Wenn Liebe in mir ist
by Miss-Elektra
Summary: [TDV] Nach dem Ball hat Herbert nur ein Ziel: Alfred endlich für sich zu gewinnen. Dieser hat allerdings genug eigene Probleme. Es scheint nämlich als wäre er nicht gerade der perfekte Vampir...
1. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

„Hast du heute Nacht einen Platz in deinem Sarg für mich frei?" fragte Vincent und legte verführerisch einen Arm um Herberts Hüfte.

Ganz gegen seine sonstige Gewohnheit trat Herbert unwillig einen Schritt zur Seite und schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand an einem der hohen Fenster des Palastes und sah angespannt in die Dunkelheit. „Danach steht mir heute nicht der Sinn."

Vincent allerdings ließ sich so schnell nicht abwimmeln. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand etwas tiefer und streichelte über Herberts Hintern in der engen Lederhose. „Nun komm schon. Ich habe schon so oft nach den Bällen bei dir geschlafen. Willst du heute Nacht etwa alleine bleiben?" Ich werde dich darüber hinwegtrösten, dass Alfred mit dieser Sarah aus dem Schloss geflohen ist."

Das waren die falschen Worte. Herbert blitzte ihn wütend an und entzog sich ihm dann vollständig. „Hast du nicht mitbekommen, dass mein Vater Sarah zum Vampir gemacht hat, bevor sie weggelaufen sind? Rate mal über wen sie als erstes hergefallen sein wird!"  
Vincent zuckte ungerührt die Schultern. „Selbst wenn es so wäre? Was kümmert es dich? Natürlich verstehe ich, dass du enttäuscht bist, aber wie dein Vater immer sagt: Ist ein Jahr mager ist das nächste Jahr reich . . ."

„Es geht mir nicht darum, dass sie es war, die ihn zum Vampir gemacht hat." Unterbrach Herbert ihn bissig. „Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen und Kukol müsste längst mit ihnen zurück sein. Was wenn er sie nicht findet?"

Vincent zuckte ungerührt die Schultern. „Dann sterben sie einen grausamen Tod im Sonnenlicht. Das geschieht ihnen Recht." Er versuchte Herbert in seine Arme zu ziehen, aber der riss sich von ihm los.

Es war wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit zum Sonnenaufgang und selbst wenn Kukol Alfred und Sarah finden würde, war vielleicht nicht mehr genug Zeit sie rechtzeitig ins Schloss zu bringen. Keiner der der anderen Vampire kümmerte sich um ihren Verbleib. Es war klar, dass sie mittlerweile als Opfer verloren waren und damit hatten sie auch jeglichen Wert verloren.  
Außer für Herbert. Der hatte plötzlich einen Entschluss gefasst. Er stürzte die Treppen hinunter in die große Eingangshalle und riss mit einiger Anstrengung die großen Flügeltüren auf. Er musste Alfred in Sicherheit bringen. Der Gedanke, dass der Junge, den er gestern noch für sich beansprucht hatte, als ein Häufchen Asche im Wald enden würde war ihm unerträglich.

Er ließ die Mauern des Schlosses hinter sich und rannte durch den Schnee in den angrenzenden Wald. Mit großen Unbehagen stellte er fest, dass die Dunkelheit bereits zu weichen begann. Vielleicht war es schon zu spät. Eigentlich hätte er sich zu dieser Zeit gar nicht mehr vom Schloss entfernen dürfen.

"Alfred!" rief er in die Finsternis des verschneiten Waldes. Es war kalt, aber er bemerkte es nicht einmal, als er sich elegant über den unwegsamen Boden bewegte. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, seinen Vater um Hilfe zu bitten fiel ihm ein, aber er wusste nicht einmal wo der Graf sich im Moment befand. Er hatte sich nach dem missglückten Ausgang des Festes zurückgezogen.

Ein Schatten löste sich jetzt aus dem Dunkel des Waldes und kam humpelnd und wippend auf ihn zu. Seine scharfen Augen erkannten Kukol, den treuen Diener seines Vaters. Und er hatte sich eine menschliche Gestalt über die Schulter geworfen. Erleichtert lief er auf ihn zu, musste aber zu seinem Entsetzen erkennen, dass Kukol nicht Alfred, sondern Sarah bei sich hatte.

„Wo ist Alfred?" fragte er verzweifelt und schüttelte Kukol an den Schultern.  
Der zeigte unverständliches murmelnd in eine Richtung hinter sich. Herbert folgte rasch dem Weg, den Kukol ihm gewiesen hatte, wich störenden Zweigen und Steinen aus. Er wusste, dass seine Situation mit jedem Schritt aussichtsloser wurde. Der Horizont verfärbte sich bereits heller und er wusste nicht einmal, ob er es allein noch bis zum Schloss zurück schaffen würde.

Da sah er eine menschliche Gestalt zusammengekrümmt vor sich auf dem Waldboden liegen. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei kniete er neben ihr nieder. Ja, es war Alfred. Er war leichenblass und kalt. Sarah hatte ihn gnadenlos ausgesaugt. Herbert zog ihn kurz an sich, hob ihn dann auf seine Arme und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Mit Alfred auf dem Arm war der Weg um einiges beschwerlicher und seine Augen brannten mittlerweile von der tödlichen Helligkeit, so dass er Mühe hatteüberhaupt noch etwas zu sehen. Die Sonne war kurz davor aufzugehen und Herbert merkte, wie das Licht ihm die Kraft raubte. Ihm war heiß, trotz der Winterkälte.

„Nein Alfred" flüsterte er, als er mit ihm aus dem Wald heraus stolperte und dann in den Schnee fiel. Er würde es nicht schaffen . . .

In dem Moment senkte sich ein wohltuender Schatten über ihn. Herbert sah erleichtert auf. Sein Vater stand über ihm, den Mantel ausgebreitet. Er reichte Herbert die Hand und zog ihn hoch um ihn dann an sich zu drücken und ihn mit seinem Umhang zu umhüllen. Schweigend zog er ihn in die wartende Kutsche. „Alfred." Hauchte Herbert.

Auf das Zeichen des Grafen sprang Vincent von der Kutsche, sammelte Alfred aus dem Schnee und schubste ihn unsanft ebenfalls in die Kutsche. Dann sprang er wieder auf den Kutschbock und gab den Pferden die Peitsche.

„Nie wieder!" donnerte von Krolock „Nie wieder verlässt du zu dieser Zeit der Nacht das Schloss, Herbert!"

"Aber Vater. Alfred wäre . . ." versuchte Herbert ihm zu widersprechen.

„Und schon gar nicht, um einen Sterblichen zu retten, der sein Glück nicht einmal erkennen will. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Herbert wusste, dass man mit seinem Vater am besten nicht diskutierte, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war. Nun eigentlich, war es am besten niemals mit ihm zu diskutieren.  
„Ja Vater" sagte er demütig. „Ich danke dir für die Rettung."

Dank der Kutsche erreichten sie gerade noch rechtzeitig die schützende Dunkelheit des Schlosses. Von Krolock verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung der Gruft. Vincent hob Alfred aus der Kutsche und blieb dann Kopf schüttelnd mit ihm vor Herbert stehen. „Was ist nur mit dir los?" fragte er fassungslos. „Warum riskierst du für so einen dahergelaufenen Streuner dein Leben? Wenn ich deinen Vater nicht verständigt hätte . . ."

Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute nicht Vincent. Ich bin . . . erschöpft. Lass uns ein anderes Mal darüber reden." Er streckte die Arme nach Alfred aus.

„Soll ich ihn nicht lieber . . .?" begann Vincent.

Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. „Gib ihn mir." Vincent überließ ihm den Jungen und Herbert drückte ihn fest an sich, während er die steilen Stufen zur Gruft hinab stieg. Der Sarg seines Vater war bereits verschlossen. Kein weiterer Sarg befand sich in dem dunklen Gemäuer. Offensichtlich hatte sein Vater das Interesse an Sarah bereits verloren. Er legte Alfred vorsichtig auf den harten Steinplatten ab und zog ihm die Stiefel und seine Jacke aus. Das musste für heute genügen. Auch wenn er es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, war er zu müde um Alfred ganz auszuziehen. Stattdessen ließ er ihn sanft in seinen eigenen gepolsterten Sarg gleiten, entkleidete sich dann und legte sich neben den noch immer besinnungslosen Alfred. „Morgen wird es dir besser gehen mein Schöner", flüsterte er und hauchte Alfred einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann zog er den Sargdeckel über ihnen beiden zu.

Als Alfred die Augen aufschlug, war es stockdunkel. Deswegen nahm er auch zuerst an, dass er tot war. Aber sein Rücken tat ihm weh, und links und rechts neben sich konnte er etwas fühlen. Rechts neben ihm war es kalt und hart, und links war es warm und weich. Vorsichtig tastete Alfred neben sich nach der Person, die da lag.

„Professor?", fragte er, und seine Stimme zitterte. Er tastete zur anderen Seite, und dann über seinem Kopf und dann nach oben. Entsetzen packte ihn. Er war her eingeschlossen, gefangen womöglich. Mit dem Professor!

Schwungvoll setzte er sich auf und stieß sich den Kopf an der niedrigen Decke. Oh Gott, war das... war das ein Sarg?

Panisch drückte Alfred gegen den Deckel, und er schaffte es, ihn zu bewegen und so zur Seite zu stemmen, dass er herausklettern konnte, was er schleunigst tat.

Draußen war es ebenfalls dunkel, aber vereinzelte Fackeln beleuchteten den Ort. Es war eine Gruft.

Alfred fröstelte und bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er sich umsah und dabei dem Professor die Hand reichte, um ihm hinaus zu helfen. „Kommen Sie, Professor!", sagte er, und dann sah er in den Sarg hinein.

„RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", schrie er, stolperte rückwärts, fiel hin, rappelte sich wieder auf und rannte dann ziellos und panisch in der Gruft hin und her, um den Ausgang zu suchen.

„Hilfe!", schrie er. „Professor! Wo sind Sie! Und wo bin ich? Sarah! Hilfe!"

Herbert fuhr erschrocken aus seinem tiefen Schlaf hoch, als er Alfred schreien hörte. Benommen richtete er sich auf und stützte sich an seinem Sarg ab, während er auf die Gestalt blickte, die panisch und ziellos in der Gruft umherlief. "Alfred" rief er gedämpft und schwang sich aus seinem Sarg. So müde wie er sich fühlte musste es draußen noch heller Tag sein.

Alfred wurde noch panischer, als er merkte, dass Herbert erwacht war. Im nächsten Moment rannte er einen Kerzenständer um. Zum Glück konnte sich das Feuer auf dem Steinfußboden nicht ausbreiten. Herbert sah besorgt zum Sarg seines Vaters. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis der Graf erwachte und es gab nichts Schlimmeres, als ihn in seinem Schlaf zu stören. Vielleicht würde er Alfred sogar aus dem Schloss werfen...

Herbert gelang es zum Glück sehr schnell Alfred zu packen und er zog ihn in seine Arme.  
"Du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben mein Liebling" flüsterte er. "Mach nicht so einen Lärm, sonst erwacht mein Vater. Und ich denke nicht, dass du das willst, oder" Er strich Alfred über die Wange. "Gestern warst du noch so warm und heute fühlst du dich kalt an wie Schnee. ich lasse dich von mir trinken, dann wird es dir besser gehen."

Alfred erstarrte, als Herbert ihn in seine Arme zog. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu dem zweiten Sarg in der Gruft, in dem wohl der Graf lag. Vor dem hatte Alfred eine Heidenangst.  
Dann schoss sein Blick wieder zu Herbert, und entsetzt wich er vor ihm zurück. "M-mich trinken lassen? Was" Er griff sich an den Hals und erschauderte, als er sich erinnerte, wie Sarah ihn gebissen hatte. Jetzt war er also auch - einer von ihnen...

Seltsamerweise nahm seine Angst dabei nicht ab, sondern nur zu, und er wandte sich von Herbert ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als würde er frieren.

"Bin ich jetzt auch - ein V-v. . . Vampir", fragte er. Er trat vor und stellte etwas reumütig den umgerannten Kerzenständer wieder auf. Dann sah er wieder zum Sarg des Grafen, ob der auch ja nicht herauskam.

Herbert beobachtete lächelnd, wie Alfred das von ihm angerichtete Chaos wieder ein bisschen aufräumte. Begeistert schien er nicht gerade darüber zu sein, dass er ein Vampir war. Aber wenigstens hatte er nicht sofort wieder nach Sarah gefragt. Diesen Namen konnte Herbert einfach nicht mehr hören.

Er trat wieder auf Alfred zu und legte ihm fürsorglich einen Arm um die Hüften.  
"Ja, du bist jetzt einer von uns." sagte er leise und legte eine Hand an Alfreds Wange. "Daran wirst du dich schon gewöhnen. Glaub mir es ist wirklich ganz und gar nicht unangenehm. Du bist erschöpft mein Schöner. Überlass einfach alles mir." Er geleitete Alfred zurück zum Sarg. "Ich werde aufpassen, damit dir niemand etwas antut. Ab jetzt bist du mein Gefährte Alfred und ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen."

"Waaaaaas", schrie Alfred entsetzt und legte sich gleich darauf die Hand vor den Mund. Seine Augen schossen sofort wieder ängstlich zum Sarg des Grafen, aber nichts rührte sich dort.

Er wich wieder von Herbert zurück, der - wie ihm erst jetzt auffiel - lediglich eine Unterhose trug. Sofort standen ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge. "B-bleib weg von mir", sagte er nicht sehr bestimmt. "Ich... ich hole den Professor"  
Er sah sich Hilfe suchend um, aber es war weit und breit kein Professor zu sehen. Was sollte er nur tun? Wenn einer ihm helfen konnte, dann nur er, und nicht dieser wollüstige Vampir hier, der seine Hände nicht bei sich behalten konnte.

"Wo ist Sarah", fiel ihm ein. "SARAH", schrie er, und presste sich sofort wieder die Hände vor den Mund. "Entschuldigung", flüsterte er.

Herbert seufzte resignierend auf, als Alfred zuerst mit dieser Witzfigur von Professor und dann auch noch mit Sarah anfing. Wenn er nicht so wahnsinnig niedlich gewesen wäre hätte er ernsthaft überlegt ihn aus der Gruft zu werden und sich doch wieder Vincent zuzuwenden. Aber Alfred war eben einfach zu süß mit seinen großen blauen Augen und blonden Löckchen. Nein, er wollte ihn und er würde dafür sorgen, dass er ihn auch bekam.

Er gab Alfred einen Schubs, so dass der ziemlich unsanft kopfüber in den gepolsterten Sarg fiel. bevor er sich wieder aufrappeln konnte folgte er ihm und kniete sich über ihn, so dass Alfred keine Chance mehr hatte zu entkommen.

"Alfred, der Professor ist längst über alle Berge und Sarah hat dich schließlich in diese Lage gebracht. beide haben dich im Stich gelassen, ich bin derjenige der zu dir hält. Siehst du das denn nicht"

Alfred sah nur schreckerfüllt zu ihm auf und versuchte frei zu kommen.   
Herbert biss sich kurzerhand in das Handgelenk, verzog kurz das Gesicht vor Schmerzen und hielt es dann an Alfreds Lippen. Warmes Blut quoll daraus hervor.

"Trink" flüsterte er und schloss genießerisch die Augen. "Du bist schwach."

Alfred hörte auf, sich zu winden und zu zappeln, als Herbert sich ins Handgelenk biss und rotes Blut daran herab lief. Als er es ihm auch noch vors Gesicht hielt, fühlte Alfred seine Lippen darauf, bevor er sich aufhalten konnte.

Es war köstlich. Er wusste nicht, ob ihm jemals etwas in seinem Leben als Mensch so gut geschmeckt hatte. Er trank ziemlich gierig, wie ein Rehkitz dem die Mutter weggestorben ist und das halb verhungert im Wald gefunden wird, und endlich ließ er den Kopf zurückfallen und leckte sich über die Lippen. Jetzt war er wenigstens satt, aber Angst hatte er immer noch. Er sah zu Herbert auf, der über ihm saß.

"M-muss ich hier schlafen? Kann ich nicht - irgendwo ein Bett haben? Irgendwo wo es vielleicht nicht. . . ganz so. . . dunkel ist"

Herbert tauchte widerwillig aus dem Rausch auf, in den es ihn versetzt hatte, dass Alfred von ihm tank. Er fand es fast genauso schön wenn jemand anders an ihm saugte, wie wenn er selbst von jemandem trank. Vincent und er tranken manchmal voneinander. . .  
Und Alfred war so gierig gewesen und so fordernd. So kannte er ihn normalerweise gar nicht. Wenigstens dieser Teil des Vampirdaseins schien ihn nicht zu stören. . .

Herbert atmete kurz tief durch bevor er antwortete. "In Särgen ist es für uns am sichersten. Vater hat die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in der Gruft verstärkt, seit wir herausgefunden haben, dass ihr hier unten wart." Irgendwann würde er Alfred fragen, warum sie nicht die Gelegenheit ergriffen hatten sie zu töten, aber jetzt war nicht der Moment dazu. Herbert holte ein sauberes Tuch unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor und band es um sein Handgelenk.

"Glaub mir in einem Bett wirst du dich nicht mehr wirklich wohl fühlen." Er ließ sich neben Alfred sinken und schlang einen Arm um ihn. "Und was meinst du mit dunkel? Jetzt als Vampir kannst du schließlich in der Nacht auch recht gut sehen, oder? Zwar erkennst du keine Farben, aber alle Umrisse erkennst du doch deutlich."

Er zog den Sargdeckel über ihnen wieder zu.

Alfred sah, nichts, aber auch gar nichts, als Herbert den Deckel wieder schloss. "Mmhh", machte er, womit er eigentlich trotzdem Bestätigung ausdrücken wollte, aber es klang eher wie ein kleiner Junge, der gleich anfangen würde zu weinen. Er starrte nach oben, wo sich der Deckel wieder über ihnen geschlossen hatte, und schluckte zweimal.

"Morgen. . . morgen kriege ich doch meinen eigenen - Sarg, oder", fragte er. Er konnte nicht ganz glauben, dass er sich in einem Bett nicht mehr wohl fühlen würde. Im Gegenteil glaubte er eher, dass er sich in einem Sarg _NIE_ wohl fühlen würde, aber das sagte er lieber nicht.

Er rutschte ein wenig hin und her, weil ihm unbehaglich war, und dass es so absolut stockduster war, war ihm nicht geheuer. Und noch dazu musste er ausgerechnet mit Herbert einen Sarg teilen. . . Wenn es Sarah gewesen wäre, hätte es ihm vielleicht nicht einmal soviel ausgemacht.

Herbert seufzte auf, als Alfred damit anfing, dass er einen eigenen Sarg haben wollte. Eigentlich hätte er es als Ehre empfinden müssen hier zu schlafen. Schließlich war diese Gruft seinem Vater und ihm selbst vorbehalten. Der Graf hatte schon lange lange Zeit niemanden mehr mit hier herunter genommen und sogar bei Herbert kam es sehr selten vor. Aber Alfred wusste das natürlich mal wieder überhaupt nicht zu schätzen.

"Natürlich kannst du auch einen Sarg auf dem kalten zugigen Friedhof haben, wenn die das lieber ist." sagte er beleidigt. "Aber ich warne dich: Die anderen Vampire werden dir gegenüber nicht so freundlich gesinnt sein, wie ich. Du weißt ja: 'Nimm was du kriegst, denn sonst wird dir genommen.' danach leben wir normalerweise. Keiner von ihnen wird dir freiwillig sein wertvolles Blut geben. Am allerwenigsten Sarah."

Er hauchte Alfred einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Aber jetzt versuch zu schlafen bis zur nächsten Nacht, mein Süßer. Und dann kannst du es dir ja überlegen, ob du nicht doch lieber in meiner warmen Umarmung schlafen willst."

Alfred rutschte bei diesen letzten Worten entsetzt so weit von Herbert weg, bis er an die kalte Sargwand stieß. Dort lag er dann und sah suspekt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Herberts Richtung - nicht, dass er auch nur ein Fitzelchen von ihm hätte erkennen können.

Er wollte schon beleidigt aufbegehren, als Herbert Sarah unterstellte, dass sie ihm nicht sofort helfen würde. Aber wozu sich die Mühe machen? Herbert verstand eben nicht, was echte Liebe war. Morgen würde er Sarah finden und dann mit ihr fliehen. Der Professor konnte ihnen sicher helfen.

Obwohl... es war schon ein weiter Weg bis zum Professor, schätzte er. Und eigentlich... eigentlich wusste er ja, dass er ihnen nicht wirklich helfen konnte. Ihre Seelen retten, das ja. Aber Alfred war im Moment nicht nach einer geretteten Seele, wenn das bedeutete, dass er einen Pflock durchs Herz getrieben bekommen würde.

Allein bei der Vorstellung bekam er eine Gänsehaut, und er fragte sich, wie Herbert hier halbnackt schlafen konnte. Ihm war schon in Klamotten eisig kalt. Aber auf das mit der Umarmung wollte er dennoch nicht zurückkommen.

"Herbert", fragte er nach einer Weile trotzdem leise. "Mir. . . mir ist kalt. Und ich will kein Vampir sein."

"Du bist aber nunmal einer." sagte Herbert sanft. "Gewöhn dich besser daran. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich dich selbst sehr gern zu einem gemacht und ich werde es Sarah niemals verzeihen, dass sie mir zuvorgekommen ist. Der erste Biss ist immer etwas ganz besonderes. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an meinen, den ich natürlich von meinem Vater empfangen habe. Irgendwann erzähle ich dir davon wenn du möchtest. Wie ich Sarah kenne war es bei ihr wahrscheinlich völlig unzeremoniell nicht wahr? Richtig gewöhnlich. . ." er seufzte theatralisch. "Ich hätte es zu etwas ganz Besonderem gemacht, wenn du mit mir auf den Ball gegangen wärst. . ."

Dann lächelte er wieder. "Dagegen, dass dir kalt ist kann ich allerdings gerne etwas tun." Er zog Alfred wieder näher an sich. "Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass dir nicht nur warm, sondern heiß wird mein Schöner."

Alfred wurde sofort wieder stocksteif, als Herbert ihn an sich zog. "V-vielen Dank", sagte er. "Das ist sehr freundlich, aber ich. . . Mir ist doch nicht mehr kalt"

Er fragte sich, wo Sarah jetzt war. Herbert hatte gesagt, dass keiner hier unten schlafen durfte, und dass die anderen nur zugige Särge auf dem Friedhof hatten. . . Aber er beschloss, nicht wieder mit Schlafplätzen anzufangen. Sonst würde Herbert vielleicht sauer werden, und wer konnte wissen, was er dann mit ihm machte?

"Sarah ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen", sagte er und starrte entschlossen in Herberts Richtung. Wenn jemand mich zum Vampir machen durfte, dann sie, wollte er sagen, aber er verkniff es sich lieber. Herbert wäre sicher gekränkt. "Sie hat mir ihren Schwamm geschenkt", sagte er statt dessen. Und dann, etwas kleinlauter fügte er hinzu"Naja. . . sie hatte zwei."

Herbert lachte abfällig auf. "Einen Schwamm" fragte er. "Glaub mir Alfred ich würde dir gerne tausend schönere Geschenke machen. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was du an diesem Mädchen findest. Sie hat dich doch eiskalt verlassen, als mein Vater sie zu sich gerufen hat. Keinen Gedanken hat sie mehr an dich verschwendet sobald sie hier war. Nicht einmal, dass du ihr nachgekommen bist um sie zu retten wusste sie zu schätzen." Herbert drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah zum Sargdeckel hoch. "Ich wüsste dich zu schätzen Alfred. Alles an dir. Schon als ich dich zum allerersten Mal gesehen hatte wusste ich, dass du für mich bestimmt bist. Und auch wenn du es selber noch nicht weißt: eines Tages wirst du es begreifen." Er beugte sich zu Alfred rüber und hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. 'Bald wirst du freiwillig in meinen Armen liegen' dachte er zuversichtlich, bevor er einschlief.

Alfred bekam einen eiskalten Schauer, als Herbert ihn auf die Stirn küsste. Was der da redete, war zwar wohl nett gemeint, aber vollkommener Blödsinn. Alfred hatte es nicht im Sinn, auch nur eine Nacht länger als nötig den Sarg mit diesem Vampir hier zu teilen. Wenn er mit Sarah einen Sarg hätte teilen können, dann hätte er auch den zugigen Friedhof in Kauf genommen. Ja. Ganz bestimmt. Obwohl. . .

Wenn es hier schon so kalt war. . . Und auf dem Friedhof war es sicher auch ein etwas blödes Gefühl, zwischen so vielen anderen Vampiren zu schlafen. . . Obwohl, mit Sarah. . .

Alfred fielen die Augen zu, während er noch über seine Prioritäten nachgrübelte, und im Schlaf fröstelte er und versuchte, sich so klein wie es ging zusammenzurollen.

* * *

Soweit das erste Kapitel von „Wenn Liebe in mir ist". Diese Geschichte ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von meinem Freund Sevvie und mir. Wir sind gespannt, wie sie euch gefällt und wären für Reviews dankbar. 


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Herbert erwachte bei Anbruch der Nacht. Im ersten Moment wunderte er sich, warum er sich so müde fühlte, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie ereignisreich die letzte Nacht gewesen war. Er richtete sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf und sah auf Alfred herab, der sich ganz klein zusammengerollt und an die Sargwand gepresst hatte. Liebevoll streichelte er ihm über die Haare.

Er war froh, dass er heute nicht allein sein musste. Oft waren besonders die Winternächte im Schloss endlos lang und langweilig. Die anderen Vampire kamen meistens nur zu den allmonatlichen Mitternachtsbällen aus ihren Särgen, oder wenn sie Hunger hatten. Jedenfalls waren sein Vater und er oft alleine. Und die Stimmung des Grafen war immer besonders niedergedrückt, wenn er ein neues Opfer zum Vampir gemacht, ein neues Ziel erreicht hatte. Herbert konnte ihn verstehen. Niemals erschien einem das ewige Leben sinnloser, als wenn man wieder einmal das erreicht hatte was man sich vorgenommen hatte und dann das Interesse verlor. Die Melancholie seines Vaters würde andauern bis dieser ein neues Opfer gefunden hatte, für das es sich lohnte zu lieben. Und sei es auch nur für ein paar Nächte. Wenn die unstillbare Gier wieder erwachte, hatte auch das Leben wieder einen Sinn.  
Aber er hatte jetzt Alfred, dessen Herz er noch immer nicht gewonnen hatte. Alfred war das, was sich Herbert schon lange gewünscht hatte. Er war aufrichtig, treu, bescheiden und liebenswürdig. Nicht einmal als Vampir hatte er etwas von seiner naiven Unschuld verloren und das war beachtlich . . .

Herbert beschloss Alfred schlafen zu lassen, während er sich ankleidete. dafür brauchte er jede Nacht, selbst wenn sie nicht einmal Besuch hatten eine gute Stunde. Jetzt allerdings hängte er noch mal eine halbe Stunde dran. Erst als er vollkommen zufrieden mit sich war ging er zurück zum Sarg.

Alfred schlief immer noch tief und fest. Das war ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise wurden Vampire von selbst wach, sobald die Nacht anbrach. "Alfred" flüsterte er. "Liebling, eine neue Nacht ist angebrochen, die nur uns beiden gehört."

Alfred schlug mühsam die Augen auf, aber dann war er auf einen Schlag hellwach und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Nach einem Blick auf Herbert stand er sofort auf, um zu sehen ob der Graf schon erwacht war. Der Sarg war noch zu, aber vielleicht war er trotzdem schon aufgestanden. Sicher wollte er sich Sarah auf irgendeine Weise willig machen. Das würde er zu verhindern wissen.

Er warf sich in die Brust und stieg entschlossen aus dem Sarg. "Ich muss dich korrigieren", sagte er zu Herbert, während er an ihm vorbeimarschierte. "Ich gehe jetzt zu Sarah. Ich werde ihr ein wenig Vernunft einreden und sie dann retten", informierte er Herbert und stolperte über einen Kerzenständer. Es war derselbe wie gestern, und wie hätte er ihn auch sehen sollen? Es war so dunkel hier! Ein paar Kerzen um den Kerzenständer zu beleuchten wären nicht schlecht gewesen . . .

Alfred rappelte sich auf, stellte den Ständer wieder hin und sah sich um, ob der Graf vielleicht jetzt davon aufgewacht war. Das Grab war ruhig wie vorher.

"Naja . . . ich gehe jetzt!", sagte Alfred wieder.

Herbert verschränkte die Arme und sah Alfred zu. "Der Ausgang der Gruft ist in der anderen Richtung" sagte er hilfsbereit. Alfred stolperte nach links, sich vorsichtig vorantastend. "Nein, da auch nicht. Dort." Herbert zeigte in eine Richtung und Alfred drehte sich prompt in die andere.

Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaubst du nicht, dass es ein wenig einfacher wäre, wenn du dich von mir nach oben begleiten lässt?" fragte er. "Außerdem solltest du dich vielleicht zuerst baden und anziehen. Ich leihe dir gerne etwas von mir und wenn du möchtest lasse ich dir ein wunderbares warmes Bad ein." Er ging lächelnd zu Alfred. "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen wegen meinem Vater. Er ist längst aufgestanden und wahrscheinlich studiert er Bücher in der Bibliothek. Wegen Sarah muss ich dich allerdings enttäuschen. Die gewöhnlichen Vampire erwachen nur wenn mein Vater es wünscht, oder sie sehr hungrig sind. Und da Sarah sich gestern Abend an dir satt getrunken hat kann es dauern bis sie wieder aufwacht. Ich bringe dich allerdings zu ihrem Grab wenn du es möchtest, mein Süßer. Soll ich dir zunächst in der Wanne den Rücken einseifen?" Er beugte sich verführerisch über Alfred.

Alfred wich einen Schritt zurück und bog den Rücken durch, als Herbert sich so über ihn beugte. "Nein!", sagte er sofort. "Und ein Bad -" 'brauche ich auch nicht', hatte er sagen wollen, aber eigentlich brauchte er schon eins. Sein letztes war schon eine Weile her. Der Professor hatte ihm ja nie Zeit gelassen für so etwas, und ehrlich gesagt hatte Alfred sich manchmal gewundert, wie ein so aufgeklärter Mann gleichzeitig so wenig Sinn für Hygiene haben konnte. "Ein... ein Bad wäre trotzdem nett", schloss er also und hoffte einfach mal, dass er dort wenigstens seine Privatsphäre haben würde. Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob er Herberts Angebot mit den Kleidern annehmen sollte. Wenn er ihn so ansah, war mehr als deutlich, dass sie nicht den gleichen Geschmack teilten. Und außerdem war Herbert größer als Alfred.  
"Und ich weiß nicht, ob... ob deine Sachen mir passen würden", drückte er es vorsichtig aus. Er wollte lieber nicht sagen, dass er nie so etwas mit so vielen Rüschen und glänzenden Stoffen tragen würde.

Herbert lächelte wissend, da er Alfreds wahre Motive sehr wohl durchschaute. "Keine Angst, ich habe auch Sachen die dir sowohl passen, als auch zu dir passen." erklärte er. Tatsächlich hatte er gleich als er Alfred das erste Mal gesehen hatte ein ganzes Kleidersortiment für ihn anfertigen lassen. Auch für den Ball hatte er ihm einen wunderschönen Anzug nähen lassen und es tat ihm immer noch leid, dass Alfred ihn nicht getragen hatte. Aber beim nächsten Ball würde sich die Gelegenheit sicherlich ergeben.

"Um ganz ehrlich zu sein habe ich ein paar Kleidungsstücke für dich anfertigen lassen." erklärte er. "Ich suche gerne etwas heraus, während du es dir schon mal in der Wanne bequem machst. Er eilte ins Badezimmer, erinnerte sich dann, dass Alfred ja scheinbar nicht besonders gut in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte und kehrte zurück um ihn an der Hand in das prächtige Badezimmer zu führen. Es war noch schöner und prunkvoller als das welches der Graf Sarah zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Herbert zündete aufmerksam sämtliche Kerzen an den vielen Kerzenständern an und ließ dann das Wasser einlaufen, während Alfred sich staunend umsah.  
Nachdem Herbert noch ein paar wohlduftende Badezusätze in die Wanne gegeben hatte machte er eine einladende Handbewegung.  
"Bis gleich, Cherie. Mach es dir bequem. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir."

Alfred staunte, als er dieses Badezimmer sah. Er war ja schon beeindruckt gewesen von dem, in dem er Sarah getroffen hatte, aber das hier war noch um einiges größer. Es hätte zu einem Palast gepasst. Ehrfürchtig blieb Alfred stehen, bis Herbert ihm mit seiner Geste klar machte, dass es fertig war. Zögernd trat Alfred heran.  
"Danke", sagte er und sah dann Herbert nach, als er hinausging. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Herbert mit 'gleich wieder bei dir' gemeint hatte, und er hoffte nicht, dass er auch noch mit reinkommen würde. Groß genug war die Wanne jedenfalls.

Sich immer wieder nervös umschauend zog er sich aus, legte seine Sachen so ordentlich es ging auf einen Stuhl, der aussah als wäre er beleidigt über die Lumpen, die Alfred da auf ihm ausbreitete, und dann stieg er ins warme Wasser.

Sofort breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, denn diese Wärme tat unglaublich gut. Wohlig seufzend ließ er sich zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Hier duftete es schöner als an irgendeinem Ort, wo er je gewesen war, und es war so schön warm und gemütlich nach der Nacht im kalten Sarg. Alfred summte leise vor sich hin, mit geschlossenen Augen immer noch zur Decke lächelnd.

Herbert brauchte eine Weile um die Kleider für Alfred auszuwählen. Sie waren alle so schön, dass er sich kaum entscheiden konnte. Der Hofschneider, der auch für Herberts Kleidung verantwortlich war, war wirklich sehr begabt. Schließlich entschied er sich für ein paar enge dunkelrote Hosen aus einem ganz leicht glänzenden Stoff den Herbert selbst ausgewählt hatte, ein weißes Hemd und einen passenden dunkelgrünen Gehrock. Außerdem elegante schwarze Stiefel. Alfred würde fantastisch aussehen.

Die Sachen über einem Arm und die Stiefel in der Hand ging er zurück ins Badezimmer, wo er lächelnd in der Tür stehen blieb. Alfred lag bis zum Kinn im Schaum und summte zufrieden vor sich hin.  
Herbert trat geräuschlos näher, so dass Alfred zusammenzuckte, als er ihn ansprach. "Es scheint dir ja zu gefallen. Das freut mich." Er ließ sich auf dem Wannenrand nieder und ließ eine Hand leicht in das Wasser baumeln. "Leg dich zurück, ich wasche dir die Haare" sagte er und griff nach einer Flasche mit Rosen-Lavendel-Shampoo.

Alfred fuhr auf, dass das Wasser in der Wanne schwappte, als er plötzlich wieder Herberts Stimme ganz nah bei sich hörte. Aber als der ihm sagte, er solle sich zurücklehnen, tat er es gehorsam und fühlte kurz darauf Herberts Finger an seinen Haaren. Er machte die Augen zu, damit er keinen Schaum in die Augen bekam.  
"Ich möchte nachher gerne zu Sarahs - Grab gehen", sagte er. Er fand es merkwürdig, dazu Grab zu sagen, wenn der, der darin lag, nicht mal richtig tot war. "Ist es wirklich so zugig auf dem Friedhof? Wird sie dort nicht frieren? Kann sie nicht irgendwo anders schlafen? Ich . . . ich tausche auch mit ihr!" Er sah hoffnungsvoll zu Herbert auf und bekam prompt Schaum ins Auge. Mit einer Hand wischte er ihn weg, sah Herbert aber immer noch an. Er hoffte jedoch auf zwei verschiedene Dinge: Einmal, dass Sarah wirklich einen bequemeren Platz kriegen würde. Und einmal, dass er dafür nicht würde tauschen müssen. Denn er wollte ja nun auch nicht auf dem zugigen Friedhof liegen... Ganz allein... Zwischen lauter Vampiren die er überhaupt nicht kannte.

"Geht das?", fragte er und sah an Herbert vorbei zu dem Stuhl, über dessen Lehne seine neuen Kleider lagen. Selbst von hier aus sahen sie so edel aus, dass Alfred sich gleich etwas schäbiger vorkam.

Herbert wandte seinen Blick zur Decke, als Alfred schon wieder Sarah erwähnte, fuhr aber fort seine Haare einzuschäumen. "Also in meinen Sarg nehme ich sie ganz sicher nicht" erklärte er schaudernd. "Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Und was das andere angeht musst du dich an meinen Vater wenden. Er ist für sie verantwortlich und nicht ich. Ich denke allerdings er wird auf gar keinen Fall dulden, dass ein einfacher Vampir in seinem Schloss übernachtet. Es sei denn ich bitte ihn darum, so wie bei dir. Und ihr ist sicher nicht kalt. Man spürt nichts während man schläft. Beim nächsten Mitternachtsball wirst du sie wieder sehen. Solange darfst du meine Gesellschaft genießen." Er bedeutete Alfred seinen Kopf zurück zu legen und spülte dessen Locken im warmen Wasser aus. Alfred schloss die Augen und Herbert betrachtete fasziniert seine langen goldenen Wimpern, die es ihm sofort angetan hatten. Alfred hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung wie schön er war. Herbert war so froh, dass sein Vater den Jungen für ihn entdeckt hatte. an der Seite dieses verkalkten Professors wäre sein Leben völlig weggeworfen gewesen.

Widerwillig riss er seinen Blick von Alfred los und stand auf. "Ich warte draußen auf dich" sagte er höflich. "Wenn du mit den Sachen nicht zurecht kommst, zögere nicht mich zu rufen."

Alfred nickte und wartete, bis Herbert aus dem Zimmer gegangen war. Dann seifte er sich genüsslich ein, dreimal weil es so schön war, und stieg anschließend aus der Wanne. An der Wand hing ein großes, weiches rosa Handtuch, mit dem er sich abtrocknete. Er wickelte es sich um die Schultern, während er ehrfürchtig an den Stuhl herantrat, die Hand ausstreckte und mit den Fingern über den Stoff fuhr.  
Er war so weich und samtig, und Alfred lächelte. Es hätte ihm fast genügt, hier zu stehen und den Stoff zu streicheln, so glücklich machte ihn das. Aber dann hing er das Handtuch wieder auf und zog sich zuerst die Unterwäsche an, die auch dabei gewesen war. Sie fühlte sich geschmeidig und weich an, nicht so wie die kratzigen Sachen, die er bisher immer getragen hatte. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als hätte man überhaupt nichts an.

Er sah nervös zur Tür, dann lief er in der Unterhose einmal durchs Bad, einfach, weil das Gefühl so toll war. Leise vor sich hinsummend hielt er die Hose vor sich in die Luft, um sie zu bewundern, bevor er sie überzog. Sie passte wie angegossen, sie saß als wäre er drin geboren - nur mit der Verschnürung kam er absolut nicht zurecht. Je mehr er es versuchte, umso mehr verhedderte er, und schließlich gab er es auf und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt.

"Herbert?", rief er leise. "Ich bekomme die Hose nicht zu." Er wurde ein bisschen rot.

Herbert hatte draußen vor der Tür an der Wand gelehnt und geduldig gewartet. Er freute sich darauf, Alfred in den Sachen zu sehen, die er für ihn ausgesucht hatte. Ein wenig überrascht, aber auch erfreut sah er auf, als Alfred nach ihm rief.  
"Ich komme" sagte er und öffnete die Tür. Dafür wie lange Alfred gebraucht hatte war er nicht gerade besonders weit gekommen, aber Herbert war das nur Recht. So konnte er dessen bloßen Oberkörper bewundern. Alfred war zwar mager aber durchaus muskulös. Dass er immer die schweren Taschen des Professors hatte schleppen müssen machte sich bemerkbar. Bewundernd ließ er seine Blicke einen Moment lang über Alfreds Brust und Arme wandern, dann sah er ein wenig irritiert auf. "Was wolltest du?" fragte er.

Alfred wies ein wenig hilflos auf die Verschnürung seiner Hose. Sie war in der tat ein wenig kompliziert.

"Warte, ich helfe dir" sagte Herbert sofort und kniete vor Alfred nieder. Zwar hätte er die Hose natürlich lieber geöffnet, als sie zu verschließen, aber er hatte beschlossen bei Alfred nichts mehr zu überstürzen, sondern sein Herz langsam zu gewinnen. Trotzdem ließ er sich mit der Verschnürung etwas mehr Zeit als nötig gewesen wäre. Seine geschickten Finger schlossen auch noch die prunkvolle Gürtelschnalle aus Silber, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete.   
"Schau nur wie schön du bist" rief er bewundernd aus. "Zu schade, dass du dich nicht mehr in einem Spiegel betrachten kannst."

Alfred sah etwas verlegen an sich herab und nahm dann schnell das Oberteil vom Stuhl, um es sich überzuziehen. Das Hemd hatte verflixt viele Knöpfe, und als Alfred für einen schon fast eine Minute brauchte, half Herbert ihm wieder. Der machte das so professionell, dass Alfred sich fragte, ob er das je auch so hinkriegen würde. Allerdings hatte er auch noch nie etwas mit so vielen Knöpfen getragen.

Zum Schluss zog er sich den Gehrock über und die Stiefel an, und er streckte bewundernd Arme und Beine aus und strahlte Herbert an.  
"Es ist wunderschön!", sagte er. "Vielen Dank." Dann verschwand das Strahlen, und er sah zur Tür. "Können wir jetzt zu Sarah gehen? Ich würde sie zu gern sehen, kann man sie nicht wecken? Ich hatte gar keine Gelegenheit, mit ihr zu reden, seit das passiert ist..."  
Er griff sich wieder an den Hals und sah Herbert bittend an. Ehrlich gesagt hätte er schon gerne gehabt, dass Sarah ihn so sah, in seiner eleganten Kleidung. Wahrscheinlich hätte er von Anfang an viel mehr Eindruck auf sie machen können, wenn er so gekleidet gewesen wäre. Sicher war sie nur auf von Krolock hereingefallen, weil er so gut angezogen war. Und jetzt würde er sie beeindrucken, und sie würde mit ihm fliehen. Obwohl . . .

Alfred sah sich um. Wenn sie flohen, mussten sie tage - nein, nächtelang durch Wald und Schnee. Hier hatte er ein luxuriöses Bad bekommen und neue Anziehsachen. Wenn sie flohen, würden sie vielleicht nächtelang keine Nahrung finden. Hier ließ sogar Herbert persönlich ihn von sich trinken.

Alfred sah Herbert an und runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich war er ja schon ganz schön nett zu ihm. Auch wenn er zuerst nicht erfreut darüber gewesen war, bei ihm im Sarg aufzuwachen, konnte er jetzt eigentlich dankbar sein. Auf dem Friedhof ganz alleine aufzuwachen wäre noch viel schrecklicher gewesen.

Herbert sah Alfred einen Moment lang fast traurig an. Es überraschte ihn, wie wenig die Verwandlung zum Vampir Alfred verändert hatte. Die meisten wurden sofort etwas skrupelloser und auch experimentierfreudiger. Sobald die öde Menschlichkeit sie nicht mehr an Konventionen und Verbote band schlugen sie erstmal über die Stränge.

Bei Alfred war das ganz anders. Nicht einmal das Bad und die neue Kleidung hatte ihn von seinem Ziel Sarah zu sehen ablenken können. Es war scheinbar unmöglich ihn zu blenden. In seiner ganzen Naivität war er dennoch zielstrebiger als sie alle.  
Ihm musste wirklich viel an Sarah liegen, dachte Herbert. Und sie wusste es so wenig zu schätzen.

Es gab natürlich die Möglichkeit auch die anderen Vampire gewaltsam zu wecken. Sie waren ja nicht tot, sondern schliefen lediglich sehr tief. Er selbst hatte schon öfter Vincent aufgeweckt, wenn die Nächte im Schloss zu lang und einsam wurden. Aber ob es gut für Alfred war, Sarah als Vampir zu begegnen?

Herbert wusste, dass ihr nicht besonders viel an Alfred lag, aber da sie schon als Mensch nicht unbedingt sehr zartfühlend und rücksichtsvoll gewesen war würde sie als Vampir alle ihre Reize einsetzen, um ihn schamlos auszunutzen. Und Alfred würde ganz sicher darauf hereinfallen. Er hatte ein viel zu gutes Herz . . . Er strich sich über den Stoff seiner Jacke und lächelte. Sicher hatte er jetzt viel bessere Chancen, von ihr so wahrgenommen zu werden, wie er sich das wünschte.

Eines Tages würde er ihr jedoch sowieso begegnen und desto länger er sie nicht sah, desto größer würde seine Sehnsucht nach ihr werden.

"Wenn du sie wirklich unbedingt sehen willst, erfülle ich dir diesen Wunsch." sagte Herbert leise.

"Danke!", sagte Alfred und strahlte ihn an. "Dann lass uns gleich gehen, sicher fragt sie sich auch, wo ich bin! Vielleicht macht sie sich Sorgen!" Er eilte durch die Badezimmertür, blieb draußen jedoch sofort wieder stehen, weil es dort viel dunkler war und er kaum etwas sehen konnte. Ungeduldig drehte er sich nach Herbert um. Der sah nicht begeistert aus, dass er ihn jetzt zu Sarah bringen musste, aber immerhin tat er es. Alfred klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie ihn so sah? Er strich sich über den Stoff seiner Jacke und lächelte. Sicher hatte er jetzt viel bessere Chancen, von ihr so wahrgenommen zu werden, wie er sich das wünschte.

* * *

Vielen Dank für die Reviews Jagura und Gräflicher-Trottel (Klasse Nickname). Wir werden uns bemühen schnelle updates zu machen.   



	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3 **

Herbert war sich noch immer ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war Alfred zu Sarah zu bringen. Er machte sich nicht nur Sorgen darum, dass Sarah ihn sicher wieder um den Finger wickeln würde. Aber was wenn die beiden auf dumme Gedanken kamen? Aus dem Schloss zu fliehen zum Beispiel. Alfred schien nicht besonders gut in der Lage zu sein auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Nicht, dass Herbert das gestört hätte, im Gegenteil, aber Alfred war als Vampir unbedingt auf jemanden angewiesen. Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass Alfred in der Lage sein würde jemanden zu überfallen oder zu verführen um an dessen kostbares Blut zu gelangen. 

Aber er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl, als ihn zu Sarah zu bringen. Sonst würde Alfred von nichts anderem mehr sprechen und er hatte nicht vor, sich die ganze Nacht dem Gerede über Sarah auszusetzen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sie auch wieder loswerden würde, wenn sie erst einmal erwacht war. Alfred stand in der Tür, als wartete er darauf, von ihm geführt zu werden. Herbert legte ihm nonchalant einen Arm um die Hüften und führte ihn durch die düsteren Gänge. "Alfred, kannst du wirklich nicht im Dunkeln sehen mein Liebling?" fragte er.

"Äh, doch!", sagte Alfred schnell, während er nur mit Mühe einem Kerzenhalter ausweichen konnte, der neben ihm aus der Wand ragte. Eigentlich sah er nicht besser als als Mensch, und er fragte sich, ob denn bei ihm vielleicht irgendwas schief gelaufen war oder ob die Fähigkeit, im Dunkeln zu sehen sich vielleicht erst langsam entwickelte. Herbert konnte sich vielleicht nicht mehr so genau daran erinnern, wie das bei ihm selbst gewesen war, weil es schon so lange her war.

Endlich erreichten sie den Friedhof, und Herbert führte ihn zu Sarahs Grab. Alfred hatte leichte Hemmungen, es zu öffnen - Gräber sollten geschlossen bleiben, fand er - aber dann schob er den Deckel beiseite und da lag sie. Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, und er streckte die Hand aus, um sanft ihr Gesicht zu berühren.  
"Sarah", flüsterte er entzückt, und dann etwas lauter "Sarah!"

Herbert lehnte sich missmutig an einen hohen Grabstein, verschränkte die Arme und sah zur Seite. Das brauchte er sich nun wirklich nicht auch noch ansehen. Naja, einen kurzen Blick auf Sarah riskierte er. Herbert, der einen Sinn für das Schöne hatte, musste zugeben, dass sie hübsch war als Vampir. Ihre Wangen waren bleich, so dass ihre roten Lippen noch deutlicher hervortraten. Ihre rotbraunen Haare schimmerten im Mondlicht.  
"Du musst sie schon etwas lauter rufen" empfahl er Alfred. "Ihr Schlaf ist vermutlich sehr tief, nachdem sie dich ganz ausgesaugt hat."

Alfred rief wieder verzückt ihren Namen und schüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter.  
Dieses Mal schlug Sarah die Augen auf und sah Alfred direkt an. Ihre schönen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und gaben den Blick auf ihre spitzen Zähne frei. Dann richtete sie sich auf und streckte sich. "Du hast mich geweckt."sagte sie gähnend. „Dabei hatte ich so schön geschlafen." Sie sah sich etwas pikiert auf dem Friedhof um. "Wo bin ich hier überhaupt? Warum bin ich nicht in meinem schönen Zimmer mit der Badewanne? Und was fiel dir und dem Professor eigentlich ein, mich vom Ball zu entführen?" fragte sie spitz. „Ich habe sicherlich das Beste verpasst. Wie unverschämt von euch."

Alfred war im ersten Moment etwas irritiert, aber dann sagte er sich, dass Sarah wahrscheinlich nur etwas verwirrt war.  
"Aber Sarah", sagte er lächelnd. "Weißt du nicht mehr? Wir wollten dich retten. Leider ging das nicht mehr…" Er sah betrübt zu Boden, dann strahlte er sie wieder an. "Aber jetzt musste ich dich einfach sehen! Wie ist es denn auf dem Friedhof? Geht es dir gut? Ist es nicht zu zugig?"  
Er merkte gar nicht, dass er damit verriet, dass er nicht auf dem Friedhof schlief. Er hatte auch Herbert, der hinter ihm an einem Grabstein lehnte, bereits vergessen.  
"Du siehst so hübsch aus, Sarah", sagte er ehrlich und hoffte, auch sie würde seine neuen Kleider bemerken und beeindruckt sein.

Sarah sah Alfred einen Moment lang fragend an. Ihr entgingen natürlich nicht die neuen Kleidungsstücke, die er trug und die ihm, wie sie zugeben musste, sehr gut standen. Woher hatte er die? Und warum hatte er offensichtlich nicht hier auf dem Friedhof übernachtet wie sie?  
Stirn runzelnd sah sie an ihm vorbei und erblickte Herbert, der elegant an einem Grabstein lehnte und seine eleganten Handschuhe betrachtete. So war das also! Alfred hatte ebenfalls einen Gönner gefunden. Einen sehr einflussreichen...  
Wie kam es dann aber, dass sie hier draußen auf dem Friedhof lag und nicht in der Gruft des Grafen? Oder besser noch, in seinem Sarg. Beleidigt sah sie sich um. All diese Särge … was hatte das zu bedeuten? War sie für den Grafen nichts weiter als ein Zeitvertreib gewesen? Aber das Kleid… die Badewanne… der Schwamm… all die Versprechen des Grafen…

Trotzdem. Die Tatsache, dass sie hier draußen auf dem zugigen Friedhof lag war unumstößlich. Dann hieß es das Beste daraus machen. Zumindest im Moment schien Alfred in einer besseren Position zu sein als sie.  
"Oh Alfred" flüsterte sie und griff nach seiner Hand. Plötzlich war sie nicht mehr die verführerische Vampirin, sondern das wehrlose kleine Mädchen, das Alfred in ihr sehen wollte. "Es ist sehr kalt hier draußen. Ich bin froh, dass du mich nicht vergessen hast, sondern gekommen bist um mich zu wecken. Ich wäre sicherlich erfroren."

Herbert schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, als er das Leuchten in Alfreds Augen sah.

"Ist es hier wirklich so kalt?", fragte Alfred erschrocken und legte einen Arm um Sarah. "Willst du vielleicht ein Bad nehmen? Herbert hat mir vorhin auch eins eingelassen."  
Er sah sich zu Herbert um. "Das geht doch, oder, Herbert? Und kannst du nicht bei deinem Vater ein gutes Wort für Sarah einlegen?" Jetzt, wo er wieder in Sarahs Augen blicken konnte, hätte er sogar wirklich mit ihr getauscht. Er wäre dabei wahrscheinlich sogar noch glücklich gewesen, hier zu frieren, weil er wusste, dass er es war und nicht Sarah.  
Er stand auf und sah zwischen Sarah und Herbert hin und her. Seine Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll. Vielleicht würde Sarah die Nacht mit ihm verbringen. Er hatte ihr so vieles zu sagen, das nicht mehr warten konnte. Er wollte unbedingt mit ihr allein sein.

Herbert sah Alfred ungläubig an. Merkte er denn wirklich nicht, dass Sarah ihn nur ausnutzte? Offensichtlich hatte er nicht den leisesten Schimmer. Und er würde sicher nicht darauf hören, wenn Herbert es ihm sagte. In dem Moment wusste er, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, Alfred hierher zu bringen. Sarah war schlauer als er gedacht hatte und genau wie er bereit für ihre Ziele alles zu tun.  
Er warf Sarah einen wütenden Blick zu, aber sie lächelte ihn strahlend an. Was sollte er tun? Wenn er sich nicht um Sarah bemühte würde Alfred es ihm übel nehmen.   
"Alfred, mein Vater sieht es nicht gerne wenn Vampire in seinem Schloss sind, die er nicht eingeladen hat. bei dir ist es etwas anderes. Du gehörst zu mir."

Alfreds Blick verriet ihm, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Wenn er Sarah nicht mitnahm brachte Alfred es fertig hier draußen auf dem Friedhof zu bleiben. Seufzend gab er nach und bedeutete den beiden ihn zum Schloss zu folgen. Er musste sich etwas überlegen, wie er Sarah noch heute Nacht wieder loswurde. Wahrscheinlich war es tatsächlich das Beste ihr ein Bad einzulassen. Das würde sie bis zum Morgengrauen beschäftigen und er hatte Alfred wieder für sich allein.

Sarah folgte ihm sofort, aber Alfred stolperte. Herbert machte sich allmählich wirklich Sorgen um dessen Nachtsicht. Was, wenn er wirklich nicht im Dunkeln sehen konnte? Er ging zu ihm und nahm fürsorglich seinen Arm, während Sarah schon zum Schloss vorauseilte.

Alfred hatte Sarah seinen Arm angeboten, aber sie war sofort vorausgeeilt. Enttäuscht sah er ihr nach und versuchte dann, ihr zu folgen, ohne über irgendwelche Gräber zu stolpern. Es gelang ihm nicht so ganz.  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich ziemlich verloren. Warum half Sarah ihm nicht? Aber die ging wahrscheinlich davon aus, dass er im Dunkeln gut sehen konnte, so wie sie. Also war es doch ungewöhnlich, dass er diese Fähigkeit nicht sofort entwickelt hatte. Das ärgerte ihn; wie nahm es sich denn aus, wenn er wie ein Tollpatsch hinter ihr herstolperte? Eigentlich hätte er sie elegant geleiten sollen.  
Er ließ die Schultern hängen, aber da griff Herbert nach seinem Arm, und Alfred sah ihn dankbar an. Jetzt kam er viel schneller voran, aber er stolperte dennoch über einen Grabstein und hätte sich ganz sicher hingelegt, wenn Herbert ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Und vielleicht hätte er sich dann seine schönen neuen Sachen zerrissen. Auf einmal war er froh, dass Sarah schon voraus gerannt war.

Herbert lächelte Alfred an. Normalerweise hatten Vampire es sozusagen im Blut sich mit Eleganz zu bewegen, aber auch das schien bei Alfred nicht der Fall zu sein. Herbert störte das allerdings nicht. Alfred hatte seine eigene Anmut die sich angenehm von dem oft ein wenig aufgesetzten Bewegungen der anderen Vampire unterschied. Es war fast als hätte er immer noch einen Menschen an seiner Seite und Herbert hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Menschen gehabt. Er konnte sehen, dass Alfred enttäuscht darüber war, dass Sarah voraus lief, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.  
Vielleicht würde er ja doch noch einsehen, dass sie nicht die Richtige für ihn war.

Sarah sah sich verzückt in der Eingangshalle um. Sie war froh wieder hier zu sein und Alfred hatte ihr dazu verholfen, wie ihr jetzt wieder einfiel. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn freudig an, als er an Herberts Arm das Schloss betrat. Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe, die in die Halle führte war der Graf erschienen.  
"Graf von Krolock" flüsterte sie verzückt. Alle drei rührten sich nicht vom Fleck, während von Krolock die Treppe hinunter kam. Alfred und Sarah sahen ihn ehrfurchtsvoll an, während Herbert seinen Vater mit einem Lächeln begrüßte. er merkte erfreut, dass Alfred ihm Schutz suchend ein wenig näher kam und nahm seine Hand fester.

"Wie ich sehe versteht ihr euch besser" sagte der Graf an Alfred und Herbert gewandt, ohne Sarah eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Das freut mich." Er trat kurz zu Herbert und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann nickte er Alfred kurz zu und verließ hoch aufgerichtet das Schloss.

"Hat er mich nicht bemerkt?" fragte Sarah irritiert.

Alfred war es auf seltsame Weise heiß und kalt geworden, als da auf einmal der Graf erschienen war, und ganz instinktiv hatte er sich näher an Herbert gedrängt. Irgendwie hatte er etwas anderes erwartet als diesen einen Satz. Eine Strafpredigt vielleicht, denn Herberts Vater sah immer so streng aus. Als er aber fast sofort an ihnen vorbei ging und sich entfernte, atmete Alfred aus.  
Eigentlich war es ganz schön unhöflich, den Grafen nicht einmal zu begrüßen, aber er hätte den Mund nicht aufbekommen, wenn man ihm eine Pistole an den Kopf gehalten hätte. Oder wohl eher, einen Pflock ans Herz.  
Er spürte, dass seine Knie ganz weich wurden und dass er Herberts Hand ziemlich fest hielt, und er ließ sie schnell los. "Sicherlich hat er dich gesehen", sagte er zu Sarah. "Wie könnte er auch nicht?" Er wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht. Er fand Sarahs als Vampir beinahe noch hübscher als als Mensch.

Herbert nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um mit seinen Fingern Alfreds Arm entlang zu streicheln. Wie dieser sich gerade an ihn gedrängt hatte...  
Offensichtlich verlor er langsam seine Scheu oder aber seine Angst vor Herberts Vater war so groß, dass sie ihn sogar die Zurückhaltung gegenüber Herbert vergessen ließ. Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls stand Alfred jetzt so nahe bei ihm, dass er seine Wärme spüren konnte.  
Sarah blickte zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in ihr arbeitete. So wie sein Vater sie eben missachtet hatte musste ihr klar geworden sein, dass er das Interesse an ihr verloren hatte. Nun, das hätte Herbert ihr gleich sagen können. Der ganze Friedhof war schließlich voll von den ehemaligen Liebhabern und Liebhaberinnen seines Vaters... da war es klar gewesen, dass sie keine Ausnahme sein würde. Nur sehr wenige hatten dem Grafen jemals mehr bedeutet.  
Jetzt da Sarah das begriffen hatte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor sie alle möglichen Intrigen anzetteln würde, um Herberts Vater zurück zu gewinnen. Und ganz sicher würde sie Alfred in ihre Pläne einarbeiten. Aber das würde Herbert zu verhindern wissen.

Sarah hatte tatsächlich begriffen, dass das Einzige was sie noch von den unzähligen Vampiren auf dem Friedhof unterschied Alfreds Zuneigung war. Wenn sie ihre Position verbessern wollte, durfte sie diese auf gar keinen Fall verspielen.  
"Oh Alfred" hauchte sie. "Dieses Schloss ist so groß und einsam. Und der Friedhof ist noch schlimmer. Du versprichst mir doch auf mich aufzupassen, nicht wahr?"

"Oh ja! Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen!", sagte Alfred inbrünstig und griff nach Sarahs Hand, um sie schüchtern zu küssen. "Das verspreche ich dir, Sarah!"  
Er lächelte sie an. "Willst du jetzt ein Bad nehmen? Und danach können wir ja im Mondschein spazieren gehen..." Er wurde ganz aufgeregt, und er sah zu Herbert. "Kannst du ihr das Badezimmer zeigen?", bat er ihn und wandte sich dann wieder an Sarah. "Ich warte auf dich! Genau hier!" Er stellte sich demonstrativ neben einen Kerzenständer und verschränkte die Arme.

Herbert nickte wortlos und stieg schnell die Treppe hinauf. Ohne sich mit einem einzigen Wort an Sarah zu wenden ging er voraus zum Badezimmer. Natürlich nicht ihr privates, sondern das welches Gästen zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Sarah konnte ihm kaum folgen. Schweigend stellte er das Wasser an, deutete auf die Handtücher und die Badezusätze und verließ das Bad dann wortlos wieder.  
Wieder bei Alfred angekommen blieb er einige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen, verschränkte die Arme und sah demonstrativ in die andere Richtung. Er war gekränkt und das sollte Alfred ruhig wissen.

Alfred war froh, als Herbert wieder zurück kam und ihm netterweise beim Warten Gesellschaft leistete. Es war schon etwas unheimlich, so allein in den dunklen Gängen herumzustehen, und ab und zu war er zusammengezuckt, wenn er ein Geräusch gehört hatte.  
Er sah Herbert dankbar an, aber der schaute gerade woanders hin, und Alfred lehnte sich leicht gegen die Wand. Die war jedoch sehr kalt, und er verschränkte die Arme fest vor seiner Brust, um sich etwas zu wärmen. Sarah hatte es gut, dachte er. Die saß jetzt im warmen Wasser. Wenn er doch nur auch…  
Bei dem Gedanken war ihm plötzlich nicht mehr kalt, und er sah wieder kurz zu Herbert, dann an die Decke und dann zu Boden. Es war so still hier, und er fing an, leise vor sich hinzusummen, während er mit den Füßen leicht auf dem Boden scharrte.  
"Sie braucht lange, nicht wahr?", sagte er, obwohl sie vielleicht gerade mal zehn Minuten gewartet hatten. Herbert erwiderte nichts. Alfred hob leicht die Schultern und sah sich unsicher um. "Aber naja... Sicher war ihr sehr kalt. Das verstehe ich gut. Und so ein luxuriöses Bad hatte sie ja als Mensch auch noch nie."

Herbert sagte immer noch nichts, aber Alfred konnte nicht aufhören zu reden. Diese Stille machte ihn ganz nervös, weil er dann Angst hatte, irgendetwas würde jeden Moment aus der Dunkelheit kommen und ihn erschrecken.  
"Sie liebt ja Schwämme so. Sie hat mir einen geschenkt, habe ich das schon erzählt? Ja, ich glaube, das habe ich. Oder? Ja." Er sah Herbert an, aber der war irgendwie komisch. "Du musst hier nicht mit mir warten, wenn du nicht möchtest", sagte er. "Ich... ich hab keine Angst!" Etwas unruhig sah er sich um. "Herbert?", fragte er leicht besorgt. "Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Herbert war innerlich immer wütender geworden als Alfred immer weiter und weiter von Sarah geschwärmt hätte. Er war schon kurz davor gewesen einfach zu gehen und Alfred stehen zu lassen. Sollte er doch sehen, wie er allein im Schloss zurechtkam. Beim Morgengrauen hätte er ihn natürlich wieder eingefangen.   
Aber bei Alfreds letzten Worten schmolz seine Bitterkeit dahin.  
"Es macht mir nichts aus hier mit dir zu warten" sagte er sanft. "Und wie ich Sarah kenne wird es noch eine Weile dauern. Wenn dir so kalt ist sollten wir vielleicht an einen Ort gehen wo es wärmer ist. Ins Kaminzimmer? Ich bringe dich rechtzeitig wieder zu Sarah, keine Angst. aber wir wollen doch nicht, dass du krank wirst, nicht wahr?" Er beugte sich besorgt über Alfred und streichelte ihm über die Wange. "Schon wieder so kalt. Ich werde dir einen Pelzmantel anfertigen lassen."

Alfred sah den dunklen Gang entlang und nickte. Sehr viel länger wollte er hier wirklich nicht stehen, auch wenn Herbert dabei war. Gewohnheitsmäßig griff er nach dessen Arm, damit er nicht wieder etwas umrannte, und Herbert führte ihn sicher durch den Gang. Alfred freute sich schon auf den warmen Kamin, und er wusste zwar nicht, ob das mit dem Pelzmantel Herberts Ernst gewesen war, aber so einen hätte er schon gerne gehabt.  
Alfred dachte nur an den Kamin und das warme Feuer, als plötzlich ein Geräusch den Gang entlang auf sie zukam. Alfreds Augen weiteten sich, und er rückte näher zu Herbert. Auf einmal zischte etwas Großes, flatterndes über sie hinweg. Es war ein Fledermausschwarm, und Alfred schrie auf und sprang Herbert fast in die Arme. Er zog den Kopf ein, als die Tiere so nah an ihnen vorbei flogen, und legte sich den Arm vors Gesicht, das er halb gegen Herbert gedrückt hatte.

"Hast du Angst vor unseren kleinen Haustieren?" fragte Herbert amüsiert. Er legte einen Arm um Alfred und zog ihn fest an sich. "Das brauchst du nicht. Sie tun dir nichts. Niemand tut dir hier etwas so lange ich bei dir bin . . . Aber mon Cherie! Du zitterst ja!" Er legte auch den anderen Arm um Alfred und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Einen Moment blieben sie so stehen, bis Alfred sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Herbert genoss jede Sekunde.  
"Komm, bis zum Kaminzimmer ist es nicht mehr weit." sagte er dann und zog Alfred mit sich. Das Kaminzimmer war eins der wenigen gemütlichen Zimmer des Schlosses. Es war bereits hell von Kerzen erleuchtet und im Kamin prasselte ein wärmendes Feuer.  
Herbert fühlte, wie Alfred sich neben ihm ein wenig entspannte. Er führte ihn zum Sofa und setzte sich dicht neben ihn. Sehr dicht neben ihn. Aber Alfred saß im Moment der Schreck scheinbar noch zu sehr in den Gliedern, als dass er es überhaupt gemerkt hätte.  
Herbert sah eine neue Chance gekommen. Er hob eine warme Decke auf und legte sie Alfred um die Schultern, ohne ihn danach los zu lassen. "Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben." flüsterte er verführerisch und ließ eine Hand über Alfreds Oberkörper gleiten. "Vor nichts Alfred. Überlass dich einfach mir und du wirst sehen, dass alles gut wird . . ." Er beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen.

Alfred saß der Schreck noch in den Gliedern, als Herbert ihn auf ein Sofa verfrachtete und ihm eine Decke umlegte. Geistesabwesend wollte er die Decke fest um sich ziehen, aber Herbert hatte seine Hand auf seiner Brust, und als er zur Seite sah, schrak er auf und machte einen Satz, wobei er einen Schrei ausstieß, der dem eben im Flur nicht unähnlich war.  
Er bog sich von Herbert weg, stieß jedoch an die Armlehne des Sofas und sah den anderen an wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen. Unbeabsichtigt hatte er es jetzt Herbert ermöglicht, sich ihm noch ungehinderter zu nähern, da Alfred fast schon auf dem Sofa lag, so sehr drückte er sich von ihm weg.  
"H-Herbert", stammelte er. "W-was soll denn Sarah denken, wenn sie wiederkommt?"

"Es ist doch egal was sie denkt" flüsterte Herbert verführerisch, während er sich Alfred wieder näherte. "Außerdem wird sie so schnell nicht wieder zurückkommen. Wir haben so viel Zeit für uns wie du willst . . ."  
In dem Moment hörte er einen spitzen Aufschrei von der Tür. "So ist das also! Ich habe es ja geahnt!" rief Sarah aufgebracht. "Alfred, wie kannst du mir das ANTUN?"

* * *

Vielen Dank, dass ihr uns mit euren Reviews so gut unterstützt. da macht es gleich viel mehr Spaß zu schreiben. Übrigens wir das Rating dre Geschichte demnächst auf "R" hochgehen. 

Jagura: Wir freuen, dass es dir weiterhin gefällt und Herbert tröstet Alfred doch mit Freuden.

Herbert von Krolock: IWe nett, dass du uns sogar persönlich ein Review schreibst Herbie grins

Gräflicher-Trottel: Du kannst dich ganz sicher auf viel Herbie/Alfred Romance freuen.

Svenja: Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Uns war es auch wichtig, dass die Geschichte sich langsam und nachvollziehbar entwickelt. Neid, dass du es schon im März wieder siehst. Ich muss bis Mai warten und hab doch solche Sehnsucht...


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Sarah hatte nur ein Badehandtuch um sich geschlungen und sah die beiden aufgebracht an.  
"Was willst du hier?" zischte Herbert wütend. "Warum bist du nicht in der Badewanne?"

"Ich habe meinen Schwamm nicht gefunden" gab Sarah trotzig zurück. "Zum Glück. Oh Alfred und ich dachte du magst mich!"

Alfred sprang auf und verpasste Herbert dabei unabsichtlich mit seiner Schulter einen Kinnhaken. "Oh, entschuldige!", sagte er erschrocken und legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. Aber jetzt war es wichtiger, sich um Sarah zu kümmern. Wieso hatte Herbert das auch gemacht? Er würde ihm noch alles bei Sarah vermasseln.  
"Sarah, das … ich …" Er wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Rasch eilte er zu ihr und legte ihr die Decke um, weil es schließlich kalt war, wenn man nur ein Handtuch trug. "Das war nicht so, wie es aussah!", sagte er. "Herbert hat nur … Er wollte mir nur etwas ins Ohr flüstern…"  
Verzweifelt sah er zu Herbert und dann zu Sarah. "Sarah ich mag dich doch! Ich liebe dich!"

Das reichte. Herbert der von Alfred wirklich ziemlich hart am Kiefer getroffen worden war, stand auf und warf den Kopf zurück, bevor er aus dem Zimmer stolzierte. Das brauchte er sich wirklich nicht gefallen zu lassen. Alfred war nur ein dahergelaufener Vampir, der ihm ein bisschen den Kopf verdreht hatte. Und auch wenn er noch so unschuldig und süß war, war er doch ganz und gar nichts Besonderes. So einen wie ihn würde er schnell wieder finden. Sollte Alfred sich doch von dieser Sarah veralbern lassen, ihn ging das nichts mehr an. Er hatte schließlich auch seinen Stolz. Die Tür des Kaminzimmers knallte schwungvoll hinter ihm zu.  
Etwas ins Ohr flüstern . . .pah! Sollte er sich doch von Sarah etwas ins Ohr flüstern lassen. Er würde jedenfalls nicht mehr sein Leben für Alfred riskieren oder ihn neben sich im Sarg schlafen lassen, auch wenn er es noch so sehr genossen hatte ihn im Arm zu halten. Und wo er sein Blut herbekam konnte er in Zukunft auch selbst sehen.

Eine Weile lief Herbert ziellos durch die dunklen Gänge, bevor er sich auf einer der Fensterbänke der riesigen gebogenen Fenster niederließ. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und stellte ein Bein vor sich, während er in den Sternenhimmel sah.  
Alfreds große blaue Augen gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Und seine sinnlichen Lippen… desto länger er saß, desto deutlicher wurde die Erinnerung. Was wenn Alfred wirklich mit Sarah das Schloss verließ? Wenn er ihn nicht wieder sah?

Alfred sah Herbert nach, als er türeknallend aus dem Zimmer marschierte, aber dann wandte er sich sofort wieder Sarah zu und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Das war wirklich nichts, Sarah! Wenn du willst, helf ich dir deinen Schwamm suchen!"

Sarah willigte gnädig ein und entzog Alfred ihre Hand Gott sei Dank nicht, als sie zum Badezimmer gingen. Denn dann wäre Alfred ziemlich aufgeschmissen gewesen. Sarah fand sich jedoch hervorragend zurecht und zog Alfred ein wenig hinter sich her.  
Als sie ankamen, wunderte Alfred sich erst, dass es gar nicht das Bad war, in dem er heute gebadet hatte, aber vielleicht war es Herberts gewesen, und der ließ ja auch nur ihn in seinem Sarg schlafen. Wenn er daran dachte, schauderte er.

Sarahs Schwamm fand sich zwischen Badewanne und Wand, wo Alfred ihn hervorfischen musste und Angst hatte, sich dabei seine neuen Sachen zu verdrecken. Er hatte ja gehofft, dass Sarah ihn vielleicht bleiben lassen würde, vielleicht würde sie ihn sogar in die Badewanne einladen . . . Aber sie schickte ihn nach draußen, und er musste die Tür schließen.  
Draußen war es dunkel. Und kalt. Und unheimlich. Alfred dachte sich, dass er genauso gut wieder ins Kaminzimmer gehen konnte, wenn Herbert sowieso nicht mehr dort war. Dort war es immerhin gemütlich und warm. Aber in welcher Richtung hatte das nochmal gelegen?

Er machte einen Schritt in eine Richtung, überlegte es sich dann anders, drehte sich um und lief gegen eine Wand. Er hielt sich den Kopf und tastete sich dann vorsichtig an der Wand entlang und hatte den Eindruck, dass er sich nur immer weiter vom Kaminzimmer entfernte.  
Als er eine Viertelstunde an der Wand entlanggelaufen war und immer noch keine Tür gefunden hatte, wurde ihm ziemlich mulmig. Er horchte, aber er hörte nichts mehr. Um ihn herum war nichts als Dunkelheit, und hier gab es auch keine Kerzen und Fenster mehr und gar nichts.

Jetzt konnte er eigentlich nur noch zurückgehen, und das wäre auch nicht so schwer gewesen, hätte er nicht die Wand losgelassen und sich ein paar Mal im Kreis gedreht. Das hatte er ja wieder toll hingekriegt.  
"Professor?", rief er leise, aus reiner Gewohnheit. Aber der Professor konnte ihm hier auch nicht helfen.  
"S-Sarah?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit. "Herbert?"

Sehr lange hatte Herbert es in seiner Fensternische nicht ausgehalten. Außerdem wollte er Alfred Sarah nicht einfach kampflos überlassen. Er war schließlich Herbert von Krolock und bislang hatte er immer bekommen, was er gewollt hatte. Entschlossen rauschte er den Gang zurück zum Kaminzimmer und stieß die Tür auf.  
Er war eigentlich ganz froh, dass Alfred und Sarah nicht mehr hier waren. Wer konnte wissen, was sie sonst getrieben hätten. Schnell fand er heraus, dass Sarah wieder im Bad war. Ohne Alfred. Gut.  
Er bog um ein paar Ecken, bis er auch Alfred wieder gefunden hatte. Der war mittlerweile im Nordflügel, dem sehr düsteren Teil des Schlosses angekommen. Herbert war immer noch wütend auf ihn, also gab er sich nicht sofort zu erkennen, sondern folgte Alfred in einigem Abstand. Der schien sich wirklich nicht gut in der Dunkelheit zurecht zu finden. Er tastete sich an der Wand entlang wie ein Blinder. Das konnte gefährlich werden, als Vampir.  
Herbert hörte abfällig lächelnd zu, als Alfred nach dem Professor und nach Sarah rief. "Keiner von den beiden wird dir mehr helfen. Wann verstehst du das endlich, mein Süßer?" flüsterte er leise.

Doch dann rief Alfred den richtigen Namen. Obwohl Herbert noch immer wütend war machte sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung.  
"Hier bin ich mon Cherie." flüsterte er mit süßer Stimme. "Wie kommst du nur hierher?"

Alfred zuckte zusammen, schaffte es aber diesmal, nicht gleich los zu schreien. Er war immerhin erleichtert, dass es nur Herbert war, der da aus dem Dunklen auf ihn zukam.  
"Herbert", sagte er erleichtert. "Ich . . . ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich hierher komme. Ich wollte ja nur zurück ins Kaminzimmer, aber irgendwie . . ."  
Er trat einen Schritt vor, senkte den Blick und sammelte Mut. Dann sah er auf zu Herbert. "Ich glaube, bei mir ist irgend etwas schief gelaufen", gestand er geknickt. "Ich kann im Dunkeln nicht so gut sehen", flüsterte er so leise, dass er sich selbst kaum hörte. "Ehrlich … ehrlich gesagt sehe ich überhaupt nichts."

Herbert lachte leise, aber nicht spöttisch. "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht" sagte er. "Natürlich ist das ein großer Nachteil für dich, aber so schlimm ist es nicht." Er nahm Alfreds Hand. "Bleib am besten immer in meiner Nähe, dann werde ich für dich sehen." Er hob Alfreds Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie sanft. "Versprich mir nur, dass du dich nicht von Sarah dazu überreden lässt aus dem Schloss zu fliehen. Dann kann ich nichts mehr für dich tun. Du musst in meiner Nähe bleiben, dann kann ich dich beschützen." Er zog Alfred zu sich und hüllte ihn in seinen Mantel ein. "Willst du dich von mir beschützen lassen?"

"Uh... ja", sagte Alfred und guckte ziemlich verschreckt, als er sich auf einmal eingehüllt in Herberts Mantel wieder fand. Er würde hier lieber zustimmen als dass er es riskierte, ganz allein gelassen zu werden. Nach dem was Herbert gesagt hatte, würde Sarah, auch wenn sie sie heute geweckt hatten, die meiste Zeit schlafen, und dann konnte sie nicht bei ihm sein. Da war es ihm schon lieber, Herbert kümmerte sich um ihn als gar keiner.  
Er versuchte, sich wieder etwas aus dem Umhang herauszuwinden. "Wir sollten nach Sarah sehen", sagte er. "Sicher ist sie lange fertig. Und wenn sie die meiste Zeit schläft, wie du sagst, dann will ich wenigstens heute etwas zeit mit ihr verbringen."

Nach diesen Worten hätte Herbert Alfred am liebsten schon wieder stehen gelassen. Er fragte sich, ob der Junge überhaupt verstanden hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Es gab genug Menschen und sogar einige Vampire, die sich nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen ausmalen konnten, dass ein Mann einen anderen Mann lieben könnte. Vielleicht gehörte Alfred ja dazu? Herbert glaubte zwar, dass er deutlich genug geworden war, aber vielleicht dachte Alfred immer noch, dass es nur ein Scherz war?  
Nach Herberts Meinung gehörte Alfred zu jenen stillen Seen, die so unergründlich tief waren. Zwar wirkte er schüchtern, wenn nicht sogar verklemmt, aber wenn er diese Scheu überwunden hatte, da war sich Herbert sicher, dann . . .

"Bringst du mich zu ihr?" fragte Alfred in seinen Gedankengang hinein.  
Herbert verdrehte die Augen, nahm aber Alfreds Hand und führte ihn in die richtige Richtung.  
Sarah war tatsächlich schon fertig und kämmte sich, leise vor sich hinsummend die Haare. Herbert hasste das Leuchten in Alfreds Augen, als er sie sah. Er dachte nicht daran sie allein zu lassen. Zu dritt saßen sie im Kaminzimmer, Alfred und Sarah auf dem Sofa, Herbert in einem Sessel. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas.

Sarah fasste sich schließlich ein Herz. "Weißt du wann der Graf zurück kommt?" fragte sie an Herbert gewandt.  
Der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Alfred" versuchte sie es dann. "Möchtest du nicht, dass ich heute bei euch schlafe? Vielleicht kann man für uns einen Sarg in die Gruft stellen?"

"Doch, das wäre schön!", sprang Alfred sofort darauf an. Er war froh, dass er etwas sagen konnte. Neben Sarah zu sitzen machte nämlich seinen Kopf ganz leer und seinen Mund ganz trocken, und dass er auch noch ihre Hand hielt, machte das alles nicht besser. Sein Herz klopfte ganz laut, und er hatte fieberhaft überlegt, wie er denn ein Gespräch anfangen sollte. Er hatte aber nicht nur Angst, sich vor Sarah zu blamieren, sondern auch vor Herbert, der immer noch bei ihnen war und ihn vielleicht auslachen würde, wenn er etwas Dummes sagte. Und früher oder später sagte er immer etwas Dummes.

"Aber ich fürchte . . . ich glaube nicht, dass das geht", sagte er mit einem Blick auf Herbert. "Herbert hat gesagt, es dürfen keine anderen Vampire im Schloss schlafen. Aber kannst du nicht noch einmal deinen Vater bitten, Herbert?", wandte er sich an ihn. "Er hat Sarah doch erst ins Schloss gebracht, da kann er sie doch nicht einfach auf den Friedhof abschieben. Wenn... wenn es sein muss, rede ich auch mit ihm!", sagte er und warf sich in die Brust.

"Nein, das würde mein Vater nicht erlauben" sagte Herbert bestimmt. "Er beschwert sich jetzt schon, dass es ihm im Schloss zu unruhig ist für seine Studien und unsere Gruft ist ihm heilig. Tut mit leid, aber da kann ich nichts für Sarah tun."

Sarah blitzte ihn wütend an. "Ich müsste nur noch einmal selber mit dem Grafen reden" sagte sie zuversichtlich. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich nicht vergessen hat. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur ein Versehen."

Herbert lächelte in sich hinein. "Dazu hast du beim nächsten Mitternachtsball Gelegenheit. Aber glaube nicht, dass er wieder mit dir tanzt. Der Ehrengast ist immer ein Mensch. Wenn du Glück hast bittet dich jemand anders zum Tanz. Ich jedenfalls werde dieses Mal mit Alfred gehen." erklärte er bestimmt. Auf keinen Fall würde er zulassen, dass Alfred mit Sarah zum Mitternachtsball ging. "Und jetzt ist es besser, wenn wir dich in deinen Sarg zurückbringen. Bevor der Morgen anbricht. Es ist gut möglich, dass mein Vater woanders übernachtet." Das war zwar unwahrscheinlich und auch das Morgengrauen war noch einige Stunden entfernt, aber er wollte Sarah loswerden. Ein bisschen wollte er Alfred noch für sich allein haben.

"Alfred, sag ihm, dass ich hier bleiben soll" sagte Sarah bestimmt. "Du wirst ihn mich doch nicht auf den Friedhof zurück schicken lassen?"

Alfred sah zwischen Sarah und Herbert hin und her. Sie verstanden sich nicht so sonderlich gut, hatte er den Eindruck, oder Herbert hatte einfach schlechte Laune. Aber zu ihm war er ja eigentlich immer nett. Etwas _zu_ nett sogar. Aber sicher war er einfach launisch.  
Und er freute sich schon darauf, mit Alfred zum Ball zu gehen. Sicher hatte er nur gemeint, dass er ihn hinbringen würde, dass er sozusagen sein Gast war. Das war ja eigentlich sehr nett von ihm.

Jetzt sah er etwas irritiert zu Sarah. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? "Sarah, ich kann das nicht bestimmen . . .", fing er an, aber Sarah schnaubte ihn an und entzog ihm ihre Hand. Er wollte wieder danach greifen, aber sie verschränkte die Arme.

„Wenn ich den Grafen das nächste Mal sehe, dann setze ich mich dafür ein!", versprach er. "Ich will doch auch bei dir sein! Wir müssen nur etwas Geduld haben, Sarah!"

Sarah machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie ihm überhaupt noch zuhören, und Alfred sah, wie Herbert aufstand. Er stand ebenfalls auf. Jetzt mussten sie Sarah eben doch wieder auf den Friedhof bringen. Und irgendwie hatte er jetzt auch ein klein wenig Angst, dass Herbert ihn auch draußen lassen würde. Auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wieso.

* * *

So, hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Ab dem nächsten ist das Rating dann "R", nur damit ihr die story auch findet. Vielen Dank mal wieder für eure reviews! 

Gräflicher-Trottel: Das freut uns natürlich, dass es dir immer noch gefällt!

Herbert-von-Krolock: Ja, Sarah hat bei uns ein bisschen zu leiden, wie man sieht...

sweetsakuya: danke für das Review. Über Herberts Vergangenheit erfährt man auch einiges und sicher erzählt er irgendwann auch seine Entstehungsgeschichte.

Steeljren-Dag: Also Vincent bekommt noch eine wichtige Rolle, da wir auch sehr von ihm angetan sind.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Herbert würde sich das nicht länger anhören. Diese Frau kam jetzt wieder zurück auf den Friedhof und damit hatte sich das erledigt. Er würde sich doch nicht von einer dahergelaufenen Göre auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen. So schnell würde er sich ganz sicher nicht dazu überreden lassen, sie wieder aufzuwecken.  
Er legte einen Arm um Alfred und bedeutete Sarah zur Tür hinaus zu gehen. Diese funkelte ihn zwar böse an, gehorchte aber schließlich und stolzierte vor ihnen her zum Friedhof. Erst dort angekommen drehte sie sich wieder zu Alfred und Herbert um. "Kann ich einen Moment mit dir alleine sprechen, Alfred?" fragte sie.

Herbert gab Alfreds flehendem Blick widerwillig nach und setzte sich auf einen etwas entfernten Grabstein. Allerdings behielt er Alfred und Sarah unauffällig genau im Blick.  
Sarah griff nach Alfreds Arm und zog ihn noch ein Stück von Herbert weg. Dann sah sie zu ihm auf. "Alfred, wenn es wirklich so weitergeht, dann möchte ich nicht hier bleiben." sagte sie fordernd. "Ich möchte anders behandelt werden. Herbert mag mich nicht und der Graf beachtet mich nicht. Du läufst doch mit mir weg, wenn ich es will, nicht wahr? Du hast doch versprochen mich von hier wegzubringen?"

Alfred sah zu Herbert, der jetzt betont in eine andere Richtung blickte. "N-natürlich", sagte er. Aber er hatte ein bisschen Angst. Wenn er so schlecht sah im Dunkeln, wie sollte er denn da auf Sarah aufpassen können, wenn sie flohen? "Aber ich versuche wirklich mein Bestes, damit du besser behandelt wirst!", sagte er überzeugt. Dafür würde er auch wirklich mit dem Grafen reden. "Weißt du... Vielleicht ist es wirklich sicherer für uns, hier zubleiben. Wir kennen uns noch gar nicht richtig aus, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich... Also ich glaube nicht, dass ich einen Menschen überfallen und ihn beißen könnte..."Er schauderte beim Gedanken daran. "Könntest du das?"

"Natürlich könnte ich das" sagte Sarah überzeugt. "Hast du etwa schon vergessen, dass ich es war, die dich gebissen hat? Wir sind nun mal Vampire und ernähren uns von Blut. Ich bin froh, dass ich endlich keine Angst mehr haben muss, sondern derjenige sein kann, der andere in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Und ich werde mich bestimmt von niemandem mehr einsperren lassen. ab heute nehme ich mir, was ich will . . ." 'und ich will den Grafen' hätte sie fast noch hinzugefügt, aber sie ließ es lieber. Das wäre vielleicht Alfred gegenüber kein kluger Schachzug gewesen.  
Stattdessen stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Du bist wirklich ein sehr lieber junger Mann" sagte sie zuckersüß. "Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht vergisst und den Grafen an mich erinnerst."  
Sie stieg zurück in ihren Sarg und schloss den Deckel über sich.

Im nächsten Moment war Herbert wieder neben Alfred. "Was wollte sie von dir, mein Schöner?" fragte er.

"N-nichts!", sagte Alfred schnell. "Sie wollte, dass ich den Grafen an sie erinnere, nichts weiter." Er hoffte, Herbert würde ihm Glauben schenken und nicht weiterbohren. Er konnte ja so schlecht lügen. Überhaupt konnte er die meisten Dinge schlecht, und manchmal hatte er sich gefragt, ob er denn überhaupt etwas konnte.  
"Gehen wir lieber wieder ins Schloss", sagte er. Eigentlich hatte er gerne mit Sarah im Mondschein spazieren gehen wollen. Der war nämlich heute hell und schön, und Alfred sah nach oben und lächelte ein bisschen. Auch wenn er Nächte nie gemocht hatte, weil er sich im Dunklen fürchtete - den Mond hatte er immer geliebt.

Herbert dachte sich schon, dass Alfred nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte, aber er beschloss nicht tiefer in ihn zu bohren. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Sarah ihn nicht zu irgendwelchen unvernünftigen Taten anstiftete.  
Lächelnd folgte er mit den Augen Alfreds Blick zum Mond. Mit Alfred allein im Mondlicht ... wie romantisch, dachte er verträumt und zog den Jungen fester an sich.  
"Der Mond ist schön, nicht wahr?" sagte er melancholisch. "Er hat sich in den Jahrhunderten, die ich nun schon auf der Erde weile immer wieder gewandelt und bleibt doch derselbe. Nacht für Nacht scheint er auf mich herab und ersetzt mir die Sonne. Und jetzt stehe ich mit dir unter ihm. Weißt du, dass mich das glücklich macht, Alfred?"

"Ja?", fragte Alfred und sah ebenfalls weiter zum Mond hinauf. Er lauschte auf das, was Herbert sagte. Und er fragte sich plötzlich, wie er eine Ewigkeit verbringen sollte. Der Mond war schon so alt, und irgendwann würde auch er alt sein, so alt wie Herbert jetzt war. Was sollte er denn all die Zeit tun? Wie sollte man ein ewiges Leben ausfüllen?  
Aber er getraute sich nicht, das zu fragen, aus Angst, es könnte sich dumm anhören. "Mich macht der Mond auch glücklich", sagte er stattdessen schüchtern. "Den habe ich mir immer gern durchs Fenster angesehen. Unter freiem Himmel ist er natürlich schöner, aber . . ." 'Aber ich habe mich nie freiwillig rausgetraut, wenn er am Himmel war', wollte er sagen, aber er ließ es.

'Aber er hatte sich wahrscheinlich nicht freiwillig rausgetraut' dachte Herbert Alfreds Satz zu Ende, sagte es aber nicht laut. Alfred hatte wieder nicht verstanden, dass es Herbert froh machte _ihn_ an seiner Seite zu haben. Konnte er sich das denn wirklich so schwer vorstellen?  
Nun, besonders groß konnte Alfreds Selbstwertgefühl nicht sein, so wie er sich von Sarah behandeln ließ. Vielleicht konnte er sich tatsächlich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand ihn liebte. Und dann auch noch ein Mann . . .

Alfred fröstelte schon wieder.

"Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig mit dir im Mondlicht spazieren gehen, aber das verschieben wir lieber, bis dein Pelzmantel fertig ist. Du frierst ja schon wieder. Morgen werde ich dir wärmere Kleidung aussuchen." Er führte Alfred zurück zum Schloss. "Bist du hungrig mein Freund?"

Alfred schüttelte den Kopf, aber dann nickte er doch. "Ja", sagte er leise. Das war ihm unangenehm, denn er fand es nicht schön, Blut saugen zu müssen. Und wenn das jetzt bedeutete, dass sie sich ein Opfer suchen mussten, würde er einen Rückzieher machen. Er würde das nie können. Wahrscheinlich würde er elendig verhungern.  
"Aber ich beiße niemanden!", sagte er und sah zu Herbert auf, während er sich an ihm festhielt, damit er nicht in der Dunkelheit stolperte. "Das kann ich nicht, und das werde ich niemals tun!" Ein bisschen trotzig blickte er Herbert an, aber eigentlich hatte er nur Angst, dass er ihn auslachte. Er war ja auch überhaupt kein guter Vampir, und eigentlich wunderte es ihn, dass Herbert so auf ihn Acht gab. Aber er fragte lieber nicht, sonst würde dem noch aufgehen, dass es gar keinen Grund dafür gab.

"Das Blut das du heute brauchst um satt zu werden kann ich dir von mir geben" sagte Herbert beruhigend. "Keine Angst, wir brauchen nicht jede Nacht etwas zu trinken. Du bist nur schon wieder hungrig, weil dieses Weib dich gestern bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer getrunken hat."  
Herbert geleitete Alfred zum Schloss und zu ihrem gemeinsamen Sarg in der Gruft.  
"Zieh dich aus." befahl er und begann sich selbst zu entkleiden. Alfred brauchte mit den vielen Knöpfen und Schnüren viel länger als er selbst und er trat zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen. Fürsorglich streifte er ihm das Hemd über die Schultern und löste die Verschnürungen seiner Hose. Dann zog er Alfred an der Hand hinter sich her zum Sarg und stieg hinein. Wohlig räkelte er sich auf den Polstern. "Heute musst du von meinem Hals trinken" sagte er mit einem wohligen Schauer. "Dann schmeckt es noch besser."

Alfred hatte ein bisschen ein komisches Gefühl, als er sich bis auf die Unterhose ausziehen sollte. Er hätte gern ein Nachthemd oder so etwas gehabt, denn so würde er ja noch mehr frieren als letzte Nacht.  
Etwas zögerlich kletterte er zu Herbert in den Sarg und sah ihn gleich darauf entsetzt an. "V-von deinem H-Hals?", fragte er mit geweiteten Augen. Herbert sah jedoch nicht so aus, als wäre das schlimm. Eher so, als freue er sich sehr darauf. Alfred konnte wirklich nicht umhin, ihn beizeiten etwas merkwürdig zu finden. Aber vielleicht wurde man das eben mit der Zeit, wenn man ewig lebte.  
"Aber wenn... wenn ich dir wehtue, Herbert!", sagte er besorgt und legte sich neben ihn. "Das muss doch schmerzhaft sein!"

Herbert wand sich auf den Polstern. Er konnte es kaum noch abwarten, von Alfred gebissen zu werden. Es war immer ein sehr lustvolles Gefühl und schon allein die Vorstellung, dass Alfred es sein würde . . .  
"Du tust mir nicht weh" flüsterte er heiser und zog Alfred näher an sich. "Es schmerzt nur im allerersten Moment. Ich mag das Gefühl." Er atmete schneller, als er Alfreds Kopf zu sich zog. "Tu es Alfred. beiß mich. Du bist doch durstig." Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und präsentierte Alfred seinen weißen Hals. Seine Halsschlagader pochte gleichmäßig unter der beinahe durchscheinend bleichen Haut.

Alfred starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die bläulich schimmernde, einladend pochende Hauptschlagader, und ehe er noch wusste, was er tat, schlug er seine Zähne in Herberts weiße Haut. Als gleich darauf ein kleiner, heißer Blutstrom in seinen Mund floss, verdrehte er genussvoll die Augen, und seine Hand schloss sich Halt suchend um Herberts Oberarm.  
Er fühlte, wie ihm ganz warm wurde, regelrecht heiß. Als würde neues, frisches Blut durch seine Adern fließen, durch seinen ganzen Körper, die Arme und Beine, seinen Kopf und . . .  
Erschrocken ließ er abrupt von Herbert ab und drehte sich hastig weg von ihm. Er war knallrot im Gesicht, und das Blut lief ihm noch die Mundwinkel hinab.

Herbert keuchte auf, als Alfred ihn biss. Er fühlte den vertrauten kurzen scharfen Schmerz und dann war da nur noch Verzückung. Seine Augen verdrehten sich nach oben und schlossen sich dann genüsslich, während seine Hände sich in das Polster klammerten. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte Alfred den letzten Tropfen Blut aus ihm heraussaugen können.  
Er schnappte nach Luft, als Alfred plötzlich viel zu früh von ihm abließ.

"Was?" fragte er mühsam und tastete nach seinem Hals, um die Wunde mit einem Tuch zu verschließen. Sie würde sehr schnell wieder heilen und makellose Haut zurücklassen.  
Nichts außer Sex war so intensiv und intim wie voneinander zu trinken und selbst Alfred in seiner Naivität hatte das scheinbar begriffen.  
Jedenfalls war er jetzt knallrot im Gesicht und wich immer weiter von Herbert zurück. Herbert war noch etwas benommen, von den Gefühlen, aber er griff nach Alfreds Hand.   
"Bleib" flüsterte er. "Du musst dich nach dem Trinken ausruhen, sonst kann dir schwindelig werden. Besonders wenn du das Herzblut eines anderen Vampirs getrunken hast."

Alfred nickte rasch, immer noch knallrot. Er griff nach unten und zog schnell die Decke über sich. Dann starrte er nach oben und fühlte sich, als würde er gleich im Boden versinken vor Scham.  
Aber er kannte das ja. Das würde einfach wieder vorbeigehen, so wie der Professor ihm das erklärt hatte. Man durfte nur nichts tun, denn das war ungesund. Aber ob das als Vampir noch eine Rolle spielte, überlegte er.  
Trotzdem verließ er sich natürlich lieber auf das, was er kannte und wusste. Ihm war es immer sehr peinlich gewesen, wenn ihm das einmal vorher passiert war, aber es war immer von selber wieder weggegangen. Also würde es das auch diesmal tun.  
Er drehte ganz leicht den Kopf zur Seite und schielte zu Herbert. Der hatte doch bestimmt nichts gemerkt, oder? Und selbst wenn, eigentlich musste es ihm nicht peinlich sein. Aber trotzdem war es das.

Herbert bemerkte, dass Alfred ihn ansah und wandte den Kopf zu ihm. "Hat es dich ... aufgeregt?" fragte er verführerisch und tastete mit seiner Hand nach Alfred. Also war der Junge doch nicht aus völlig asexuell, wie er ehrlich gesagt schon fast befürchtet hatte. Wenn er beim Blut saugen aus seiner Halsschlagader nichts gefühlt hätte, hätte das Herbert mehr Sorgen bereitet, als Alfreds Nachtblindheit. Aber ein kurzer Blick an Alfreds Körper entlang nach unten bestätigte, dass seine Befürchtungen ungerechtfertigt waren.  
Trotzdem entschloss Herbert sich, dieses Mal keinen weiteren Versuch zu wagen. Vielleicht hätte Alfred dieses Mal sogar nachgegeben. Er hatte genug Blut getrunken, um sich in einer Art Rauschzustand zu befinden. aber auf diese Art wollte Herbert es nicht. Er wollte ihn ehrlich verführen.  
Außerdem war er durch den Blutverlust selbst erschöpft. Also richtete er sich etwas auf, um den Sargdeckel zu schließen. Dann ließ er sich zurücksinken und zog eine Samtdecke über sich und Alfred. "Bon nuit, mon cherie" flüsterte er und war so schnell eingeschlafen, dass er nicht hörte, wie sein Vater sich etwas später zur Ruhe begab.

Alfred lag noch eine Weile wach und wartete darauf, dass die Härte in seiner Körpermitte endlich verschwand. Ob es ihn aufgeregt hatte? Oh ja, es hatte ihn sehr aufgeregt. Und auch das war ihm peinlich, weil er es eigentlich nicht gut fand, Blut zu trinken. Deswegen sollte er es wirklich nicht so genießen.  
Er wartete immer noch darauf, dass seine Erregung sich legte, als er einschlief. Und er hatte seltsame Träume.

Er träumte, dass er in einem Bett lag, und seltsamerweise war er nackt. Plötzlich kamen aus allen Richtungen lauter Herberts auf ihn zu gekrochen, aber statt sich zu fürchten, bemerkte Alfred, wie sein Körper sich auf dem Laken wand wie er es noch nie getan hatte. Und dann kroch der erste Herbert über ihn und bot ihm seinen nackten, blassen Hals an. Alfred schlug seine Zähne hinein und trank, und dann kam auch schon der nächste und der nächste . . . Alfred war wie im Rausch, sein Gesicht und seine Brust waren blutverschmiert, und ihm wurde immer heißer und heißer, je mehr Blut er trank.  
Wieder kam ein Herbert über ihn, und er schlug seine Zähne fest in dessen Hals, und als das Blut seine Kehle hinabströmte, merkte er, wie sein Körper sich seltsam anspannte, und dann war ihm so heiß, dass er glaubte, zu verglühen.

* * *

So, wie ja bereits angekündigt ist das rating jetzt auf "R" hochgegangen. Zwar war es noch recht harmlos, aber man will ja auf Nummer sicher gehen. 

Jagura: Also wie wir Herbert kennen, wird er sich da schon zu helfen wissen ;)

Gräflicher Trottel: Ja unser lieber Alfred ist halt ein bisschen naiv. Aber er hat ja jetzt in Herbert bestimmt einen besseren Lehrmeister als im Professor.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Als Alfred aufwachte, war seine Unterhose nass. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass der Sargdeckel schon beiseite geschoben war. Also war Herbert schon auf. Alfred seufzte erleichtert auf.  
Er richtete sich auf, stieg aus dem Sarg und sah, dass Herbert einen Kleiderständer mit neuen Kleidungsstücken für ihn hereingebracht hatte. Alfred sah sich um, dann zog er sich rasch um. Die neuen Kleider waren ebenso schön wie die alten, und Alfred strich immer wieder bewundernd darüber.

Erst als Alfred sich vollständig angezogen hatte trat Graf von Krolock aus dem Schatten, in dem er sich verborgen gehalten hatte.   
Der Graf liebte die Dunkelheit, aber heute war die Gruft von einigen Kerzen erleuchtet, da Herbert darauf bestanden hatte. Er hatte seinem Vater bereits erzählt, dass Alfred ein für Vampire ungewöhnliches Defizit hatte und deshalb Licht brauchte.   
Außerdem hatte er seinen Vater gebeten ein Auge auf Alfred zu haben, während er ein Bad nahm und das konnte eine Weile dauern. Herbert war sehr gut gelaunt gewesen, als er aufgestanden war, also nahm der Graf an, dass die Dinge zwischen Alfred und seinem Sohn gut liefen. Er freute sich, dass Herbert endlich ein wenig Gesellschaft bekommen hatte, die ihm angenehm war. Ihm selbst gefiel der Junge ebenfalls. Er war hübsch und aufgeweckt, wenn auch sehr naiv. Aber gerade dadurch hatte er etwas herausforderndes und aufreizendes.  
Hoheitsvoll trat er auf Alfred zu. "Ich hoffe du hast wohl geruht unter meinem Dach? Mein Sohn scheint deine Gesellschaft zu genießen."

Alfred bekam einen Heidenschrecken, als plötzlich der Graf aus dem Schatten trat, aber ganz anders als sonst, schrie er nicht auf oder machte einen Satz. Er konnte sich gar nicht rühren, sondern nur auf den Grafen starren.  
"J-ja, v-vielen Dank", brachte er schließlich hervor. "Es... es ist sehr schön unter Ihrem Dach! Und Ihr Sohn ist auch sehr nett!"  
Aus riesigen Augen sah er zum Grafen auf und versuchte, sich wieder ein bisschen zusammenzureißen. Er hatte nicht nur Angst, er war auch so furchtbar beeindruckt und eingeschüchtert. Der Graf war so dermaßen hoheitsvoll und elegant, dass er das genaue Gegenteil von Alfred darstellte, und Alfred fühlte sich bei seinem Anblick sehr versucht, zu Boden zu fallen und ihm die Füße zu küssen.

"Er... er kümmert sich sehr gut um mich", fügte er hinzu, weil es den Grafen sicher milde stimmen würde, wenn er etwas Gutes über seinen Sohn hörte. "Ich weiß nicht, wo er gerade ist, also wenn sie ihn suchen..."  
Alfred machte eine etwas hilflose Handbewegung und schwieg dann wieder kläglich.

"Er badet" erklärte von Krolock. Der Graf blieb einige Schritte von Alfred entfernt stehen und musterte ihn schweigend von oben bis unten. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Alfred unter seinem Blick zusammenschrumpfte. Von Krolock fühlte, dass Alfred sich vor ihm fürchtete, aber er hatte nicht vor, ihm etwas anzutun. Im Gegenteil. er war froh, dass Herbert jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihm die Ewigkeit versüßte. Hoffentlich für eine lange Zeit. Manchmal machte er sich ein wenig Sorgen um seinen Sohn, der unter all den Vampiren die er hierher gebracht hatte noch keinen wirklichen Gefährten gefunden hatte. Er selbst war ein Einzelgänger, der zwar die kurze Vereinigung genoss, aber ansonsten nur die Gesellschaft seines Sohnes ertrug. Nun, an Alfred würde er sich auch gewöhnen können. Der Junge hatte ihm schon von Anfang an gefallen und er hatte auf den ersten Blick geahnt, dass er etwas für Herbert war. Sein Sohn war regelrecht ein wenig aufgeblüht.  
Er selbst war in den letzten zwei Nächten in die tiefe Melancholie gesunken, die ihn immer überkam, nachdem er sich ein Opfer zu eigen gemacht hatte. Sie würde so lange anhalten bis er wieder jemand anderen fand...  
"Ich wusste, dass ihr euch gut verstehen würdet" brach er das lange Schweigen. "Ich rate dir nur, ihm nicht weh zu tun."

"Weh tun?", fragte Alfred naiv. "Aber das würde mir nie einfallen!" Er hob die Hände um das zu beteuern. Und dann fiel ihm etwas ein, was seinen Kopf heiß werden ließ. Der Graf wusste, dass er gestern von Herbert getrunken hatte! Und dafür hatte er ihm natürlich kurz wehtun müssen. Und jetzt bekam er Ärger mit Herberts Vater. Alfred wünschte, er hätte sich auf der Stelle in eine kleine Maus verwandelt.  
"Das... also ich... er hat es mir angeboten!", platzte er heraus und sah den Grafen flehend an. "Ich wollte erst nicht, wirklich nicht! Ich war so sicher es tut ihm weh, und das wollte ich doch nicht! Aber er hat es genossen, es sah zumindest so aus... Wirklich, wenn er Schmerzen gehabt hätte, hätte ich sofort aufgehört! Und überhaupt war es nur ganz kurz", sagte er und sah mit brennenden Wangen zu Boden. Hoffentlich jagte ihn der Graf jetzt nicht hinaus.

Von Krolock hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Alfred und sein Sohn schon so weit gegangen waren. Und, dass sein Sohn dabei auch noch den passiven Part übernommen hatte wunderte ihn ebenfalls. Aber dann lief es ja besser als gedacht. Und das erklärte auch Herberts gute Laune an diesem Abend.  
"Manchmal sind Schmerzen eben nicht zu vermeiden" gab er zu. "Wenn Herbert es wollte und du es bei ihm wieder gut machst ist alles in Ordnung."  
Er sah Alfred wohlwollend an. Scheinbar hatte er den Jungen noch unterschätzt. Es war wirklich ein Glück, dass er ihn von diesem verwelktem Professor befreit hatte. Wenn sein Sohn nicht Alfred für sich ausgewählt hätte, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich sogar persönlich seiner angenommen. "Ist sonst alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit? Gibt es etwas was du benötigst? ich möchte, dass du dich hier wie zu Hause fühlst." sagte er großzügig.

Alfred war ja so erleichtert, dass der Graf ihm nicht die Hölle heiß machte. Er hätte sich ganz schön erschrocken, wenn er jetzt Ärger bekommen hätte dafür, dass er Herbert gebissen hatte. Denn aus dessen Mund hatte es ja so geklungen, als wäre das ganz normal, und anscheinend war es das auch.

"Ich... ich hätte da zwei Bitten", sagte er und sah demütig von unten herauf zum Grafen. "Also... ehrlich gesagt... ich... ich sehe sehr schlecht im Dunkeln", sagte er ganz leise. Die Miene des Grafen blieb unbewegt. "Und wenn so wenig Kerzen in den Gängen sind, dann... dann verlaufe ich mich", schloss er und sah errötend zu Boden. Ihm kam seine Bitte sehr albern vor, aber er sah, wie der Graf eine Handbewegung machte. Also brachte Alfred seine zweite Bitte auch schnell noch hervor.  
"Und... erinnern Sie sich an Sarah? Ich durfte sie gestern auf dem Friedhof besuchen, und sie sagte mir, dass sie sich dort nicht wohl fühlt. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, Ihr ein anderes Quartier einzuräumen? Mir liegt nämlich sehr viel an Sarah, und wenn sie sich nicht wohl fühlt, dann..." Er wusste nicht, was dann. Eigentlich hatte er sagen wollen, dass er sich dann auch nicht richtig wohl fühlte, aber das stimmte nicht so ganz. Gestern hatte er jedenfalls nicht soviel an Sarah gedacht wie er eigentlich sollte, und es machte ihm ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Also schwieg er und sah hoffnungsvoll und mit immer noch geröteten Wangen zu Herberts Vater auf.

Um Alfreds erste Bitte hatte sich der Graf bereits gekümmert, da Herbert ihn schon darum gebeten hatte. Koukol hatte die Kerzen in den Gängen angezündet und hatte den Auftrag bekommen jede Nacht zumindest die Teile des Schlosses in denen Alfred sich bewegen würde zu erhellen. Zwar waren die Gänge auch mit dem Kerzenlicht noch düster und die vielen tanzenden Schatten, die dadurch entstanden machten das Schloss noch etwas gruseliger, aber immerhin konnte sich jetzt auch jemand, der nicht im Dunkeln sehen konnte zurecht finden.

Bei Alfreds zweiter Bitte allerdings verfinsterte sich die Miene des Grafen sichtbar. "Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf" donnerte er. "Sarah kann von Glück sagen, dass ich sie überhaupt auf meinem Friedhof dulde. Immerhin ist sie aus meinem Schloss geflohen. Wenn Koukol sie nicht zurückgebracht hätte, wäre sie elendig in der Sonne zu Asche verbrannt! Sie soll sich mit dem zufrieden geben was sie hat. Und das Schloss darf sie erst wieder zum nächsten Mitternachtsball betreten, oder wenn mein Sohn es ihr erlaubt, hast du mich verstanden?" Er funkelte Alfred böse an.

"Ja, natürlich!", sagte Alfred hastig und krümmte sich unter dem Blick des Grafen zusammen. "N-natürlich. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht verärgern, Herr Graf..."  
Das war wirklich das Letzte, was er im Sinn gehabt hatte. Wenn der Graf wütend auf ihn war, hatte er hier sicher nicht mehr viel zu lachen. Obwohl er so ja auch nichts zu lachen hatte. Er war ein jämmerlicher Vampir und auf die Gunst der beiden von Krolocks angewiesen, das war ihm jetzt nur allzu klar.

Um Entschuldigung flehend sah er zum Grafen auf und hoffte, dieser würde ihm verzeihen. Vielleicht konnte er ja etwas sagen, um ihn wieder einigermaßen zu versöhnen. "Ihr... Ihr Schloss ist aber wirklich sehr schön, und ich bin froh, dass ich die Ehre habe, hier sein zu dürfen", sagte er kleinlaut. "Ich habe noch nicht soviel davon gesehen, aber vielleicht zeigt Herbert es mir nachher einmal."

Von Krolock gefiel Alfreds Demut. Er war auch nicht wirklich wütend auf ihn. Seine ehemaligen Geliebten waren allerdings immer ein wunder Punkt, da er selber nicht verstand wie schnell und unvermittelt seine Leidenschaft jedes Mal erkaltete, wenn er sie einmal besessen hatte. Viele von ihnen versuchten ihn zurück zu erobern, aber er fühlte nichts mehr, wenn er an sie dachte. Nichts.

Jetzt trat er wieder auf Alfred zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm. "Denken wir nicht mehr daran" sagte er versöhnlich. "Es freut mich, dass du dich nicht mehr davor fürchtest deine verborgenen Wünsche zu leben. Siehst du jetzt, was du dir vorenthalten hast?"

"Äh... ja", sagte Alfred, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon der Graf redete. Aber er würde alles sagen, um ihn nur nicht wieder zu verärgern. Er war sehr erleichtert, dass er wohl nicht wirklich wütend auf ihn war, und er würde ab jetzt vorsichtiger sein, was er sagte. Naja, er würde es zumindest versuchen. Er hatte ja nicht einmal wirklich verstanden, was er so falsches gesagt hatte. Er grübelte darüber nach, was der Graf gemeint haben könnte. Seine geheimen Wünsche? Er hatte es sich sicher niemals gewünscht, in einem Sarg zu schlafen und Blut zu trinken.

Von Krolock wunderte sich ein wenig über Alfreds ahnungslose Miene. Der sah nicht so aus, als würde er auch nur im Geringsten verstehen, wovon er redete. Er legte Alfred einen Arm um die Schultern und sah auf ihn herab. "Alfred? Was genau hast du gestern mit meinem Sohn gemacht?" fragte er.

Jetzt bekam Alfred doch wieder Angst. Wieso fragte der Graf ihn das denn jetzt? Wusste er es vielleicht doch nicht? Alfred wand sich ein bisschen im Arm des Grafen und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Ich... naja... wir...", druckste er herum. "Er... ich... Er hat gesagt, dass ich von ihm trinken soll", sagte er unsicher. "Er meinte, das wäre in Ordnung, und ich wollte ja wirklich erst nicht! Ich wollte Ihrem Sohn ganz sicher nicht weh tun!", sagte er verteidigend und ängstlich.

Alfred war wirklich ein seltsamer Vampir, dachte der Graf. Er war der erste, den er kannte, der sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, wenn jemand anders ihn von sich trinken ließ. Skrupellos wie Vampire waren hatten sie normalerweise nie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Einen Moment lang sah er Alfred verwundert an. "Wenn Herbert dich von sich hat trinken lassen, solltest du dich darüber freuen" sagte er dann. "Es ist ein Beweis seiner Zuneigung. Aber sag mir Alfred..." Er fasste an dessen Kinn und hob seinem Kopf, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen musste. "Sehnst du dich nicht danach meinem Sohn auch anders näher zu kommen?"

Alfred sah den Grafen an wie ein Kaninchen, dem man eine Schrotflinte vors Gesicht hält. "W-was? N-näher kommen?", fragte er verdutzt. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, wovon der Graf redete. Er schlief doch schon in Herberts Sarg, konnte er ihm vielleicht noch näher kommen?  
Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie der Graf das meinen könnte, aber er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Vielleicht meinte er irgendetwas, was für Vampire normal war, von dem Alfred aber keine Ahnung hatte. "W-was meinen Sie?", fragte er schließlich.

Von Krolock musterte Alfred einen Moment lang fassungslos. Der Junge hatte tatsächlich nicht den leisesten Schimmer wovon er sprach. Und anscheinend war es Herbert auch noch nicht gelungen, ihm das begreiflich zu machen. Diese Unverdorbenheit des Jungen, selbst als Vampir war geradezu verführerisch. Er trat auf ihn zu und Alfred der zurückwich prallte gegen den Sarg, immer noch ängstlich zu ihm aufsehend. "Was ich meine ist..." von Krolock strich mit einer Hand an Alfreds Oberkörper entlang. "Sehnst du dich nicht danach berührt zu werden? Hast du nicht manchmal verführerische Träume in denen du jemandem so nahe bist, wie es nur möglich ist? Erinnere dich doch daran was du von Sarah wolltest... warum gibst du dich nicht einfach hin und lässt dich fallen? Was hindert dich noch?"

"Was?", schrie Alfred, und schlug sich gleich darauf die Hand auf den Mund. Er glaubte langsam, zu verstehen, wovon der Graf redete. Zwar hatte er sich selbst noch nicht so genau Gedanken darüber gemacht, _was_ er eigentlich von Sarah wollte, aber er ahnte, dass es da etwas gab, das nach all dem Händchenhalten und küssen kommen musste. Nur, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nur eine vage Vorstellung davon. Der Professor hatte sich in dieser Hinsicht immer etwas unverständlich ausgedrückt. Und er hatte dabei auch immer nur Männer und Frauen erwähnt.

"M-meinen Sie etwa... Denken Sie, Herbert will... Ich meine... Er ist doch ein Mann, und... und das bin ich auch." 'Mehr oder weniger', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Von Krolock lachte schallend. Sich mit Alfred zu unterhalten war wirklich amüsant. Mehr als das. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er heutzutage noch einem Menschen begegnen würde, der sich seine Unschuld so sehr bewahrt hatte. Die unverdorbenen Knaben, von denen es zu seinen Lebzeiten noch sehr viele gegeben hatte starben langsam aus. Aber hier hatte er wirklich noch ein herausragendes Exemplar. Fast war es ein wenig schade, dass er seinem Sohn gehörte. Er hätte sich auch gerne selbst seiner angenommen. Alfred erinnerte ihn an Michelotto, den hübschen und sanften Pagen Napoleons, den er 1813 verführt hatte. Auch dieser hatte ihn damals aus solch fragenden blauen Augen angeblickt.

Er musste sich abwenden, um sein Versprechen Herbert gegenüber nicht zu brechen.  
"Du wirst schon noch erfahren, dass das gleichgültig ist" sagte er zuversichtlich. "Alles was zählt sind deine Wünsche."

Alfred sah den Grafen aus großen Augen an. Der hatte ja nur lachen können über Alfreds Unsicherheit. Demnach war es ganz normal, wenn zwei Männer...? Davon hatte Alfred ja noch nie gehört, aber anscheinend war es so normal wie wenn zwei Vampire voneinander tranken. Warum hatte der Professor ihm nie davon erzählt? Hatte er es vielleicht nicht gewusst? "Ach so...", murmelte Alfred nachdenklich. Dass nur seine Wünsche zählten, das war wirklich etwas ganz Neues für ihn. Beim Professor hatte überhaupt nichts gezählt außer dessen Forschung, und Alfred hatte auch nie irgend welche Wünsche geäußert. Und jetzt durfte er auf einmal welche haben?

Wenn er daran dachte, was er sich wünschen könnte, kam ihm eigentlich als erstes Sarah in den Sinn, aber von der wollte er wirklich nicht noch einmal anfangen. Der Graf war anscheinend gerade gut gelaunt, und er wollte ihn auf keinen Fall wieder verärgern.  
In seinem Kopf arbeitete es. Zwei Männer konnten sich also auch nahe sein. Ließ Herbert ihn dann bei sich schlafen, weil er das gern von ihm wollte? Wenn er das gewusst hätte... Dann hätte er sich vielleicht nicht so verhalten. Er musste Herbert beizeiten ja ganz schön gekränkt haben.

"Es tut mir leid, dann habe ich Ihren Sohn wohl doch so verletzt, wie Sie es gemeint haben", sagte er kleinlaut zum Grafen. "Aber ich wusste das nicht. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass das möglich ist."

"Nun, jetzt weißt du es." sagte von Krolock nur. "Offenbar hat Abronsius dir die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens nicht beigebracht."  
Er sah in Richtung der Badezimmertür. Schließlich hatte er heute Nacht noch anderes zu tun, als auf den jungen Gefährten seines Sohnes aufzupassen. Vor allem, wenn er ihn noch nicht einmal anrühren durfte...

Alfred sah zu Boden. Offenbar hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung von den Dingen die hier wichtig waren. Von _allen_ Dingen. Beim Professor war ja nur die Forschung wichtig gewesen, und Notizen und dergleichen. Hier war das alles nichts mehr wert, und er vermutete, dass er viel dazulernen musste, um wenigstens ein bisschen alleine zurechtzukommen. Wer wusste, wie lange es Herbert mit ihm aushalten würde, wo er sich so anstellte. Und dann hatte er ihn auch noch gekränkt. Er nahm sich vor, sich nachher zu entschuldigen. Herbert badete schon ganz schön lange.

"Nein, hat er nicht", antwortete er dem Grafen und folgte dessen Blick zur Tür des Badezimmers. "Deswegen bin ich dankbar, dass Sie mir das sagen."

"Ich muss jetzt aufbrechen" sagte von Krolock. Er hatte diesem Jüngling schon mehr als genug Zeit geopfert. Nachdem er ein Opfer für sich gewonnen hatte war er immer unruhig bis er ein neues hatte. Er konnte nicht die ganze Nacht hier vergeuden. Er musste hinaus und sich umsehen, nach einer neuen Zierde seines Balls, einem neuen Sternenkind, das sich ihm hingeben würde. Alfred würde schon alleine klar kommen.  
"Warte hier auf Herbert. Ich komme nicht vor der Morgendämmerung zurück."  
Er drehte sich abrupt um und verließ mit wehendem Mantel die Gruft.

Vincent stand vor der Badezimmertür, hinter der er Herbert leise in der Wanne plätschern hörte, und er schloss kurz genussvoll die Augen, das Bild genießend, das er dabei im Kopf hatte. Dann hob er die Hand und klopfte einmal leise an, bevor er die Tür öffnete, eintrat und sie leise wieder hinter sich schloss.

Herbert lag in der Wanne wie ein junger Gott, eingehüllt in Schaum und wundervolle Düfte, und Vincents Lippen hoben sich zu einem Lächeln, als er an die Wanne herantrat.  
"Herbert", sagte er leise, und der Name kam ihm über die Lippen wie etwas sehr, sehr wertvolles. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich musste dich sehen." Er setzte sich auf den Wannenrand und sah auf Herbert herab. "Du raubst mir den Schlaf, und wenn ich doch schlafe, bist du in meinen Träumen. Verbring die Nacht mit mir, ich habe Sehnsucht nach dir."  
Er lächelte gewinnend und streckte die Hand aus, um Herbert über die nackte Schulter zu streichen.

Herbert erschrak nur für einen kurzen Moment, als Vincent sich zu ihm setzte. Die Gegenwart des anderen Vampirs war ihm vertraut und angenehm und er schloss genießerisch die Augen, als Vincents kühle Hand seine vom Wasser erwärmte Haut berührte.

Vincents Worte waren wie Balsam für seinen durch Alfreds ständige Abwehrhaltung etwas verletzten Stolz. Er fühlte, dass er Vincent ebenfalls vermisst hatte. Ihre Beziehung war für Vincent nicht mehr gewesen, als ein angenehmer Zeitvertreib. Herbert hatte jemanden in seiner Nähe gebraucht und Vincent genoss die Vorzüge, die er als Geliebter des Grafensohnes hatte. Vincent war seit langer Zeit derjenige gewesen mit dem er auf die Bälle ging und mit dem er die Bälle verließ...

Herbert schlug die Augen auf und sah Vincent sehnsuchtsvoll an. "Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Vincent." flüsterte er.

Vincent seufzte auf, als Herberts helle Augen in seine dunklen blickten, und er strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über Herberts Hals - wo er allerdings inne hielt und den Kopf neigte, um genauer hinzusehen.  
"Was ist das?", fragte er, und sein Gesicht verzog sich. "Wen hast du von dir trinken lassen?" Er sah Herbert an, und Erkenntnis flammte in ihm auf. "Oh, doch nicht etwa diesen kleinen Waschlappen? Sag mir bitte, dass es nur dein Vater war. Du kannst es doch unmöglich ernst meinen mit dem Jungen."  
Er hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen, fuhr aber wieder fort, über Herberts Haut zu streicheln. "Er weiß dich sicher gar nicht zu schätzen... deine weiße Haut... deine Augen..." Vincent lächelte und ließ seine Finger sanft über Herberts Brust wandern. "Wünschst du vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft in der Wanne?", fragte er dann und grinste leicht.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

"Es war der Junge, den ich von mir trinken lassen habe" sagte Herbert. "Mir liegt sehr viel an ihm."  
Er sah lächelnd zu Vincent auf. Vincent wusste wirklich wie man jemanden verführen musste. Das war die Qualität, die Herbert an ihm besonders schätzte. So gern er auch den Verführer spielte, hin und wieder tat es gut, selbst der Verführte zu sein.  
Vincents Worte brachten allerdings die Erinnerung an Alfred zurück. Wollte er ihn wirklich jetzt schon betrügen? Andererseits ... wem tat er damit weh? Alfred sicher nicht. Der war noch immer froh, wenn er sich von ihm fern hielt und träumte stattdessen von Sarah. Jedenfalls war er noch weit davon entfernt Herberts Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Und wie Vincent ihn ansah war unwiderstehlich.

"Komm rein" hauchte er.

Vincent ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er erhob sich und entledigte sich rasch seiner Kleider, bevor er elegant in die Wanne glitt und sich neben Herbert setzte.  
"Mmmmh, endlich wieder bei dir", sagte er leise und senkte seine Lippen auf Herberts weißen Hals. Seine Hand glitt unter Wasser über Herberts Brust und seinen Bauch, den anderen Arm legte er um ihn und zog ihn zu sich heran.  
"Du siehst so gut aus an diesem Abend", flüsterte Vincent ihm ins Ohr. "Obwohl du natürlich immer phantastisch aussiehst. Du bist wirklich der schönste Vampir, den es je gegeben hat." Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge in Herberts empfindliche Ohrmuschel, bevor er ihn anlächelte und ihn dann auf den Mund küsste.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem vampirischen Leben führte Herbert den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens. Natürlich war das lächerlich. Alfred liebte und begehrte ihn nicht, also nahm er ihm nichts weg. Und er brauchte jetzt diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit. Vincents Zärtlichkeiten waren genau das richtige, um ihn vergessen zu lassen, dass Alfred vielleicht nur freundlich zu ihm war, weil er ihn brauchte um als Vampir zu überleben. Dass er ihm vielleicht nie wirklich gehören würde ... dass er ihn nicht glücklich machen konnte...

Seufzend erwiderte er Vincents Kuss und streichelte über dessen muskulösen Körper. Er hatte schon so oft in seinen Armen gelegen und jedes Mal überraschte es ihn wie gut Vincent ihm tat.

Vincent fuhr mit seinen Lippen über Herberts Kinn, seinen Hals, seine Schultern und seine Brust, während seine Hand über dessen Oberschenkel streichelte. Er musste Herbert jetzt haben. Es hatte ihn schon geärgert, als er ihn nach dem Ball nicht bekommen hatte. Dass Herbert sich Sorgen um diesen Menschen gemacht und ihn dafür sitzengelassen hatte.  
Aber jetzt war Herbert wieder sein, und genüsslich berührte er dessen zarte Haut, fühlte sie und schmeckte sie, und er ließ seine Hand höher wandern und schloss die Finger um Herberts Glied, während er seine Zähne nur ein klitzekleines bisschen in Herberts Hals versenkte. Er stöhnte auf und verdrehte die Augen.

Herberts letzte Zweifel waren vertrieben als Vincents Finger sein Glied umschlossen und sich dessen Zähne schmerzhaft süß in seinen Hals bohrten. Er reckte sich ihm entgegen und schlang seine weißen Arme um Vincents Körper. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben in denen er sich gewünscht hatte, dass zwischen ihm und Vincent mehr sein könnte, als diese flüchtigen Momente der Lust. Er hatte sich sogar schon eingebildet in ihn verliebt zu sein, aber sie waren sich nie näher gekommen. Und Vincent suchte nichts anderes, als das hier. Aber es war schön genug um alle Einsamkeit für eine Weile vergessen zu lassen.  
"Nimm mich" hauchte er. "ich will dich in mir spüren. Und dabei trink mich aus."

Vincent wurde schwindelig, als er diese Worte hörte und Herbert seine Arme um ihn schlang. Er hob ihn auf seinen Schoß und ließ ihn langsam auf sich herab. Er keuchte auf, als er in Herbert eindrang und lehnte sich dann etwas zurück, Herbert an sich gedrückt.  
"Oh Herbert", stöhnte er, während er kurz den Kopf hob um Herbert ins Gesicht zu sehen. Wirklich, Herbert war der schönste Vampir, der jemals gestorben war. Er strich mit einer sanften Geste die Haare von dessen Hals, warf den Kopf zurück und vergrub seine Zähne dann in seiner weißen Haut.

Sofort verspürte er dieses irre Rauschgefühl, und er trank genüsslich von Herbert, während dieser sich leicht auf ihm bewegte. Wirklich, nichts war so berauschend wie mit jemandem zu schlafen und dabei von ihm zu trinken. Von Herbert zu trinken.  
Er leckte gierig jeden Tropfen von Herberts weißem Hals, strich ihm über den Rücken und den Po und genoss jede Sekunde. Mit Herbert hatte er wirklich den besten Sex, den er jemals gehabt hatte.

Herbert stöhnte, während Vincent sich in ihm bewegte und gleichzeitig von ihm trank. Er fühlte, wie Leben ihn durchströmte und seinen ganzen Körper erzittern ließ. Vincent war ein fantastischer Liebhaber und er hatte ihm noch keinen Wunsch unerfüllt gelassen. Aber wie jedes Mal wenn er mit ihm schlief fürchtete sich schon jetzt ein Teil von ihm vor der entsetzlichen dumpfen Leere, die Vincent jedes Mal zurückließ. Das führte dazu, dass er sich noch fester an ihn klammerte.  
"Saug mich aus" flehte er ihn stöhnend an. "Ich will, dass du alles von mir nimmst."

Vincent hob berauscht den Kopf und sah verlangend auf Herberts Hals, aus dem immer noch rege das Blut floss, bevor er seinen Blick losriss und Herbert in die faszinierenden Augen sah.  
"Ich will dich nicht schwächen, Schönster", sagte er und leckte Herbert mit seiner blutigen Zunge über die Wange und das Kinn. Er wusste, dass die Ewigkeit mehr an Herbert zehrte als an ihm, und dass er das vergaß, wenn er mit ihm schlief. Und Vincent schlief wahnsinnig gern mit Herbert. Nichts anderes war damit vergleichbar.  
Er legte seine Lippen wieder auf dessen Hals und saugte leicht daran. Er war bereits so mit Blut voll gepumpt, dass sein Kopf sich leicht anfühlte, und seine Lenden brannten drängend. Er hob die Hüften und stöhnte auf. "Herbert", murmelte er gegen dessen Hals. Er liebte es, in ihm zu sein.

Herbert war wirklich langsam am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Es war eine Weile her, dass er das letzte Mal getrunken hatte und auch, dass Alfred sich bereits an ihm gesättigt hatte machte sich bemerkbar. Trotzdem hätte er sich niemals selbst von Vincent losreißen können und auch als dieser noch einmal von ihm trank wehrte er sich nicht. Es war, als würde er in Vincent vergehen und alles andere war darüber vergessen.

Dann kam sein Höhepunkt und durchflutete seinen gesamten Körper mit Wollust. Er bäumte sich stöhnend auf und seine Lenden zuckten.  
Erschöpft ließ er sich anschließend auf Vincent sinken. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, von dem Blutverlust und dem Orgasmus und ihm war etwas schwindelig. Scheinbar hatte er es ein wenig übertrieben. Und das nicht zum ersten Mal...

Vincent stöhnte auf, als Herbert zum Höhepunkt kam, und er kam mit ihm und schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. Erschöpft lehnte er am Wannenrand und strich träge über Herberts Haar.  
"Herbert, du bist schwach", sagte er dann leise und hob Herberts Kinn mit einer Hand an, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Warum kümmerst du dich um diesen Jungen? Er raubt dir deine Kräfte. Was sagt dein Vater dazu?"  
Er strich sanft über Herberts Haut und genoss es, wie dieser an ihm lehnte. Er genoss es immer, Herbert nahe zu sein, denn er wusste, dass es jedes Mal das letzte Mal sein könnte. Herbert könnte jemanden finden, der ihm mehr bieten konnte, obwohl das schwierig war. Und dass dieser Junge es sein könnte, war ausgeschlossen.

Herbert zog sich von Vincent zurück. Nach dem absoluten Glück spürte er den Abgrund und die Leere hinter seiner eigenen schillernden Fröhlichkeit immer noch deutlicher. Er fühlte sich wirklich schwach. Eigentlich hätte er sich heute ein Opfer suchen müssen, aber das war zu gefährlich für Alfred. Er wollte ihn weder allein lassen, noch ihn mit auf die Jagd nehmen. Außerdem musste er zu ihm zurück. Er durfte die Geduld seines Vaters nicht überstrapazieren.

Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er Alfred in Vincents Obhut lassen könnte, aber er wusste nicht, wie weit Vincent gehen würde, um seine Privilegien zu verteidigen.  
Er trocknete sich ab und zog sich rasch und wortlos an. Jetzt hatte er wirklich Sehnsucht nach Alfred.  
"Bleib solange du möchtest" sagte er zu Vincent. "Das Schloss steht dir nach wie vor offen."  
Er öffnete die Badezimmertür und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Gruft.

Alfred sah dem Grafen nach. Dann setzte er sich auf den Rand des Sarkophags, baumelte mit den Beinen und dachte nach. Von dem, was er da eben erfahren hatte schwirrte ihm der Kopf. Also konnten auch zwei Männer sich lieben. Und warum auch nicht, dachte er. Eigentlich war es ja nicht so ungewöhnlich. Schließlich waren das auch nur zwei Menschen - oder eben Vampire.

Er fragte sich, ob man denn dann als Mann immer Männer liebte oder auch mal eine Frau. Oder vielleicht abwechselnd, Mann, Frau, Mann, Frau... Er musste mal Herbert fragen.  
Er war so völlig in Gedanken versunken, dass er aufschrak, als plötzlich die Tür aufging. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, ruderte kurz mit den Armen und fiel dann hintenüber in den offenen Sarg.

"Herbert!", rief er. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gekränkt habe!"

Herbert ging zum Sarg, reichte Alfred die Hand und zog ihn wieder hoch. Der Junge war selbst für einen Menschen sehr ungeschickt und Herbert konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er lehnte sich neben Alfred an den Sarg. Er vermutete, dass ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater zu Alfreds plötzlicher Einsicht verholfen hatte. Der Graf war meistens ziemlich direkt und offenbar war es ihm sogar gelungen Alfred klar zu machen, dass er Herbert möglicherweise damit verletzte, wenn er seine Zuneigung zu Sarah so deutlich zeigte.  
Aber so war es nun mal. Alfred liebte Sarah. Er hatte sie geliebt, bevor er zum Vampir gemacht worden war und seine Liebe hatte sogar diese Prüfung überwunden, was ungewöhnlich war.

Mit Vincent zu schlafen hatte ihm wieder bewusst gemacht was er war. Ein gewissenloser Vampir, der sich nahm was er bekommen konnte. Sein Interesse an Alfred rührte vielleicht nur daher, dass er diesen noch nicht gewonnen hatte. Er konnte ihn dazu bringen ihm zu verfallen, aber dann...?

"Du hast ich nicht gekränkt" sagte er. "Du hast nur das gesagt, was du ehrlich fühlst. Du liebst Sarah und du möchtest bei ihr sein." Er legte einen Arm um Alfred. "Doch ich liebe dich und möchte dich bei mir haben."

Alfred sah fast beeindruckt zu Herbert auf. Er liebte ihn also wirklich. So wie er selbst Sarah liebte. Er runzelte ein wenig die Stirn vor Anstrengung, als er sich Herberts Gesicht genau ansah und sich vorstellte, in ihn verliebt zu sein. Aber es ging irgendwie nicht.

"Herbert, sag mal", fing er an. "Glaubst du denn, dass jeder einen Mann lieben kann? Oder ist das etwas Besonderes? Ich kannte es bisher nur, dass ein Mann eine Frau liebt. Und ich dachte, das wäre immer so. Wenn jetzt ein Mann, der eine Frau geliebt hat, sich in einen Mann verliebt - geht denn das?

Herbert sah Alfred überrascht an. Normalerweise war der Junge ja nicht so direkt... aber das gefiel ihm. Und er beschloss ehrlich zu ihm zu sein.  
"Es ist nicht immer so, dass man sich in beide verlieben kann. Meistens, aber nicht immer. Und es gibt oft ein Geschlecht, das man bevorzugt. Ich zum Beispiel könnte mich nicht in eine Frau verlieben." Er zog Alfred an sich und strich ihm eine Locke aus der Stirn. "Aber du hast doch etwas gefühlt, als du von mir getrunken hast, habe ich Recht?"  
Er erinnerte sich lächelnd daran, wie Alfred stocksteif neben ihm gelegen hatte, darum bemüht vor ihm zu verbergen was los war.  
Aber war Alfred wirklich derjenige, nach dem er suchte? Der, der seine Liebe erwidern konnte und seine Sehnsucht stillen, wie es alle vor ihm nicht gekonnt hatten? Alfred, der nicht einmal etwas für ihn empfand?

"Ich liebe dich wirklich" flüsterte er und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Alfred hielt ganz still, als Herbert ihn an sich zog und ihm schließlich den Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Er konzentrierte sich angestrengt darauf, wie sich das anfühlte, und eigentlich war es nicht so schlecht. Schließlich hatten Männer wie Frauen die gleichen Lippen, und ein Kuss war ein Kuss.

Trotzdem wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, dieser Kuss wäre von Sarah gekommen. Wenn er schon ihre Hand hielt, wurde ihm ganz anders, und als sie ihn gestern auf den Mund geküsst hatte, da war ihm ganz heiß geworden und ganz glücklich, und irgendetwas war durch seinen Körper geströmt, das sich glitzernd und lebendig angefühlt hatte.

So war das eben bei Herbert nicht gewesen. Aber das war ja auch nur auf die Wange gewesen und nicht auf den Mund. Er sah unsicher lächelnd zu Herbert auf.

"Ich glaube, bei mir geht das nur mit Frauen", sagte er, wurde dann aber knallrot, als er daran dachte, was passiert war, als er von Herbert getrunken hatte. "Obwohl... ich weiß nicht... Also gestern..." Er wurde noch viel röter und sah zu Boden. "Da habe ich wirklich etwas gefühlt, als ich von dir getrunken habe." Er war jetzt ziemlich verunsichert. Warum kannte er sich bei so etwas nur so schlecht aus?

Vincent saß in der Badewanne, die Arme auf den Rand gelegt und den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt. Das warme Wasser tat gut, aber Herbert darin fehlte. Vincent seufzte auf und erhob sich. Herbert war öfters nach ihren Stelldicheins sehr ernüchtert und traurig gewesen. Vincent war sehr gewillt, diese Leere in ihm für eine Weile zu füllen, aber er wusste schon, dass es ihm auf Dauer nie gelingen würde. Und er hatte auch gar nicht die Ambition dazu. Er mochte Herbert sehr, er hatte ihn schätzen gelernt, aber er war nicht derjenige, Herbert Seelenheil zu schenken.

Er genoss es, wenn Herbert für ein paar Stunden ihm gehörte, und er dachte oft an ihn, aber er war nicht der Typ für etwas wirklich Bindendes. Am Anfang war es ihm so vorgekommen, als habe Herbert das in ihm gesucht, aber er hatte dann wohl gemerkt, dass da nichts zu holen war. Vincent liebte seine Freiheit, aber auch seine Privilegien. Er wusste Herbert immer richtig zu behandeln, damit sie ihm nicht genommen wurden.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Herbert sah Alfred nachdenklich an. Dass er beim Bluttrinken etwas gefühlt hatte war kein Beweis. auch ein Wurm krümmte sich schließlich wenn er getreten wurde. Und Alfred hatte niemals dieses Leuchten in den Augen wenn er ihn ansah, das er bei Sarahs Anblick hatte. Er sah höchstens erleichtert aus, da er ihm mittlerweile vertraute und wusste, dass Herbert ihm nichts antun würde. Manchmal sah er sogar froh aus, aber niemals verliebt.   
Und auch wenn seine Berührungen ihm jetzt vielleicht keine Angst mehr machten, weckten sie doch kein Feuer in ihm.

Aber noch gab er die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er Alfred zum Erglühen bringen würde. Er konnte durchaus auch anders vorgehen als stürmisch. Mittlerweile hatte er Übung darin, auch ein verunsichertes Herz zu gewinnen und ganz und gar abgeneigt schien Alfred ja nicht zu sein.  
Wenn er Vincent nicht gehabt hätte, wäre es vielleicht schwierig oder gar unaushaltbar gewesen, also musste Vincent ihm eigentlich dankbar sein.

"Alfred, als du mich damals im Badezimmer überrascht hast, am Tag vor dem Ball, da hattest du doch ein Buch dabei, nicht wahr?" wechselte er plötzlich das Thema. "Gedichte waren es. Ich würde dir gerne ein paar vorlesen, die mir besonders gut gefallen. Möchtest du?"

"Oh ja!", rief Alfred ehrlich erfreut. "Sehr gerne! Es waren schöne Gedichte darin!" Er hielt sich gewohnheitsmäßig an Herbert fest, als sie hinausgingen, obwohl jetzt wirklich mehr Kerzen den Gang erhellten. Aber Alfred fürchtete sich immer noch ein bisschen.  
In der Bibliothek angekommen bedeutete Herbert Alfred, sich zu setzen, was dieser gehorsam tat. Mit einem zielsicheren Griff zog Herbert das Buch aus einem der unzähligen Regale und schlug es auf.

Alfred sah ihm dabei zu. Er konnte sich noch recht gut daran erinnern, als er selbst das Buch das letzte Mal in der Hand gehabt hatte. Herbert hatte ihm schon damals gesagt, dass er ihn liebte, aber damals hatte Alfred das nicht wirklich wahrgenommen, geschweige denn geglaubt. Es kam ihm auch immer noch seltsam vor, aber nicht weil er glaubte, dass Herbert log, sondern weil er kaum glauben konnte, dass er sich ausgerechnet in ihn verliebt hatte.

Herbert schlug das Buch auf und lies seine Augen über das Inhaltsverzeichnis wandern. Schon damals hatte es ihn überrascht, dass Alfred ausgerechnet den "Ratgeber für Verliebte" gelesen hatte. Das war eins von Herberts liebsten Büchern in der Bibliothek. Neben den Ratschlägen enthielt es auch noch mehrere sehr schöne Gedichte. Herbert hatte schon vor sehr langer Zeit angefangen seine Lieblingsgedichte mit einem Federkiel in ein großes ledergebundenes Buch zu schreiben. Vielleicht würde er Alfred auch daraus eines Tages vorlesen. Und dann hatte er noch ein etwas kleineres Buch, aber daraus würde er sicher niemandem vorlesen, denn darin verarbeitete er seine eigenen Gedanken in Gedichtform. Es war so etwas wie ein Tagebuch und das privateste das er besaß. Nicht einmal seinem Vater hatte er jemals davon erzählt.  
Alfred sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Herbert schlug eine Seite des Bandes auf und las.

"Ob ich dich liebe weiß ich nicht.  
Schau ich nur einmal in dein Gesicht,  
In deine Augen nur einmal,  
Frei wird mein Herz von aller Qual.  
Gott weiß allein wie mir geschicht.  
Ob ich dich liebe weiß ich nicht."

"Wie gefällt dir das?" fragte er, während er sich auf der Lehne des Sofas niederließ und nach einem weiteren Gedicht suchte. "Verstehst du Englisch und Französisch?"

Alfred saß aufmerksam neben Herbert und lauschte dem Gedicht. "Das ist schön!", sagte er und nickte beifällig. Auf Herberts Frage schüttelte er verlegen den Kopf. "Aber es würde mich trotzdem freuen, zuzuhören!", sagte er eifrig. "Du hast eine schöne Stimme."

"Danke Cherie" sagte Herbert erfreut. Er hatte bislang erst sehr selten jemanden gehabt, der es zu schätzen gewusst hatte, dass er ihm Gedichte vorlas. das war eine seiner heimlichen Leidenschaften und meistens hatte er sie sich selbst vorgelesen. Vincent hatte dafür jedenfalls kein Gefühl gehabt und sein Vater las lieber die alten Philosophen. Aber Alfred sah wirklich so aus, als würde er es genießen.

Das hier ist eins meiner liebsten Gedichte flüsterte er und seine Wangen färbten sich zartrosa während er las:

"Chanson de la plus haute tour.

Qu'il vienne, qu'il vienne,  
Le temps dont on s'eprenne

J'ai tant fait patiende  
Qu'a jamais J'oublie.  
Craintes et soffrances

Auy cieux sont parties.  
Et la soif malsaine  
Obscurcit mes veines."

Er hielt inne. "Das ist aus 'Une saison en Enfer' - 'Eine Zeit in der Hölle' Arthur Rimbaud hat diese Gedichte nach der Trennung von seinem Geliebten Paul Verlaine geschrieben." Er ließ das Buch sinken und sah in die Ferne. "Wie sehr er ihn geliebt haben muss, um so etwas zu schreiben..."

Alfred tat es Herbert nach und starrte ebenfalls nachdenklich ins Feuer, obwohl er kein Wort verstanden hatte. Aber es hatte sehr schön geklungen, und wenn Herbert französisch sprach hörte sich das unheimlich toll an.

"Er hat das für einen Mann geschrieben?", fragte Alfred und lächelte. "Das ist aber schön." Er sah zur Seite. Herbert sah jetzt fast ein wenig betrübt aus, gar nicht so, wie er ihn sonst kannte.  
"Lies doch noch eines vor", sagte Alfred, um ihn aufzuheitern. "Oder möchtest du etwas anderes machen?"

Herbert hatte vergessen, dass ihn die Gedichte von Rimbaud und Verlaine immer traurig stimmten. Schon damals hatte er das Schicksal der beiden jungen Dichter verfolgt und ihre Gedichte zu lesen versetzte ihn immer in die Zeit zurück. Damals hatte er sich zum ersten Mal gewünscht nach Paris zu reisen. In diesem Schloss waren sie zwar sicher, aber sie waren auch von allem abgeschieden. Irgendwann wollte er etwas mehr von der Welt sehen, als dieses und die angrenzenden Länder, die sie schon bereist hatten.

Er beschloss Alfred noch einige der fröhlicheren Gedichte vorzulesen, um sich selbst wieder etwas aufzuheitern und er sah, dass Alfred diese Gedichte wirklich gefielen.  
Anschließend klappte er das Buch zu und setzte sich neben Alfred auf das Sofa. "Es ist schön dir Gedichte vorzulesen, Cherie" flüsterte er. "Eines Tages werde ich eins über dich schreiben. Über deine tiefblauen Augen und deine goldenen Wimpern. Du bist so hübsch Alfred. Ich habe mich auf den ersten Blick in dich verliebt."

Alfred wurde etwas rot. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, ohne Herbert zu kränken.  
"Ich... also... das ist sehr nett von dir", sagte er unbeholfen und lächelte leicht. "Und es tut mir auch wirklich leid, dass ich nicht in dich verliebt bin."

Seine Finger hatten sich in seinem Schoß ineinander verschlungen, und er sah Herbert noch einmal genau ins Gesicht und versuchte wieder, sich vorzustellen, in ihn verliebt zu sein. Hübsch war er ja, das bestimmt, sehr sogar, aber irgendwie...  
Alfred ließ die Schultern sinken und sah Herbert entschuldigend an. "Aber ich finde dich sehr nett, wirklich! Und ich bin froh, dass du dich um mich kümmerst!", sagte er ehrlich.

"Du brauchst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen" sagte Herbert. "Trotzdem ist es schade. Stell dir vor, wie schön es sein könnte! Ich würde dich verwöhnen und dir alle deine Wünsche erfüllen. Jeden Abend würde ich dich massieren, wenn du möchtest. Ich könnte dir Walzer und Wiener Walzer beibringen und wir könnten im großen Saal im Kerzenlicht tanzen." Seine Augen leuchteten. "Und ich würde mit dir im Mondschein spazieren gehen und dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. Nur das Beste wäre mir gut genug für dich Alfred! Wir würden zusammen baden und ich würde deinen ganzen Körper einseifen und bevor du einschläfst würde ich dich küssen, damit du von mir träumst..."

Er griff nach Alfreds Händen. "Kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen Alfred? Ich würde auf dem Flügel für dich spielen wenn du möchtest. Ich würde es lieben dir etwas vorzuspielen."  
Er sah, dass er Alfred mit seinen Worten mehr verwirrte als alles andere und hielt inne. Auch seine Hände ließ er los. "Aber ich mag dich auch wenn du mich nicht liebst." sagte er lächelnd. "Ich bringe dich sogar zu Sarah, wenn es das ist was dich glücklich macht." Er warf einen strategischen Blick aus dem Fenster. "Allerdings schneit es heute sehr stark und es ist stürmisch. Vielleicht warten wir damit, bis dein Pelzmantel fertig gestellt ist? Mein Vater gibt ihn heute bei unserem Schneider in Auftrag."

Alfred schwirrte der Kopf von all dem, was Herbert ihm da ausmalte. Das klang alles wunderschön, und wenn er das alles haben könnte, hätte er auch ganz sicher nichts dagegen, dass Herbert ihn vor dem Schlafengehen mal küsste. Schließlich hatte es sich ja auch vorhin nicht schlecht angefühlt.

Er sah mit offenem Mund auf zu Herbert, aber bevor er antworten konnte, ließ Herbert seine Hände wieder los und redete von Sarah. Alfred bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl.  
"Dein Vater ist böse geworden, als ich von Sarah angefangen habe", sagte er und folgte Herberts Blick zum Fenster. Es schneite wirklich sehr, und einerseits war ihm nicht wohl dabei, daran zu denken, dass Sarah da draußen schlafen musste. Aber andererseits wollte er auch nicht hinausgehen. Es war viel schöner hier in diesem warmen Zimmer, wo Herbert ihm Gedichte vorlas und nette Sachen zu ihm sagte. Und er kümmerte sich wirklich so gut um ihn wie nie jemand zuvor.

"Mir ist nicht wohl, dass sie da draußen ist, aber ich fürchte im Moment kann man wirklich nichts tun." Er sah wieder zu Herbert. Wenn der etwas mit ihm unternahm dachte er irgendwie gar nicht mehr so oft an Sarah. Ein bisschen schämte er sich dafür, aber andererseits war es ja wohl verständlich. Schließlich gab Herbert ihm wirklich alles, was er brauchte und war richtig lieb zu ihm.

"Es wird ihr auch nicht besonders gut gefallen, wenn wir sie jetzt aufwecken" bekräftigte Herbert. "Lassen wir sie lieber in Ruhe schlafen. Mein Vater ist übrigens nie besonders gut auf seine ehemaligen Liebhaber und Liebhaberinnen zu sprechen. Wende dich also lieber an mich, wenn du Sarah wieder sehen willst."

Er stand auf und reichte Alfred die Hand. "Lass uns ins Kaminzimmer gehen. Dort ist es noch etwas heller und wärmer als hier. Ich fühle mich heute ein wenig müde und möchte mich dort ausruhen."  
Alfred nickte zustimmend. Herbert freute sich, dass Alfred wirklich seine Scheu vor ihm zu verlieren begann. Dicht neben ihm zu sitzen, oder sogar seine Hand zu halten schien ihm nichts mehr auszumachen. Nur manchmal schreckte er noch zurück, wenn Herbert sich ihm plötzlich näherte und er fühlte sich unbehaglich wenn er ihm zu nahe kam. Trotzdem war es schon ein Fortschritt.

Das Kaminzimmer war der freundlichste Raum des Hauses und Herberts liebster Aufenthaltsraum. Wenn er nach draußen sah grauste ihm ein wenig davor, dass er sich Morgen ins Dorf begeben und sich nach einem Opfer umsehen musste. Er fühlte jetzt schon den Durst und Morgen würde es unerträglich sein...

"Morgen muss ich ins Dorf hinunter" sagte er, während er sich mit Alfred auf dem Sofa niederließ. "Ich lasse dich schlafen wenn ich aufstehe. Wo das Bad ist weißt du ja. Findest du auch den Weg hierher? Dann kannst du hier auf mich warten. Ich beeile mich."

"Ich, ähm... ja", sagte Alfred, obwohl er sich nicht so sicher war, ob er den Weg finden würde. Aber immerhin waren die Gänge jetzt wirklich besser beleuchtet, und er nahm sich vor, auf dem Rückweg genau aufzupassen wo er lang musste.

Ihm war trotzdem nicht wohl dabei, dass er morgen eine Zeit ohne Herbert sein würde. Er fühlte sich hier immer noch nicht sonderlich wohl. Das Schloss war so groß und unheimlich, vor dem Grafen hatte er immer noch Angst, und wenn er Koukol über den Weg lief, würde er schreien. Am besten er würde einfach im Sarg liegen bleiben und nichts tun.  
"Ich... ich warte vielleicht lieber im Sarg auf dich", sagte er schüchtern. "Du brauchst doch nicht lange, oder?"

"Nun es ist möglich, dass es ein paar Stunden dauert" gab Herbert zu und kuschelte sich in den weichen Stoff des Sofas. Er hatte wirklich gar keine Lust morgen raus zu gehen, aber es musste sein. Auch für Alfred. Blut, das man von einem anderen Vampir trank stillte den Durst nicht so lange wie frisches Blut und Morgen würde er sicher wieder hungrig sein.  
"Wenn du möchtest kannst du dir aus der Bibliothek etwas zu lesen mitnehmen schlug er vor.  
"Ich wünschte auch, ich könnte bei dir bleiben. Draußen ist es so ungemütlich zurzeit." Er warf noch einen schaudernden Blick nach draußen und fröstelte.

"Lass uns schlafen gehen Alfred. Es ist zwar noch ein wenig früh, aber ich bin sehr müde heute." er sah Alfred an. "Möchtest du eigentlich immer noch einen eigenen Sarg für dich? Wenn du willst lasse ich dir einen anfertigen..."

Alfred rutschte auf dem Sofa hin und her. "Nein", sagte er dann. "Ich will lieber doch erstmal keinen eigenen Sarg. Es - es sei denn, es stört dich!"

Er sah Herbert ein bisschen erschrocken an. Ihm selber machte es jetzt nichts mehr aus, neben Herbert zu schlafen. Er hatte ja auch so oft beim Professor im Bett geschlafen, und das war ihm immer lieber gewesen, als allein zu sein. Manchmal hatte der Professor ihn davongejagt und ihm gesagt, er solle sich nicht so anstellen. Dann hatte Alfred aber immer unter seinem eigenen Bett nachgesehen, ob nicht etwas darunter versteckt war, und er hatte sich gar nicht wohl gefühlt darin und schlecht geschlafen.

Und er wollte auf keinen Fall auf dem Friedhof schlafen müssen. Davor hatte er eine Heidenangst. Er sah zu Herbert auf, während sie nebeneinander zurück zur Gruft gingen. "Was soll ich denn tun, wenn ich mal Hunger habe?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Ich kann doch nicht... Ich kann keinen Menschen überfallen, Herbert! Ich kann das nicht!" Er verschränkte defensiv die Arme vor der Brust und zig die Schultern hoch.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich darum kümmere" sagte Herbert beruhigend. "Wenn du Hunger hast lasse ich dich von mir trinken. Ich mag es wenn du das tust. Und irgendwann werde ich mit dir zusammen üben." Er lächelte Alfred an. "Es gibt ja noch andere Methoden, als einen Menschen zu überfallen. Ich selbst habe soweit ich mich erinnern kann noch nie jemanden hinterrücks überfallen… außerdem musst du die Menschen auch nicht jedes Mal töten, falls es das ist wovor du dich fürchtest. Es reicht, wenn du dich an ihnen sättigst und sie dann zurück lässt. Für junge Vampire ist es sogar gefährlich zu lange zu trinken, da das Blut für uns tödlich ist, sobald das Herz aufgehört hat zu schlagen. Wenn du die Menschen ohnmächtig zurück lässt erholen sie sich meist wieder. Gesunde Menschen haben mehr Blut als sie benötigen. Aber mach dir darüber zunächst keine Sorgen. Jetzt im Winter werde ich dich ernähren. Es ist mir zu gefährlich dich mit ins Dorf zu nehmen."

Sie waren in der Gruft angekommen. gemeinsam zogen sie sich aus, wobei Alfred ihm den Rücken zuwandte. So hatte er allerdings einen guten Blick auf dessen süßen Hintern...  
Herbert ließ Alfred den Vortritt in den Sarg und schloss dann den Deckel über ihnen beiden.

Alfred lag eine Weile wach, weil ihm nicht aus dem Kopf ging, dass er wieder von Herbert würde trinken müssen. Das war ihm natürlich lieber als selbst auf Jagd gehen zu müssen, aber er hatte Angst dass ihm dann wieder etwas - "passierte". Das war ihm gestern schon so peinlich gewesen.

Sich hin und her wälzend schlief er ein, und er träumte wirre Träume von Sarah, die ihn auslachte weil er gegen die Wand lief und von Herbert, der ihm dann hoch half und ihm auf einem riesigen Flügel französische Lieder vorspielte, bis Alfred die Ohren schmerzten.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Alfred erwachte, und als er sich aufsetzte fühlte er sich leicht benommen. Er war allein im Sarg, der Deckel war beiseite geschoben, und Alfred hatte keinerlei Antrieb, aufzustehen. Also legte er sich wieder hin, sah an die Decke und dachte nach.

Er fand es irgendwie faszinierend, dass Männer auch Männer lieben konnten. Warum hatte er davon bisher nie etwas mitbekommen? Er hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Mann mit einem anderen Mann verheiratet war. Und in keinem der Bücher, die er gelesen hatte, war so etwas je vorgekommen.

Er erinnerte sich nur daran, dass der Professor sich einmal über eins seiner griechischen Bücher aufgeregt hatte, weil "Knabenliebe" darin vorgekommen war. Damals hatte Alfred nicht gewusst, was das bedeutete, aber vielleicht war es ja das gewesen. Aber wieso hatte der Professor sich dann aufgeregt?

Andererseits hatte er sich auch über Männer und Frauen aufgeregt, erinnerte sich Alfred. In dem Sinne war da wohl doch kein Unterschied gewesen.

Herbert hatte es ganz und gar nicht gefallen Alfred allein im Schloss zurück zu lassen. eigentlich war er dort ja sicher, aber man wusste nicht, auf welchen dummen Gedanken er kommen würde. Was wenn er nach draußen ging, um Sarah zu besuchen, sich dabei verlief und von den Wölfen angegriffen wurde? Was wenn er wehrlos einem hungrigen Vampir über den Weg laufen würde, der ihn restlos austrank? Oder er erkältete sich im Schnee. Schließlich hatte er seinen Pelzmantel noch nicht.

Herbert malte sich die schlimmsten Szenarien aus, die Alfred zustoßen konnten. Aber sein Durst war so groß, dass ihm einfach nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ins Dorf zu gehen. Er würde sich eben einfach beeilen.

Den Weg durch den Wald brachte er schnell hinter sich und schon breitete sich unter ihm das Dorf aus. Alle Fenster waren bereits dunkel und kein Mensch befand sich mehr auf den Straßen. Herbert überlegte, ob er heute zwei Brüder besuchen sollte, von denen er schon des Öfteren getrunken hatte. Für sie war es wie ein Traum und Herbert sorgte dafür, dass es ein schöner Traum war... manchmal im Sommer ließen sie ihr Fenster offen, beinahe wie eine Einladung...

Gerade wollte er sich ins Dorf begeben, als er in seiner Nähe eine menschliche Gestalt wahrnahm. Sie saß im Schnee und war an einen Baum gelehnt und zitterte vor Kälte.  
Herbert trat auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Junge drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Er wollte gerade anfangen zu schreien, als Herbert ihm die Hand auf den Mund legte.

"Was machst du bei dieser Kälte so spät hier draußen?" fragte er sanft.

Der Junge vor ihm war bleich vor Angst. Er war vierzehn oder vielleicht fünfzehn. Nicht unbedingt sehr hübsch aber auch nicht hässlich, wie Herbert erfreut feststellte. Er hatte rote Haare und wässrigblaue Augen, die jetzt vor Schreck weit aufgerissen waren.  
"B-bi-bist du ein V-Vampir?" stotterte er.

Herbert nickte und der Junge versuchte sich mit einem Schrei von ihm los zu reißen.  
"Wovor hast du denn Angst?" fragte Herbert sanft. "Hier draußen im Schnee wirst du so oder so sterben. Findest du nicht, dass du mir dann auch dein Leben überlassen könntest?"

"Ich will aber nicht sterben" sagte der Junge kläglich. "Ich war doch nur zum Holzsuchen draußen und ... und dann habe ich mir den Fuß verstaucht. Darum schaffe ich es nicht mehr zurück ins Dorf. Und weil alle Angst haben seit Chagalls Tochter entführt wurde ist keiner gekommen um mich zu suchen." In seiner Aufregung plapperte der Junge einfach drauflos.

Herbert lachte. dann streichelte er dem Jungen über die Wange und zog ihn verführerisch an sich. "Glaubst du nicht, in meinen Armen könntest du einen schönen Tod finden?"   
"D-doch..." Beinahe ergeben ließ der Junge sich von ihm umarmen.

Herbert beugte sich herab und als der Junge, der schon ganz schwach vor Kälte die Augen schloss biss er ihn in den Hals. Der Kleine stöhnte auf und köstliches junges Blut strömte in Herberts durstende Kehle.

Eine kurze Weile später bettete er den ohnmächtigen Jungen auf die Kaminbank im nächst besten Haus. Er hatte ihm sein Leben gelassen. Der Junge hatte ihn auch so mehr als gesättigt. Morgen würde er glauben geträumt zu haben und die Bissspuren würden kaum noch zu erkennen sein.

"Vergiss mich nicht so schnell" flüsterte er, bevor er das Haus verließ.  
Jetzt wollte er nur noch zurück zu Alfred.

Alfred hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten, im Sarg zu liegen. Er hatte sich hastig angezogen - Herbert hatte ihm schon wieder andere, wunderschöne Kleider herausgelegt - und dann zehn Minuten unschlüssig vor dem Ausgang der Gruft herumgestanden. Er traute sich nicht so recht hinaus, aber würde er das Schloss jemals kennen lernen, wenn er sich nie bemühte?  
Also hatte er die Tür geöffnet, war entschlossen den Gang entlang gegangen - und hatte sich verirrt. Er war irgendwie in einen Teil des Schlosses gelangt, in dem es düsterer war. Alfred hatte sich anfangs nicht getraut, die Türen rechts und links zu öffnen, aus Angst, der Graf könnte hinter einer sitzen und wütend werden, weil er ihn störte.

Jetzt allerdings riss er jede Tür auf, an der er vorbeikam, aber die Zimmer waren alle düster und unheimlich, und Alfred fürchtete sich.

Er passte nicht auf, und bei seinem nächsten Schritt sackte der Boden plötzlich ab. Er war an eine Treppe gekommen, und sehr unelegant stolperte er und fiel sie herab. Unten blieb er erstmal benommen liegen, dann rappelte er sich auf und sah sich um.

Er war in einer großen Halle gelandet, die ebenfalls nicht erleuchtet war, aber sie hatte riesige Fenster, durch die er das Schneetreiben draußen sehen konnte. Er lief durch die Halle, und das laute Geräusch seiner Schuhe machte ihm Angst. Rasch stellte er sich ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Es schneite wirklich ziemlich stark, und er dachte an Herbert und an Sarah. Aber Sarah war wenigstens sicher im Grab. Und Herbert? Hoffentlich wurde er nicht eingeschneit oder so. Alfred leckte sich nervös die Lippen. Wer sollte ihn denn hier wieder herausholen, wenn Herbert nicht wiederkam?

Alfred hatte sich auf das Fensterbrett gesetzt und den Kopf auf die Knie gestützt. Langsam wurde es sehr kalt, aber er wagte es nicht, weiterzulaufen. Irgendwie hatte er sich bei seinem Sturz das Knie verletzt, und außerdem hatte der Professor ihm immer eingeschärft, wenn er jemals verloren ging, sollte er immer an der Stelle warten, wo ihm das aufgefallen war. Natürlich war Alfred öfter verloren gegangen, aber es war nicht immer klug gewesen, zu warten. Denn der Professor hatte meist viel später gemerkt als er, dass er nicht mehr da war.  
Jetzt starrte er hinaus in die Nacht und summte leise vor sich hin, um seine Angst zu vertreiben. Er versuchte, leise ein Lied zu singen, das er als Kind gekannt hatte, aber es war unheimlich, in so einem riesigen Raum zu singen, wo es von allen Enden widerhallte, als würden noch mehr Leute mit ihm singen. Tote vielleicht. Er schauderte.  
"Herbert, komm doch wieder", flüsterte er und schlang die Arme fest um seine Beine, während er angestrengt in das Schneegestöber starrte.

Völlig durchgefroren kam Herbert wieder im Schloss an. Leider hatte er für den Rückweg länger gebraucht als gedacht, da er einem Rudel Wölfe hatte ausweichen müssen, das ihm sonst hätte gefährlich werden können. Bald schon würde der Morgen dämmern und er machte sich ein wenig Sorgen um Alfred. darum lief er auch sehr schnell die Gänge entlang.   
Zuerst sah er im Kaminzimmer nach, aber dort war Alfred nicht. Auch in der Gruft und im Badezimmer war er nicht mehr. Er würde doch nicht so dumm gewesen sein, bei dem Wetter raus zu gehen? Besorgt eilte Herbert die Gänge entlang, bis er schließlich eine leise Stimme aus einem der großen Säle hörte. Schnell lief er in die Richtung und riss die Tür des Saales auf.

"Alfred!" rief er erleichtert und lief auf ihn zu. "Warum bist du hier in diesem ungemütlichen Teil des Schlosses. Hier ist es so kalt und finster. Du musst ja völlig durchgefroren sein!" Er schloss ihn in die Arme.

Alfred war so froh, Herbert zu sehen, dass er ihn seinerseits umarmte. Dann ließ er ihn jedoch erschrocken wieder los. "Du bist ja selbst eiskalt!", rief er. "War es beschwerlich? Es tut mir leid, ich habe mich verlaufen! Ich habe hier die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet, und es war so kalt und unheimlich, Herbert!"

Er schlang die Arme um sich, stand auf und humpelte neben Herbert her. "Gehen wir ins Kaminzimmer?"

Herbert nickte. Da er selber völlig durchgefroren war hielt er das für eine sehr gute Idee. "Du humpelst ja Alfred!" sagte er und stützte ihn fürsorglich. "Hast du dich verletzt? Du hast sicher Hunger, nicht wahr? Keine Angst, ich lasse dich gleich von mir trinken, Chérie."  
Das Kaminzimmer war jedoch nicht leer als sie ankamen. In dem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß Herberts Vater und sah nachdenklich und abwesend in die Flammen. Er blickte jedoch auf, als er die beiden hereinkommen hörte.

"Stören wir dich, Vater?" fragte Herbert, während er Alfred auf das Sofa verfrachtete. Er wollte sich sein Knie ansehen.

"Nein" von Krolock machte eine freundlich einladende Bewegung. "Du warst heute aus? Warst du erfolgreich?"

"Ja. Wie steht es mit dir? Hast du schon einen neuen Gast für unseren Ball gefunden?"  
"Nein. Darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Das Dorf hat im Moment seinen Reiz für mich verloren. ich würde mich gerne mal wieder in etwas weiterem Umkreis umsehen. Es kann also sein, dass das Schloss in manchen Nächten in deiner Hand ist, Herbert."  
Herbert nickte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Vater weitere reisen unternahm. Und er hatte ja jetzt Alfred, der ihm Gesellschaft leistete.

"Wie ich sehe versteht ihr euch noch immer gut?" von Krolock blickte wohlwollend zu den beiden hinüber.

Alfred nickte schüchtern. Er fragte sich, ob er wohl wieder wütend werden würde, wenn er sich nach einiger Zeit immer noch nicht in Herbert verliebt hatte. Aber wie sollte er das denn machen? Eigentlich bemühte er sich ja schon, aber er bekam es einfach nicht hin.  
Er verzog ein wenig das Gesicht als Herbert seine Hose hochschob um sich sein Knie anzusehen. Es war schon ein bisschen blau, aber Alfred hatte schon schlimmere blaue Flecken gehabt.  
"Das ist nicht so schlimm", sagte er leise, fast schon flüsternd, um den Grafen bloß nicht zu stören.

Herbert streichelte zärtlich über Alfreds Knie. Es sah schmerzhaft aus, aber ungeschickt wie Alfred war hatte er sich wahrscheinlich schon schlimmere blaue Flecken geholt. Er musste noch besser auf ihn aufpassen, damit sein Liebling sich nicht andauernd verletzte.  
"Du brauchst wirklich jemanden, der auf dich aufpasst, Chérie" sagte er, während er immer noch Alfreds Bein streichelte. "Ich möchte auf gar keinen Fall, dass du dich noch einmal verletzt. Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen um dich gemacht während ich weg war, mein Schöner."

Der Feuerschein des Kamins ließ Alfreds Augen noch glänzender erscheinen und Herbert hätte sich am liebsten vorgebeugt, um ihn zu küssen. aber wahrscheinlich hätte Alfred aufgeschrieen und damit Herberts Vater erzürnt. Also begnügte er sich damit näher zu rutschen und Alfreds Hand in seine zu nehmen und diese sanft zu küssen. Er küsste jeden einzelnen Finger und dann die empfindlichen Stellen zwischen den Fingern.

Der Graf hatte sich hoheitsvoll in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt und sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne, ohne dass er Alfred und seinen Sohn weiter beachtete.

Alfred wurde sehr rot im Gesicht, als Herbert seine Hand nahm und sie küsste. Er sah leicht nervös zu Herberts Vater, aber der schaute nicht einmal her und wirkte sehr abwesend.  
Alfred zuckte zusammen, als Herbert etwas mit seiner Hand anstellte, und er sah fasziniert zu, wie er sie kunstvoll küsste. Es fühlte sich ganz kribbelig an, und einen Moment war er nahe dran, zu kichern. Er spürte so ein komisches Glucksen im Bauch, das heraus wollte, aber ein Kichern hätte den Grafen oder Herbert oder beide sicher verärgert. Aber es musste trotzdem heraus, und als er den Mund aufmachte und versuchte, _nicht_ zu kichern, kam stattdessen ein leises Seufzen heraus.

Er wurde noch röter und zog seine Hand schnell aus Herberts Griff. Seine Wangen brannten, und er sah schnell ins Feuer.

Herbert sah erfreut zu Alfred. ganz offensichtlich hatte die Behandlung ihm gefallen. Diesmal zog er seine Hand nicht zurück, weil er es unangenehm fand, sondern weil er selber darüber erschrak, dass er es mochte. Herbert hatte langsam eingesehen, dass er es mit Alfred langsam angehen musste, wenn er wirklich eine Chance haben wollte und er war bereit dazu. allerdings wollte er Alfred jetzt trotzdem sehr gerne nahe sein. So nahe wie möglich.  
Dass der Junge jetzt auch noch so aufreizend errötete war fast zu viel für ihn.

"Alfred, wollen wir uns hinlegen, damit du von mir trinken kannst?" fragte er mir vor Erregung leicht zitternder Stimme.

"Ja, gut", sagte Alfred sofort und stand auf. "Gute Nacht, Herr Graf", flüsterte er, um höflich zu sein und ihn aber doch nicht zu stören, verneigte sich ein bisschen und ging dann neben Herbert in Richtung Gruft, nachdem Herbert seinem Vater ebenfalls gute Nacht gesagt und ihm einen Kuss gegeben hatte.

Beim Laufen sah Alfred auf seine Hand herab, und er biss sich auf die Lippe. Das hatte sich phantastisch angefühlt. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Es hatte gekitzelt und geprickelt und gekribbelt, und er sah immer noch staunend seine Hand an, als sie ankamen.

Er wandte Herbert den Rücken zu und zog sich aus, um dann mit ihm in den Sarg zu steigen. Etwas scheu sah er ihn an.

"S-soll ich wirklich von dir trinken?", fragte er. Er hatte Hunger, aber er hatte solche Angst, dass ihm wieder das peinliche passieren würde. Er sah Herbert furchtsam an.

Herbert hatte es auf dem Weg hierher kaum ausgehalten ohne über Alfred herzufallen. Er hatte einfach zu süß ausgesehen, wie er neben ihm die Gänge entlanggelaufen war. Immer ein wenig verunsichert und scheu, so als könne ihn jeden Moment etwas aus der Dunkelheit anspringen.  
Und auch, dass er ihm jedes Mal den Rücken zudrehte, wenn er sich auszog, obwohl sie gleich darauf fast nackt im Sarg nebeneinander liegen würden ... und dann legte er seine Kleider immer extrem ordentlich auf dem Stuhl zusammen, als seien sie etwas sehr wertvolles...

Herbert liebte einfach alles an ihm. Heute musste er ... er musste ihn einfach küssen.  
"Ja Alfred, ich liebe es wenn du von mir trinkst" hauchte er und lehnte sich über Alfred, der gegen den Sarg gelehnt war. "Aber bitte lass mich dir heute vorher einen Kuss geben. Nur einen einzigen..."

Herbert beugte sich vor und seine Lippen näherten sich Alfreds. Halb rechnete er damit, dass Alfred schreien oder ihn zurückstoßen würde, aber er wollte es darauf ankommen lassen. er verzehrte sich nach Alfreds sinnlichen Lippen. Und wenn er schon nicht derjenige war, der ihn ausgesaugt hatte, dann sollte ihm doch wenigstens sein erster Kuss gehören...


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Alfred drückte sich an den kalten Sarg hinter ihm, und er wäre zurückgewichen, wenn er gekonnt hätte. Aber es ging keinen Millimeter mehr zurück, und ängstlich sah er, wie Herbert sich ihm näherte und dann die Augen schloss.  
'Herbert', wollte er sagen, aber da fühlte er schon Herberts Lippen auf seinen. Seine Hand, die sich an Herberts Brust gelegt hatte, um ihn zurückzuschieben, rutschte kraftlos etwas tiefer, aber sonst erstarrte er…Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Er hatte noch nie jemanden geküsst, er wusste gar nicht wie das ging. Unsicher versuchte er, die Lippen ein bisschen zu bewegen, so wie Herbert das tat. Er hätte ihn gerne gefragt, ob er es richtig machte, aber natürlich konnte er das nicht. Sicher machte er es sowieso nicht sehr gut.  
Er sah, dass Herbert immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte, und zögerlich schloss er seine auch. Vielleicht würde es ja dann besser gehen.  
Herbert vergaß in dem Moment als seine Lippen Alfreds berührten alles andere. Jeder andere Mann, den er in den Jahrhunderten geküsst hatte, war aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden und es gab nur noch ihn. Alfreds Lippen waren weich und warm und unglaublich zart für einen Mann. Zuerst hielt er ganz still, aber dann küsste er vorsichtig zurück. Herbert stöhnte leise auf vor Glück. Endlich rannte Alfred nicht mehr von ihm davon.Auch wenn es nur ein Kuss war bedeutete das für ihn doch unendlich viel. Er fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel. Eine Hand legte er an Alfreds Hinterkopf um ihn näher zu ziehen und die andere um seinen Körper um ihn zu stützen, während seine Zunge jetzt fordernder Alfreds Mund erforschte.  
Alfred zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich Herberts Zunge in seinem Mund fühlte, und einen Moment lang wollte er sich ihm entziehen, aber dann legte sich der erste kleine Schreck, und er entspannte sich wieder ein bisschen.Herbert schien es nichts auszumachen, dass er nicht soviel machte. Und er musste zugeben, dass er überwältigt war. Das war also Küssen. Es fühlte sich sehr ungewohnt an, und es machte ihn unsicher, aber gleichzeitig war es unglaublich toll, und soweit er das beurteilen konnte, konnte Herbert es wirklich gut. Nie würde er das mal so hinkriegen.  
Sehr zögerlich bewegte er jetzt auch seine Zunge, und er öffnete kurz die Augen, ob Herberts Züge irgendetwas verrieten. Aber der hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen und schien ganz konzentriert, also machte auch Alfred die Augen wieder zu. Er legte eine Hand unsicher auf Herberts Schulter und berührte dann mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig Herberts spitze Zähne. Er musste ein bisschen lächeln. Das hier war wirklich toll.  
Es gefiel Alfred. Herbert war so froh darüber, dass er ganz weiche Knie bekam und sich jetzt selber ein wenig an Alfred festhalten musste. Dass Alfred jetzt sogar selber ein wenig die Initiative ergriff ließ ihn noch mutiger werden. Er streichelte mit einer Hand Alfreds Hals und ließ die andere tiefer, bis zu seinem Po gleiten. Alfred zuckte kurz zusammen, hielt dann aber wieder still.Schwer atmend löste Herbert sich schließlich von ihm. Wenn er jetzt nicht aufhörte würde er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können, das wusste er. Und er wollte Alfred dadurch nicht verschrecken. Einen Moment blieb er mit geschlossenen Augen stehen, rang nach Atem und versuchte seine Fassung wieder zu finden.  
Dann sah er Alfred lächelnd an. "Du küsst phantastisch, Liebling" hauchte er. "Und jetzt..." Er glitt in den Sarg und streckte sich auf den Polstern aus. Verführerisch bog er den Hals zurück. "Trink so viel du willst, Mon Cher."  
Herbert ließ Alfred etwas atemlos zurück, als er sich von ihm löste. Benommen lehnte er sich an den Sarg, und er war schon wieder leicht errötet, weil Herberts Hand an seinem... Po gelandet war. Das war irgendwie aufregend gewesen, und peinlich zugleich.Jetzt kletterte er ihm hinterher in den Sarg, und er rang etwas mit sich, bevor er dann die Zähne in Herberts weißem Hals versenkte. Beim Anblick seiner durchscheinenden, pochenden Halsschlagader konnte er einfach keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
'Herbert hat gesagt, ich kann gut küssen.' Das ging ihm durch den Kopf, als das warme Blut in seine Kehle lief, und er schloss überwältigt die Augen. Wieder kroch diese Wärme in ihn und nahm von ihm Besitz, und zwar überall. Sie durchspülte jedes Körperteil, und Alfred spürte voll Scham, wie ihm tatsächlich das gleiche passierte wie gestern. Er rückte mit der Hüfte ein wenig von Herbert ab, trank jedoch weiter. Dieses süße Blut war das Beste, was er je gekostet hatte.

"Ja gut so Liebling" flüsterte Herbert und drückte Alfreds Kopf an seinen Hals. Wenn Alfred nur wüsste, was er mit ihm anstellte. Herbert war gar nicht mehr wirklich er selbst. Leider rückte Alfred etwas von ihm ab, so dass er dessen Erregung nicht mehr spüren konnte, aber er selbst war auch erregt, oh ja...  
Er konnte auch nicht verhindern, dass er wieder näher zu Alfred rutschte und sich an ihn presste. Seine Hände liebkosten Alfreds Oberkörper und er glaubte fast, dass er hätte kommen können, wenn es noch etwas länger gedauert hätte. Alfred ließ keuchend von ihm ab und schnappte nach Luft. Seine Lippen waren dunkelrot von Blut und Herbert richtete sich etwas auf, um ihn sauber zu küssen.  
Dann ließ er sich wieder zurücksinken und zog Alfred mit sich.  
"Hat es dir gefallen mich zu küssen?" flüsterte er. "und trinkst du gerne von mir?"  
Alfred fühlte sich berauscht, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben für den Moment wirklich frei. Er war noch nie betrunken gewesen, aber er schätzte, dass es sich ungefähr so anfühlen könnte. Sein Kopf war ganz leicht, seine Glieder schwer, es drehte sich ihm alles, aber auf eine angenehme Weise, und er fühlte das Blut heiß durch seinen Körper rauschen.Er drehte den Kopf, um Herbert anzusehen. "Ja", sagte er und lächelte leicht. Er fühlte immer noch diese Härte, und irgendwie hatte es sich gut angefühlt, als Herbert sich so an ihn gepresst hatte. Es war gar nicht schmerzhaft gewesen, wie er es erwartet hätte.  
"Ich... ich hab ja noch nie jemanden so geküsst", gestand er. "Aber es war wirklich toll!" Er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, Sarah zu küssen, aber davon fing er jetzt lieber nicht an. Das hätte Herbert jetzt sicher sehr verletzt.  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es sich so gut anfühlt", gab er zu. "Es war wirklich sehr schön, Herbert." Er lächelte ehrlich. Doch dann wurde er etwas ernster. "Und ich trinke auch sehr gerne von dir. Nur... Immer wenn ich es tue, dann..." Er verstummte errötend und wies in Richtung seiner Körpermitte. Es war ihm peinlich, aber wenn er sich jemandem anvertrauen konnte, dann Herbert. "Wozu ist das gut?", fragte er. "Passiert das jedem dabei?"  
"Wozu ist das gut?" wiederholte Herbert entsetzt Alfreds Frage und sah ihn ungläubig an. aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass Alfred wirklich nicht wusste was los war. Beinahe wäre er in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, aber er wusste, dass er Alfred damit verletzt hätte. Also hielt er sich nur kurz die Hand vor den Mund, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Man sollte doch wirklich denken, dass du zumindest über die wichtigsten Sachen des Lebens bescheid weißt, Cherie, wenn du schon der Assistent eines Professors bist, der sich angeblich für den Fortschritt der menschlichen Natur einsetzt." sagte er Kopf schüttelnd. "Aber wahrscheinlich war Abronsius so sehr auf den Fortschritt aus, dass er die Fortpflanzung völlig vernachlässigt hat, nicht wahr?" Herbert lachte in sich hinein. "Nun ja" er wurde wieder ernst. "das was da mit dir passiert ist notwendig, wenn du dich mit jemandem vereinigen willst. Sei es nun mit einem Mann oder einer Frau. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dir niemals Gedanken darüber gemacht hast, was nach dem Küssen kommt Alfred. Du musst doch..." er sah Alfred an und streichelte ihm dann sanft über die Wange. "Überkommt dich nicht manchmal das Gefühl, dass du unbedingt berührt werden willst? Verzehrst du dich nicht manchmal danach? Hast du dich denn noch nie selbst berührt? Aber zumindest Träume musst du doch gehabt haben, nicht wahr?"Er sah Alfreds verwirrten und fast etwas ängstlichen blick. "Kein Angst, Cherie. Ich werde dich nach und nach alles lehren was du wissen musst." flüsterte er. "Und dann wird dir niemand mehr widerstehen können."  
Alfred schwirrte schon wieder Kopf. Fortpflanzung? Sich selbst berühren? Träume?Er blinzelte verwirrt. Fortpflanzung hatte er schon bei Tieren beobachtet, vor allem bei den vom Professor so sehr geliebten Fledermäusen. Paarung war das, wovon Herbert hier redete. Er hatte nie so recht einen Zusammenhang zwischen Mensch und Tier hergestellt, und er hatte auch noch nie eine Frau nackt gesehen. Woher sollte er denn wissen, wie das ging?  
Er wand sich etwas unter Herberts Fragen und nickte dann. "Doch", sagte er. "Doch, komische Träume habe ich schon gehabt, aber der Professor hat immer nur geschimpft wenn ich das Bett beschmutzt habe."  
Er dachte beschämt daran, wie es ihm das erste Mal passiert war, und wie sie beide erst angenommen hatten, er habe ins Bett gemacht. Er wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, aber als sie herausgefunden hatten, was wirklich passiert war, war es kein bisschen besser geworden. Der Professor hatte ihm nicht mal erklärt, was das war.  
"Aber ich habe mich da nie angefasst", sagte er fast stolz. "Der Professor hat gesagt, das wäre ungesund. Aber gegen die Träume konnte ich ja nichts tun. Gestern... gestern hatte ich wieder einen." Er wurde knallrot und sah Herbert fast hilfesuchend an. Er kam sich so unglaublich dumm vor, und es wunderte dass Herbert ihn nicht lange schon ausgelacht und stehen lassen hatte. Der wusste irgendwie alles, und Alfred war froh, dass er es ihm erklärte.  
Er runzelte die Stirn. "Aber Herbert", sagte er nachdenklich. "Wenn das notwendig ist zur Vereinigung, warum passiert es dann jetzt? Ich habe doch nicht vor, mich mit irgendwem zu verinigen."  
"Du hast es vielleicht nicht vor" sagte Herbert mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. "Aber dein Körper denkt offensichtlich anders darüber. Das kann man nunmal nicht immer beeinflussen. Immerhin warst du mir gerade sehr nahe und auch das Bluttrinken ist äußerst erregend... da ist es ganz normal, dass dir das passiert." Er lächelte Alfred an. "Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass es dir in meiner Gegenwart passiert. Das bedeutet immerhin, dass du meine Gesellschaft genießt. Denk nicht mehr daran, was der Professor dir darüber erzählt oder nicht erzählt hat. Er ist nur ein vertrockneter alter Mann, der von diesen Dingen keine Ahnung hatte."Enthusiastisch griff er nach Alfreds Händen und hielt sie in seinen fest. "Alfred." begann er. "Gehst du mit mir zum nächsten Mitternachtsball? der Ball am ersten Dezember ist immer etwas ganz besonderes. Das ganze Schloss wird hell erleuchtet sein und es kommen Vampire von weit her. Und um Mitternacht tanzen wir ein Menuett im Schnee. Ach Alfred es wird phantastisch sein, mit dir zusammen dort hin zu gehen! versprichst du es mir diesmal?"  
Alfred sah ihn überrascht an, als er nach seinen Händen griff und ihn dann mit leuchtenden Augen bat, mit ihm zum Ball zu gehen. Alfred wurde es ein bisschen schwerer ums Herz.  
"Du bist wirklich sehr nett", sagte er vorsichtig. "Aber ich würde doch am liebsten mit Sarah gehen." Immerhin würde er sie bis dahin wohl nicht mehr sehen, und wenn er an sie dachte, vermisste er sie schon ganz schön. Er musste daran denken, wie sie ihn auf den Mund geküsst hatte. Das war ja noch nichts gewesen im Vergleich zu Herberts Kuss, aber er wollte es so gerne ausprobieren, wie es wäre, Sarah so zu küssen. Wenn er daran dachte wurde ihm wieder ganz heiß.  
Er sah Herbert ein wenig ängstlich an. Er wollte ihn nicht verärgern oder enttäuschen, aber er freute sich schon so sehr darauf, mit Sarah zum Ball zu gehen... mit ihr zu tanzen... Und vielleicht könnte er sie im Mondlicht küssen. Das wäre das allerschönste auf der Welt für ihn.  
Herberts Lächeln verschwand und er sah Alfred beinahe kalt an. Sarah. Immer wenn es gerade besonders gut lief kam sie ihm dazwischen. Sie war einfach nicht aus Alfreds Gedanken zu vertreiben, egal was er tat. Und Alfred, der sonst so schüchtern und ja, beinahe feige war, riskierte für diese Frau alles. Sogar, dass er wütend auf ihn wurde und ihm aus dem Schloss warf. Und für einen Moment spielte er wirklich mit dem Gedanken. Sollte Alfred doch ein paar Nächte auf dem kalten Friedhof schlafen und selber für seine Nahrung verantwortlich sein. Wahrscheinlich würde er in weniger als einer Woche wieder zu ihm zurückgekrochen kommen und darum flehen, dass er sich wieder um ihn kümmerte. Dann würde er ja sehen, dass Sarah keinen Finger für ihn rührte..."Dann geh doch mit deiner Sarah zum Ball" fauchte er "Es gibt genug andere Vampire die sich freuen werden, wenn ich sie darum bitte." Tief gekränkt drehte er sich zur Seite und starrte an die Seitenwand des Sarges. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt, ihn so zu verletzen. Was fand Alfred bloß an dieser Sarah? Hatte sie jemals etwas für ihn getan? Einen lächerlichen Schwamm hatte sie ihm geschenkt ... er konnte sich nicht eingestehen, dass Alfred scheinbar wirklich in Sarah verliebt war und, dass weder die schönen Kleider, noch die gute Behandlung dagegen ankommen konnten.  
Er lag noch lange wach und hörte Alfred neben sich atmen.  
Am nächsten Abend stand er auf, bevor Alfred erwachte und verließ den Sarg. Heute legte er ihm keine neue Kleidung bereit und er sorgte auch nicht dafür, dass Kerzen angezündet wurden. Sollte Alfred doch selbst sehen, wie er sich zurecht fand. Immer noch tief gekränkt zog er sich in die abgelegensten Zimmer des Schlosses zurück. Er wollte heute niemanden sehen.  
Auf dem kalten verschneiten Friedhof erwachte Sarah aus ihrem Schlaf. Missmutig stellte sie fest, dass sie sich immer noch auf dem Friedhof befand und der Graf nicht gekommen war um sie zu holen. Hatte Alfred nicht ein gutes Wort für sie einlegen wollen? Hatte er sie jetzt etwas auch vergessen? Sie beschloss nachzusehen.  
Alfred erwachte, und als erstes fiel ihm auf, dass er ziemlich düster war. "Herbert?", flüsterte er und griff neben sich, aber er griff ins Leere. Jetzt fiel ihm auch wieder alles von gestern wieder ein, und er bekam ein ganz blödes Gefühl im Bauch, fast wie Magenschmerzen.Er kletterte aus dem Sarg und tastete sich vorwärts. Heute lagen keine neuen Kleider für ihn bereit, also zog er die alten an, die schließlich auch heute noch bezaubernd schön waren.  
"Herbert?", rief er leise in die Dunkelheit, aber nichts rührte sich. Da er jetzt ungefähr wusste, wo der Ausgang war, bewegte er sich vorsichtig darauf zu, fand ihn und ging in den Flur. Aber auch dort war es stockduster. Alfred fing sofort an, sich zu fürchten.  
Er ahnte, dass heute die Kerzen extra wegen ihm nicht angezündet worden waren. Weil Herbert böse auf ihn war. Aber was sollte er denn tun? Er liebte nun einmal Sarah, und er konnte Herbert doch nicht anlügen. Dass er ihm die Wahrheit sagte, war doch nun wirklich kein Grund, derart beleidigt zu sein und auch noch die Kerzen nicht anzumachen, fand er. Das war schon fast gemein.  
Aber seine Wut hielt sich nicht lange - wenn es überhaupt wirklich Wut gewesen war, und er begann, sich vorsichtig die Wand entlang zu tasten. Aber nach einer Weile kam ihm das so sinnlos vor, und er ließ sich daran herabsinken und legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Er war Herbert so ausgeliefert. Er konnte sich nicht ernähren, er konnte nichts sehen... Er war so ein schlechter Vampir und auf Herberts Gunst angewiesen. Aber er konnte doch nicht lügen, nur um sich Vorteile zu verschaffen.  
Er schniefte leise und sah ängstlich in die Dunkelheit um sich. Irgendwann würde schon jemand über ihn stolpern und ihn irgendwo hinbringen.  
Sarah gelang es ohne größere Probleme sich in das Schloss zu schleichen. Nicht einmal die Tür war verriegelt. Sie wusste zwar von Herbert, dass es nicht erwünscht war, dass Vampire einfach in das Schloss kamen, aber sie hatte ja auch nicht vor, sich erwischen zu lassen.Außerdem war es eine bodenlose Unverschämtheit, sie einfach auf dem Friedhof liegen zu lassen. Immerhin war sie etwas Besonderes. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, was der Graf ihr alles versprochen hatte. Hier sollten ihre kühnsten Wünsche erfüllt werden und dazu gehörte es ganz bestimmt nicht auf dem kalten Friedhof herumzuliegen.  
Sie hatte sich schon mit einigen anderen Vampiren unterhalten und herausgefunden, dass es vielen so ging wie ihr. Allerdings hatten sich die meisten in ihr Schicksal gefügt und waren trotzdem mit ihrem Vampirleben zufrieden. Schon die allmonatlichen prunkvollen Bälle schienen sie zufrieden zu stellen. Aber Sarah hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, den Grafen zurück zu erobern. Und Alfred würde ihr dabei helfen.  
Auch über Herbert hatte sie einige interessante Dinge in Erfahrung bringen können und alles deutete darauf hin, dass es Alfred bald nicht anders gehen würde als ihr. Sie musste also die Gunst der Stunde nutzen während Alfred noch etwas Besonderes war und Privilegien hatte. Als Vampir hatte Sarah jegliche Skrupel abgelegt.  
Sie fand Alfred ein paar Gänge von der Gruft entfernt kläglich am Boden sitzend. Allein.  
"Na? Bist du jetzt auch schon im Stich gelassen worden?" fragte sie fast schadenfroh.  
Alfred sah auf, und selbst in der Dunkelheit erkannte er Sarah. Rasch stand er auf, und ein Strahlen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus."Sarah!", rief er voller Freude und griff nach ihren Händen. "Wie schön, dass du da bist!"  
Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie wirklich vor ihm stand. Sie war zu ihm gekommen, hatte ihn gesucht. Vielleicht hatte sie Sehnsucht nach ihm gehabt. Sein Herz klopfte freudig in seiner Brust.  
"Ich habe dich so vermisst! Ich bin... etwas ausgeliefert alleine. Weißt du, ich kann noch nicht so gut im Dunkeln sehen, aber das kommt sicher noch!", beeilte er sich zu versichern. "Und Herbert ist böse auf mich, weil er mit mir zum nächsten Ball gehen wollte. Aber ich habe gesagt, dass ich mit dir gehen möchte. Das willst du doch auch, oder, Sarah? Diesmal werde ich richtig schöne Kleider haben, nicht so wie das letzte Mal. Siehst du?" Er sah an sich herab. "Herbert hat sie mir gegeben, sind sie nicht bezaubernd?"  
Vor Freude plapperte er wie ein Wasserfall. "Was möchtest du denn tun? Wollen wir vielleicht im Mondschein Spazieren gehen?" Seine Wangen färbten sich rötlich, als er daran dachte, dass er Sarah dann vielleicht küssen könnte. Ihre Lippen auf seinen... Ihm lief ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinab.  
Sarah sah ein bisschen neidisch an Alfred hinab. Seine neuen Kleider waren wirklich wunderschön und aus erlesenen Stoffen gefertigt. Ihr Ballkleid hingegen hatte bei der Flucht im Wald schon ein wenig gelitten und war an mehreren Stellen zerrissen. Sie brauchte unbedingt ein neues.Die Vorstellung mit Alfred zum Ball zu gehen begeisterte sie nicht gerade sehr. Sie sah sich schon in den Armen des Grafen. Aber wahrscheinlich war es besser sich diese Option offen zu halten...  
Also lächelte sie Alfred freundlich an. "Nun, wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft bringt" sagte sie ein wenig unbestimmt. "Der Ball ist ja noch fast einen Monat hin." Sie sah sich auf dem Gang um. "Lass uns lieber wieder in dieses gemütliche Zimmer gehen, in dem wir letztes Mal waren. Draußen war ich lange genug. Ich muss mich unbedingt ein wenig aufwärmen."Sarah hatte eine gute Orientierung. Selbstsicher schritt sie durch die Gänge, knapp gefolgt von Alfred und stieß schließlich die Türen zu dem Zimmer auf. "Herrlich" sagte sie begeistert und ließ sich auf eins der weichen Sofas sinken. Dann sah sie Alfred Stirn runzelnd an. "Aber was ist das eigentlich mit Herbert und dir? Was will er von dir? Das ist doch geradezu widernatürlich. Zwei Männer auf einem Ball... das habe ich ja noch nie gehört." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "In unserem Dorf sind mal zwei Jungen dabei erwischt worden, dass sie sich geküsst haben. Sie wurden weggejagt."  
"Was? Warum?", fragte Alfred erstaunt. "Herbert liebt mich, sagt er. Deswegen war er sehr enttäuscht, dass ich mit dir zum Ball gehen möchte. Und es tut mir auch sehr leid für ihn, denn er ist so nett zu mir."  
Er sah Sarah ein wenig fragend an. "Ist es denn nicht in Ordnung, wenn zwei Jungen sich küssen? Bei Herbert fand ich es jedenfalls nicht schlimm. Und er meinte auch, dass das normal wäre. Er hat mir ganz viel erklärt!" Er strahlte und legte Sarah schüchtern eine Hand auf den Arm. Wenn er sie so ansah, würde er sie am liebsten sofort in seine Arme ziehen und so küssen, wie Herbert gestern ihn geküsst hatte. Und dann...  
Sein Kopf wurde ganz heiß, als er rot anlief. Er wollte sich gerne mit Sarah vereinigen, das merkte er. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, wie es ging, aber es musste wunderbar sein wenn schon Küssen so berauschend war. Aber natürlich würde er warten, bis Sarah es auch wollte.

* * *

An dieser Stelle wollen Sevvie und ich uns nochmal ganz herzlich für eure Reviews bedanken! Jedes einzelne ist wirklich unheimlich motivierend für uns.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

"Du hast Herbert geküsst?" fragte Sarah und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "So ist das also. Du lässt dich von ihm aushalten und machst sogar solche Sachen mit, damit er dich hier im Schloss schlafen lässt. Das ist wirklich abartig Alfred." Sie schüttelte sich. "Es ist ganz und gar nicht normal, wenn zwei Männer sich küssen. Man darf nicht einmal daran denken. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso der Graf so etwas duldet."  
Sie beugte sich vor und gab Alfred einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Siehst du? das ist normal" sagte sie. "Und das fühlt sich auch viel besser an, nicht wahr? Lass so etwas bloß nicht noch einmal mit dir machen, hörst du? egal was Herbert dir erzählt."  
Sie sah Alfred, der jetzt ziemlich verwirrt wirkte an. Eigentlich war er ja ganz hübsch und er hatte ihr ja am Anfang auch sehr gut gefallen. Warum sollte sie nicht...? Jetzt konnte sie ja alles tun was ihr gefiel. Mit einem Lächeln auf en Lippen beugte sie sich vor, um Alfred zu küssen.

Alfred war völlig durch den Wind. Was sollte er denn nun glauben? Das, was Herbert ihm sagte (und zeigte), oder das, was Sarah sagte?  
Aber eigentlich gefiel ihm Herberts Version besser. Er konnte sich schließlich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass es auf irgendeine Weise irgendwem schadete, wenn man einen Mann küsste. Ihm war schließlich auch nichts passiert, im Gegenteil. Er konnte davon ja nur lernen.  
Er wollte gerade widersprechen und sagen, dass er das überhaupt nicht mit Herbert machte, um ausgehalten zu werden, als sich die Ereignisse plötzlich überstürzten. Eben noch fühlte er Sarahs weiche Lippen fest auf seinen und wähnte sich im siebten Himmel, und er wollte gerade anfangen, anzuwenden, was er gestern gelernt hatte, als die Tür sich öffnete und der Graf hereinkam.

"Was geht hier vor?" donnerte von Krolock. "Sarah, wer hat dir erlaubt mein Schloss zu betreten. Alfred, wo ist mein Sohn?"

Sofort fühlten sich Alfreds Gliedmaßen weich wie Pudding an, und er sah mit offenem Mund zu ihm hinauf. Er war böse, und wie.  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht, wo Ihr Sohn ist", stammelte er ängstlich. "Er war böse auf mich, weil... weil ich mit Sarah zum Ball wollte, und... Es tut mir leid, ehrlich!"

Von Krolock musterte Alfred und Sarah, die ihn vom Sofa aus verschreckt anstarrten einen Moment. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn jemand ohne seine Einladung das Schloss betrat. Außerdem war er im Moment sowieso nicht in der besten Stimmung, da er noch immer keinen neuen Menschen gefunden hatte, der es schaffte sein Interesse zu wecken.  
Und offensichtlich lief es mit Alfred und seinem Sohn nicht so, wie Herbert es sich gewünscht hatte. Auch das verdross ihn.  
"Verlasst auf der Stelle mein Schloss" befahl er, während er sich in einem der Sessel niederließ.   
"Herr Graf" begann Sarah und sprang auf. "Es ist nicht so ... wir..."  
Von Krolock machte nur eine wegwischende Handbewegung zur Tür hin, die keinen weiteren Widerspruch duldete.  
Sarah warf Alfred einen wütenden Blick zu und lief dann zur Tür. Ohne darauf zu achten ob Alfred ihr folgen konnte lief sie die Gänge entlang. Erst am Tor angekommen drehte sie sich wütend zu ihm um. "Was fällt dir ein mich zu küssen, du ... du Verräter? Was soll der Graf jetzt von mir denken?"

Alfred starrte Sarah völlig verdattert an. "Was? Aber... aber du hast doch _mich_..." Er sah Sarah an und legte ihr dann eine Hand auf den Arm. "Der Graf denkt sicher nicht schlecht von dir!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. "Er ist nicht so gut gelaunt in letzter Zeit, glaube ich. Aber das beruhigt sich sicher wieder! Und außerdem..." Er hob die Hand und strich vorsichtig über Sarahs Wange. "Mach dir darüber doch keine Gedanken. Ich jedenfalls mag dich sehr, Sarah. Ich liebe dich. Ich tue alles für dich."  
Er lächelte sie an und trat dann einen Schritt vor, um sie auf den Mund zu küssen.

Sarah hatte jetzt nicht mehr den Nerv mit Alfred Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen. Aus ihrer Sicht hatte es so gewirkt, als sei der Graf beleidigt, weil sie einen anderen geküsst hatte. Immerhin war das ein gutes Zeichen, dachte sie, denn er wäre sicher nicht eifersüchtig, wenn ihm nicht noch etwas an ihr liegen würde... Schade, dass er sie nicht hatte erklären lassen. das Dumme war, dass Alfred jetzt da er aus dem Schloss geworfen worden war und Herberts Gunst wahrscheinlich auch verloren hatte wirklich nichts mehr wert war.  
Naja, sie konnte ihn sich ja immerhin warm halten. Vielleicht würde er ja irgendwann noch zu etwas gut sein. Also küsste sie ihn schließlich ein wenig widerwillig zurück. Im Grunde küsste Alfred gar nicht so schlecht musste sie zugeben. Und es war ja auch ein wenig rührend, wie sehr er in sie verliebt war. Aber gegen den Grafen war er nunmal ... gar nichts.  
Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. "In meinen Sarg kann ich dich leider nicht mitnehmen Alfred. Dort ist nicht genug Platz für uns zwei. Außerdem könnte der Graf auf falsche Gedanken kommen. Du wirst dir einen anderen Ort suchen müssen. Ein bisschen Zeit ist ja noch bevor die Sonne aufgeht, nicht wahr?"

"Aber... aber Sarah!" Alfred lief zwei Schritte hinter Sarah her, als die sich einfach umwandte und ging, stolperte über einen Grabstein und fiel der Länge nach in den Schnee. Rasch rappelte er sich wieder auf, aber Sarah war bereits von der Dunkelheit verschluckt worden.  
Alfred ließ die Schultern hängen, drehte sich um und sah auf das mächtige Schloss, das vor ihm in den Himmel ragte. Jetzt war er also verstoßen worden. Und das nur weil er ein Mädchen liebte. Herbert hatte ihm doch gestern noch versichert, dass er ihn nicht kränkte, sondern lediglich zu seinen Gefühlen stand. Aber das war vor dem Kuss gewesen, und vielleicht hatte der ja etwas geändert. Vielleicht hatte er Herbert ja irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht, ohne es zu wollen.  
Er schlang die Arme um sich und sah sich verloren in der Dunkelheit um. Wo sollte er denn jetzt hin? Er musste sich irgendetwas suchen, aber er konnte doch unmöglich an jedes Grab klopfen. Und bald würde der Morgen anbrechen, und dann wäre er verloren.  
Er machte ein paar zögerliche Schritte nach rechts, dann nach links und drehte sich dann einmal im Kreis. Würde Herbert ihn denn wirklich sterben lassen, nur weil er jemand anderen liebte? Das konnte er doch nicht machen.  
"Herbert!", rief er, dann legte er sich die Hände an den Mund und rief noch einmal. "Herbert!"

Herbert wischte sich über seine rotgeweinten Augen und erhob sich von der Fensterbank, auf der er die Nacht verbracht hatte. Während er in den Nachthimmel geschaut und die Sterne betrachtet hatte, war seine Enttäuschung der altbekannten Melancholie gewichen. Er wünschte sich bei Alfred zu sein, in dessen Nähe er sich immer auf eine gewisse Art fröhlicher und lebendiger fühlte. Warum konnte Alfred ihn nicht lieben? Warum musste er Sarah wählen?  
trotzdem hatte er jetzt Sehnsucht nach ihm. Wahrscheinlich war Alfred ganz verloren ohne ihn. Er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, Alfred sich selbst zu überlassen.

Herbert öffnete immer noch sehr geknickt die Tür zum Kaminzimmer. "Gute Nacht Vater. Hast du Alfred irgendwo gesehen?" fragte er ein wenig verschnupft.  
"Allerdings" Von Krolock stand auf und ging seinem Sohn entgegen. "Eben gerade habe ich ihn hier mit Sarah überrascht."  
"Mit Sarah?" Herbert brach sofort wieder in Tränen aus und diesmal schluchzte er wirklich. "Wie kann er mir das nur antun?"  
Von Krolock legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Herbert wegen so einer Sache trösten musste. "Er war doch nur irgendein gewöhnlicher Bauernjunge" sagte er beruhigend. "Du findest schnell wieder jemand anderen."  
"Nein, das war er nicht" schluchzte Herbert. "Alfred ist etwas Besonderes."

Herbert nahm das Taschentuch seines Vaters und tupfte sich die Augen. Dass Alfred sofort zu Sarah gegangen war, war wirklich hart. Aber so war es nunmal. Alfred liebte Sarah und daran konnte er nichts ändern. Trotzdem war es sehr sehr traurig und ungerecht. Er schluchzte noch eine Weile an der Brust seines Vaters, der ihm über den Kopf streichelte. Dann sah er auf.  
"Wo sind die beiden jetzt?" fragte er mit verweinter Stimme.  
"Ich habe sie natürlich sofort aus meinem Schloss geworfen." antwortete von Krolock und wischte Herbert eine Träne von der Wange.  
"Auch Alfred?" fragte Herbert entsetzt.  
"Natürlich auch Alfred. Was willst du denn noch mit ihm?" fragte der Graf überrascht.  
"Mein armer Alfred" Herbert löste sich von seinem Vater. "Er wird sich draußen niemals zurechtfinden und Sarah lässt ihn ganz sicher nicht in ihrem Sarg schlafen. Ich muss ihn finden, bevor es hell wird."  
Geradezu panisch stürzte er aus dem Raum und der Graf sah ihm Kopf schüttelnd nach.  
Herbert eilte durch die Gänge und sah sich dann gehetzt im verschneiten Schlossgarten um. Er fühlte jetzt schon das Nahen des Tages. Dann hörte er Alfreds Stimme, die ihn rief und erleichtert lief er darauf zu.  
"Alfred, mein Liebling!" rief er, während er ihn in die Arme schloss. "Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Warum verlässt du denn das Schloss?"

Alfred war sehr erleichtert, als Herbert nach einer kurzen Weile geradezu auf ihn zugeschossen kam und ihn auch noch in die Arme schloss. Hier draußen war es bitterkalt.  
"Aber dein Vater hat uns hinausgeworfen!", sagte er. "Ich bin doch nicht freiwillig hinausgegangen! Ich habe mich im Schloss nicht zurechtgefunden weil es dunkel war, und auf einmal war Sarah da..."  
Er sah Herbert etwas reumütig an. Würde der vielleicht gleich wider wütend werden wenn er von Sarah redete, und ihn dann doch hier draußen erfrieren lassen oder ihn dem Tageslicht ausliefern?  
"Ich war froh, dass mich jemand gefunden hatte", erklärte er hastig. "Und dann sind wir ins Kaminzimmer gegangen, wo dein Vater uns gefunden hat." Er sah Herbert hilflos an. "Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, Herbert! Ohne dich bin ich ausgeliefert, aber ich kann nicht anders, als Sarah zu lieben! Was soll ich denn tun, sag es mir, Herbert! Ich werde wirklich alles tun damit -"  
Er stockte, als er im licht des Mondes Herberts Augen sah. "Hast du geweint, Herbert?", fragte er bestürzt.

Herbert wischte Alfreds letzte Bemerkung mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite. "Ja, aber jetzt geht es mir schon wieder besser."  
Er nahm Alfreds Arm und geleitete ihn zurück zum Schloss. "Ich war zwar wütend und enttäuscht, aber ich würde dich nicht aus dem Schloss werfen, weil du jemand anderen liebst. Mein Vater ist bei so etwas immer ein wenig aufbrausend. Außerdem habe ich dir doch erzählt, dass er bei seinen ehemaligen Liebhabern immer ein wenig empfindlich reagiert."  
Er seufzte auf. "Aber warum muss es denn ausgerechnet Sarah sein, Alfred? Sogar jetzt hat sie dich einfach stehen lassen. Bist du wirklich so viel glücklicher wenn du mit ihr zusammen bist? Bedenke doch, was ich dir alles geben kann. Sie will doch eigentlich meinen Vater. Das musst du doch einsehen. Ich bin derjenige, der dir alles geben kann was du dir wünscht Alfred."

"Was!" Alfred blieb kurz stehen, aber Herbert zog ihn weiter. "Sie will deinen Vater? Das... das kann nicht sein, sie hat mich doch geküsst! So wie du, Herbert! Dann muss sie mich doch lieben!"  
Er blickte verwirrt zu Boden. Sagte Herbert das vielleicht nur, weil er etwas zwischen ihn und Sarah treiben wollte? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sarah ihn vielleicht nur benutzte und so mit seinen Gefühlen spielte.  
Dennoch … Sarah hatte sich ja wirklich ein bisschen verändert. Und da war noch etwas... "Sarah hat gesagt, dass wir uns geküsst haben war abartig. Sie meinte, es sei widernatürlich", sagte er zu Herbert. "Was stimmt denn nun? Das was du sagst, oder das was sie sagt?

"Das was ich sage natürlich" fauchte Herbert. "Hat es sich denn etwa abartig angefühlt? Meine Güte Alfred, du warst sogar erregt danach. Da musst du doch wissen, dass es nicht falsch sein kann." Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Eigentlich war er allerdings viel aufgebrachter darüber, dass Alfred immer noch nicht wahr haben wollte, hinter wem Sarah wirklich her war. War er denn vollkommen blind vor Liebe? Das konnte man sich ja nicht anhören.  
Er drehte sich zu Alfred, packte ihn an den Schultern und presste ihn an die steinerne Wand des Ganges. "Jetzt hör mir mal zu Alfred. Sarah hat ihr Dorf verlassen, weil mein Vater sie gerufen hat. Sie hat dabei keinen Gedanken an dich verschwendet. als sie hier war wollte sie sich auf gar keinen Fall von dir retten lassen und mit dir fliehen. Sie ist mit meinem Vater auf den Ball gegangen und hat sich sozusagen freiwillig von ihm beißen lassen. Ihr konntet sie nur mit Gewalt von hier wegbringen. Sie will meinen Vater und nicht dich. Sieh das doch endlich ein! Ich bin derjenige der dich will Alfred. Mehr als alles andere!

Alfred riss die Augen auf, als Herbert ihn an die Wand warf, und mit offenem Mund hörte er dessen Worte. "Das ist nicht wahr!", brachte er dazwischen hervor, aber Herbert beachtete seinen Einwand gar nicht. Alfred wurde ganz schwach und merkwürdig im Magen, als er sich das anhören musste, und er spürte auf einmal, wie seine Lippe anfing zu zittern und ihm die Augen schwammen. Er riss sich jedoch zusammen.  
"Das stimmt nicht, Herbert", sagte er, aber nur wenig überzeugend, und er ließ den Kopf hängen. Irgendwo wusste er schon, dass es stimmte, aber er wollte es absolut nicht wahrhaben. Sarah war doch damals so nett zu ihm gewesen - wie sie ihn angesehen hatte...  
Er zog die Nase hoch, um Fassung bemüht, und sah wieder zu Herbert hoch. Wenn er ihm wehtun hatte wollen, so wie er ihm selbst weh getan hatte, dann hatte er es geschafft.

Herbert brach es fast das Herz Alfred so traurig zu sehen. Er wünschte jetzt fast er hätte diese Dinge nicht gesagt, da er Alfred schließlich nicht einmal trösten konnte. Aber er hatte es einfach sagen müssen...  
"Vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch" brachte er mühsam über die Lippen. Aber er konnte einfach nicht mit ansehen, wie Alfreds Augen feucht wurden. Er würde doch nicht etwa anfangen zu weinen. Wegen Sarah?  
"Vielleicht hat sie einfach noch nicht erkannt, was für ein wunderbarer Mann du bist Alfred" beeilte er sich zu sagen und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. "Bestimmt merkt sie es noch, hm?"  
Er geleitete Alfred sanft zu ihrem sarg. "Du hast mir eben einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt. Versprich mir bitte, dass du nicht mehr ohne mein Wissen das Schloss verlässt. Du weißt ja gar nicht wie gefährlich das Tageslicht für uns ist."  
Fast schon gewohnheitsmäßig half er Alfred bei den komplizierten Verschnürungen an dessen Kleidung. "Hast du Sarah zum Ball eingeladen?" fragte er schweren Herzens.

Alfred schüttelte nur den Kopf. Herberts Worte trösteten ihn auch nicht mehr wirklich, und er wischte sich immer wieder über die Augen. Sein Herz war ein schwerer kalter Klumpen in seiner Brust, und er wollte Herbert noch nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, dass er nicht freiwillig das Schloss verlassen hatten.  
Als Herbert seine Verschnürungen für ihn geöffnet hatte, wandte er sich ab und zog sich aus, dann stieg er mit hängendem Kopf in den Sarg und legte sich still auf seine Seite. Seine Augen waren immer noch ganz feucht, aber er riss sich zusammen. Trotzdem schmerzte es ihn so, zu fühlen, dass an Herberts Worten etwas Wahres war. Vielleicht liebte Sarah ihn wirklich nicht. Sie schien wirklich viel faszinierter von dem Grafen zu sein, jetzt, wo er drüber nachdachte.  
Alfred schluckte schmerzlich und blinzelte ein paar Mal, um die Tränen drin zu behalten, aber es half nichts, und eine rollte ihm über die Schläfe auf den dunkelroten Samt des Sarges.

"Alfred" Herbert stieg ebenfalls in den Sarg und ließ sich neben Alfred nieder. Ein wenig hilflos sah er auf ihn hinab. Jetzt ging es Alfred genauso wie ihm selbst eben gerade. Aber für Alfred war es wahrscheinlich besser, wenn er einsah, dass Sarah nicht besonders viel an ihm lag. Dann konnte sie ihn vielleicht wenigstens nicht mehr ausnutzen.  
"Cherie..." sagte er beruhigend. „Sie ist es doch wirklich nicht wert, dass du so traurig wegen ihr bist. Du bist wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes."  
Er legte sich hinter ihn und zog ihn an sich, so dass sie jetzt fest aneinander gedrückt waren. Sanft küsste er Alfreds Hals und streichelte über seine Arme. "Versuch einfach nicht mehr so viel an sie zu denken."

'Das sagst du so!', dachte Alfred, aber er konnte nichts sagen, weil er so einen Kloß im Hals hatte. Er ließ sich von Herbert umarmen, aber er fühlte sich einsam, und jetzt überschwemmten die Tränen wirklich seine Augen und tropften eine nach der anderen auf den weichen Samt.  
Zuerst wischte er sie unwillig weg, aber dann ließ er sie eine Weile laufen, weil es ja doch irgendwie gut tat.  
Schließlich versiegten sie, und er drehte sich in Herberts Armen um, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte. Herbert war wirklich außerordentlich hübsch, und Alfred dachte sich, wenn er auch so hübsch wäre, würde Sarah ihn vielleicht doch lieben können. Oder wenn er so anmutig und beeindruckend wäre wie der Graf. Aber so war er eben nicht. Er war tollpatschig und ängstlich, und in so jemanden verliebte man sich wohl nicht. Nur Herbert...  
"Wenn ich dich lieben würde, Herbert, dann wäre alles viel einfacher", sagte er und lächelte ein bisschen.

"Wenn du dich in mich verlieben würdest, dann wäre ich im siebten Himmel" sagte Herbert seufzend. "Ich würde dich auf Händen tragen..."  
Er streichelte Alfred über das Haar. "Du würdest mich zum glücklichsten Vampir von allen machen." sanft küsste er Alfred eine Träne von der Wange. "Aber Sarah ist nunmal diejenige, die du liebst. Und vielleicht sieht sie wirklich ein, dass du ihr mehr geben kannst, als mein Vater. Mein Vater ist ein sehr charismatischer Mann, aber er würde sich niemals verlieben. Jedenfalls nicht für länger als einen Abend. Das wird Sarah auch noch einsehen und dann..." er schluckte und beendete den Satz lieber nicht.  
"Alfred, so gern ich es auch möchte, ich darf dich nicht aufhalten" sagte er schließlich. "Wenn du lieber bei Sarah sein willst als bei mir, dann werde ich dich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Morgen Nacht werde ich meinen Vater bitten für euch einen größeren Sarg zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit du bei ihr schlafen kannst." Er schluckte bei Gedanken daran, wie einsam sein Sarg ihm ohne Alfred vorkommen würde. Selbst wenn Vincent neben ihm schlief fühlte er sich alleine, so wie Alfred sich wahrscheinlich neben ihm alleine fühlte. "Nach einer Weile wird sie dann sicher sehen, was sie an dir hat." Jetzt kämpfte auch er wieder mit den Tränen. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du traurig bist, Cherie."

In Alfred erwachte wieder etwas Hoffnung, und seine Augen leuchteten wieder ein wenig. Das war unglaublich nett von Herbert, und er würde das sicher immer zu schätzen wissen. Wenn er sich vorstellte, er müsste Sarah und dem Grafen dabei helfen, zusammen zu kommen, wurde ihm sehr mulmig. Und so musste das für Herbert sein.  
"Aber ich dachte... Meinst du denn, Sarah würde mich wirklich deinem Vater vorziehen?" In seinen Augen hatte er gegen den Grafen kaum eine Chance, aber trotzdem hatte er jetzt seine Hoffnung wieder. Dank Herbert.  
"Vielen Dank, Herbert", flüsterte er, und dann hob er einen Arm und legte ihn um Herbert, so wie dessen Arme um ihn selber lagen. Er lächelte, aber er sah, dass Herbert traurig war und dass seine Augen glitzerten. "Bitte sei nicht traurig", sagte er leise. "Ich verdanke dir wirklich soviel und... und du findest bestimmt einen netten anderen Vampir. Ich bin doch nichts, das man ins Schaufenster stellen möchte." Das hatte er schon öfter über sich gehört, und er fürchtete, dass es wahr war. Er war eher etwas, was man im Hinterstübchen versteckte, schätzte er.  
Er winkelte den Arm an und strich Herbert etwas unbeholfen mit den Fingern übe die Wange. Das machte der manchmal bei ihm. und es fühlte sich immer sehr schön und tröstend an. Er wollte Herbert auch gern trösten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Wenn Herbert daran dachte, dass das hier die letzte Nacht war, die er neben Alfred verbringen würde, dann wurde ihm schwer ums Herz. Manchmal war der Gedanke an die Ewigkeit wirklich unerträglich grausam. Im Moment konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ohne Alfred jemals glücklich werden würde. Aber immerhin würde der dann vielleicht glücklich sein. Alfred so traurig zu sehen schmerzte tatsächlich noch mehr, als selber traurig zu sein. Er wollte, dass wenigstens Alfred glücklich war.  
"Ich denke Sarah weiß dich einfach noch nicht wirklich zu schätzen, aber das ändert sich vielleicht noch" vermutete er. "Heute hat sie dich immerhin schon einmal geküsst. Sicher wird sie auch mit dir zum Ball gehen und dann..." er brach ab. Die Vorstellung wie Alfred und Sarah am ersten Dezember gemeinsam den Saal verlassen würden war grausam. Einfach grausam.  
Und was mit ihm selbst passieren würde konnte er sich auch schon sehr gut vorstellen. Er würde wahrscheinlich wieder einmal auf Vincent zurückfallen und versuchen von diesem doch noch so etwas wie Liebe zu bekommen.   
Dass Alfred ihn jetzt tatsächlich zum ersten Mal von allein umarmte und streichelte machte die Sache auch nicht besser ... naja, vielleicht ein bisschen.  
Immerhin lag Alfred wirklich etwas an ihm. "Überleg es dir bis Morgen" sagte er leise. "Überleg dir ob du einen Sarg mit Sarah zusammen willst, oder ob du bei mir im Schloss bleibst. Du kannst sie ja besuchen so oft du möchtest..."

In dem Moment, als er Herbert so traurig vor sich sah und ihn das sagen hörte, war etwas in Alfred entschlossen, bei ihm zu bleiben, nur damit er nicht mehr so schrecklich traurig war. Er wollte den Herbert wieder, der ihm mit leuchtenden Augen und hauchzart erröteten Wangen französische Gedichte vorgelesen und der ihm begeistert den Himmel auf Erden versprochen hatte. Er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der ihn so unglücklich machte.  
Aber natürlich sehnte sich alles in ihm danach, bei Sarah zu sein. Wenn er daran dachte, mit ihr zusammen einen Sarg zu haben, schlug sein Herz schneller.  
"Ich werde erst einmal Sarah fragen", sagte er, aber ihm wurde gleichzeitig etwas mulmig. Herberts Worte gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Vorhin hatte Sarah ihn einen Verräter genannt und ihn geschimpft, weil der Graf sie beim Küssen erwischt hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er das einfach irgendwie ausgeblendet, aber jetzt fühlte es sich auf einmal gar nicht gut an. War er wirklich blind vor Liebe? Aber Sarah...  
"Vielleicht will sie es ja wirklich gar nicht", sagte er leise, dann lächelte er Herbert an. "Schlaf gut, Herbert." Er nahm den Arm wieder von ihm und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

Herbert lag noch eine Weile wach, während sich Alfreds Hintern an ihn drückte. Alfred brauchte immer ziemlich viel Platz zum Schlafen, aber das störte ihn nicht. So konnte er mehr von Alfred spüren. Manchmal drehte der sich sogar im Schlaf um und legte den Arm um ihn. Für einen Vampir schlief er ziemlich unruhig. Wenn Alfred nicht so begeistert Blut trinken würde, hätte Herbert sich mittlerweile fast gefragt, ob er wirklich ein Vampir war. Vieles an ihm war so anders.  
Auch seine Aufrichtigkeit und Naivität. Er schien niemals nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil aus zu sein. Sarah hatte es nicht verdient, dass er sie so sehr liebte. Ganz und gar nicht. Herbert verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. und sah zum Sargdeckel hoch. Irgendwann würde sie Alfred nochmal sehr verletzen. Das fühlte er.  
Eigentlich wäre es ganz einfach für ihn Alfred zu beweisen, wie Sarah wirklich fühlte. Er musste nur seinen Vater bitten für eine Weile so zu tun, als läge ihm noch etwas an Sarah. Der würde ihm den Gefallen wahrscheinlich Zähne knirschend erfüllen. Aber dann wäre Alfred wieder traurig...  
Immer noch nachdenklich schlief er ein.  
Am nächsten Abend erwachte er von einem lauten Getöse, das selbst hier in den Grundfesten des Schlosses zu hören war. Ein Schneesturm vermutlich. Gut, dass er heute nicht raus musste. Er sah zu Alfred, ob dieser noch schlief.

Alfred lag bibbernd neben Herbert, hatte sich die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen und lauschte auf das Getöse draußen. Es klang so heftig, als würde das Schloss jeden Moment einstürzen. Wenn man es hier unten schon so laut hörte, musste es ein wahrer Tornado sein.  
Alfred hatte sich schon bei Gewitter immer gefürchtet, und vor Stürmen jeglicher Art. Das war jetzt nicht anders als früher, und er sah ängstlich zu Herbert hinüber.  
Als er merkte, dass der wach war, riss er sich schnell die Decke vom Gesicht und versuchte, so zu tun als ginge es ihm gut.  
"Ein lauter Sturm", sagte er leichthin und zuckte gleich darauf zusammen, als er den Wind laut aufheulen hörte.

"Ja, in der tat" stimmte Herbert ihm zu. "Das ist aber hier im Winter nichts Ungewöhnliches und hier unten hört man es immer besonders laut. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen."  
Alfred sah aus wie ein verängstigtes Kind bei einem Gewitter und Herbert wollte ihn wirklich gerne trösten. Fürsorglich legte er einen Arm um ihn. "Dir kann hier unten bei mir gar nichts passieren. Und die Vampire auf dem Friedhof sind auch sicher, falls du dir Sorgen um Sarah machst. Es gab hier schon einige viel schlimmere Stürme und Gewitter. Das Wetter in den transsilvanischen Höhen spielt oft verrückt. Möchtest du lieber noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben? Eigentlich wollte ich dir heute etwas auf dem Flügel vorspielen. Ich spiele besonders gern bei Unwetter. Dann ist immer so eine eigenartige Stimmung, die ich sehr liebe..."

Alfred war hin- und hergerissen, und gleichzeitig auch ein wenig beschämt, weil er eigentlich im Moment gar nicht an Sarah gedacht hatte. Er hatte nur an sich selbst gedacht, und dass er sich fürchtete.  
Und die beiden Dinge, die Herbert ihm vorschlug, klangen beide beinahe zu gleichen Teilen verlockend. Er würde wahnsinnig gern noch liegen bleiben, aber natürlich nicht alleine. Dann würde er vor Angst eingehen.  
Andererseits fände er es auch wunderschön, Herbert zuzuhören, wie er Klavier spielte. Alfred liebte Musik, obwohl er selbst in höchstem Maße unmusikalisch war. Er konnte nicht einmal eine Tonleiter richtig singen.  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht", sagte er zögerlich und zog wieder den Kopf ein, als er erneutes Heulen von draußen hörte. Wie sollte er Herbert sagen, dass er sich bei Sturm eigentlich nur unter einer Decke und mit sehr viel Licht um sich herum einigermaßen wohl fühlte? "Ich würde dich so gerne spielen hören. V-vielleicht später...? Wenn der Sturm ein kleines bisschen weniger - laut ist?" Er sah Herbert hoffend an. "Würdest du... könntest du... Würdest du mit mir warten?", fragte er, und aus Angst, dass Herbert nein sagen könnte, griff er nach dessen Hand.

"Natürlich Cherie" flüsterte Herbert und streichelte mit seinen Fingern über Alfreds Hand. "Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich dich alleine lassen würde, oder? Ich bleibe natürlich bei dir."  
Eine Weile lagen sie still nebeneinander und Alfred zuckte bei jedem Heulen zusammen.  
"Früher hatte ich auch Angst vor diesen Stürmen" erzählte Herbert. "Obwohl es Jahrhunderte her ist erinnere ich mich noch daran. Als ich ein Kind war habe ich mich bei Stürmen oder Gewitter immer unter dem Bett versteckt, bis mein Vater kam." Er lächelte. "Wenn man nicht unsterblich ist lebt man in ständiger Angst vor dem Tod. Aber mit der Zeit lässt das nach, das wirst du schon sehen. Wenn es kaum noch etwas gibt was dir etwas antun kann, werden auch die Ängste weniger und man wird wagemutiger. Aber ... die Schmerzen bleiben immer dieselben. Egal wie lange man lebt."  
Nachdenklich richtete er sich etwas auf um den Sargdeckel zur Seite zu schieben. Heute war die Gruft wieder von Kerzen erleuchtet und Helligkeit strömte in den Sarg.  
Er ließ sich zurück neben Alfred sinken.

Alfred seufzte erleichtert auf, als es heller wurde. Und dass Herbert ihm erzählt hatte, wie er sich als Kind immer gefürchtet hatte, gab ihm auch ein besseres Gefühl. Jetzt kam er sich nicht mehr ganz so dusselig vor, obwohl er ja kein Kind mehr war.  
Er war auch sehr froh, dass Herbert so geduldig mit ihm war. Er blieb wirklich bei ihm und lachte ihn nicht aus. Das einzige, bei dem er die Fassung verlor, war Sarah. Alfred bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er daran dachte, und er fühlte sich irgendwie zwiegespalten. Er war jemand, der es immer allen recht machen wollte, und wenn jemand mit ihm unzufrieden war, fühlte er sich schuldig.  
"Herbert, warst du schon mal verliebt?", fragte er und sah ihn an. "Ich meine, vorher."

Herbert hatte damit gerechnet, dass Alfred diese Frage irgendwann stellen würde. Aber sie war so schwer zu beantworten. Er hatte schon so lange als Vampir gelebt und wenn er jemanden sah der ihm gefiel, dann verliebte er sich schnell. Aber er hatte erst sehr selten geglaubt, dass er vielleicht seinen Gefährten gefunden hatte. Und bislang hatte er sich jedes Mal getäuscht. Und dieses Mal ja scheinbar auch. Das letzte Mal als er geglaubt hatte verliebt zu sein war es Vincent gewesen. Sein Vater hatte ihn von einer seiner Reisen mitgebracht und genau wie Alfred unterschied Vincent sich von der Masse der Vampire. Er war lebensfroher, so wie Herbert und irgendwie tiefer.  
Außerdem war er der beste Tänzer im Schloss und der beste Liebhaber. Herbert hatte lange versucht zu ihm durchzudringen, bis er gemerkt hatte, dass es in diesem Sinne bei Vincent nichts zu holen gab. Er würde sich nicht in ihn verlieben. Ähnlich war es ihm bei Vincents Vorgängern gegangen.  
Menschen banden sich nur für ein kurzes Leben aneinander, aber Vampire hatten die Ewigkeit vor Augen. Und die Ewigkeit mit jemandem zu verbringen konnte die Hölle sein. Alle hatten Angst vor dieser dumpfen Langeweile, die einen zwangsweise irgendwann überkommen musste. Alle außer Herbert. Und Alfred hatte diese Angst scheinbar auch nicht.  
"Schon öfter" sagte er einfach. "Aber es war noch nie so wie bei dir. Ist Sarah deine erste Liebe?"

Alfred nickte. Er hatte da noch eine Frage, eigentlich schon seit Herbert ihm das mit der Vereinigung erklärt hatte, aber er hatte sich nicht getraut zu fragen. Es war einfach so peinlich.  
Aber jetzt nahm er seinen Mut zusammen, starrte an die Decke der Gruft und versuchte, die Worte einfach über die Lippen zu bringen. "Herbert, als du... als du mir das mit der Vereinigung erzählt hast...ja?" Er sah rasch zu Herbert, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der wusste was er meinte, und dann sah er schnell wieder zur Decke.  
"Also... mir ist das immer noch nicht so ganz klar. Wie..." Er räusperte sich. "Wie vereinigt man sich denn? Ich glaube bei Mann und Frau weiß ich es, aber bei Männern...?"

Also das würde ich dir ehrlich gesagt lieber zeigen." sagte Herbert lächelnd. "Wenn du so neugierig darauf bist kann ich dir gerne zeigen wie es geht."  
Er sah Alfreds verschreckten Blick und lachte leise. "Keine Sorge, bevor wir so weit sind kommen noch viele andere Sachen davor."  
Er gab Alfred einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann sah er ihn fragend an. "Sag mal ... würdest du dich etwa gerne mit mir vereinigen? Ich dachte ... ich dachte du würdest das nur mit Sarah tun wollen?"

Alfred hob leicht die Schultern und errötete. Wie Herbert ihn das so direkt fragte, merkte er schon, dass er sehr gerne wissen würde wie das ging. Ihm hatte schon das Küssen so gut gefallen, und wenn das Vereinigen nur halb so gut war, wollte er es unbedingt kennen lernen.  
"Ich... ich würde schon gerne... glaube ich", sagte er verlegen. "Das heißt... Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wie es so ist, aber... Aber ich wüsste es gerne."  
Er sah Herbert an und biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. "Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube schon dass ich es mit Sarah tun will - wenn ich wüsste, wie es so ist." Er hob wieder verlegen die Schultern und schlug die Augen nieder. Dann sah er wieder zu Herbert auf. "Man muss sich dafür sehr nah sein, oder? Und man... man muss nackt sein, oder?" Er spürte, wie er knallrot wurde.

Herbert sah zu Alfred hinüber. Ob der überhaupt wusste, was e durch diese Worte mit ihm anstellte? Wahrscheinlich ahnte er es nicht einmal. Er war zu unschuldig. Aber er war auch so lange unwissend gewesen, dass es jetzt kein Wunder war, wenn er neugierig war. Herbert ließ seine Augen über Alfreds hübsches Gesicht wandern und dann tiefer zu dessen Oberkörper, der von der Decke verborgen war.  
Tastend ließ er seine Hand darunter gleiten und streichelte über Alfreds Brust. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass der Junge nicht zurückwich, sondern ihn nur mit großen Augen ansah. Vielleicht wollte Alfred einfach nur von ihm lernen wie er sich später bei Sarah verhalten musste, aber im Moment war ihm selbst das egal.  
"Wie gesagt gibt es noch viele Schritte davor. Das hier zum Beispiel" hauchte er und streichelte Alfreds Brustwarzen, bis diese sich hart gegen seine Hand drückten. Herbert atmete schneller.

Alfred sah Herbert aus riesigen Augen an, als der seltsame Dinge mit seinem Körper anstellte. Er war noch nie gestreichelt worden, und erst recht nicht so. Es fühlte sich gar nicht kitzlig an, wie er gedacht hätte, sondern samtig und irgendwie elektrisch. Er spürte, wie sein Körper sich ganz automatisch Herberts Hand entgegen hob. Seine eigenen Hände hatten sich fest auf das Polster unter ihm gepresst. Er fühlte, wie er schneller atmete.  
Nervös und etwas aufgeregt leckte er sich über die Lippen, und ein Geräusch, das er von sich noch nie gehört hatte, kam aus seiner Kehle, als Herbert seine Brustwarzen streichelte. Alfred spürte fast sofort, wie sein Penis sich aufrichtete, und er sah ängstlich und doch vertrauensvoll zu Herbert auf.  
"Das ist wunderschön", flüsterte er andächtig. Und das schien erst der Anfang zu sein. Herbert hatte gesagt, dass noch viel davor kam, und Alfred hätte sich dem hier schon stundenlang hingeben können. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand berührt, nicht einmal er selbst, aber jetzt wo es geschah, fühlte er sich ausgezehrt und wollte mehr.

Wenn du das schon wunderschön findest wird dir alles andere auch gut gefallen" flüsterte Herbert. "Ich zeige dir eine ganz neue Welt, wenn du mich lässt.  
Draußen tobte immer noch der Schneesturm, aber zumindest für den Moment schien es Alfred nichts auszumachen. Herbert schlug jetzt die Decke zurück und glitt beinahe katzenhaft über ihn. Er senkte den Kopf und ließ seine Zunge gekonnt über Alfreds Brustwarzen gleiten. Erst die ein und dann die andere. Jetzt, wo er endlich das bekam was er wollte hatte er keine Eile mehr. Er würde es genießen und er würde dafür sorgen, dass Alfred es genoss. Endlich konnte er das hier tun und Alfred war sogar selbst derjenige, der es gewollt hatte. "Ich zeige dir das Paradies auf Erden flüsterte er" und küsste Alfreds Hals hinab.

Das glaubte Alfred nur zu gerne. Alles, was Herbert mit ihm machte, fühlte sich an, als habe er jahrelang darauf gewartet. So etwas tolles hatte er nie erfahren, und er sog Herberts Zärtlichkeiten auf wie ein Schwamm. Er fühlte sich nicht einmal mehr so unsicher. Herbert sorgte dafür, dass er sich irgendwie entspannte, und er hörte den Sturm nicht mehr, der draußen toste. Er hörte nur sein eigenes Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, Herberts Atem und sein eigenes gedämpftes Keuchen. Warum hatte er nie gewusst, wie schön es sich anfühlte, die Lippen eines anderen auf seinem Hals zu spüren? Sanfte Finger, die über seine Rippen und seine Hüfte strichen...  
Er hob die Hand und legte sie an Herberts weiße Schulter, während er die Augen schloss und den Kopf nach hinten bog. Seine Hüften hoben sich instinktiv und suchten etwas, gegen das sie sich drücken konnten. Sie fanden Herberts.

Alfred schien völlig ausgehungert nach Zärtlichkeiten zu sein, dachte Herbert, als dieser ihm seine Hüften entgegendrängte. nicht nur so, als habe er noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen, sondern fast so als habe er auch jegliche Berührungen bisher vermisst.  
Herbert kniete jetzt über ihm und seine Lippen küssten Alfreds Hals entlang, seinen Kiefer und schließlich seine Lippen. Dann legte er sich vorsichtig über ihn, so dass sie fest aneinander gedrückt waren. Er hatte das schon so oft gemacht, aber mit Alfred war es etwas völlig anderes. da für diesen alles so neu war, war es für ihn auch wieder neu. Er spürte Alfreds Empfindungen in seinem eigenen Körper und er liebte es, wie der Junge unter ihm erzitterte. Er würde seine tiefsten Sehnsüchte wecken, seine verborgenen Wünsche, und dieses Mal würde er ihn nicht davon kommen lassen...  
Das hier war sein Element und Alfred würde ihm bald vollkommen ausgeliefert sein.

Alfred zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Verlangen, und es machte ihm selbst ein bisschen Angst. Das waren Gefühle, die größer waren als alle, die er je gehabt hatte. Sie schienen ihn völlig zu beherrschen, und selbst wenn der Sturm jetzt das Schloss eingerissen hätte, hätte Alfred hiermit nicht aufhören können.  
Als Herbert sich auf ihn legte, schnappte er keuchend nach Luft, und er schlang instinktiv die Arme um ihn, erschrak dann über sich selbst und wollte sie erst wieder wegnehmen. Aber Herberts Haut unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich zu gut an, und scheu strich er darüber. Diese Haut erinnerte ihn an frisch gefallenen Schnee und Porzellan, und so fühlte sie sich auch an.  
Er konnte diese Härte jetzt auch bei Herbert spüren, und er war erstaunt, wie gut sich das anfühlte, wenn sie gegen seine drückte. Er wollte mehr davon, unbedingt mehr...  
Als er wieder Herberts Lippen auf seinen fühlte, küsste er vorsichtig zurück. Er konnte es ja noch nicht so gut, aber es war wieder wundervoll, und er sah mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern zu Herbert hoch. Er war wirklich wunderschön.

"Du machst mich so glücklich Alfred" flüsterte Herbert, als er sich einen kurzen Moment lang von ihm löste. Alfred sah so schön aus, wie er völlig selbstvergessen und ergeben unter ihm lag. In diesem Moment war auch keine Panik in seinen Augen und Alfred sah zum ersten Mal seit er ihn kannte wirklich gelöst aus.  
Auf seiner Haut hatte sich Gänsehaut gebildet, die aber sicher nicht von der Kälte kam, wie Herbert vermutete. Er küsste jetzt die Linie bis zu Alfreds Bauchnabel hinab, während er die Hände an seine Hüften legte. Dass Alfred bislang so völlig passiv war gefiel ihm gut. Er liebte es ihn zu verführen. Spielerisch streichelte er jetzt Alfreds Oberschenkel hinauf und sah auf, um zu sehen, wie der reagierte.

Alfred wand sich auf den Polstern. Es fühlte sich an, als würde seine Haut sich unter Herberts Berührungen irgendwie zusammenziehen, und er spürte, wie er immer schneller atmete. Ihm wurde ganz schwindelig, als Herbert seinen Nabel und seine Hüften küsste, und als er dann mit der Hand seinen Oberschenkel entlangfuhr, zuckte Alfred zusammen und stöhnte laut auf.  
Erschrocken hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah mit großen Augen an sich herab auf Herbert. Es war alles so neu für ihn, aber er vertraute Herbert, und der schenkte ihm wirklich eine ganz neue Welt...  
"Mach weiter... bitte", flüsterte er, und seine Stimme hörte sich gar nicht mehr nach ihm selbst an. Er streckte schüchtern eine Hand aus und legte sie an Herberts Wange. Dann strich er ihm übers Haar und errötete. Es war so ein schönes Gefühl, Herbert zu berühren. Er fragte sich, ob es noch lange dauerte bis zur Vereinigung. Er liebte, was sie taten, aber er hatte die Ahnung, dass diese Vereinigung das höchste der Gefühle sein musste, und er sehnte sich danach.

Herbert hatte natürlich nicht vor aufzuhören. Im Gegenteil. Vorsichtig zog er jetzt Alfreds Unterhose nach unten und dieser hob sogar die Hüften, um ihm dabei zu helfen. Überwältigt schloss Herbert kurz die Augen. Er war so nahe an seinem Ziel. Und er hatte kaum noch zu hoffen gewagt so schnell so weit zu kommen. Zwar wusste er immer noch nicht, was das hier für Alfred war. Vielleicht war es nur eine Art experimentieren, aber das war ihm im Moment egal.  
Jetzt senkte er den Kopf über Alfreds Oberschenkel und küsste ihn dort aufreizend. Er wollte, dass Alfred sich unter ihm wand. Dass er hilflos nach mehr flehte... das hatte er verdient, dafür, dass er ihn so lange hatte warten lassen. Seine Hand lag zum Verrücktwerden nahe an Alfreds Erektion, berührte diese jedoch nicht. Herbert schloss die Augen und strich mit einer Hand an seinem Körper herab. Er war selbst schon so weit, dass er es kaum noch aushielt...

Alfreds Hüften hoben sich wie von selbst, als Herbert ihm die Unterhose auszog, und er sah etwas ängstlich nach unten, biss sich jedoch vor Erregung auf die Lippe. Ihm war so heiß, und sein Kopf fühlte sich ganz leicht und frei an.  
Er sah herab auf seine eigene Erektion, aber als Herbert über seinen Körper streichelte, bog er den Kopf zurück. Herberts Hand lag so nahe bei dieser einen Stelle, die fast schon schmerzte und um Berührung flehte, und er hob die Hüften und wimmerte leise.  
"Herbert...", stöhnte er. "Mir ist so... komisch. Tu etwas, schnell! Irgendwas!"

Herbert entschied sich Alfred nicht mehr länger zappeln zu lassen. Der Arme hatte jetzt genug gelitten. Immerhin hatte er so etwas noch nie vorher erlebt und Herbert wollte nicht, dass seine Emotionen ihn total verwirrten. Er legte die Hände an Alfreds Hüften und berührte dann mit den Lippen dessen Schaft, um anschließend zärtlich über die Spitze zu lecken. Allerdings wusste, er wie verrückt einen diese Berührungen machten, also gab er bald nach und nahm Alfreds Erektion ganz in den Mund, um dessen Spannung etwas zu lösen.  
Er überlegte, ob er heute wirklich bis zum Ende gehen sollte. Vielleicht würden die Schmerzen der Vereinigung Alfred doch noch verschrecken... vielleicht war es besser ihn heute ausschließlich angenehmes fühlen zu lassen...  
Beinahe prüfend ließ er eine Hand zu Alfreds Eingang wandern und streichelte und drückte ihn dort spielerisch mit zwei Fingern.

Alfred kam sofort in der Sekunde, als er Herberts Finger an einer Stelle fühlte, von der er nicht einmal im Entferntesten erwartet hätte, dass eine Berührung dort sich so gut anfühlen konnte. Gleichzeitig war er erschrocken, und das ließ ihn nur noch heftiger kommen.  
Es war für ihn selbst überraschend. Als Herbert über seine Erektion geleckt hatte, hatte er gefühlt, wie seine Bauchmuskeln sich zusammenzogen wie bei einem Krampf, und als er ihn ganz in den Mund genommen hatte, war ihm so heiß geworden, beinahe unerträglich heiß, und in seiner Körpermitte hatte es geschmerzt und gepocht. Und dann entlud sich seine ganze Anspannung, und er zuckte auf den Polstern, fasste nach unten und grub die Finger in Herberts Schultern, während seine Hüften ihm entgegenzuckten.  
Völlig atemlos blieb er liegen, und ein seliges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Seine Augen blickten unfokussiert nach oben, und er sah aus wie jemand, der das vollkommene Glück erlebt hatte. Seine Hände sanken kraftlos von Herberts Schultern und fielen verdreht auf das Polster. Er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren.  
Das war also die Vereinigung unter Männern, dachte er. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte...


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Herbert war ein wenig überrumpelt, als Alfred so schnell kam. Aber eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen. Außerdem fand er es absolut überwältigend, dass Alfred wirklich so erregt gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich war es auch gut, dass er heute Nacht nicht weiter gegangen war. Alfred sollte langsam an alles herangeführt werden. Er wollte ihn schließlich nicht doch noch verschrecken.  
Im Moment sah Alfred allerdings eher so aus, als schwebe er auf Wolke sieben. Herbert gab ihm einen ganz zarten Kuss auf die Lippen und legte sich dann glücklich neben ihn. Seine Finger tanzten über Alfreds jetzt überempfindliche Haut, während er ihn lächelnd beobachtete.  
"Das war natürlich noch nicht alles" konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen.

"Was?" Alfreds Augen fokussierten sich mit Mühe auf Herberts Gesicht neben ihm, und sein Gesicht trug den erstaunten Ausdruck eines Kindes, das hört, dass draußen noch ein weiterer Berg Geschenke auf es wartet, weil nicht alle unter den Christbaum gepasst haben.  
"Ich... ich dachte... uh... Geht es noch weiter?" Er fragte sich, wie er jetzt noch weitermachen sollte. Er fühlte sich völlig fertig, und eigentlich war alles, was er wollte, die Augen zuzumachen und eine Weile vor sich hinzudösen. Vorsichtig rückte er näher an Herbert heran und drängte sich ein wenig an ihn. Das schien er jetzt zu brauchen.

Ja, aber nicht heute. Ein andermal." sagte Herbert sanft und zog Alfred an sich. Zärtlich strich er ihm eine Haarlocke aus der verschwitzten Stirn. Er glaubte nicht, dass Alfred jetzt noch weiter gekonnt hätte und obwohl er selbst noch nicht gekommen war genoss er es jetzt einfach neben Alfred zu liegen. Es war schön wie nah sich dieser an ihn drückte. Im Moment dachte er ganz bestimmt nicht an Sarah. Zumindest hoffte Herbert das.  
Draußen tobte noch immer der Sturm, aber wenigstens für eine Weile war es ihm gelungen Alfred davon abzulenken. Er zog die Decke wieder hoch und küsste Alfreds Hals. "Ruh dich jetzt einfach ein wenig aus, Cherie. Ich passe auf dich auf."

Alfred lächelte glücklich. Ihm hatte noch nie jemand gesagt, dass er sich ausruhen sollte, und dass derweilen auf ihn aufgepasst wurde. Dass er sich keine Sorgen machen und keine Angst haben musste...  
Ihm war ganz warm, und er schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich an Herbert. Er fühlte sich so gut und so ganz, dass er mühelos davondöste. Im Halbschlaf streckte er den Arm aus und legte ihn um Herbert, und er seufzte leise und schlief ein.

Als er erwachte, lag er immer noch genauso da. Er konnte nicht allzu lange geschlafen haben, aber er fühlte sich erholt. Und es war sehr schön, so Arm in Arm mit jemandem aufzuwachen. 'Sarah...', dachte er verschlafen, aber dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein, und die Röte und ein glückliches Lächeln krochen ihm ins Gesicht. Er hatte sich mit Herbert vereinigt. Und es war umwerfend gewesen.  
Er öffnete die Augen und sah Herbert an. Der lag neben ihm und hatte die Augen geschlossen. "Herbert?", flüsterte Alfred. "Bist du wach? Ich würde dich jetzt gerne auf dem Flügel spielen hören."

Herbert schlief nicht. Er hatte es einfach nur genossen wie Alfred neben ihm lag. So warm und weich und verletzlich. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so sehr das Gefühl gehabt, dass er auf etwas aufpassen wollte, dass er jemanden beschützen wollte. Bislang war er immer derjenige gewesen, der Schutz gebraucht hatte und der verwöhnt worden war. Aber bei Alfred war er der Stärkere und das war ein schönes Gefühl.  
Er hoffte nur so sehr, dass Alfred jetzt bei ihm bleiben würde. Ihn jetzt noch zu verlieren hätte ihm das Herz gebrochen.  
Als Alfred ihn ansprach schlug er die Augen auf und sah ihn verliebt an. "Natürlich spiele ich dir gern etwas vor." Er erhob sich und reichte Alfred die Hand um ihm dabei zu helfen aus dem Sarg zu steigen. dann zog er ihn noch einmal in seine Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er wusste, dass er heute wundervoll spielen würde und er freute sich darauf, für Alfred zu spielen.  
"Möchtest du das hier anziehen?" fragte er voller Begeisterung und hielt Alfred ein prächtiges Bordeauxrotes Kleidungsset hin. "Oder as hier?" Er griff nach einen nachtblauen. "Das würde deine wunderschönen Augen hervorheben!"

Alfred hielt sich die Hände vor den Schritt, als er merkte, dass er immer noch völlig nackt war. Er nickte verlegen zu dem nachtblauen Set, nahm es mit einer Hand entgegen und drehte sich dann um, um sich anzuziehen. Herbert musste ihm wieder mit den Verschnürungen helfen, und beeindruckt sah Alfred an sich herab, als er fertig war. So schöne Kleider hatte er noch nie besessen.  
Er hielt sich an Herbert fest, und der führte ihn sicher durch die Gänge. Draußen war es immer noch stürmisch, und Alfred ängstigte sich. Aber nicht mehr so sehr, denn er war sich jetzt ganz sicher, dass Herbert auf ihn aufpassen würde. Und das war ein tolles Gefühl.  
Schließlich kamen sie in einen Saal, der so mit Kerzen erleuchtet war, dass auch Alfred etwas sehen konnte. Und was er sah, beeindruckte ihn zutiefst.  
Der Saal hatte riesige Fenster, vor denen Schneewehen hin und her tosten, und davor stand ein großer, glänzend schwarzerFlügel. Alfred ging ehrfürchtig darauf zu, blieb in der Mitte des Saales jedoch ziemlich verloren stehen und sah zu Herbert. Er freute sich schon sehr darauf, ihn spielen zu hören.

"Gefällt dir unser Musikzimmer?" fragte Herbert euphorisch und machte eine weit ausladende Armbewegung. "Ich liebe es. Vater hat es extra für mich einrichten lassen. Ist es nicht fantastisch?" Er strahlte Alfred an und begleitete ihn dann zu einem gepolsterten Stuhl, von dem aus normalerweise sein Vater ihm zuhörte. Enthusiastisch drückte er Alfred darauf und lief dann zum Flügel. "Was möchtest du hören?" fragte er, während er zärtlich über das glänzend schwarze Holz des Flügels strich.  
Aber als er Alfreds verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah wusste er, dass er diesen damit vermutlich in Verlegenheit brachte. "Wie wäre es mit etwas von Chopin?" fragte er deshalb schnell. "Nocturne Opus 27? Das spiele ich besonders gern. Oder Beethovens Sonata Numero 14? Die Mondscheinsonate?" Er ließ sich elegant am Flügel nieder und sah Alfred erwartungsvoll an. Noten brauchte er schon lange nicht mehr. Viele der endlosen Nächte hatte er sich hier oben am Flügel vertrieben.  
Das wilde Schneetreiben draußen und Alfred neben ihm machten den Moment, in dem er zu spielen begann, zu einem der schönsten in seinem endlosen Leben.

Alfred konnte die ganze Zeit, während Herbert spielte, die Augen nicht von ihm lassen. Er spielte so gefühlvoll und leidenschaftlich, dass er den Blick nicht von ihm losreißen konnte. So etwas Schönes hatte er kaum jemals zuvor gesehen oder gehört, und er war völlig gebannt davon. Die Tatsache, dass Herbert nur für ihn spielte, machte ihn ganz glücklich. Er hätte ihm stundenlang zuhören und zusehen können.  
Ihm wurde ganz warm, und er lächelte. Er wünschte wirklich, Herbert würde nie wieder aufhören. Er dachte gar nicht mehr an den Sturm oder an die Dunkelheit - ja, nicht einmal an Sarah. Er hatte nur Augen für Herbert.

Herberts Wangen waren gerötet und er war völlig entrückt, als er schließlich aufhörte zu spielen. Zuletzt hatte er für Alfred noch Beethovens neunte Symphonie gespielt, die seit je her zu seinen Favoriten zählte. Fast ein wenig atemlos sah er ihn an.  
Alfred hatte die ganze Zeit über andächtig gelauscht und auch jetzt ließ er kein Zeichen von Ungeduld erkennen. "Es tut mir leid" sagte Herbert, während er sich erhob und den Deckel schloss. "Wenn ich spiele vergesse ich die Zeit."  
Er warf einen Blick nach draußen. Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt und der Schnee fiel jetzt ruhig zur Erde. "Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht gelangweilt."

Alfred beeilte sich sofort, den Kopf zu schütteln. "Überhaupt nicht!", versicherte er eifrig. "Es war einfach wundervoll! Du spielst so schön, ich hätte ewig zuhören mögen!"  
Seine Wangen waren ebenfalls etwas gerötet vor Begeisterung. So wie er sich im Moment fühlte, hätte er sich Herbert am liebsten um den Hals geworfen und nicht mehr losgelassen. Ob Herbert denn überhaupt wusste, was er ihm alles gab? Er passte auf ihn auf, er schenkte ihm Kleider, er spielte für ihn auf dem Klavier, er zeigte ihm - Dinge... Das alles bedeutete Alfred so unheimlich viel.  
"Herbert?", sagte er, stand auf und sah etwas verlegen zu Boden. "Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken. Du... du bist wirklich sehr gut zu mir, auch wenn ich dir gar nichts zurückgeben kann."

Herbert fühlte wie er bei Alfreds Worten wieder etwas melancholischer wurde. "Du gibst mir viel zurück Cherie" flüsterte er. "Selbst wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwidern kannst (noch nicht erwidern kannst, dachte er) ist es für mich wundervoll in deiner Nähe zu sein." Er zog Alfred an sich und führte ihn ein paar Tanzschritte durch den Raum. Dann blieb er stehen und nahm Alfreds Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. Ernst sah er ihn an. "Wenn du nicht in meiner Nähe wärest Alfred, dann würde mein Herz wehtun." flüsterte er.  
Gerade wollte er Alfred noch einmal auf die Lippen küssen, als die Flügeltüren des Raumes geöffnet wurden.  
Herbert sah überrascht auf. Sein Vater stand hoch aufgerichtet in der Tür und sah sie beide an. Er wirkte alles andere als erfreut. "Herbert. Ich möchte mit dir reden" sagte er knapp.  
Herbert sah Alfred entschuldigend an und folgte dann ein wenig erschrocken seinem Vater.

Alfred sah mit großen Augen zu Herbert auf. 'Der Graf!', dachte er, und gleich wurde ihm wieder angst und bange. 'Sicher hat er etwas dagegen dass ich wieder im Schloss bin und wird mich wieder hinauswerfen.'  
Ängstlich sah er Herbert hinterher, und er streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, als er schon längst außerhalb seiner Reichweite war. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd ließ er die Hand sinken und blieb verloren in dem großen Saal stehen. Ohne Herbert fühlte er sich gleich wieder fehl am Platze, und ihm war auch gar nicht mehr warm. Zögerlich trat er ans Fenster, legte eine Hand an die Scheibe und lehnte die Stirn dagegen.

Von Krolock hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah seinen Sohn streng an, als dieser aus dem Saal zu ihm kam. Wortlos ging er den Gang entlang in das nächste dunkle Zimmer und Herbert folgte ihm verwirrt. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht Alfred allein lassen zu müssen. Der würde sich bestimmt wieder ängstigen, aber er musste wissen, was sein Vater von ihm wollte.  
"Vater, was ist los?" fragte er drängend.  
Von Krolock wandte ihm den Rücken zu und sah aus dem Fenster in das Schneetreiben. "Du hast ihn also wieder zurückgeholt?"  
"Ja natürlich" Herbert trat einen Schritt näher. Er wusste nicht worauf sein Vater hinaus wollte. "Ich liebe ihn."  
Von Krolock lachte tief auf.  
"Wirklich!" beteuerte Herbert gekränkt. "Mehr als ich geglaubt habe Vincent zu lieben."  
Der Graf drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um. "Ich weiß Herbert. Aber sein Herz gehört nicht dir."  
Herbert sah zu Boden. "Jetzt vielleicht noch nicht, aber ..."  
Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst ein Herz nicht ändern. Seine Liebe zu Sarah hat sein Vampirwerden überdauert, dann wird sie auch alles andere überdauern."  
Herbert schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. "Ich fühle, dass er sich in mich verlieben wird. Ich weiß es einfach. Heute..."  
"Herbert" Von Krolock legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn näher. "Was wenn dir auch Alfred nicht das geben kann, was du brauchst? Was wenn es zu spät ist wenn du es bemerkst? Ich kann nicht mit ansehen wie die Ewigkeit unerträglich für dich wird und wie sich dein Lebensmut in Todessehnsucht verwandelt." Von Krolock sah seinen Sohn an und aus seinem Blick sprach seine Angst.  
Herbert sah schweigend zu Boden.  
"Wenn du dir seiner Gefühle sicher bist, dann stelle ihn auf die Probe, solange es noch nicht zu spät ist. Ich habe heute Sarah klar gemacht, dass meine Gefühle für sie erloschen sind. Sie will Alfred zurück. Lass ihn Morgen Nacht zu ihr. Wenn er zu dir zurückkehrt gehört er dir. Wenn nicht..."

"Nein, das möchte ich nicht" sagte Herbert schnell. Aber er wusste, dass er eigentlich nur Angst hatte. Angst, dass Alfred sich wirklich für Sarah entscheiden würde und er ihn dann ganz verlieren würde.  
"Aber ich will es" sagte sein Vater entschieden. "Wenn dir niocht so viel an ihm liegen würde, dann wäre es mir gleichgültig. aber ich habe gesehen wie du ihn ansiehst und ich habe gehört wie du heute für ihn gespielt hast. So hast du seit Jahren nicht mehr gespielt Herbert." Er zog seinen Sohn an sich und legte die Arme um ihn. Dann sah er sorgenvoll in das Schneetreiben. Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht zu spät eingriff, aber er hatte erst jetzt wirklich begriffen, wie ernst es Herbert war. Beinahe reuevoll dachte er daran, dass er selbst es gewsen war, der ihm alfred vorgestellt hatte, weil er geglaubt hatte, dass der naive schüchterne Junge eine willkommene Abwechslung für seinen Sohn sein würde. Dass Herbert sich nach Vincent, der Alfreds komplettes Gegenteil war ausgerechnet in ihn verlieben würde hatte er niemals gedacht. Und jetzt hatte er Angst um seinen Sohn.  
Alfred war zu gutherzig und simpel um Herbert mutwillig auszunutzen, aber unbewusst tat er es trotzdem. Er genoss die Nähe seines Sohnes und re wurde gern beschützt, aber er liebte Herbert nicht. Nicht so wie er Sarah liebte.  
"Mein Entschluss steht fest" sagte der Graf und streichelte herbert über die SChultern. "Morgen Abend bringe ich Alfred zu Sarah. Wenn er nicht von selbst zu dir zurückkommt musst du dich damit abfinden."  
"Aber sie liebt ihn nicht" beharrte Herbert.  
2Sie ist einfach gestrickt." gab der Graf zurück. "Sie wird sich in ihn verlieben. Er ist jung, hübsch und freundlich. Sie hätten sicher geheiratet, wenn sie nicht von mir fasziniert gewesen wäre."  
"Nein" flüsterte Herbert, aber trotzdem wusste er, dass sein Vater Recht hatte.  
Verletzt riss er sich von ihm los.

Alfred sah hinaus in den Schnee und fürchtete sich vor Herberts Rückkehr, während er sie zugleich sehnlichst erwartete. Ohne ihn fühlte er sich hier überhaupt nicht zugehörig, und erst recht nicht erwünscht. Seit der Graf ihn mit Sarah erwischt hatte, war er bei ihm wohl unten durch. Fast wünschte er, er hätte ihn heute Abend zusammen mit Herbert gesehen. Dann würde er ihn vielleicht wieder mögen.  
Sarah... Er kniff die Augen zusammen, aber wegen der Dunkelheit und dem Schnee draußen konnte er nicht erkennen, ob man den Friedhof von hier aus sehen konnte. Er fragte sich, wie es ihr ging, und ob er denn überhaupt noch hoffen konnte, sich je mit ihr zu vereinigen.  
Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zum Abend. Was Herbert mit ihm gemacht hatte, war wirklich das allerschönste auf der Welt gewesen. So schöne Gefühle hatte er nie zuvor gehabt, und überhaupt fühlte er sich bei ihm mittlerweile so wohl wie beim Professor die ganzen Jahre nicht. Herbert passte auf ihn auf. Er widmete sich ihm, sorgte sich um ihn und gab ihm, was er brauchte.  
Und doch zog ihn etwas zu Sarah, obwohl er mit Herbert viel mehr teilte als mit ihr. Aber sein Herz schlug immer noch schneller, wenn er an sie dachte. Er musste sie wieder sehen. Aber wie sollte er das anstellen ohne völlig Herberts Gunst zu verlieren?

Alfred stand verloren am Fenster. Vielleicht würde das die letzte Nacht sein, die sie zusammen verbrachten. Er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Alfred fuhr herum, als er Schritte hörte. Er hatte unbewusst mit dem Finger ein Herz auf die beschlagene Scheibe gemalt. Hastig wischte er es weg.  
Er war erleichtert, als Herbert alleine zurückkam, aber als er sein Gesicht sah, wurde er wieder ängstlich. Was, wenn Herbert ihm gleich sagen würde, dass er gehen sollte? Dass sein Vater recht gehabt hatte und Alfred seine Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht verdiente?  
Alfred griff sich an die Brust, wo sein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog vor Angst. "Herbert, was ist?", fragte er.

"Nichts" sagte Herbert heiser. Wenn er Alfred jetzt sagte, dass er Morgen zu Sarah gehen würde, dann würde er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können und ihn weinend anflehen bei ihm zu bleiben. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn auf Knien darum bitten. Alfred würde Morgen früh genug erfahren was geschehen war. Er wollte lieber die heutige Nacht noch mit ihm genießen.  
"Es ging nicht um uns, sondern darum, dass mein Vater demnächst für eine Weile wegfährt. Er wollte mir nur ein paar Anleitungen geben. Was möchtest du tun? Soll ich dir ein warmes Bad einlassen?" Er griff nach Alfreds Hand, aber sein Lächeln wirkte gequält.

Alfred fiel ein Stein von Herzen, und er lächelte erleichtert. Im Saal war es kalt, und ein warmes Bad war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Herbert las ihm die Wünsche wirklich von den Augen ab.  
"Sehr gern", sagte er. Er erwähnte lieber nicht, dass er Sarah gerne wieder sehen wollte. Wenn es sein musste, würde er sich eben einmal alleine aus dem Schloss stehlen, obwohl ihm schon beim Gedanken daran die Haare zu Berge standen. Aber für Sarah würde er es tun.  
Herbert geleitete ihn zum Badezimmer und ließ ihm Wasser ein. Alfred beobachtete ihn, und irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, als wäre er wegen irgendetwas geknickt. Vielleicht wollte er ja nicht, dass sein Vater wegfuhr. Immerhin hatte er ihn sehr gern, das merkte man.  
"Dein Vater bleibt sicher nicht lange weg. Oder?", sagte er und lächelte. "Und du musst dich ja nicht langweilen. Vielleicht kannst du mir ein paar Tanzschritte zeigen?" Er zog sich den Gehrock aus und legte ihn sorgsam über den Stuhl. "Hilfst du mir mit den Verschnürungen?"

Herbert kniete traurig lächelnd vor Alfred nieder. Der dachte doch tatsächlich, dass er so unglücklich war, weil sein Vater wegfuhr. Herbert mochte es tatsächlich nicht, wenn sein Vater ihn allein ließ, aber dieses Mal hätte es ihm nichts ausgemacht, weil er ja Alfred hatte. Gehabt hatte.  
Er drehte sich freiwillig um, während Alfred in das Wasser stieg, da es diesem seltsamerweise ja immer noch unangenehm war, wenn er ihn nackt sah. aber immerhin war er jetzt gern in seiner Nähe. Das war ein großer Fortschritt zum Anfang. Aber er wusste, dass sein Vater Recht hatte. Alfred liebte ihn nicht. Er liebte Sarah. Und wenn Herbert das weiter zu ignorieren versuchte, dann würde er vielleicht tiefer verletzt werden, als er ertragen konnte.  
Zwischen Mögen und Lieben war ein großer Unterschied. Wenn nichts geschah, dann konnte er wahrscheinlich sogar lange so mit Alfred halbwegs glücklich sein, während dieser sich insgeheim nach Sarah sehnte. Er konnte sich etwas einbilden was nicht da war, bis er irgendwann gegen eine Wand prallen würde...  
"Ist das Wasser schön warm?" fragte er um sich abzulenken. Er setzte sich auf den Wannenrand und hielt eine Hand in das Wasser. Alfred ließ sich genussvoll zurücksinken.  
"Alfred? Wenn wir jetzt getrennt würden ... glaubst du, du würdest mich dann vermissen?" fragte er leise.

Alfred öffnete die Augen und sah Herbert erstaunt an. "Aber natürlich!", sagte er völlig ehrlich und griff nach Herberts Hand. Er lächelte zu ihm hoch. "Ich würde dich sehr vermissen. Was bin ich denn ohne dich hier? Ich käme gar nicht zurecht. Und einsam wäre ich, sehr sogar."  
Er streichelte etwas linkisch mit seinen Fingern über Herberts Handrücken. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich am Anfang Angst vor dir hatte. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass Vampire - auch nicht so anders als Menschen sind." Er lächelte entschuldigend. Er erinnerte sich noch gut, wie ihm aufgegangen war, dass auch Vampire Gefühle hatten, wie er selbst. Es hatte ihn damals überrascht, aber jetzt war es selbstverständlich. Er war jetzt schließlich auch Vampir, und er hatte eine Menge Gefühle.  
"Warum kommst du nicht auch hinein?", fragte er und rückte einladend ein Stück beiseite in der großen Wanne. "Es ist schön warm, und du siehst traurig aus. Bestimmt würde es dir gut tun."

"Wirklich?" fragte Herbert und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Vielleicht würde Alfred ihn ja gar nicht verlassen wollen. Vielleicht würde er selbst wenn er bei Sarah war Sehnsucht nach ihm haben und zurückkommen.  
Alfred nickte nur enthusiastisch  
Schon wieder fröhlicher entkleidete Herbert sich rasch und stieg dann zu Alfred in das warme Wasser. Es tat wirklich sehr gut. Seine Glieder waren klamm geworden weil er so lange fast unbeweglich am Klavier gesessen hatte und seine Finger fast steif gefroren. Genießerisch seufzte er auf, als er neben Alfred glitt. Ihre Knie berührten sich leicht, aber Alfred rutschte nicht zur Seite.  
"Du hast recht, es ist wundervoll" flüsterte er und räkelte sich im warmen Wasser.

"Siehst du", sagte Alfred zufrieden. "Und jetzt dreh dich mit dem Rücken zu mir, dann massiere ich dich. Ich kann das vom Professor, den habe ich fast jeden Abend massiert, denn er ist schon langsam steif in den Gliedern geworden", erklärte er und wärmte sich die Hände auf. Er nahm Herbert bei den Schultern und drehte ihn so hin, wie er ihn haben wollte. Dann rutschte er von hinten etwas an ihn heran und begann, ihm sanft die Schultern zu kneten. Irgendwie wurde er wieder rot dabei, wahrscheinlich, weil er Herberts Haut so gerne anfasste. Sie war so wunderschön und fühlte sich so samtig an. Herbert zu massieren machte richtig Spaß.  
"Ist das gut?", fragte er trotzdem etwas unsicher.

"Oh ja" flüsterte Herbert. Es war das erste Mal, dass Alfred wirklich die Initiative ergriff. das allein hätte gereicht um ihn schmelzen zu lassen. Aber was Alfred da mit seinen Händen tat ... das konnte er wirklich gut. Während er in allen anderen Dingen, die mit Körperkontakt zu tun hatten sehr sehr unsicher, aber hierbei schien er wirklich Experte zu sein.  
Herbert stöhnte leise auf, als sich die Spannungen vom Klavier spielen lösten. Vincent hatte ihn auch schon ab und zu massiert, aber der hatte immer schnell wieder die Lust verloren, beziehungsweise Lust auf etwas anderes bekommen.  
Herbert hätte diese Behandlung stundenlang genießen können, aber leider näherte sich der Morgen.  
"Es wird Zeit Alfred" sagte er leise und plötzlich kehrte seine ganze Traurigkeit zurück. Impulsiv drehte er sich um und riss den erschrockenen Alfred in seine Arme so dass das Wasser überlief. dann stand er abrupt auf.  
"Entschuldige mich" brachte er hervor. Dann schnappte er sich seine Kleider und stürmte aus dem Bad.

Alfred war völlig überrumpelt, als Herbert ihn zuerst heftig in seine Arme zog, dann aufsprang und völlig übereilt das Bad verließ. Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal angezogen.  
Alfred stand auf, ließ das Wasser aus der Wanne und zog sich seine Unterhose über. Seine Kleider nahm er auf seinen Arm, dann verließ er das Bad und tastete sich vorsichtig zurück in Richtung Gruft. Obwohl heute wieder mehr Kerzen den Gang erhellten, war es für ihn immer noch etwas zu dunkel. Aber er fürchtete sich heute nicht einmal. Er machte sich Sorgen.  
Was war nur mit Herbert los? Wieso war er so traurig und so seltsam? Die Nacht war doch so schön gewesen...  
Und wieso hatte er diese seltsame Frage gestellt, ob er ihn vermissen würde wenn sie getrennt würden? Alfred behagte das gar nicht, und Herbert tat ihm leid.  
Weil er nicht aufpasste, lief er gegen die Tür der Gruft, hielt sich die Nase, während seine Augen tränten, und trat dann ein. Er legte seine Kleider auf dem Stuhl ab und kletterte dann in den Sarg, wo Gottseidank schon Herbert lag.  
"Was ist denn los, Herbert?", fragte er besorgt. "Du bist betrübt. Sag mir doch, was los ist, dann tue ich alles, damit ich dir helfen kann. Das verspreche ich."

"Es geht mir schon wieder gut" sagte Herbert, sah Alfred aber lieber nicht an. "Komm, leg dich neben mich. Wenn du bei mir bist geht es mir sofort besser."  
Alfred kletterte in den Sarg und Herbert zog den Deckel über ihnen zu. Jetzt konnte Alfred immerhin nicht mehr sehen wie traurig er war. Das hier konnte doch unmöglich wirklich ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht sein, oder? Er brauchte Alfred jetzt schon, das fühlte er. In dieser Nacht zog er Alfred fest an sich und ließ ihn nicht mehr los, bis der nächste Abend kam.  
Er erwachte davon, dass sein Vater ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte.  
Augenblicklich zog sich sein Herz zusammen.  
"Herbert, es ist besser du gehst jetzt" sagte von Krolock fest. "Sonst wird es dir nur schwerer fallen ihn gehen zu lassen." Er sah seinen Sohn mit einem Blick an, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
Herbert sah mit traurig auf Alfred hinab, der sich im Schlaf an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Zärtlich strich er ihm noch eine goldene Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Bitte komm zu mir zurück" flüsterte er unhörbar und stieg dann aus dem Sarg.  
Das Ankleiden fiel ihm heute viel schwerer als sonst und als er ohne Alfred das Zimmer verließ kam ihm alles düsterer und leerer vor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Nachdenklich sah Von Krolock seinem Sohn nach, während der mit hängendem Kopf die Gruft verließ. Lange hatte er Herbert nicht mehr so geknickt gesehen. Dann schüttelte er Alfred unsanft an der Schulter.

Alfred schlug verwirrt die Augen auf und tastete schlaftrunken neben sich, aber Herberts Seite war leer. Er sah auf - und bekam einen furchtbaren Schrecken, als er sah, wer ihn da wachgerüttelt hatte. Sofort setzte er sich auf und zog sich die Decke bis über die Brust.  
"Herr Graf", stammelte er verwirrt. "Wo ist Herbert?"

Der Graf bedeutete Alfred nur schweigend aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen. Er wurde etwas ungeduldig, als Alfred mit seinen Verschnürungen nicht zurecht kam. Er wollte das hier schnell hinter sich bringen. Er hätte schon viel früher eingreifen müssen. Das war ihm gestern Abend klar geworden. Er hoffte nur, dass es noch nicht zu spät war für Herbert.  
"Mein Sohn trifft sich heute mit einem ... Freund" sagte er vieldeutig. "Wie du ja vielleicht gemerkt hast wechseln wir unsere Gesellschaft gerne hin und wieder und du bist Herbert - nun - langweilig geworden."  
Aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie sich Alfreds Miene bei seinen Worten verdunkelte. "Allerdings wird es dich freuen, was ich dir noch mitzuteilen habe." Er hieß Alfred ihm zu folgen und ging in Richtung des Ausgangs der Gruft. "Du wirst von nun an in einem Teil des Schlosses mit Sarah zusammenleben."  
Er hatte sich entschieden den beiden ganz gegen seine sonstigen Prinzipien tatsächlich zwei eigene Zimmer zur Verfügung zu stellen. Auf jeden Fall wollte er vermeiden, dass Alfred nur aus Bequemlichkeit zu seinem Sohn zurückkehrte. Sarah hatte, nachdem sie eingesehen hatte, dass ihre Chancen verwirkt waren ebenfalls erfreut eingewilligt den kalten Friedhof zu verlassen. Sie hatten sogar ein eigenes Badezimmer.  
"Nun komm. Sarah wartet auf dich" sagte er ungeduldig.

Alfred kam absolut nicht mit seinen Verschnürungen zurecht, und er mühte sich ab, während er dem Grafen nur mit einem halben Ohr zuhören konnte. Aber seine Kinnlade fiel herab, als er hörte, dass er Herbert langweilig geworden sein sollte. Seine Finger erstarren in ihrer Bewegung, und er sah den Grafen sprachlos an. Das konnte der doch nicht ernst meinen.  
Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als der Graf weiterredete. Und was er sagte, ließ Alfred erst einmal das andere vergessen. "Ich - ich soll... mit Sarah...? Im... im Schloss?" Er deutete sich ungläubig auf die Brust, bemerkte dann aber den ungeduldigen Tonfall des Grafen und nestelte nervös an seinen Verschnürungen herum. Schließlich gab er es auf und machte einfach ein paar Knoten, bevor er dem Grafen mit klopfendem Herzen folgte.  
Er brachte ihn in einen Teil des Schlosses, wo Alfred noch nie gewesen war, und schließlich öffnete er ihm eine Tür, hinter der sich ein hübsches Zimmer befand. Es hatte Bücherregale, ein Tischchen an dem man sitzen konnte, hohe Fenster, ein Sofa und einen Kamin. Durch eine weitere Tür war es mit dem Nebenraum verbunden - dem Schlafzimmer, aber das konnte Alfred noch nicht erkennen. Und vom Schlafzimmer führte wiederum eine Tür in das Badezimmer.  
Dafür interessierte Alfred sich jedoch noch gar nicht. Er hatte nur Augen für die Person, die auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin saß: Sarah. Wie in Trance ging er auf sie zu, und seine Finger hatten sich vor seinem Bauch nervös ineinander verschlungen.  
"Sarah", flüsterte er und blieb vor ihr stehen. "Wie schön, dich zu sehen! Du siehst bezaubernd aus!"

"Graf von Krolock!" flüsterte Sarah und ließ das Buch sinken in dem sie gerade gelesen hatte. einen Moment lang hatte sie nur Augen für den Grafen, aber als sie dessen abweisende Mine sah ließ sie ihren Blick weiterschweifen zu Alfred. Er war wieder einmal ausnehmend gut gekleidet. Was er trug passte perfekt zu ihm und stellte seine Vorzüge sehr deutlich heraus. Anerkennend nickte sie ihm zu. Immerhin hatte sie es auch ihm zu verdanken, dass sie den Friedhof hatte verlassen dürfen und dem Grafen jetzt wieder etwas näher war.  
Zwar ließ ihre eigene Kleidung noch immer zu wünschen übrig - sie besaß noch immer nur das zerrupfte Ballkleid und die Sachen in denen sie hergekommen war - aber vielleicht würde sich das ja bald ändern.  
Graziös ging sie Alfred entgegen um ihn lächelnd zu begrüßen. "Wie schön, dass wir endlich zusammen sind." sagte sie. "Legst du etwas Holz im Kamin nach? Es wir kalt."  
Von Krolock verließ das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort.

"Natürlich!", sagte Alfred eifrig, und beeilte sich, Holz nachzulegen. "Es ist wirklich sehr kalt", plapperte er dabei. "Gestern gab es einen richtigen Sturm, hast du den mitbekommen? Richtig unheimlich war das. Und..." Er stockte, als er daran dachte, wie Herbert ihm die Gedanken an den Sturm vertrieben hatte. Seine Wangen glühten, was nicht nur vom Feuer kam, dem er jetzt so nahe war.  
Rasch legte er das letzte Scheit hinein und wandte sich zu Sarah um. Enthusiastisch ergriff er ihre Hände und strahlte sie an. "Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Sarah?", fragte er begeistert. "Wir kriegen unsere eigenen Zimmer! Ist das nicht wundervoll? Davon habe ich immer geträumt! Zwar nicht unbedingt als Vampir... Aber Hauptsache, ich bin bei dir, Sarah!"  
Er hob Sarahs Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie ungefähr so, wie Herbert es bei ihm getan hatte.

"Pass auf, dass du mein Kleid nicht noch dreckiger machst" sagte Sarah und wich zur Seite. "Wie soll ich denn beim nächsten Ball aussehen, wenn ich kein neues Kleid bekomme? Du hingegen brauchtest dir ja um neue Sachen offensichtlich keine Sorgen zu machen." Sie betrachtete Alfreds neue Kleidung mit unverhohlenem Neid. "Offenbar war für dich ja nur das Beste gut genug. Du hattest sicher eine schöne Zeit hier, während andere auf dem Friedhof gefroren haben."  
Sie entzog Alfred ihre Hände und verschränkte die Arme. "Mich wundert es ja fast, dass du dich entschieden hast mit mir hier zu leben, anstatt weiterhin Herberts Schoßhündchen zu sein. Man hört ja so einiges auf dem Friedhof. Oder hatte er genug von dir?"

'Ja, das hatte er', wollte Alfred erst sagen, aber er besann sich. "Aber du wusstest doch, dass Herbert mich liebt", sagte er zu Sarah. "Und er war wirklich gut zu mir. Ich habe trotzdem immer versucht, etwas für dich zu tun; Sarah, wirklich. Aber weder Herbert noch der Graf wollten etwas tun. Ich schwöre dir, wenn der Graf mich nicht heute hiermit überrascht hätte, wäre ich zu dir auf den Friedhof geschlichen!"  
Er sah Sarah in die Augen und sein Herz klopfte laut gegen seine Brust. "Und ich finde dich wunderschön", sagte er etwas verlegen. "Dein Kleid ist doch gar nicht... ich meine, es sieht doch gar nicht... so schlimm aus..." Himmel, es war wirklich nicht leicht, Komplimente zu machen. Sarahs Kleid sah wirklich etwas mitgenommen aus, aber er meinte es ganz ehrlich, wenn er ihr sagte dass er sie hübsch fand.  
Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und zog Sarah sanft neben sich. Ziemlich vorsichtig legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Seine Augen leuchteten. Er hatte wirklich so oft davon geträumt, mit Sarah vor einem Kamin zu sitzen. Nur hatte er sich da natürlich immer mehr getraut. Auch jetzt würde er sie gerne küssen, aber er sah nur in die Flammen und hörte sein Herz laut in seiner Brust hämmern.

"Nun, das will ich hoffen, dass du mich nicht ganz vergessen hättest vor lauter verwöhnt-werden" sagte sie immer noch ein wenig missmutig. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie es sich mit Alfred besser nicht verdarb. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er hier mehr Privilegien zu haben als andere Vampire. Vielleicht fand ja der Sohn des Grafen wirklich etwas an ihm. Sarah wusste nicht wie es aussehen würde, wenn Alfred sich für eine andere Vampirin entschied.  
also setzte sie eine etwas versöhnlichere Miene auf. "Ich freue mich, dass wir jetzt wirklich ein Zimmer haben" sagte sie. "Es ist sehr gemütlich. Sogar eine Badewanne gibt es!" Sie nahm Alfreds Hand in ihre. "Und du darfst mich jetzt gerne küssen wenn du möchtest."

Alfred schluckte und sah Sarah an. "W-wirklich?", stotterte er. Er fuhr sich nervös über die Lippen, bevor er sich vorlehnte, die Augen schloss und dann vorsichtig seine Lippen auf Sarahs drückte.  
Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was Herbert bei ihm gemacht hatte, und er bewegte die Lippen und öffnete sie leicht. Sarah so zu küssen war sein sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen, aber wie viele Wünsche, die plötzlich in Erfüllung gehen, fühlte dieser sich nicht so toll an wie erwartet. Ohne dass er es wollte, musste er ständig daran denken, wie Herbert ihn geküsst hatte, das erste Mal, am Sarg. Er versuchte, das Bild zu verdrängen, denn es machte ihn traurig. Warum hatte Herbert genug von ihm bekommen? Er konnte es gar nicht so wirklich glauben, denn gestern hatte er zwar traurig gewirkt, aber nicht gelangweilt oder genervt. Er hatte niemals genervt gewirkt, egal wie dusselig Alfred sich verhalten hatte. Nur manchmal, wenn er von Sarah geredet hatte.  
Alfred versuchte noch stärker, sich nur auf den Kuss zu konzentrieren, aber schließlich gab er es auf, leicht frustriert und verwundert. Er löste sich von Sarah, lächelte sie aber an.  
"Was möchtest du tun?", fragte er sie. Er konnte ihr leider keine französischen Gedichte vorlesen oder auf dem Flügel vorspielen, aber vielleicht gab es etwas anderes, mit dem er sie erfreuen konnte.

Sarah hatte den Eindruck, als würde Alfred dieses Mal nicht so gut küssen wie letztes Mal. Es fehlte einfach irgendetwas. Seufzend dachte sie daran wie es sein müsste den Grafen zu küssen statt dieses unerfahrenen Jungen, dem sie wahrscheinlich noch würde zeigen müssen wo es lang ging.  
Sie seufzte leise. Aber man musste das Beste aus seinem Schicksal machen. Insgesamt war sie ja jetzt besser dran als früher Zuhause. Dieses Zimmer war um einiges eleganter eingerichtet und ihr stand es auch relativ frei was sie tun und lassen wollte.  
Auf Alfreds Frage hin zuckte sie gelangweilt die Schultern. Gebadet hatte sie vorhin schon und sonst gab es hier nichts besonders interessantes. "Ich weiß nicht. Wir haben hier ein paar Bücher, aber soweit ich gesehen habe waren das alles nur Gedichtbände."

Gedichtbände... "Bestimmt französisch", murmelte Alfred und lächelte.  
Doch dann hellte sich Sarahs Gesicht auf. "Du könntest ins Dorf gehen und mir ein neues Kleid bestellen!"  
"Ich soll... _ich_?" Alfred deutete sich auf die Brust und sah mit ängstlichem Blick zum Fenster, vor dem wieder dichte, träge Flocken vom Himmel fielen. Draußen war es bitter kalt, und er hatte seinen Pelzmantel noch nicht. Aber ob er den jetzt jemals bekommen würde?  
Er sah Sarah an, dass sie es vollkommen ernst meinte, und seufzend stand er auf. "Also gut", sagte er und fühlte sich, als hätte er sich eben zum Selbstmord entschieden. Aber wenn Sarah wollte, dass er ihr ein neues Kleid holte, dann würde er ihr eins holen. Irgendwie würde er es schon schaffen. Für Sarah.  
"Ich, ähm... ich beeile mich, ja?", sagte er und zupfte nervös an seiner Kleidung herum. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass Sarah lachen und ihm sagen würde, dass es ein Scherz war, dass er doch um Gotteswillen nicht zu dieser Zeit und bei diesem Wetter draußen herumlaufen sollte, und schon gar nicht bis ins Dorf. Aber sie sah ihn nur auffordernd an, und er schluckte.  
"Dann... dann bis später...", sagte er und ging zur Tür. 'Herbert hätte mich nie geschickt', ging es ihm durch den Kopf, aber er wischte den Gedanken beiseite.

Als er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, konnte er nicht einmal mehr die Hand vor Augen erkennen. Er holte einmal tief Luft, warf sich in die Brust und marschierte entschlossen drauflos - gegen eine Wand. Aber nicht nur das. Er prallte von der Wand zurück, fand jedoch keinen Halt, als sein linker Fuß rückwärts ins Leere trat, und stürzte dann mit ziemlich viel Gepolter eine Treppe herunter. Unten blieb er benommen liegen und überprüfte, ob er noch heil war. Sein Hintern tat ihm weh, weil er damit unsanft viele Stufen gestreift hatte, und er sah nicht einmal jetzt, wo er sich befand. Um sich tastend versuchte er, den Fuß er Treppe zu finden.  
"Sarah?", rief er kläglich. "Herbert? Sarah!

Sarah streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Alfred mit einem schönen neuen Kleid für sie zurückkommen würde. Aber so ganz traute sie ihm da nicht. Eigentlich war es für die Vampire ja kein allzu großes Problem ins Dorf zu kommen. Sie selbst war zwar auch noch nicht dort gewesen, weil es ihr im Wald zu ungemütlich war, aber die Vampire mit denen sie auf dem Friedhof geredet hatte redeten öfter davon. Angeblich behandelten die Dorfbewohner sie immer sehr zuvorkommend. Sie freute sich schon darauf sich an einigen von ihnen zu rächen, wenn sie erstmal da war.  
Aber Alfred war ja leider so ein lascher Vampir... wahrscheinlich verlief er sich noch im Dunkeln. Er hatte als Mensch ja auch schon Angst im Wald gehabt. Nun, wenn er sich verlief war es nicht ihre Schuld.  
Eine Weile später nahm sie noch ein Bad und kämmte dann gründlich ihre Haare.  
Erst als der Morgen näher rückte fing sie an sich über Alfreds Verschwinden ein wenig Gedanken zu machen. Sie öffnete die Tür des Raumes. "Alfred?" rief sie fragend.

Alfred hatte den Fuß einer anderen Treppe gefunden, die ihn direkt in den anderen Flügel des Schlosses gebracht hatte. In der Annahme, er sei dieselbe Treppe hochgestiegen wie er heruntergefallen war, war er völlig verzweifelt, als er Sarahs und sein Zimmer einfach nicht wieder finden konnte.  
"Aber es kann doch nicht einfach verschwunden sein!", murmelte er verzweifelt vor sich hin, während er sich immer tiefer im anderen Flügel verirrte. Ab und zu rief er nach Herbert oder Sarah, aber niemand antwortete ihm. Dass er ins Dorf wollte, hatte er schon vergessen. Wie sollte er da auch jemals hinkommen, wenn er nicht einmal den Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer fand?  
Er bekam Angst vor dem Morgen. Er spürte, dass es bald soweit sein musste. Und bald konnte er Umrisse erkennen, als sich das Dunkel der Nacht ganz langsam auflöste und der Himmel vor den Fenstern sich blau statt tiefblau färbte.  
"Hilfe!", rief er, und dann hielt er ganz still. Da kam irgendetwas auf ihn zu, etwas Furchtbares. Es machte schreckliche Geräusche, und es humpelte, und es - es war Koukul. Alfred schrie auf, als er plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte und ihn am Arm packte, und erst wollte er sich wehren, oder kreischen, oder beides. Aber dann merkte er, dass er ihn nur wieder zurück auf sein Zimmer brachte. Das dauerte eine ganze Weile, und Alfred fragte sich, wie er es nur immer fertig brachte, sich so sehr zu verirren. Andere hätten das nicht einmal mit Absicht fertig gebracht.  
Endlich stand er wieder vor der Zimmertür, und er nickte Koukul nervös zu und öffnete dann die Tür.  
"Sarah!", rief er und versuchte, fröhlich zu klingen, aber er klang einfach nur am Ende. "Ich bin wieder da! Es tut mir leid, ich hatte mich verlaufen..."

Sarah war gerade dabei gewesen sich zum Schlafen zu legen, als Alfred zurückkam. Sie hatte einfach mal angenommen, dass er irgendwo einen Schlafplatz gefunden hatte und heute Nacht nicht mehr zurückkommen würde.  
Jetzt drehte sie sich zu ihm um. "Hast du mein..."  
Sie musterte ihn überrascht von oben bis unten. "Alfred" sagte sie dann streng. "Willst du mich veralbern? Du warst doch überhaupt nicht draußen! Sonst hättest du Schnee auf deiner Kleidung oder sie wäre nass. Hast du es dir etwas hier im Schloss gemütlich gemacht oder dich gar mit Herbert getroffen, während ich mich hier zu Tode langweilen musste?"

Alfred trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Nein, ich... ich war auch nicht draußen. Ich habe mich gleich hier verlaufen, im Schloss!" Er sah, dass Sarah ihm nicht wirklich glaubte. "Ich, ähm... ich sehe nicht so gut im Dunkeln", flüsterte er beschämt. Er sah Sarah entschuldigend an, aber die verzog plötzlich das Gesicht und lachte. Sie lachte ihn aus.  
Etwas gekränkt wandte Alfred sich ab, um sich den Gehrock auszuziehen. Er konnte doch auch nichts dafür, dass er so ein schlechter Vampir war. Und Herbert hatte ihn nie ausgelacht. Der hatte ihm immer geholfen.  
Etwas sehnsüchtig dachte er an ihn, und was er wohl gerade machte. Alfred glaubte einfach nicht, dass er ihn so schnell über gehabt hatte. Nicht, dass er es nicht verstanden hätte, wenn es so wäre. Aber Herbert hatte einfach nicht so gewirkt. Er hatte höchstens traurig gewirkt, und er hatte ihn die ganze Nacht fest im Arm gehabt. Das war ein schönes Gefühl gewesen.  
Er zog sich die Schuhe aus, das Hemd und die Hose, und legte alles überaus ordentlich auf einen Stuhl. Er hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen. Eigentlich hätte er sich freuen sollen, dass er endlich am Ziel seiner Wünsche war und mit Sarah einen Sarg teilen würde. Aber er konnte es nicht genießen, wenn er daran dachte, dass es Herbert vielleicht schlecht ging.  
Gedankenverloren stieg er zu Sarah in den Sarg, schloss den Deckel und sah leise seufzend nach oben. Er war viel zu betrübt, um das hier wirklich genießen zu können. Das fand er schade, aber es war nun einmal so. Vielleicht würde er Herbert morgen einmal sehen und mit ihm reden können. Er wollte doch auf jeden Fall, dass er sein Freund blieb.  
"Gute Nacht, Sarah", sagte er leise.

Ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit war Herbert in dieser Nacht außergewöhnlich still. Er saß auf einem Sessel im Kaminzimmer und sah in die Flammen. Er war unglaublich traurig. Schon lange hatte ihn die Traurigkeit nicht mehr so erfüllt und alles in ihm so schwer werden lassen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er sich nie mehr bewegen können. Und er vermisste Alfred, als würde ein Teil von ihm fehlen. Und das schlimmste war diese absurde Hoffnung, dass Alfred doch zu ihm zurückkommen würde...  
Einmal glaubte er sogar, ihn von Ferne seinen Namen rufen zu hören und wäre fast aufgesprungen. Aber dann sagte er sich, dass es nur seine Einbildung gewesen war.  
Und er machte sich auch Sorgen darüber, wie Alfred jetzt zurecht kommen sollte...  
Morgen würde der Pelzmantel für ihn fertig sein. Den würde er Alfred auf jeden Fall bringen lassen. Jetzt wo er doch alleine ins Dorf musste um zu trinken würde er ihn brauchen.

Von Krolock sah besorgt auf seinen Sohn hinab, der nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Dass Herbert nicht weinte und schluchzte war ungewöhnlich. Es wirkte fast, als sei er versteinert.  
"Soll ich vielleicht Vincent aufwecken, damit er dir etwas Gesellschaft leistet?" fragte er, während er zu seinem Sohn trat und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
Herbert schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.   
"Sehr bald werden wir jemand anderen für dich finden." versuchte der Graf es noch einmal. Herbert reagierte nicht. Unter den sorgenvollen Blicken seines Vaters verbrachte er die Nacht vor dem Feuer. Erst als der Morgen bereits dämmerte erhob er sich von seinem Platz.

* * *

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Adrian und ich haben uns sehr gefreut. Da macht es doch gleich noch viel mehr Spaß weiterzuschreiben.  



	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Ohne Alfred aufzuwachen war fast noch schlimmer, als ohne ihn einzuschlafen. schon der Gedanke, dass Alfred heute neben Sarah aufgewacht war und sich wahrscheinlich wie der glücklichste Mensch der Welt fühlte war für Herbert unerträglich.   
Ohne Alfred hatte er eigentlich überhaupt keinen Grund aufzustehen. Aber wenn er hier blieb würde ihm noch deutlicher bewusst werden, dass er allein war.  
Schwermütig erhob er sich schließlich. Der Pelzmantel für Alfred war tagsüber angekommen und Koukul hatte ihn zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken für Alfred gehängt. Herbert strich über das weiche warme Fell. Den Mantel würde er Alfred heute vorbeibringen, auch wenn sein Vater sicher dagegen sein würde. Auch die anderen Sachen würde er ihm bringen. Schließlich waren sie extra für ihn angefertigt worden. Bei Gedanken daran, dass er Alfred sehen würde, wurde ihm etwas leichter ums Herz. Auch wenn es nur für ein paar Minuten sein würde.  
Sarah stand mit verschränkten Armen über dem Sarg, als Alfred aufwachte. "Na endlich" fuhr sie ihn an. "Ich dachte schon du wolltest die ganze Nacht verschlafen. Dabei musst du heute doch endlich dein Versprechen halten und mir ein neues Kleid besorgen. Ich bringe dich auch zum Schlosstor."  
Missbilligend sah sie Alfreds entgeisterten Blick. "Also weißt du wenn man dich so sieht könnte man fast denken, du möchtest gar nicht mehr mit mir zusammen leben! Früher hättest du alles für mich getan und jetzt ist es dir schon zu viel ein Kleid für mich zu beschaffen?"  
Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Es war stürmisch draußen und es schneite noch immer. Der Schnee lag mittlerweile vermutlich gut einen Meter hoch. "Das Wetter ist gar nicht mal so schlecht" sagte sie trotzig. "Wenn du heute wieder unverrichteter Dinge zurückkommst bin ich schwer enttäuscht Alfred!"

Alfred hatte schlecht geträumt. Im Traum war er ins Dorf gelaufen und bei jedem Schritt bis zu den Knien im Schnee eingesunken. Überall hatten Wölfe geheult, ihm war kalt gewesen und er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, sich verlaufen zu haben. Schließlich hatte er nach Sarah gerufen, aber sie hatte ihn ausgelacht. Er hatte sie nicht gesehen, aber es hatte überall um ihn herum gehallt, und er hatte sich zusammengekrümmt und nach Herbert gerufen, bis er heiser geworden war.  
Und nach seinem Erwachen ging es keinen Deut besser weiter. Er zuckte zusammen, als Sarah ihn alles andere als freundlich begrüßte. Und als er hörte, dass er noch einmal versuchen sollte, ins Dorf zu kommen, sah er schon seinen Albtraum wahr werden.  
Mit riesigen Augen sah er zu Sarah auf, aber dann nickte er ergeben. Er war es gewohnt, zu tun, was andere von ihm wollten, auch wenn er sich noch so sehr fürchtete. Aber er fühlte sich auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr so bestärkt, wenn er daran dachte, etwas für Sarah zu tun.  
Er stand auf und zog sich an, wobei er seien Verschnürungen wieder ziemlich stümperhaft zusammenschlamperte. Er wünschte, Herbert wäre da, um ihm zu helfen. Und vielleicht... vielleicht würde er ihn ja treffen! Dann könnte er ihn fragen ob er mitkam ins Dorf. Alfred biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wagte das ja gar nicht zu hoffen, aber es war inzwischen auch so, dass er Hunger hatte. Und alleine würde er niemals etwas zu essen auftreiben können. Einen Menschen... Aber es war nicht nur das. Herbert fehlte ihm und er hatte Sehnsucht nach ihm. Auch wenn es nicht einmal zwei Tage her war, dass er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Ständig waren seine Gedanken bei dem schönen Vampir, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.  
Wieder versuchte er den Gedanken an Herbert abzuschütteln und lief an Sarahs Seite durch die Gänge. Sie lief schnell, so dass er fast nicht hinterherkam, und als er versuchte, sich an ihr festzuhalten, machte sie einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne, so dass er stolperte.  
Er sah sich überall nach Herbert um, aber er hätte ihn wohl auch nicht gesehen wenn er nur 2 Meter entfernt von ihm gewesen wäre. Schließlich erreichten sie das Schlosstor, und Alfred bibberte bereits vor Kälte.  
"Was... was für eine Farbe soll dein Kleid denn haben?", fragte er, um den gang ins Dorf noch etwas hinauszuzögern.

"Rot" sagte Sarah sofort. "Aber ein bisschen dunkler als das letzte. Und lass dir bloß keine billigen Stoffe andrehen hörst du! Nimm nur das Beste. Sag einfach, dass du zum Schloss des Grafen gehörst und lass es anschreiben. Und lass dich nicht davon abwimmeln, dass die Schneiderei geschlossen ist. Klopf einfach so lange bis dir jemand öffnet." Sie wollte das Tor schon hinter sich zu ziehen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. "Und pass im Wald auf wegen den Wölfen" sagte sie. "Die greifen Menschen oder Vampire nur an wenn sie sehr hungrig sind und jetzt im Winter sind sie natürlich sehr hungrig. Ach und das Kleid muss unbedingt bis zum ersten Dezember fertig sein. Dann gehe ich vielleicht mit dir auf den Ball."  
Sie schloss endgültig das Tor und ließ den zitternden Alfred draußen stehen. Bei dem Wetter jagte man wirklich keinen Hund vor die Tür. Ein Glück, dass sie drinnen bleiben konnte und jetzt ein behagliches schönes Schaumbad nehmen würde. Fröhlich summend ging sie zurück in Richtung ihrer Wohnung. Mit dem neuen Kleid würde sie den Grafen ganz sicher beeindrucken.

Herbert vergrub das Gesicht in einer Jacke, die Alfred in der vorletzten Nacht getragen hatte. Sie roch noch ganz leicht nach ihm. Es erinnerte ihn daran wie angenehm sich Alfreds Nähe immer angefühlt hatte. Er war immer so warm und anschmiegsam gewesen. Es kam Herbert so vor als wären sie schon eine Ewigkeit getrennt. Er sehnte sich danach Alfred wieder zu sehen, aber er fürchtete sich auch davor. Wie würde er reagieren? Hatte er Sehnsucht nach ihm? Dachte er jetzt gerade an ihn oder hatte er ihn schon vergessen?  
Erst nach Mitternacht konnte er sich dazu aufraffen wirklich zu Alfreds und Sarahs Räumen zu gehen. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb als er anklopfte.

Alfred stand noch eine ganze Weile vor der Tür, aber schließlich sagte er sich, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, hier noch kälter zu werden. Voller Angst drehte er sich um. Wölfe, hatte sie gesagt. Ihm klapperten die Zähne vor Angst und vor Kälte, während er die ersten vorsichtigen Schritte durch den tiefen Schnee in Richtung Wald machte.  
Er versank wirklich bis zu den Knien, aber zum Glück hatte er von Herbert diese Stiefel bekommen. Zwar froren seine Füße in ihnen, aber wenigstens schützten sie ihn vor der Nässe.  
Mühevoll stakste er bis zum Waldrand, wo der Schnee nicht mehr so hoch lag. Dafür gab es da drinnen Wölfe... Alfred wandte sich noch einmal zum Schloss um, und am liebsten wäre er zurückgegangen und hätte Herbert gesucht. Der hätte ihm vielleicht geholfen - vielleicht aber auch nicht. Er war schon einmal böse auf ihn gewesen, damals, als er lieber mit Sarah zum Ball hatte gehen wollen.  
Jetzt hätte er darauf gern verzichtet, denn schließlich musste er deswegen ins Dorf gehen. Er wunderte sich ein bisschen über sich selbst, aber nur ein bisschen. Er liebte Sarah ja, aber das hier war nicht die Sarah, in die er sich verliebt hatte. Diese hier war gar nicht mehr freundlich zu ihm, und sie sah ihn auch nicht mehr so an. Da konnte er sich wünschen und einbilden, was er wollte. Er fühlte einfach, dass es anders war.  
Er schlang die Arme um sich und wagte sich schließlich in den Wald hinein. Nach etwa zehn Schritten hörte er in der Ferne Wölfe heulen, und er schrie auf, machte einen Satz, stolperte über einen Baumstumpf und legte sich hin. Ein Ast riss ihm einen Schnitt in Hose und Oberschenkel, und erschrocken sprang er wieder auf und hastete weiter.  
Er versuchte, ganz fest an Herbert zu denken. Das war nämlich der einzige, bei dem er sich jemals sicher und geborgen gefühlt hatte, und von diesem Gefühl brauchte er jetzt dringend etwas. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er in die richtige Richtung unterwegs war. Es konnte gut sein, dass er nur immer tiefer in den Wald hineinlief, und in regelmäßigen Abständen hörte er Wölfe heulen. Jedes Mal klangen sie ein bisschen näher.  
"Herbert", wimmerte er, ohne dass er es merkte. Er rannte jetzt fast, und ab und zu stolperte er, weil er nichts sah. Er wollte gar nicht mehr ins Dorf. Er wollte zurück ins Schloss. Aber als er sich umdrehte und in die andere Richtung weiterlief, kam und kam er einfach nicht aus dem Wald heraus.

Herbert stand mit dem Pelzmantel im Arm vor Sarahs und Alfreds Tür. Er hatte Angst davor anzuklopfen. Oder eigentlich Angst davor, dass Alfred sich nicht so sehr über seinen Besuch freue würde, wie er hoffte, dass er es tun würde. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen durfte. Immerhin war Alfred weder in der vorigen noch in dieser Nacht zu ihm zurückgekommen. Offensichtlich vermisste er ihn also nicht.  
Schließlich nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und klopfte an. Es dauerte eine Weile bis jemand öffnete. Es war Sarah. Unwillkürlich wich er ein Stück zurück. Sarah sah mehr als überrascht aus ihn zu sehen und überhaupt nicht erfreut.  
"Ach. Ich dachte es wäre Alfred" sagte sie nur. "Ich habe mich schon gewundert warum er anklopft."  
"Alfred? Wo ist er?" fragte Herbert alarmiert.  
"Im Dorf. Er soll mir..."  
"Im Dorf?" fragte Herbert und sah sie entsetzt an. "Du hast ihn ins Dorf gehen lassen?" Er machte eine Handbewegung zum Fenster. "Bei dem Wetter?"  
Sarah zuckte die Schultern. "Warum nicht? er hätte doch sowieso bald Hunger bekommen!"  
"Du..." Herbert brach ab und machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. Dann drehte er mit wehendem Umhang um und stürmte in Richtung des Schlosstores.  
"Alfred!" reif er, sobald er dieses aufgestoßen hatte. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Alfred gegangen war, ohne ihn wenigstens um Hilfe zu fragen. Angstvoll sah er in das Schneegestöber. Zum Glück hatte Alfred eine tiefe Spur hinterlassen, so dass er ihm gut folgen konnte. Und das tat er sofort, leichtfüßig über den Schnee laufend. Die Spur führte in den Wald, aber nicht in Richtung des Dorfes.  
"Alfred!" reif er immer wieder.

Alfred hatte sich an einen Baum geklammert und traute sich nicht mehr weiter. Vor einer Viertelstunde war er einen Abhang hinabgepurzelt, war dabei an ein paar Bäume geprallt, durch Sträucher gekugelt und hatte sich zusätzlich zum Oberschenkel den Ellenbogen aufgeschrammt, an einem abgebrochenen Bäumchen.  
Danach war er fast in Tränen ausgebrochen, denn er war sich jetzt sicher, dass er niemals den Weg zurück zum Schloss finden würde, bevor der Morgen graute. Er würde hier sterben, und dann würde er Herbert nie wieder sehen. Oh, und Sarah... natürlich.  
Er umarmte den Baum, und nach einer Weile fing er doch an zu heulen, und zwar lautstark. Einige Wölfe heulten mit ihm, aber während ihr Heulen eher triumphierend klang, klang Alfreds ziemlich verzweifelt. Nach einer weiteren Weile wurde er sogar etwas wütend.  
"Alles nur wegen deinem blöden Kleid!", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme, die sich nicht so recht traute, seine Wut zu zeigen. "Ich will hier doch nicht sterben! Wenn ich hier je rauskomme, setze ich nie, nie wieder einen Fuß vor die Tür!", informierte er den Baum und umarmte ihn noch ein wenig fester. Dann weinte er wieder ein bisschen, bis er auf die Idee kam, dass er mal um Hilfe rufen könnte. Mittlerweile war ihm mehr als kalt, und er konnte seine Finger und seine Zehen nicht mehr fühlen.  
"HIIIIILFE!", schrie er, und schluchzte danach ein bisschen. "HILFE! ICH HABE MICH VERLAUFEN! ZU HILFE!" Und dann, einfach aus Gewohnheit setzte er noch ein "HERBERT!" hinten dran.

Herbert versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren, obwohl er innerlich zitterte vor Angst um Alfred. Alfreds Spur führte erst in die eine Richtung und dann in die andere. Dann machte sie einen weiten Bogen, so dass sie im Kreis führte. In der Ferne heulten bereits die Wölfe und mit jedem Heulen klangen sie näher. Er musste Alfred schnellstens finden und ihn aus diesem Wald herausbringen.  
Dann kam er zu einer Stelle, an der Alfred offensichtlich das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und einen Abhang hinuntergestürzt war. Hoffentlich hatte er sich nicht verletzt, dachte er unruhig.   
Und dann hörte er Alfred endlich. Angespannt blieb er stehen um zu lauschen aus welcher Richtung es kam und rannte dann auf Alfred zu.  
"Alfred! Endlich!" Er war grenzenlos erleichtert, als er den Jungen entdeckte. Er hatte sich an einen Baum geklammert, aber als er Herbert sah ließ er los und fiel diesem in die Arme. Herbert hielt ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur glücklich fest. Dann legte er ihm den Pelzmantel den er ihm mitgebracht hatte um die Schultern und zog ihn wieder an sich.  
"Wie konntest du das tun Alfred?" fragte er dann heftig. "Wieso hast du mich nicht um Hilfe gebeten? Wolltest du dich umbringen?"

Alfred schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Seine Zähne schlugen aufeinander und er klammerte sich an Herbert fest.  
"S-s-sarah wollte, d-dass ich ihr ein n-neues Kleid b-b-bestelle", brachte er hervor und war dankbar, als Herbert ihm den warmen Pelzmantel um die Schulter legte. Er zog ihn fest um sich, und bibbernd vor Kälte drängte er sich an Herbert.  
"Ich k-kann da doch nnnicht n-nein sagen", stammelte er. "Aber ich hätte es wohl b-besser wwwissen m-müssen. I-i-ich finde ja nnnoch nicht mal den Weg z-zurück in mein Zimmer, wwwie soll ich da ins D-Dorf finden?"  
Er sah kläglich drein; seine Lippen waren blau gefroren. Er war so froh, dass Herbert ihn gefunden hatte, und zwar nicht nur, weil er sonst gestorben wäre. Er hatte so viele Gedanken, die heraus mussten. Sofort. Und sie Herbert zu erzählen war besser, als mit dem Baum zu reden.  
"S-Sarah war gar nicht nett zu mir", beschwerte er sich kläglich und lief unsicher neben Herbert her, der einen Arm um ihm gelegt hatte und drängte sich dicht an ihn. "M-mir kommt es vor, als wwwäre sie's gar nicht. W-weißt du, Herbert..." Er sah traurig und zitternd zu Boden und stolperte prompt über eine Wurzel. "Ich g-glaube Sarah liebt mich g-gar nicht... Sie wollte sicher nur deinen V-Vater, wie du es g-gesagt hast..." Das zu sagen tat jetzt nicht mehr so weh wie früher. Eigentlich tat es überhaupt nicht mehr weh. Alfred war zwar nicht der Schlauste und nicht der Schnellste, aber selbst er merkte den Unterschied zwischen Sarah früher und Sarah jetzt. Sie hatte ihm noch kein einziges liebes Wort gesagt, sondern ihn nur herumkommandiert, und selbst der Professor war freundlicher zu ihm gewesen. Es fühlte sich nicht so an, als würde Sarah seine Liebe erwidern.

Herbert zog Alfred noch fester an sich, als dieser schon wieder stolperte. Er fühlte sich so viel besser, jetzt da er wieder neben Alfred war. Schon dadurch wurde ihm viel leichter ums Herz und seine Traurigkeit verschwand. Fast jedenfalls. "Sie hat sich wahrscheinlich dadurch verändert, dass sie zum Vampir geworden ist." erklärte er vorsichtig. Er sah Alfred prüfend an. Worauf wollte der damit hinaus, dass er ihm das erzählte? Wollte er ihm etwa sagen, dass er Sarah vielleicht nicht mehr liebte? Dass er zu ihm zurück wollte? Sein Herz schlug schneller, aber er erlaubte sich nicht zuviel zu erwarten. "Es ist sonderbar, dass du dich so wenig verändert hast Alfred. Aber Sarah war ihr Leben lang eingesperrt, da ist es nur normal, dass sie jetzt tut was sie will..."  
Dann blieb er plötzlich stehen, drehte sich zu Alfred um und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. "Ich hab dich so vermisst, Cherie" flüsterte er. "Die zwei Nächte kamen mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Wenn du willst dann ..." er brach ab. Er durfte Alfred nicht dazu bringen wieder zu ihm zu kommen. Wenn dann musste es freiwillig geschehen.  
Er wandte sich wieder dem Schloss zu und zog Alfred mit sich.

_Wenn du willst, dann..._ 'Dann was?', fragte sich Alfred, der für den Moment einen heißen Blitz der Hoffnung in sich gefühlt hatte. Hatte Herbert ihm eben anbieten wollen, dass er wieder zu ihm in den Sarg kommen durfte...?  
Aber er hatte den Satz ja noch nicht einmal zu Ende gesprochen. Er konnte alles Mögliche gemeint haben. "D-danke für den Pelzmantel", sagte er etwas betreten und bemühte sich, mit Herbert Schritt zu halten. Seine Glieder waren völlig kalt, und seine Finger waren steif gefroren. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ein heißes Bad.  
Aber sein Herz sank, als er daran dachte, zu Sarah zurückzugehen. Sie würde nur wütend werden, weil er wieder nicht ins Dorf gekommen war. Und er wollte auch überhaupt nicht ins Dorf gehen! Es war ihr doch gleichgültig, ob er wiederkam oder nicht. Sie hatte nur ihr Kleid im Sinn, und das Kleid war natürlich nicht für ihn, sondern für den Grafen...  
Heiße Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, als er das dachte, und er schluchzte leise auf.  
"Herbert, ich will gar nicht zurück zu Sarah", sagte er. "Sie behandelt mich schlecht. Sie will mich gar nicht, ich bin ihr egal. Ich... ich gehe lieber in ihr Grab auf dem Friedhof, und sie behält die Zimmer." Er wischte sich über die Augen. Natürlich wollte er nicht auf den Friedhof, aber auch er hatte ein wenig Stolz, und er wollte nicht Sarahs Laufbursche sein, wenn ihr gar nichts an ihm lag. Ihm graute vor einem einsamen Grab in der Kälte, aber zu Herbert durfte er sicher auch nicht zurück. Er war verwirrt, denn offenbar mochte Herbert ihn tatsächlich noch. Sonst hätte er nicht nach ihm gesucht. Trotzdem war da etwas anders, und Alfred ängstigte sich davor. Hatte er etwa mit Herbert dasselbe gemacht wie Sarah mit ihm?  
"Herbert, du magst mich doch noch, oder?", fragte er ängstlich und klammerte sich an seinen Arm. "Ich mag dich, sehr sogar, und ich wollte nicht gemein zu dir sein! Wenn ich dir irgend etwas getan habe, dann sag es mir, ja?" Er sah flehend zu ihm auf.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Herbert blieb stehen und wandte sich wieder Alfred zu. "Alfred" sagte er sanft. "Du bist wirklich ein Dummerchen." Er strich über Alfreds Locken und lächelte ihn an. "Du brauchst doch nicht auf den Friedhof. Es gibt nichts auf der Welt, das ich mir mehr wünsche, als dass du wieder zu mir zurückkommst. Warum glaubst du war ich so traurig als du gehen solltest und warum habe ich dich gesucht? Ich liebe dich Alfred und wenn du Sarah nicht mehr liebst dann bleib bei mir. Auch wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst, mir ist es lieber dich bei mir zu haben. Ohne dich ist alles leer. Ich brauche dein Lächeln..."  
Er hörte das Heulen der Wölfe jetzt ganz in ihrer Nähe und zog Alfred erschrocken an sich. Fürsorglich hüllte er ihn in seinen Umhang und sah sich um. Die Wölfe waren noch weit genug entfernt, dass sie es zum Schloss schaffen konnten, aber sie mussten sich beeilen. "Komm" sagte er und zog Alfred mit sich durch den Schnee.

Alfred wurde plötzlich ganz warm, als er das hörte, und seine Knie wurden ganz weich vor Erleichterung. Er konnte gar nichts sagen, nur nicken. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob er Sarah nun noch liebte oder nicht, aber in dem Moment schien das keine Rolle zu spielen.  
Er schrak auf, als er ein lautes Heulen hörte, und dicht neben Herbert lief er durch den Schnee, in dessen Umhang eingehüllt. Und er fühlte sich sooo viel besser. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr wirklich Angst vor den Wölfen. Er vertraute völlig auf Herbert, dass der ihn sicher ins Schloss bringen würde.  
Was natürlich stimmte. Alfred rieb sich zitternd die Hände und pustete hinein, und er atmete auf, als Herbert die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Dankbar sah er ihn an.  
"Danke, Herbert", sagte er aus tiefstem Herzen. "Ich bin so froh, dass du nicht mehr traurig bist..." Plötzlich ging ihm auf, dass es ihm wichtiger war, Herbert glücklich zu sehen, als bei Sarah zu sein. Es erstaunte ihn ein wenig, aber nur im ersten Moment. Dann akzeptierte er es als Tatsache, und er lächelte Herbert an und griff nach dessen Hand. Es war einfach nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass er sich bei ihm wohler fühlte als bei Sarah. Und das war auch kein Wunder, so unterschiedlich wie sie ihn behandelten. "Badest du mit mir?", fragte er leicht verträumt.

Bei diesen Worten presste Herbert Alfred gegen die Wand und küsste ihn heftig auf die Lippen. Er ließ seine Zunge in Alfreds Mund gleiten und presste sich fest an ihn, ein Bein zwischen Alfreds drängend. Alfred küsste ihn, obwohl er völlig überrumpelt war, instinktiv zurück. Erst nach einigen Sekunden löste sich Herbert ziemlich atemlos von ihm.  
"Oh Cherie, wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe dich das noch einmal sagen zu hören" flüsterte er. Dann zog er Alfred ziemlich bestimmt mit sich in Richtung des Badezimmers. Auf einmal hatte er es sehr eilig.  
Auf halbem Weg trat ihnen jedoch der Graf entgegen, der sie streng ansah. "Was hat das zu bedeuten Herbert?" fragte er scharf. "Warum hältst du dich nicht an meine Anordnungen?"  
"Aber Vater" begann Herbert und sah flehend zu seinem Vater auf. "Alfred hat sich von selbst dazu entschieden zu mir zurück zu kehren. Er hat gemerkt, dass Sarah ihn nur ausnutzt. Nicht wahr, Alfred?" Alfred starrte zum Grafen hoch und klammerte sich mit einer Hand an Herberts Arm. Er nickte, und dann zwang er sich, zu sprechen. Wenn er den Grafen sah, hatte er immer so einen Respekt, dass sein Hirn wie leergefegt war.  
"Ja", haspelte er hervor. "Sie hat mich ins Dorf geschickt, um ihr ein neues Kleid zu bestellen, aber... aber ich hab's nicht geschafft. Sie will gar nicht mich, Herr Graf..."  
Er sah immer noch aus riesigen Augen zu Herberts Vater auf, und er fühlte sich sehr durch den Wind. Erst dieser Höllentrip im Wald, dann seine Erkenntnisse über Sarah, und dann dieser Kuss eben... Liebe Güte, der Kuss. Es hatte ihm den Atem verschlagen, und seine Knie waren völlig weich geworden. Nur Herbert konnte ihn so küssen. Und Alfred wollte mehr davon, auf jeden Fall mehr.  
Und jetzt auch noch der Graf. Wenn er ihn jetzt wieder wegschicken würde, würde er einfach nur noch dastehen können und sich in Tränen auflösen. Er wollte nicht mehr dieses Hin und Her. Er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe bei Herbert sein.

"Und da hast du gedacht du gehst wieder zurück zu meinem Sohn" donnerte von Krolock. "Der ja immer alles für dich tut, so dass du keinen Finger rühren musst?"  
"Hör auf Vater." sagte Herbert entschlossen und zog den zitternden Alfred an sich. "Alfred ist zu mir zurückgekommen, weil er sich bei mir wohler fühlt. Ich tue gern alles für ihn, weil ich ihn liebe. Alfred bleibt bei mir, ich lasse ihn nicht mehr wegschicken!"  
Der Graf sah einen Moment lang so aus, als wolle er widersprechen. Aber dann gab er nach. "Wie du willst Herbert." Er musterte Alfred und seinen Sohn noch einen Moment lang. Dann trat er auf Herbert zu, sah ihm fest in die Augen und gab ihm schließlich einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sie vorbeiließ.  
Herbert wartete bis sie noch ein Stück gegangen waren, dann lächelte er Alfred, der noch immer sehr blass aussah freundlich an. "Du brauchst vor meinem Vater nicht solche Angst zu haben" sagte er beschwichtigend. "Ich weiß, dass er oft sehr streng wirkt, aber glaub mir, er hat ein gutes Herz.  
Sie waren an der Badezimmertür angelangt und Herbert ließ Alfred den Vortritt.

Alfred zitterten die Knie. Jetzt war er wirklich völlig fertig von dieser Nacht, und ihm sammelten sich schon wieder Tränen in den Augen. Aber er schniefte und blinzelte und schaffte es, sie drinnen zu behalten. Er wischte sich kurz über die Augen, dann betrat er das Badezimmer.  
"Danke, Herbert", murmelte er. Er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. "Aber ich fühle mich so, als hätte dein Vater recht. Du machst ja wirklich alles für mich, und ich mache gar nichts für dich. Ich würde ja auch gern, aber selbst wenn ich versuchen würde, etwas für dich zu tun, würde ich hinfallen oder mich verlaufen, oder..."   
Er hatte sich den Pelzmantel und den Gehrock ausgezogen, und jetzt wies er auf seine fehlerhaft zusammengeknoteten Verschnürungen. "Siehst du?" Seine Stimme hörte sich schon ganz weinerlich an. "Nicht einmal das kriege ich hin! Ich bin einfach zu nichts gut!"  
Er schluchzte laut auf, und dann warf er sich Herbert in die Arme und fing zu heulen an.

"Alfred" Herbert war völlig überrascht von diesem Ausbruch. Wahrscheinlich kam es daher, dass sein Vater eben so gemeine Sachen zu Alfred gesagt hatte. Er würde mit ihm reden, damit er das nie wieder tat.  
"Alfred, wenn du nichts für mich tust, wie kommt es dann, dass ich mich immer so viel glücklicher fühle, wenn du bei mir bist?" fragte er. "Wenn du neben mir bist ist es als würde die Sonne scheinen, sogar in der Nacht. Ich habe mich noch nie so gefühlt, seit ich ein Vampir bin. Und davor auch nicht. Mir ist es vollkommen egal, ob du es schaffst ins Dorf zu gehen, im Dunkeln sehen kannst oder deine Verschnürungen richtig knoten kannst. Das einzige was ich will ist, dass du bei mir bist und lächelst, mein Liebling."  
Er wiegte Alfred beruhigend in seinen Armen. "Es macht mich glücklich wenn du bei mir bist."

Alfred schluchzte noch eine Weile vor sich hin, aber eigentlich nur, weil es so schön war, wie Herbert ihn in seinen Armen wiegte. Dessen Worte machten, dass es ihm gleich viel besser ging, und er drückte sein Gesicht gegen Herberts Schulter und schniefte leicht, bevor er aufsah und sich die Tränen wegwischte.  
"Du sagst so schöne Sachen zu mir", sagte er und lächelte ein bisschen. "Und... und bei dir fühle ich mich viel wohler als bei Sarah. Das habe ich gemerkt."  
Wohl fühlen traf es nicht einmal so ganz. Wenn er bei Herbert war, wurde ihm ganz warm im Bauch, und er fühlte sich so sicher und beschützt. Das hatte er nie gekannt, aber jetzt liebte er es.  
Und er liebte es vor allem, so nahe bei Herbert zu sein. So wie jetzt. Er wollte immer die Hand ausstrecken und seine Haut berühren, weil er sie so wunderschön fand und sie seine Finger einfach magisch anzog. Auch jetzt wieder.  
Er hob die Hand und berührte mit den Fingern Herberts Wange, bevor er sich ein wenig hochreckte und ihn schüchtern auf die Lippen küsste.

Herbert küsste Alfred zurück und löste dabei geschickt die Verschnürungen von dessen Hose. Dann wanderten seine Hände höher und er öffnete auch die Knöpfe von Alfreds Hemd bis er es ihm über die Schultern streifen konnte. Die ganze Zeit über löste er den Kuss nicht. Alfred fühlte sich noch immer am ganzen Körper kalt an. Eigentlich froren Vampire nicht so leicht, aber auch das traf auf Alfred offensichtlich nicht zu. Er war mit Abstand der menschlichste Vampir der Herbert je begegnet war.   
Nur widerwillig ließ er Alfred los, um das Badewasser einlaufen zu lassen. Dann entkleidete er sich selbst, ohne den Blick von Alfred zu nehmen. Verschwenderisch kippte er schließlich alle möglichen Essenzen in das Badewasser.  
"Komm Liebling" sagte er dann lächelnd an Alfred gewandt.

Alfred stieg langsam in die Wanne und seufzte auf, als das warme Wasser ihn vollkommen umhüllte und seinen kalten Körper wieder auftaute. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück und lächelte glücklich.  
Jetzt endlich fühlte es sich wieder so an, als wäre er dort, wo er hingehörte. Herbert ließ ihn einfach so sein, wie er war. Er verteidigte ihn, er rettete ihn - er liebte ihn. Das war so ein schönes Gefühl, und Alfred fragte sich, wie er das verdient hatte.  
Einen Moment lang dachte er noch daran, wie es wäre, wenn Sarah ihn so lieben würde. Aber das tat sie nun einmal nicht, und er hatte keinen Platz in sich für den Kummer, den ihm das eigentlich hätte bereiten sollen. Er war viel zu sehr angefüllt mit Zufriedenheit und Wärme und Dankbarkeit. Und Zuneigung zu Herbert. Ihm verdankte er wirklich alles.  
Er rutschte etwas beiseite, als Herbert auch hinein kam, aber dann drängte er sich sofort wieder an ihn und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Es war vollkommen - nur eines bereitete ihm noch Sorgen.  
"Ich werde nachher Sarah sagen müssen, dass ich - nicht wieder komme", sagte er ein wenig betrübt, und er hoffte ängstlich, dass Herbert nicht wieder wütend werden würde, weil er wieder von Sarah anfing. "Wird sie denn die Zimmer behalten dürfen?" Er fürchtete sich vor Sarahs Zorn, wenn sie von seiner Entscheidung erfuhr. Aber sie konnte doch nicht erwarten, dass er bei ihr blieb, wenn sie ihn nur herumschubste und schlecht behandelte. Selbst er hatte einen Rest Würde.

Wenn es nach Herbert gegangen wäre, dann wäre Sarah in hohem Bogen aus dem Schloss geflogen, nachdem sie Alfred in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte. Aber er wollte auch nicht, dass Alfred wegen ihr ein zu schlechtes Gewissen hatte und deswegen das Zusammensein mit ihm nicht richtig genießen konnte.  
"Ich denke sie kann die Zimmer behalten" sagte er deshalb Zähne knirschend. "Das Schloss ist eigentlich viel zu groß für drei Personen. Wir werden sie nicht einmal bemerken, wenn wir nicht wollen."  
Er war viel zu glücklich darüber, dass Alfred wieder bei ihm war um sich darüber zu ärgern, dass Sarah auch noch dafür belohnt wurde, dass sie Alfred in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Zu etwas war es ja gut gewesen. Immerhin wusste Alfred jetzt, dass er nicht mehr zu ihr gehörte.  
Liebevoll sah er den Jungen an, der sich jetzt wieder an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Er hatte sich beruhigt und lächelte jetzt auch wieder leicht. Das war einfach ein zu schöner Anblick. Er hätte Alfred jetzt gerne mit irgendetwas eine Freude gemacht um dieses strahlende Lächeln noch einmal zu sehen.  
"Ich hab mich einsam gefühlt ohne dich Alfred."

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst", sagte Alfred, der mit geschlossenen Augen an Herbert lehnte und glücklich lächelte. Dann wurde er ernst und sah auf, direkt in Herberts Gesicht. "Ich hatte so ein schlechtes Gefühl, als ich wusste, dass du traurig warst. Und ich musste immer daran denken, wie du mir vorgelesen und auf dem Klavier für mich gespielt hast! Wirklich Herbert, so nett wie du war noch nie jemand zu mir."  
Er strahlte ihn wieder an, setzte sich auf und schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals. Irgendwie kam ihm das bei Herbert so normal vor, und wenn ein Mann einen anderen lieben konnte, dann war es sicher auch nicht schlimm, einem so nahe zu sein, wenn einem das gefiel.  
Es gefiel ihm nämlich ganz außerordentlich, Herbert zu berühren, ebenso wie ihn anzusehen. Als er Klavier gespielt hatte, waren Alfreds Augen manchmal ganz trocken geworden, weil er nicht geblinzelt hatte, aus Angst, auch nur eine Sekunde lang diesen Anblick zu verpassen. Herbert war schön, mehr als das. Er war der schönste Mann, den Alfred je gesehen hatte.  
Fasziniert streckte er die Hand aus und fuhr leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über Herberts Lippen. Beinahe neugierig und doch fasziniert strich er über seine Wangen, seine Stirn, seine Nase und dann wieder über seine Lippen und sein Kinn, seinen Hals... Er lächelte. Es war so schön, Herbert anzufassen.

Herbert schloss verzückt die Augen um Alfreds Berührungen besser genießen zu können. Es war so schön, dass er jetzt nicht nur nicht mehr vor ihm zurückschreckte, sondern von selbst den Kontakt zu ihm suchte. Zärtlich küsste er Alfreds Fingerspitzen, als dieser seine Lippen berührte. Dann streckte er ebenfalls die Hände nach Alfred aus. Er streichelte seine Arme, seinen Hals und über seine Brust. dann öffnete er lächelnd die Augen und sah Alfred an, der ihn ebenfalls ansah. Und wie er ihn ansah!  
Fasziniert, gefangen und ... zum ersten Mal war da etwas von diesem Funkeln in Alfreds Blick, dass er sonst nur gehabt hatte, wenn er Sarah ansah. Konnte es sein, dass er langsam begann Herberts Gefühle zu erwidern.  
"Du bist so schön, dass ich dir das Herz brechen und dir meines dafür geben möchte" flüsterte er.

Alfred wurde rot, als Herbert das zu ihm sagte. Und in seiner Brust fühlte es sich ganz warm an, was ganz sicher nicht vom Wasser kam.  
"Ich möchte lieber meins behalten", flüsterte er. "Es fühlt sich gerade so gut an."  
Er hatte seine Fingerspitzen immer noch sanft auf Herberts Lippen. Er hatte zwischendurch genießerisch die Augen geschlossen, als Herberts Hände ihn gestreichelt hatten, aber davor hatte er fasziniert Herberts Züge betrachtet. Er sah wunderschön aus, wenn er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Aber als er sie wieder öffnete, machte Alfreds Magen etwas komisches, was sich beinahe anfühlte wie ein Salto. Herbert hatte die schönsten hellblauen Augen, die Alfred je gesehen hatte.  
Er beugte sich leicht vor und küsste Herbert fast scheu auf die Wange. Es fühlte sich toll an, diese Haut mit den Lippen zu berühren, und es gab ihm ein wundervolles Gefühl, zu wissen, dass Herbert es mochte, von ihm berührt zu werden.  
"Herbert, du bist wirklich wunderschön", flüsterte er andächtig gegen dessen Haut.

Herbert hätte die Gunst des Momentes ehrlich gesagt gerne ausgenutzt. Er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Alfred jetzt alles mit sich hätte machen lassen. Aber man merkte ihm auch an, dass er erschöpft war. Jetzt wo sie wieder vereint waren würde es noch viele Momente wie diesen geben und er wollte, dass es für Alfred so schön wie möglich wurde. Jetzt allerdings würde bald der Morgen dämmern und Alfred brauchte nach all den Strapazen unbedingt Schlaf.  
Also stieg Herbert als erster aus der Wanne und nahm eins der weichen riesigen Handtücher, das er für Alfred offen hielt. Als dieser aus der Wanne stieg hüllte er ihn darin ein und trocknete ihn dann am ganzen Körper ab.  
Alfred überließ sich ihm vertrauensvoll. Er war jetzt so müde, dass er kaum noch stehen konnte. Kurzerhand hob Herbert ihn auf seine Arme und trug ihn zurück in die Gruft.

Alfred fielen bereits die Augen zu, als Herbert ihn auf seine Arme hob, aber er war immer noch wach genug, um es zu genießen. So hatte ihn noch nie jemand getragen, dachte er, während er sich wohlig an Herbert kuschelte. Dieser brachte ihn in den Sarg, legte sich dann neben ihn und schloss den Deckel.  
In der Dunkelheit fühlte er sofort Herberts Arme um sich, und er kuschelte sich an ihn und seufzte glücklich. Eigentlich hatte er noch zu Sarah gehen wollen, aber Sarah... Wer war schon Sarah?  
Sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter, und er streckte eine Hand aus, um Herbert zu berühren, während er einschlief. Diese Nacht träumte er ausnehmend gut, und er wachte mit demselben Lächeln wieder auf, mit dem er eingeschlafen war.

Herbert, der immer erwachte sobald die letzten Strahlen der Sonne erloschen waren saß bereits angekleidet auf den Stufen die zu ihrem Sarg hinaufführten. Er hatte wundervoll geschlafen an diesem tag und auch das Erwachen war wunderschön gewesen. er war bereits oben im Schloss gewesen und hatte festgestellt, dass das Wetter sich heute Nacht etwas gebessert hatte. Es schneite im Moment nicht und vielleicht konnten sie nachher endlich mal einen Spaziergang im Schnee machen. Er musste sowieso noch am Friedhof vorbei, wo er etwas wichtiges zu erledigen hatte. Und er hatte einen neuen silbernen Umhang, der gestern zusammen mit Alfreds Mantel angekommen war. Den wollte er wirklich gern tragen, während er mit Alfred im Mondschein spazieren ging.  
Sein Vater der immer noch vor ihm erwachte schien das Schloss bereits verlassen zu haben. Jedenfalls hatte er ihn nirgendwo gesehen. Wahrscheinlich würde Alfred ganz froh darüber sein...  
Jetzt hörte er, dass sich im Sarg etwas bewegte und sprang auf. Alfred hatte sich bereits aufgesetzt und sah verschlafen nach ben. "Guten Abend Liebling" sagte Herbert liebevoll und reichte ihm die Hand.

Alfred rieb sich die Augen und ergriff dann Herberts Hand, der ihm aus dem Sarg half. Alfred sah, dass er schon angezogen war, und er selbst war ganz nackt, wegen dem Bad gestern. Errötend wandte er sich ab und zog sich rasch seine Kleider über.  
"Bist du schon lange auf?", fragte er, als er wich wieder umdrehte, um sich bei den Verschnürungen helfen zu lassen. Er sah, dass Herbert einmal wieder sehr erlesen gekleidet war, und er trug einen wunderschönen silbernen Umhang, den Alfred noch nicht an ihm gesehen hatte. Er streckte die Hand danach aus und fuhr über den Stoff.  
"Ooohh...", machte er leise und bewundernd.

Herbert blühte förmlich auf unter Alfreds Bewunderung. Der Stoff war aber auch wirklich besonders schön und irisierend. Vielleicht würde er diesen Umhang auch am nächsten Ball tragen...  
"Wenn er dir gefällt lasse ich dir auch so einen machen" sagte er und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. er liebte Stoffe aller Art, besonders glänzende. "Dieser Stoff würde auch wunderbar zu dem Anzug passen, den ich dir für den Ball habe herstellen lassen..."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ein Umhang mir so gut stehen würde wie dir", sagte Alfred etwas verlegen, und das meinte er auch so. Herbert war einfach perfekt für diese Art der Kleidung, dieses elegante, aristokratische. Er selbst würde über so einen Umhang nur stolpern oder sich darin verheddern.  
Trotzdem sah er bewundernd zu, wie Herbert sich einmal um sich selbst drehte. Er sah wirklich phantastisch aus.  
"Was werden wir tun?", fragte er erwartungsvoll. Er war es mittlerweile gewohnt, sich Herbert zu überlassen, und ihm war nur recht, dass dieser immer die Führung übernahm

Herbert war erfreut darüber, dass Alfred nicht sofort damit anfing, dass er zu Sarah wollte. Er hatte eigentlich fest damit gerechnet. aber so war es ihm umso lieber. Vielleicht war dieser verhasste Name ja jetzt ein für alle Mal aus seinem Leben verschwunden.  
Er beugte sich zu Alfred hinunter und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. "heute Nacht möchte ich mit dir im Licht des Mondes spazieren gehen" sagte er voller Begeisterung. "Du sollst sehen wie der Schnee unter uns glitzert und wie das Schloss sich gegen den Nachthimmel erhebt. Keine Angst. Dein Pelzmantel und ich werden dich schon gegen die Kälte schützen..."

Alfred nickte erfreut und lief neben Herbert her, der ihn sicher durch die Dunkelheit führte. Aber plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, und er blieb stehen. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht genau, ob er es sagen oder lieber einfach schweigen und weitergehen sollte. Aber schweren Herzens entschied er sich doch dafür.  
"Herbert", sagte er zögerlich. "Ich will wirklich gern mit dir im Schnee Spazieren gehen. Aber... aber ich sollte wenigstens Sarah sagen, dass... dass ich nicht mehr zu ihr gehe."  
Ein bisschen traurig war er schon, wenn er daran dachte, dass er nun nie mit Sarah zusammen sein würde. Aber Herbert tröstete ihn darüber hinweg. Er hatte auch ein wenig Bammel davor, Sarah zu sagen dass... ja, was eigentlich? Dass er bei Herbert bleiben würde? Wie würde sie das finden? Sie hatte es schon so schlimm gefunden, als er gesagt hatte, dass er Herbert geküsst hatte, obwohl er nicht recht wusste, warum. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl dabei, ihr sagen zu müssen dass er Herberts Gesellschaft jetzt ihrer vorzog.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Herbert seufzte innerlich auf, als Alfred natürlich doch wieder von Sarah anfing. Aber eigentlich hatte er ja sowieso damit gerechnet. Trotzdem drehte er sich erst ein wenig aggressiv zu ihm um. Aber als er sah, wie bedröppelt Alfred dastand tat er ihm wieder leid und er lächelte ihn freundlich, wenn auch ein wenig gezwungen an. "Aber natürlich Cherie. Ich verstehe, dass du noch einmal mit ihr reden möchtest."  
Er nahm Alfred an der Schulter und führte ihn etwas rasant den Gang zurück. Er wollte dieses Sarah-Gespräch wenigstens schnell hinter sich bringen. Und natürlich würde er mitkommen, um zu verhindern, dass es Sarah doch wieder gelang Alfred einzuspinnen. "Aber denk daran, dass sie dich fast in den Tod geschickt hätte" schärfte er Alfred ein, während er ihn unsanfter als sonst durch den Gang zog. "Und du hast selbst gesagt, dass ihr nichts an dir gelegen hätte!"

"J-ja natürlich", stimmte Alfred zu, etwas überrascht, mit welcher Schärfe ihn Herbert jetzt durch die Gänge zog. Einmal stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße, fing sich jedoch wieder.  
Schließlich standen sie vor der Tür, und bevor Alfred zaghaft anklopfen konnte, tat Herbert das schon, ungeduldig und laut. Alfred trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
Er wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sein Kopf war auf einmal völlig leer und sein Mund ganz trocken. Sollte er Sarah nicht vielleicht doch bitten, ihn zu mögen? Vielleicht konnte sie versuchen, ihn doch wieder so gern zu haben, wie sie es am Anfang getan hatte...  
Die Tür ging auf, und Alfred schluckte reflexartig, verschluckte sich und hustete. "Sarah", brachte er etwas erstickt hervor."

Herbert lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür und betrachtete seine Fingernägel. Er war innerlich sehr angespannt, aber er würde sich auf keinen fall einmischen. Jedenfalls nicht solange alles nach Plan lief.  
Er sah zur Seite auf Alfred, der immer noch stumm dastand.  
Sarah sah Alfred weder besonders überrascht, noch hocherfreut an. "Alfred" sagte sie sachlich. "Hast du es geschafft mein Kleid zu bestellen? Und wo warst du überhaupt so lange?" Sie blickte um die Tür herum auf Herbert. "Etwa bei ihm?"

Alfred sah zu Herbert, dann wieder zu Sarah und nickte. "Ja", sagte er, und er sah wieder Hilfe suchend zu Herbert, aber der betrachtete seine Fingernägel. Von ihm konnte er keine Hilfe erwarten, und das hier war ja auch seine Sache. Trotzdem war es so unendlich schwer für ihn.  
"Und ich... ich muss dir sagen, dass..." Er löste seine ineinander verschlungenen Finger voneinander, ließ die Arme an den Seiten herabhängen, straffte seine Haltung und holte tief Luft.  
"Sarah, ich komme nicht wieder zu dir zurück", sagte er, und seine Stimme unternahm den beinahe vergeblichen Versuch, bestimmt zu klingen. "Ich habe mich im Wald verlaufen und es war dir egal. Herbert hat mich gerettet. Ich - ich hole dir dein Kleid nicht, und... und die Zimmer kannst du behalten."

Sarah sah Alfred einen Moment lang empört an. "Wie bitte?" fragte sie dann. "Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Du willst nicht mehr zu mir zurückkommen, sondern bei dem da bleiben?" sie zeigte wütend auf Herbert. "Und das traust du dich mir ins Gesicht zu sagen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "So einer bist du also? Du willst dich von ihm..." sie brach ab. "Na ja was solls. Du wirst sowieso bald wieder angekrochen kommen so wie ich dich kenne. Nicht einmal ins Dorf schaffst du es ohne dich zu verirren. Wenn du ihm langweilig wirst hast du ausgespielt, das weißt du doch oder? Als Vampir taugst du nämlich nichts. Und dass er neben dir noch einige andere hat, weißt du jawohl hoffentlich auch. Gute Nacht." Sie knallte mit voller Wucht die Tür zu, so dass sogar Herbert zusammenzuckte.

Alfred hob die Hand, als Sarah die Tür zuknallte, aber er ließ sie wieder sinken und drehte sich zerknirscht zu Herbert um. "Das... das stimmt doch nicht, oder?", fragte er.  
Eigentlich hatte er ja kein Recht das zu fragen. Aber er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, dass Herbert zu jemand anderem so war wie zu ihm. Er hatte ihn immer fühlen lassen, dass er wichtig für ihn war, dass er der einzige war. Und das war ein so schönes Gefühl gewesen.  
Außerdem verbrachte Herbert doch seine gesamte Zeit mit ihm. Außer natürlich, als er böse gewesen war. Aber da hatte er ja geweint, weil er ihn vermisst hatte. Das hatte Alfred sehen können.

"Natürlich stimmt das nicht" sagte Herbert entrüstet. "Ich hatte selbstverständlich andere vor dir. Was hätte ich denn auch machen sollen... aber es war bei niemandem so wie mit dir Alfred. Das schwöre ich dir." Er nahm Alfreds Hand in seine. "Du machst mich betrunken, wenn ich dich nur ansehe..."  
Er warf einen Blick auf die verschlossene Tür. "Diese Frau ist eine undankbare Furie. Kein Wort des Dankes wegen der Zimmer, die wir ihr großzügig überlassen. Ich kann sie jederzeit rauswerfen wenn du möchtest." Er drehte sich auf der Stelle um und zog Alfred hinter sich her. "Jetzt muss ich noch etwas auf dem Friedhof erledigen und dann gehört uns die Nacht."

Alfred war noch immer ziemlich mitgenommen, aber er nickte und ließ sich von Herbert durch die Gänge führen. Als sie aus dem Schloss traten, zog er seinen Pelzmantel ganz fest um sich und zog die Schultern hoch. Er war neugierig, was Herbert auf dem Friedhof tun wollte, aber er wollte nicht aufdringlich sein.  
"Soll ich hier auf dich warten?", fragte er höflich, als sie den Anfang des Friedhofs erreicht hatten.

"Wie du möchtest. Wenn du keine Angst hast, kannst du hier warten." Herbert sah Alfred an und merkte, dass er sich sehr wohl ein wenig fürchtete in der Dunkelheit und ihm unwohl war. "Komm ruhig mit" sagte er deshalb lächelnd und nahm wieder Alfreds Hand.  
Ohne sich ein einziges Mal orientieren zu müssen fand Herbert den Weg zu Vincents Grab. Er ließ Alfred los und kniete davor nieder, um den Sargdeckel zur Seite zu schieben. Dort lag Vincent blass und schön, wie er ihn schon so oft gesehen hatte. Er rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. "Vincent" flüsterte er.

Alfred erschrak ein wenig und machte einen Schritt zurück, als Herbert ein Grab öffnete. Das bereitete ihm immer ein wenig Übelkeit. Seiner Meinung nach sollten Gräber geschlossen bleiben.  
In dem Sarg lag jedoch nichts Übelkeit erregendes. Im Gegenteil lag ein schöner junger Mann darin, aber Alfreds Unwohlsein blieb. Er fragte sich unruhig, was Herbert von ihm wollte.  
Vincent schlug die Augen auf, und das erste was er sah, war Herbert. So sollte es immer sein, dachte er.  
"Herbert, mein Schöner", sagte er lächelnd und hob eine Hand, um sie an Herberts Wange zu legen. Er richtete sich auf - und erstarrte für einen Moment. Da stand doch tatsächlich dieser kleine Bauerntölpel einige Schritte entfernt und sah zu ihnen herüber wie ein verschrecktes Eichhörnchen. Hatte Herbert ihn immer noch nicht aufgegeben?  
Er hielt sich jedoch zurück und sagte nichts, sondern sah lediglich weiterhin lächelnd zu Herbert. Wer wusste, was der von ihm wollte? Grundlos würde er ihn ja nicht geweckt haben. Vielleicht wollte er ja einen Dreier mit dem Knirps, aber da würde er nicht mitspielen. Obwohl... vielleicht doch.

"Vincent" Herbert nahm lächelnd seine Hand. Vincent hatte immer noch nichts von seinem Charme verloren. Das bemerkte er auch jetzt, wo er Alfred liebte. Vincent war noch immer attraktiv.   
"Du kennst ja Alfred bereits, nicht wahr?" Er wusste, dass Vincent nicht besonders gut auf Alfred zu sprechen war und Alfred wusste es vielleicht auch, jedenfalls sah er verlegen auf seine Stiefel.  
"Ich wollte mit dir reden Vincent. Du hast eine lange Zeit einige Vorteile hier genossen und ich möchte nicht, dass du sie alle aufgeben musst weil ich jetzt Alfred habe. Ich habe deine ... Gesellschaft immer mehr als genossen. Darum möchte ich dir ein Zimmer im Schloss anbieten. Du müsstest nicht mehr mit allen hier draußen auf dem kalten Friedhof liegen."  
Herbert hatte sich das überlegt, weil Sarah jetzt eigene Räume hatte. Wenn es jemand verdient hatte, dann Vincent. Seinem Vater würde er das schon erklären. Er würde eben sagen, dass ihm das Schloss zu einsam war.

Vincent wusste sofort, dass das eine Chance war, die er ergreifen musste. Und er wusste auch, wie er Herbert behandeln musste, um ihm wieder ein wenig näher zu kommen. Natürlich würde er das langsam angehen lassen, aber auf Dauer würde er ihn völlig für sich gewinnen. Wieder einmal. Es war ausgeschlossen, dass der sich auf Dauer für dieses Muttersöhnchen entscheiden würde.  
"Das ist sehr freundlich von dir!", sagte er immer noch lächelnd. "Dazu werde ich natürlich nicht nein sagen. Ich hoffe nur, dein Vater hat nichts dagegen. Aber wenn er jetzt schon Gesindel hereinlässt, wird er wohl nichts dagegen habe, wenn ich diese Gesellschaft wieder etwas aufwerte." Er warf einen eiskalten Blick zu Alfred, unter dem dieser sich krümmte, strich aber gleichzeitig mit seiner Hand Herberts Hals entlang, bis seine Finger die sensible Stell in dessen Nacken fanden. So oft hatte er Herbert unter dieser Berührung erschauern fühlen, so wie auch jetzt wieder. Oh ja, er kannte ihn, er kannte ihn gut. Und das würde er ausspielen.

Herbert sagte sich, dass es nur natürlich war, dass Vincent ihn immer noch erregte. Schließlich hatten sie so oft miteinander geschlafen, dass er Herberts sensible Punkte auswendig kannte. Und er hatte schon immer gewusst wie er ihn...

Herbert schob den Gedanken zur Seite.  
"Ja da hast du recht" antwortete er auf Vincents Aussage seufzend und dachte dabei natürlich an Sarah. "Ich denke nicht, dass er etwas gegen deine Gesellschaft hat. Er mochte dich immer." Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Er hatte seinen Vater sogar im Verdacht, dass er Alfred vor allem hierher gebracht hatte, damit Herbert endlich ganz von Vincent loskam. Damals als der Graf Vincent für Herbert mitgebracht hatte, war er tatsächlich sehr angetan von dem geheimnisvollen stolzen jungen Mann gewesen, aber ihm war auch nicht entgangen, wie sehr Herbert darunter gelitten hatte, dass Vincent seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Herbert hatte ihn sogar im Verdacht, dass er Alfred vor allem deswegen zu Herbert gebracht hatte, damit dieser Vincent vergaß. "Du kannst dir ein schönes Zimmer auswählen" sagte er lächelnd zu Vincent. Dann stand er auf und trat wieder neben Alfred.

Vincent erhob sich aus seinem Grab. Auf seinem Gesicht stand ein Lächeln, das gleichzeitig gewinnend und eiskalt aussah, und er bedachte Herbert und Alfred je mit der entsprechenden Eigenschaft.  
"Das werde ich tun, vielen Dank, Herbert", sagte er und bückte sich, um seinen Sargdeckel zu schließen. "Ich hoffe doch, dass du mich dann einmal besuchen kommst, um dir mein neues - Heim anzusehen."  
Er nahm Herberts Hand, hob sie an seine Lippen und küsste sie. Dann sah er Alfred an, hob leicht die Augenbrauen und drehte sich dann um, um ins Schloss zu gehen. Sein Gang war aufrecht und stolz. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er diesen blonden Verlierer schon in der Tasche hatte. An so einem Mäuschen konnte Herbert auf Dauer keinen Gefallen finden. Das war schlicht unmöglich.  
Alfred sah Vincent hinterher und drängte sich an Herbert. "Wer war das denn?", fragte er ängstlich. Dieser Vampir hatte ihn so angesehen wie früher die großen Jungen, die sich immer über ihn lustig gemacht und ihm Beine gestellt hatten. Er kannte diesen Blick, und er bedeutete absolut nichts Gutes.

Herbert sah keinen Grund Alfred etwas zu verschweigen. Wahrscheinlich würde er es früher oder später sowieso über Gerüchte erfahren. "Mein früherer Liebhaber" sagte er deshalb und sah Vincent nach, als der zum Schloss ging, ohne sich ein einziges Mal umzudrehen. So wie früher immer...  
Er würde nachher nachsehen, welches Zimmer Vincent sich ausgesucht hatte und dafür sorgen, dass ein Sarg hineingestellt werden würde.  
"Aber mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Er hat mich nie geliebt und wird es leicht haben darüber hinweg zu kommen. Er hatte immer andere neben mir." Herbert lächelte traurig und beugte sich dann vor, um Alfred auf die Lippen zu küssen. "Es macht dir doch nichts aus, dass ich ihm ein Zimmer im Schloss gebe?"

"N-nein, natürlich nicht", log Alfred. In Wirklichkeit machte es ihm sehr viel aus. Von jetzt an würde er noch mehr Angst haben, wenn er einmal alleine im Schloss war. Denn er merkte genau, dass Vincent ihm nichts Gutes wollte. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie er ihm auf einem dunklen Flur ein Bein stellte und ihn dann auslachte, wenn er eine Treppe hinunterpolterte.  
Er hoffte nur, dass Vincent sich kein Zimmer aussuchen würde, das sehr nah bei der Gruft lag.  
Er griff nach Herberts Arm und lächelte leicht, weil dieser ihn auf die Lippen geküsst hatte. Es war eine schöne Nacht, und weil Herbert bei ihm war, fürchtete er sich auch fast gar nicht. Er sah hinauf zum Mond und zu den Sternen.  
"Eine schöne Nacht", sagte er andächtig.

"Ja und sie gehört nur dir. Ich schenke sie dir." Herbert umarmte Alfred von hinten und sah zum Mond hoch. Er war glücklich. Wirklich glücklich. Zum ersten Mal seit langer langer Zeit. Alfred hatte Sarah eben sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sie nicht mehr zurück wollte. Er wollte wirklich bei ihm bleiben. Er liebte ihn. Oder?  
"Alfred?" fragte er leise. "Liebst du mich?"

Alfred blinzelte und drehte den Kopf leicht in Herberts Richtung. Sein Körper bewegte sich, als wolle er sich zu ihm umdrehen, stockte dann aber. Er sah auf den weißen Schnee zu seinen Füßen, und er hatte die Hände auf Herberts Arme um ihn gelegt.  
Diese Frage kam überraschend für ihn. Selbst jetzt, wo er wusste, dass zwei Männer sich lieben konnten, war er noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, sich selbst zu fragen, ob er Herbert lieben könnte. Irgendwie drückte er sich davor.  
Er starrte auf den Schnee, als könnte der ihm eine Antwort geben, aber diese reine Weiße schien seinen Kopf noch leerer zu machen. Allerdings musste er dort ja auch nicht suchen.  
Wo er suchen musste, wusste er, und er tat es gründlich und doch nervös. Seine Augen kniffen sich zusammen vor Anstrengung, als er versuchte, herauszufinden, ob er für Herbert so empfand wie für Sarah. Aber wenn er an Sarah dachte und dann an Herbert, dann fühlte es sich doch sehr unterschiedlich an.  
Sicher ließ er sich gerne von ihm küssen und berühren. Sehr gern sogar. Und er bekam auch Herzklopfen, wenn er ihm so nahe war wie jetzt, aber...  
Bei Sarah war es noch anders gewesen. Das hatte sich zwar jetzt gelegt, seit sie so zu ihm gewesen war, aber er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Anfang. Da war dieses überwältigende Gefühl gewesen, und er hatte sie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen. Er hatte ununterbrochen an sie gedacht, von ihr geträumt...  
So war das bei Herbert nicht. Aber vielleicht nur, weil er den ja immer um sich hatte...? Er erinnerte sich auch, wie leer er sich gefühlt hatte, als Herbert nicht bei ihm gewesen war. Aber es fiel ihm so schwer, diese Gefühle zu deuten.  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht", sagte er ein wenig kläglich. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das Liebe ist. Ich war nur einmal verliebt, und... vielleicht fühlt sich das bei einem Mann anders an...?"  
Er drehte sich jetzt doch vorsichtig in Herberts Armen zu ihm um und umarmte ihn fest, damit er ihn nicht etwa von sich stoßen konnte, wenn ihm diese Antwort nicht gefiel. Und er wollte auch nicht, dass er traurig wurde.  
"Wie finde ich das heraus, Herbert? Es ist so schwer zu sagen..."


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Herbert versuchte mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen, dass er verletzt war. Es gelang ihm nicht besonders gut. Er ließ Alfred los, wandte sich von ihm ab und sah zum Mond hoch. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich plötzlich wieder sehr einsam und er wünschte sich er hätte nicht gefragt. Er schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf sinken. "Doch. Es fühlt sich genauso an wie bei einer Frau. Wenn du mich lieben würdest, würdest du es einfach wissen. Also ist es wohl nicht so." Er lief ein paar Schritte im Schnee, aber dann sah er sich wieder zu Alfred um. "Komm. Lass uns trotzdem den Mondschein genießen."

Alfred lief Herbert hinterher, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte, und er stolperte über einen Grabstein und fiel der Länge nach in den Schnee. Schnell rappelte er sich wieder auf, klopfte sich den Schnee von seinem schönen neuen Pelzmantel und sah dann ängstlich zu Herbert auf.  
Er konnte sehen, dass er verletzt war, und es tat ihm so leid. Er wollte nach Herberts Arm greifen, aber er traute sich doch nicht und steckte stattdessen die Hände in seine warmen Taschen.  
Betrübt sah er zu Boden. "Es tut mir leid, Herbert", murmelte er. "Ich würde dich gerne lieben. Aber vielleicht kann ich das nicht. Du hast ja gesagt, nicht jeder kann einen Mann lieben."  
Er blieb neben ihm stehen, dann trat er einen Schritt vor, so dass er vor Herbert stand, und sah zu ihm auf. "Aber es fühlt sich fast so an", gestand er. "Mein Herz klopft auch so, wenn du da bist, und... und ich mag es sehr, bei dir zu sein - nah bei dir, meine ich..." Er errötete leicht, sah Herbert aber immer noch ins Gesicht. "Sei nicht traurig, Herbert", sagte er. "Ich will trotzdem immer bei dir sein."

Herbert lächelte Alfred traurig an. Es kam ihm fast vor als würde sein Schicksal sich wiederholen. aber solange Alfred bei ihm war würde er glücklich sein. In einem Augeblick hatte er seine Traurigkeit abgeschüttelt und strahlte wieder seinen gewohnten Enthusiasmus aus.  
Er lief auf Alfred zu und zog ihn in seine Arme. "Ich weiß mein Liebling. Und irgendwann wird dein Herz verrückt nach mir sein."  
Er fasste Alfred in Tanzhaltung und tanzte ein paar Schritte mit ihm durch den Schnee. Natürlich musste er dabei führen, aber Alfred ließ sich gut führen und nach ein paar Schritten tanzte er sogar mit. "Irgendwann wirst du vor Sehnsucht nach mir vergehen" flüsterte er.

Alfred strahlte, als Herbert so mit ihm durch den Schnee tanzte, und er musste sogar kurz lachen. In dem Moment glaubte er Herbert alles, was er sagte. Und er wollte es auch. Es hörte sich so gut und so schön an.  
Herbert drehte ihn einmal und zog ihn dann in seine Arme, und Alfred strahlte ihn an. Er liebte es, wie Herbert ihn behandelte, und er war froh, dass er jetzt nicht mehr traurig war.  
Er sah auf in Herberts hellblaue Augen und dann auf den Mond, der hinter ihm schien, und in dem Moment war er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren richtig glücklich. Er schloss die Augen und lächelte, und er seufzte vor Wonne. In diesem Moment hatte er nicht einmal Angst.

Herbert hielt Alfred im Schnee für einen Moment an sich gedrückt. Er würde ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen. Nie mehr. Alfred würde es lernen ihn zu lieben. Vielleicht tat er es bereits und bemerkte es nur nicht. Er schien sich wohl zu fühlen in Herberts Gegenwart und er mochte es, wenn er von ihm berührt wurde. Eines Nachts würde er ganz und gar ihm gehören. Und vielleicht war es gar nicht mehr so lange hin...  
"Lass uns reingehen" sagte er. "Du kannst dich am Kamin wärmen und ich kann nachsehen welches Zimmer Vincent sich ausgesucht hat. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu nahe bei unserer Gruft, sonst könnte mein Vater ärgerlich werden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie er es findet, dass mittlerweile immer mehr Vampire sein Schloss bevölkern. aber mir gefällt es. Es war viel zu einsam in den dunklen Hallen..."

Da konnte Alfred eigentlich nur zustimmen. Es war wirklich einsam und unheimlich im Schloss, aber wenn Gesellschaft bedeutete, dass ausgerechnet Sarah und dieser Vincent mit ihnen dort wohnten, wäre er lieber mit Herbert allein geblieben.  
Er wurde wieder etwas verhaltener, als er an Vincent dachte, und mit konzentriert nach unten gerichtetem Blick lief er neben Herbert her auf das Schloss zu. Drinnen führte er ihn zum Kaminzimmer, in dem es schön warm war. Alfred legte seinen Pelzmantel auf einen Stuhl nahe dem Feuer, damit er trocknen konnte, und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa.  
"Ich... ich warte hier auf dich, ja?", sagte er unnötigerweise und sah zu Herbert auf, während er seine Hände ans Feuer hielt.

"Gut" sagte Herbert und streichelte Alfred über die Locken. "Ich werde ganz sicher nicht lange brauchen. Das verspreche ich dir." Ein wenig nachdenklich ging er durch die Gänge auf der Suche nach dem Zimmer, das Vincent sich ausgesucht hatte. Er konnte sich schon denken welches es war. Es gab einen Raum den Vincent immer sehr gern gehabt hatte... er war sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als er Vincent hierher eingeladen hatte. Alfred schien sich jetzt nicht mehr besonders wohl zu fühlen Aber er fühlte, dass er Vincent das schuldete. Er würde auf jeden Fall noch einmal mit Vincent über Alfred reden.  
Vincent hatte sich die Zimmerfolge ausgesucht, die er am liebsten mochte. Es waren drei Zimmer: Wohnzimmer, Schlaf- und Badezimmer, und das Wohnzimmer beherbergte ein großes Sofa, auf dem er und Herbert sich unzählige Male geliebt hatten. Es stand dem riesigen Fenster zugewandt, während noch eine kleinere Couch vor dem prasselnden Kamin stand. Koukol hatte ihn für ihn entflammt.  
Jetzt saß Vincent auf dem großen Sofa, sah nach draußen und überlegte, wie er es am besten anstellen könnte, dass Herbert diesen Wicht wieder sausen ließ. Er glaubte sowieso, dass Alfred für Herbert nur ein niedliches Haustier war. Ganz sicher hatte er ihn noch nicht im Bett gehabt. Das konnte er sich bei diesem Wurm einfach nicht vorstellen.  
Herbert würde die Lust an ihm verlieren, wenn Alfreds naive Art ihren Reiz verloren hatte, aber unterdessen musste Vincent ihm immer vor Augen halten, was er derweilen verpasste. Er durfte nicht untätig herumsitzen und warten, er musste auch etwas tun. Und das würde er. Stück für Stück würde er Herbert zurückgewinnen.

Herbert betrat Vincents Zimmer ohne anzuklopfen. Schließlich hatten sie sich hier schon unzählige Male getroffen. Er hatte recht gehabt mit den Zimmern, die Vincent gewählt hatte.  
"Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen" sagte er, in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen bleibend. "Glaubst du, du wirst dich hier wohl fühlen?"

Vincent erhob sich und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an, wobei ein leicht ironisches Lächeln seine Mundwinkel hob.  
"Welch Glanz in meinen Räumen", sagte er und grinste. "Selbstverständlich werde ich mich hier mehr als wohl fühlen. Obwohl natürlich noch etwas fehlt, um es perfekt zu machen..." Er ging auf Herbert zu und beugte sich vor, als wolle er ihn küssen. Aber stattdessen ging er dicht an ihm vorbei und umrundete ihn einmal langsam. "Aber natürlich will ich dir und deinem kleinen Lustknaben nicht im Weg stehen." Er lächelte und zeigte seine spitzen Zähne. Mit einem Finger fuhr er sich fast nachdenklich über die Lippen. Herbert sollte seine Lippen ansehen. Er sollte sich erinnern, wie sie sich auf seiner Haut angefühlt hatten, und wo er sie schon überall gespürt hatte.  
Dann straffte er seine Haltung und nahm die Hände auf den Rücken. Das Lächeln verließ seine Miene jedoch nicht. "Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir ab und zu - Besuch einlade, oder?", fragte er.  
Herbert war einen Moment lang gefangen von Vincent. Doch dann riss er sich los. Er ließ sich auf der Lehne des Sofas nieder und sah zur Seite. "Natürlich kannst du Besuch einladen" sagte er abwesend. Dann sah er auf und blickte Vincent fast bittend an. "Du weißt, dass es mir ernst ist mit Alfred nicht wahr? So ernst wie schon sehr lange nichts mehr. Ich glaube..." er sah wieder zu Boden. "Ich hoffe, dass er mich vielleicht wirklich lieben kann."

Vincent lachte laut auf. Seine Augen blitzten triumphierend. Herbert war in verletzlicher Stimmung, und wenn das so war, war er meist sehr leicht zu packen. Zumindest war das bisher so gewesen.  
"Du verrennst dich da in etwas, Herbert", sagte er, trat von hinten an ihn heran und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern, wo er ihn sanft massierte. "Du weißt doch, dass Alfred Gefühle für Sarah hat. Du hast gesehen, wie er sie angesehen hat. Er liebt Frauen, Herbert. Vielleicht ist er naiv, aber nicht dumm. Er genießt seine Vorteile, wenn er mit dir zusammen ist. Er ist gerne dein Schoßhündchen, und das Spiel wird er so lange weitertreiben bis er sich seiner Privilegien sicher sein kann. Vielleicht wird er sogar mit dir schlafen. Aber das hat er noch nicht, nicht wahr?"  
Er hatte sich vorgebeugt, so dass seine Lippen ganz nahe an Herberts Ohr waren und er es mit seinem warmen Atem streifte, wenn er redete. Seine Finger massierten immer noch sanft Herberts Schultern, und er schloss kurz die Augen und sog Herberts Duft ein, bevor er von ihm abließ und sich wieder aufrichtete.  
"Aber hab deinen Spaß mit ihm, Herbert." Er ging ein paar Schritte, so dass er vor Herbert stand, und legte ihm einen Finger ans Kinn. "Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da, mein Liebster."

Herbert sah zu Vincent auf. Früher wäre er nur zu gerne auf dieses Spiel eingegangen und auch heute musste er zugeben, dass ein Teil von ihm das wollte. Aber der größere teil wollte zurück zu Alfred...  
Er stand auf und fuhr mit einem Finger Vincents Brust hinab, während er ihm fest in die Augen sah. "Ja, ich weiß, dass du da bist und auf mich wartest. Meine Leidenschaft hat dir doch immer gut gefallen und dich angesteckt nicht wahr? Weil du wusstest, dass ich dich liebe habe ich dir noch viel süßer geschmeckt. Spielerisch drückte er Vincents Kopf etwas zur Seite, so dass dessen nackter Hals sich ihm bot. Er biss jedoch nicht zu, sondern küsste ihn nur einmal sanft.  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Vincent legte sich eine Hand auf den Hals und schmunzelte, als Herbert ging. Oh ja, Herberts Liebe hatte ihm geschmeckt, und er würde sie wieder bekommen. Er liebte es, herausgefordert zu werden, und wenn Herbert hard to get spielen würde, dann würde er mitspielen. Und gewinnen.  
Bald würde er hier wieder in seinen Armen liegen und ihn brauchen wie eh und je. Und wenn Alfred sich nicht von selbst ausstechen würde, dann würde er das tun.

Der Graf betrat das Kaminzimmer und hielt inne, als er Alfred im Sessel am Kamin bemerkte. Der Junge hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, sondern sah auf seine Hände, die er an das Feuer hielt. Nun, er musste ihm zu Gute halten, dass er zu Herbert zurückgekehrt war, obwohl sie ihm sogar ein Zimmer mit Sarah gegeben hatten. Trotzdem hatte er nicht vergessen, wie er ihn damals mit Sarah gesehen hatte...  
"Wie ich sehe lebst du dich hier sehr gut ein." sagte er und schritt zum Kaminfeuer hinüber.

Alfred zuckte heftig zusammen, sprang auf und wirbelte herum. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich stocksteif an, als er den Grafen da stehen sah. Herbert hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er nicht solche Angst haben sollte vor seinem Vater, aber de hatte er natürlich immer noch.  
"J-ja", stotterte er. "Es gefällt mir hier wirklich sehr gut!" Das sagte er eher, um den Grafen milde zu stimmen, denn natürlich fürchtete er sich immer noch in diesem Schloss. Er hatte auch nicht vergessen, wie der Graf ihn das letzte Mal immer noch aus dem Schloss hatte haben wollen, und wie er ihn eigentlich nur wegen Herbert in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Jetzt war kein Herbert weit und breit, und Alfred hatte große Angst davor, fortgeschickt zu werden.  
"Bitte schicken Sie mich nicht weg", sagte er beinahe flehend. "Ich komme ohne Herbert doch gar nicht zurecht. Und ich mag ihn wirklich sehr! Ehrlich!"

Von Krolock ging einmal um Alfreds Sessel herum, während dieser ihm mit den Augen folgte. Er krümmte sich vor ihm zusammen, als hätte er noch immer Angst vor ihm. Was er wahrscheinlich auch hatte...  
Der Graf blieb vor ihm stehen, die Fingerspitzen zusammengelegt und sah auf Alfred hinab. "Ich rate dir jedenfalls dich dieses Mal endgültig zu entscheiden. Du hast meinem Sohn seinen hübschen Kopf verdreht und ich dulde nicht, dass du das ausnutzt, verstanden? Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen..."  
Alfred starrte zum Grafen hoch, und in dem Moment kam ihm eine für sein naives Gemüt ziemlich verruchte Idee. Sollte er einfach sagen, dass er Herbert liebte? Damit würde er sich sicher viel ersparen, und vielleicht würde der Graf ihn dann nicht mehr so misstrauisch behandeln.  
Aber zwei Dinge machten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, und zwar die Tatsache, dass er ein sehr schlechter Lügner war, und dann noch das starke Gefühl, dass es absolut falsch war, so etwas zu tun. Der Graf würde es wohl Herbert sagen, und der würde entweder widersprechen oder es glauben, und letzteres war noch schlimmer als das erstere. Das fühlte er. Da ließ er sich lieber aus dem Schloss werfen als so etwas zu machen.  
"Ich... ich mag Ihren Sohn wirklich sehr", sagte er etwas betreten. "Aber es fühlt sich nicht so an wie bei Sarah, wissen Sie? Aber ich möchte trotzdem bei Herbert bleiben!", beeilte er sich zu sagen. "Weil ich ihn mag! Wahrscheinlich nütze ich Herbert aus, aber ich will ihm nichts Böses! Er will doch selbst, dass ich bei ihm bin..."

Von Krolock war überrascht über Alfreds Ehrlichkeit. Die Wahrheit zu sagen, selbst wenn es nicht zum eigenen Vorteil war, war durchaus nicht üblich unter Vampiren. Er nahm Alfreds Kinn in seine Hand und drehte das Gesicht des Jungen so dass dieser ihn ansehen musste. Albert sah ihn an wie ein Kaninchen eine Schlange.  
"Du liebst ihn also nicht?" fragte er streng. Dann ließ er Alfred los und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. "Bleib bei ihm, wenn er es wünscht. Aber du weißt, dass die Leidenschaft das einzige ist, das uns Lebensmut gibt? Die Gier nach Liebe lässt uns die Ewigkeit überstehen. Und wie lange wirst du so leben können ohne euch beide unglücklich zu machen?"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht", sagte Alfred kleinlaut. Er wollte Herbert doch ganz sicher nicht unglücklich machen. Aber er konnte sich ja auch nicht mit Gewalt dazu zu bringen, ihn zu lieben.  
"Wie er... wie er mich geküsst hat... das war schon toll", murmelte er und pulte dabei in einem Knopfloch seiner Jacke herum. "Aber ich weiß einfach nicht... Ich würde ihn ja gern lieben. Aber ich kann mich nicht dazu bringen!"

Von Krolock sah Alfred nachdenklich an. Der Junge verstand offensichtlich nicht was er ihm sagen wollte, aber wie sollte er auch. Er war erst so kurz ein Vampir, dass er unmöglich die drückende Last der Ewigkeit auf seinen Schultern fühlen konnte. Und er hatte auch noch keine Sehnsucht kennen gelernt. Keine wirkliche Sehnsucht. Herbert zuliebe musste er nachsichtig mit ihm sein.  
"Wo ist mein Sohn gerade?" fragte er deshalb das Thema wechselnd.  
Alfred war froh, mal etwas sagen zu können, das er wusste. "Er sieht nach Vincent", sagte er. "Er hat ihn ins Schloss geholt, obwohl er nicht wusste ob... Ihnen das recht ist", beendete er den Satz sehr leise. Jetzt hatte er Herbert wohl verpetzt, aber der hätte es seinem Vater ja ohnehin gesagt.

"Was sagst du?" von Krolock drehte sich abrupt zu Alfred um, so dass sein Umhang hinter ihm herwehte. "Vincent ist hier im Schloss?" Er funkelte Alfred böse an. "Du bist hier im Schloss, Sarah, Vincent ... was kommt als nächstes? Will Herbert jetzt alle seine Spielzeuge hier anschleppen?"  
"Vater, dafür kann Alfred doch nichts" sagte Herbert, der in diesem Moment das Zimmer betreten hatte. Er trat schnell zu Alfred und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Und was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" fuhr der Graf seinen Sohn an. "Du weißt, dass ich andere Vampire außer dir nicht auf Dauer in meiner Nähe ertrage. Ich sage ja nichts dagegen dass du einen Gefährten bei dir hast, aber musst du jetzt mein ganzes Schloss mit diesen Blutsaugern bevölkern?"  
"Ich fand es schon lange zu einsam hier. Außerdem hast du doch auch öfter Gäste..."  
"Aber immer nur für ein paar Tage vor dem Ball." Der Graf sah seinen Sohn aufgebracht an- „Hast du sie wenigstens im anderen Teil des Schlossen einquartiert?"  
"Vater ich verspreche dir, dass du sie kaum bemerken wirst."  
"Oh Herr Graf. Was für eine schöne Überraschung" sagte Sarah die in diesem Moment ins Zimmer gestürmt war.

Alfreds Kopf kam gar nicht zur Ruhe, als er versuchte, in alle Richtungen auf einmal zu blicken. Zuerst zum Grafen, der sehr böse war, dann zu Herbert der hereinkam, und dann zu Sarah, die auch noch hereinplatzte. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Satz, als er Sarah sah, und er wollte sie automatisch anlächeln. Aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass ja jetzt alles ganz anders war...  
Er wollte etwas sagen, aber er wusste nicht, was, also machte er den Mund auf, klappte ihn wieder zu und drängte sich etwas dichter an Herbert.  
Sarah warf einen kurzen Blick auf Alfred, der natürlich die Hand dieses schwulen Vampirs auf der Schulter hatte und sich irgendwie widernatürlich nah an ihn drängte. Sie konnte gar nicht verstehen, wie der Graf bei seinem eigenen Sohn so etwas dulden konnte.  
Aber das sollte jetzt nicht ihre Sorge sein. Sie warf Alfred lediglich noch einen bösen Blick zu, weil sie jetzt in Lumpen vor dem Graf auftreten musste statt in einem neuen Kleid, aber dann lächelte sie den Grafen zuckersüß an. Er sah ja wieder einmal so gut aus heute Abend. Aber auch einsam. Warum verschmähte er nur ihre Gesellschaft, wo sie ihm doch soviel zu bieten hatte?

Von Krolock warf seinem Sohn einen sehr vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Dann verließ er wortlos den Raum, wobei er dicht an Sarah vorbeiging, sie aber nicht einmal mit einem Blick würdigte.  
Sie sah ihm überrascht und verletzt nach, als er mit wehendem Umhang aus der Tür stürmte. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Herbert und Alfred.  
"Sarah! Wer hat dir erlaubt aus deinem Zimmer zu kommen?" fragte Herbert wütend. "Du bist hier nur geduldet und nicht erwünscht. Merk dir das. Und lauf meinem Vater vor dem Ball lieber nicht noch einmal über den Weg." Er machte eine Handbewegung, dass er das Zimmer verlassen sollte, aber Sarah achtete nicht darauf. Sie sah Alfred scharf an. "Schön, dass du endlich deine perfekte Rolle als Schoßhündchen gefunden hast." sagte sie ironisch. "Und interessant, wie schnell sich deine Gefühle für mich geändert haben. Oder ist es für dich einfach bequemer nicht mehr dazu zu stehen?" Sie warf ihren Kopf herum und verließ das Zimmer, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend. Herbert würde es bereuen, dass er sie so behandelte. Oh ja...

Alfred wollte etwas zu Sarah sagen, aber wieder einmal fand er keine Worte. "Sarah!", rief er, die Hand ausgestreckt, aber da knallte sie schon mit der Tür, und Alfred ließ die Hand wieder sinken.  
Er sah zu Boden. Langsam wusste er wirklich überhaupt nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Was er auch tat, es war falsch, und er konnte nicht einmal Herbert wirklich glücklich machen, obwohl dieser noch am zufriedensten mit ihm zu sein schien.  
Er trat von ihm weg und stellte sich ans Fenster, wo er betrübt hinaussah, eine Hand an die Scheibe gelegt. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr ein noch aus. Sarah zu lieben war falsch. Sarah nicht zu lieben war falsch. Herbert zu lieben war falsch. Herbert nicht zu lieben war falsch. Was blieb ihm denn überhaupt noch?


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Herbert trat hinter Alfred und zog ihn an sich. Er konnte es nicht sehen, wenn Alfred so verloren wirkte. "Es tut mir leid, wenn mein Vater dir wieder Angst eingejagt hat" sagte er leise. "Ich werde ihn wirklich bitten das bleiben zu lassen. Und zu Sarah werde ich auch netter sein wenn du es möchtest Alfred. Ich liebe dich doch." Er drehte Alfred um und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. "Wollen wir in unseren Sarg gehen?"Herbert hatte sich vorgenommen heute mit Alfred zu schlafen. Richtig mit ihm zu schlafen Sie hatten lange genug gewartet und er wollte Vincents spitzen Kommentaren das nächste Mal etwas erwidern können. Außerdem brauchte er das als Beweis, dass Alfred ihm gehörte. Und sein Körper verlangte mittlerweile wirklich heftig danach. "Ich würde mich gerne mit dir vereinigen" hauchte er in Alfreds Ohr.  
Alfred spürte auf der Stelle, wie er weiche Knie und einen trockenen Mund bekam. "Ich...", brachte er hervor, und nichts weiter, weswegen er rasch nickte. Herbert wollte sich mit ihm vereinigen...  
Alfred biss sich aufgeregt auf die Lippen. Er wusste ja, dass sie sich das letzte Mal noch nicht wirklich vereinigt hatten, aber es war so toll gewesen, und er freute sich darauf, es jetzt wieder zu tun. Dafür ließ er sich sogar nackt ausziehen, was ihm sonst immer sehr unangenehm war.

Sarah lag ausgestreckt auf dem kleinen Sofa vor dem Kamin, als Vincent aus dem Badezimmer kam. Wohlwollend betrachtete sie seinen nackten Körper, während er sie überrascht ansah. "Was willst du hier?"  
Sie lächelte verführerisch. "Nun ... ich habe überlegt und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir zwar nicht das gleiche Ziel haben, aber sehr gut Hand in Hand arbeiten könnten." Ihr Lächeln nahm einen hinterhältigen Zug an. "Du willst Herbert zurück und ich den Grafen. Erst helfe ich dir und dann du mir. Was hältst du davon?"

Vincent hob die Augenbrauen und legte sich das Handtuch um die Schultern, während er Sarah musterte. Dann hoben sich seine Mundwinkel wieder zu seinem charismatischen Lächeln.  
"Das klingt gut", meinte er, während er zu dem Stuhl ging, auf den er seine Sachen gelegt hatte, und in aller Ruhe begann, sich anzukleiden. "Erzähl mir mehr."

Sarah räkelte sich auf dem Sofa, während sie Vincent zusah. "Nun, kümmern wir uns doch zunächst einmal um dein kleines Problem..." sagte sie lächelnd. "Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass Alfred Herbert verlässt. Ich brauche ihm nur ein wenig Theater vorzuspielen und ihm die alte Sarah wiedergeben, in die er immer noch verliebt ist. Und überleg mal zu wem Herbert dann angekrochen kommt um Trost zu suchen... Ich weiß noch nicht wie du mir helfen kannst, aber die Rache an Herbert reicht mir erst einmal als Genugtuung. Mir schreibt keiner mehr vor was ich zu tun habe."

Vincent zog sich die Hose an, und sonst nichts mehr, und dann setzte er sich auf das freie Eckchen Sofa, griff nach Sarahs Füßen und begann, sie leicht zu massieren.  
"Ich bin dabei", sagte er. "Wenn du mir bei Herbert hilfst, dann werde ich mein möglichstes tun, damit du an den Grafen herankommst. Vielleicht kann ich Herbert ein bisschen manipulieren, wenn er mir wieder verfallen ist. Es könnte ein Kinderspiel werden." Er grinste böse zu Sarah.

Sarah lehnte sich genießerisch auf dem Sofa zurück. Endlich mal wieder jemand der wusste, wie man mit einer Frau umzugehen hatte... obwohl Vincent ja seltsamerweise auch Herbert wollte. Was war nur mit diesen Vampiren los, dachte sie seufzend. Nicht, dass sie Magda nicht auch attraktiv gefunden hätte, aber als Mann andere Männer den Frauen vorzuziehen war schon sehr unverständlich. Aber sie würde sich sicher nicht auf eine Diskussion darüber mit Vincent einlassen.  
"Sehr gut, dann beginnen wir gleich Morgen mit unserem Plan" sagte sie zufrieden. "Aber heute Nacht können wir ja noch ein wenig Spaß zusammen haben." Sie setzte sich auf und zog Vincent an sich.

Alfred hielt sich derweil an Herberts Arm fest auf dem Weg in die Gruft, und dort drehte er sich gewohnheitsmäßig von Herbert weg, um sich auszuziehen.  
"Warte Alfred" sagte Herbert und drehte Alfred zu sich herum. "Lass mich das heute machen bitte. Ich möchte dich ausziehen." Er beugte sich vor um Alfreds Lippen zu küssen, während er ihm das Hemd aufknöpfte. Dann fuhr er mit den Händen darunter und streichelte Alfreds Oberkörper, bevor er ihm das Hemd abstreifte. Immer noch ohne den Kuss ganz zu lösen öffnete er Alfreds Hose. Erst dann löste er sich von ihm, um vor ihm nieder zu knien und ihm die Hose und Unterhose auszuziehen. Immer noch vor ihm kniend legte er die Hände fest auf Alfreds Po, zog ihn zu sich und küsste seinen Penis, der sich aufzurichten begann.  
Dann stand er jedoch abrupt auf. Heute durfte es nicht so schnell gehen wie das letzte Mal. Etwas schneller atmend zog er sich selbst in Windeseile aus, Alfred lüstern ansehend.  
Alfred riss die Augen auf und kam kaum noch zu Atem, als Herbert seinen Penis küsste. Einerseits war es so ungewohnt, und auch ein kleines bisschen peinlich, aber hauptsächlich war es einfach nur überwältigend. Seine Lippen bebten, und seine Hände hatten sich in Herberts Schultern gekrallt, aber da ließ der wieder von ihm ab, um sich selbst auszuziehen.  
Alfreds Finger spielten nervös miteinander, und fast war er versucht, sich da unten auch anzufassen, aber er ließ es. Und da kam auch schon Herbert wieder zu ihm und half ihm in den Sarg, wo er sich sofort dicht neben ihn legte. Alfred schloss die Augen, als er Herberts Lippen an seinem Hals fühlte, und er fühlte sein Herz laut pochen. Er war ja so neugierig, wie es denn war, wenn man sich wirklich vereinigte. Es musste der Himmel auf Erden sein. Die absolute Erfüllung.  
Herbert ließ seine Finger tastend über Alfreds Haut gleiten. Das letzte Mal war Alfred wirklich sehr schnell gekommen und dazu würde er es heute nicht kommen lassen. nicht bevor er das bekam, was er wollte. Aber natürlich würde er sanft sein. Auch wenn er es kaum noch aushielt. Und Alfred neben ihm atmete auch bereits schneller. Er küsste Alfred sehr intensiv und drehte ihn dann in seinen Armen um. Alfred ließ es ein wenig überrascht geschehen. Jetzt lag er so, wie Herbert ihn haben wollte. Er umarmte Alfred und umfasste seine Erektion. Dann positionierte er sich und drang mit einem festen Stoß ein Stück in Alfred ein...

Alfred schrie wie am Spieß und rückte so hastig von Herbert ab, dass er mit dem Gesicht an die gegenüberliegende Sargwand prallte. Was war denn das gewesen? fragte er sich. Das hatte so geschmerzt, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte, und seine Hände wanderten sofort an ihm herab zu seinem Hinterteil, wo es brannte und schmerzte.  
Mit angstgeweiteten Augen drehte er den Kopf, um hinter sich zu sehen. Herbert sah ein wenig verdutzt aus, und Alfred verstand plötzlich, dass das eben, was ihm so wehgetan hatte, Herberts Penis gewesen war. Herbert hatte versucht, ihm seinen Penis in... in den... oh mein Gott.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, als er sich hastig aufrichtete und sich in eine Ecke des Sarges drückte, weg von Herbert. Das konnte doch nicht dessen Ernst gewesen sein? So vereinigten sich Männer? Dann lieber sterben, dachte er.

Herbert sah Alfred, der sich an eine Ecke des Sarges drückte, verwirrt an. Der kauerte sich zusammen, als sei er ein Monstrum, das ihn auffressen wollte. Wahrscheinlich war er doch zu schnell vorgegangen, dachte er.  
"Was ist denn Chérie?" fragte er sanft. "Habe ich dir wehgetan Das tut mir leid. Weißt du bei mir ist es eine Weile her, seit ich das erste Mal mit einem Mann geschlafen habe. Ein paar hundert Jahre um genau zu sein. Ich habe einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht, wie sehr es beim ersten Mal schmerzt." Er streckte eine Hand nach Alfred aus, aber dieser zog sich nur noch mehr zurück.  
"Komm schon mein Süßer" sagte Herbert schmeichelnd. "Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich dieses Mal besser aufpasse."

Alfred drückte sich noch enger in die Ecke und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Nie wieder wollte er das fühlen. Nie wieder.  
Er war normalerweise nicht so empfindlich, was Schmerzen anging - wenn er sie sich selbst zufügte. So oft, wie er hinfiel oder sich stieß wäre es Energieverschwendung gewesen, jedes Mal die Schmerzen zu beklagen.  
Aber er reagierte sehr empfindlich auf Schmerzen, die andere ihm zufügten. Als Kind war er einmal sehr krank gewesen, und die Ärzte hatten alle möglichen schmerzhaften Dinge mit ihm angestellt. Und das wo er schon das Fiebermessen gehasst hatte wie die Pest. So ähnlich hatte sich das jetzt auch wieder angefühlt, nur viel schlimmer.  
Immer noch panisch den Kopf schüttelnd stand er zitternd auf, und die Augen nicht von Herbert nehmend kletterte er aus dem Sarg, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel heraus, rappelte sich auf und riss seine Sachen an sich.  
Ängstlich zum Sarg sehend zog er sich hastig seine Sachen über, das Hemd verkehrt herum, und mit den Verschnürungen hielt er sich gar nicht erst auf. Seinen Gehrock und seine Schuhe klemmte er sich unter dem Arm, und dann wich er langsam rückwärts zurück in Richtung Tür.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Herbert wie ernst die Sache wirklich war. Offensichtlich hatte er Alfreds vertrauen erschüttert. Geschmeidig sprang er aus dem Sarg, blieb aber dann stehen, um Alfred nicht zu Flucht zu bewegen. Er hob lediglich seinen Silberumhang vom Boden auf und hüllte sich darin ein.  
"Liebling" sagte er dann beschwichtigend. "Es tut mir wirklich leid. Beim ersten Mal tut es immer ein wenig weh, aber bald wirst du es genießen, das verspreche ich dir. Irgendwann wirst du gar nicht mehr genug davon bekommen." Alfred wich noch weiter zurück und seine Augen weiteten sich noch etwas mehr.  
"Wo willst du denn überhaupt hin, Chérie?" fragte Herbert schmeichelnd. "Komm wieder her. Wenn du heute nicht möchtest, dann verschieben wir es eben auf Morgen und ich mache heute nur Dinge mit dir, die angenehm sind und nicht wehtun."  
Er streckte eine Hand einladend zu Alfred aus. "Mein Vater müsste bald kommen und du willst ihm doch so nicht in die Arme laufen, oder?" fragte er listig, als Alfred immer noch keine Anstalten machte zu ihm zu kommen.

Alfred verzog vor lauter Angst das Gesicht, wirbelte herum und fiel hin, weil seine unverschnürten Hosen ihm in die Knie gerutscht waren. Er rappelte sich auf, zog sie mit einer Hand hoch, hielt in der anderen seine restliche Kleidung und warf sich mit der Schulter gegen die Tür, die Gott sei Dank aufging.  
Ihm war es egal, ob er dem Grafen in die Arme lief. Er hörte Herbert gar nicht richtig zu. Er wollte nur weg hier, und seinetwegen würde er heute wirklich auf dem Friedhof schlafen. Er wusste ja jetzt, welches Grab frei war.  
In heller Panik lief er durch den Gang, stolperte immer mal wieder oder lief gegen eine Wand. Aber er nahm es gar nicht richtig wahr. Herbert hatte ihm wehgetan. Alfred hatte ihm vertraut, und er hatte ihm wehgetan, das war alles was er denken konnte.

Herbert blieb einen Moment ratlos in der Gruft stehen. Er verstand Alfreds Verhalten nicht wirklich. So sehr konnte es doch gar nicht wehgetan haben, oder? Würde Alfred das etwa niemals wollen? Das konnte doch nicht sein oder? Er würde ihm schon irgendwann zeigen wie viel Spaß das machte...  
Aber dazu musste er ihn erst einmal zurückholen.  
Entschlossen ging er Alfred nach. An der Tür lief er allerdings seinem Vater in die Arme. "Wohin willst du jetzt noch? Es tagt bald." Der Graf sah ihn fragend an.  
"Ich will..." Herbert brach ab. Es war vielleicht keine gute Idee seinem Vater zu sagen, dass es schon wieder Ärger mit Alfred gegeben hatte. "Nichts Wichtiges."  
"Dann kannst du dich auch zum Schlafen legen." Der Graf nahm ihn an der Schulter und führte ihn zurück in die Gruft."  
Herbert warf einen hilflosen Blick auf den Gang. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Alfred in Sicherheit war. Gleich Morgen würde er nach ihm sehen.

Alfred war nach einer ganzen Weile über einen herabhängenden Ärmel seines Gehrocks gestolpert, und als er so dagelegen hatte, hatte er sich endlich etwas beruhigt. Nach ein paar Sekunden stand er auf, zog sich endlich vollständig an und überlegte denn, was zu tun war.  
Zu Herbert zurückzugehen war für ihn im Moment ausgeschlossen. Also blieb nur noch der Friedhof, oder... oder Sarah.  
Er kratzte sich am Kopf und versuchte, abzuwägen, was schlimmer war. Ganz sicher wäre Sarah böse auf ihn. Vielleicht würde sie ihn nicht einmal hereinlassen. Aber neben einer wütenden Sarah zu schlafen wäre immer noch besser als alleine auf dem düsteren, kalten Friedhof.  
Andererseits... Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihn überhaupt hereinlassen würde. Und Recht hätte sie. Und schließlich hatte er selbst sich von ihr lossagen wollen. Da konnte er jetzt nicht einfach zurückkommen.  
Er schluckte einmal hart und ging dann angstvoll den dunklen Gang entlang. Wie durch ein Wunder verlief er sich einmal _nicht_ und erreichte tatsächlich das Schlosstor. Vorsichtig durch den Schnee laufend kam er zu Vincents leerem Grab, und er sah sich furchtsam um. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, und nicht nur vor Kälte. Aber schließlich überwand er sich, stieg in den Sarg und schloss den Deckel über sich. Vor Angst und Kälte schlotternd schlief er schließlich ein.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Herbert erwachte am nächsten Morgen sogar noch früher als sonst. Er hatte sehr unruhig geschlafen und von Alfred geträumt, der zitternd und allein in irgendeinem Sarg lag. Heute musste er ihn unbedingt zurückholen. Er würde ihm erklären, dass er ihm nicht wehtun wollte, aber dass das eben zu der Vereinigung dazugehörte. Es ließ sich nun mal nicht vermeiden. Aber das nächste Mal würde er natürlich viel zärtlicher und sanfter zu ihm sein.

Er stand auf und kleidete sich sehr viel schneller als sonst an. Als er jedoch gerade die Gruft verlassen wollte trat ihm sein Vater in den Weg. "Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen Herbert." sagte er. "Ich werde für ein paar Tage verreisen und es gibt ein paar Dinge auf die du derweilen achten musst. Außerdem müssen erste Vorkehrungen zum Ball getroffen werden und Einladungen verschickt werden. Der Ball am ersten Dezember ist schließlich etwas Besonderes. Ich möchte dass du eine Einladung an Ludwig Morgenstern verschickt. Er soll einer der Ehrengäste unseres Balles sein..."  
Herbert folgte seinem Vater widerwillig. Er musste doch zu Alfred...

Vincent war auf dem Weg zum Friedhof. Er wollte seinen eigenen Sarg in sein Zimmer holen. Über die Jahre hatte er sich so an ihn gewöhnt, dass er ihn nicht mehr missen wollte.  
Als er jedoch den Sarg anheben wollte musste er feststellen, dass dieser nicht leer war. Überrascht öffnete er ihn. "Wen haben wir denn da?" fragte er und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hinterhältigen Lächeln.

Alfred schrie gellend auf, als er die Augen aufschlug und Vincents Gesicht über sich sah. Erschrocken presste er sich die Hände auf den Mund und richtete sich dann auf, wobei er rückwärts bis zu der Stelle krabbelte, wo der Sarg zu Ende war.  
Er starrte aus riesigen Augen zu Vincent hoch. "Ich... es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht... Ich habe nur... Das ist Ihr Sarg, ich weiß, ich hab ihn mir nur ausgeliehen, weil..."  
Als ihm wieder einfiel, warum, wich seine Panik einer leisen Traurigkeit, und er stand rasch auf und trat aus dem Sarg. "Wollen Sie ihn in Ihr Zimmer tragen?", fragte er eifrig und bückte sich nach dem Kopfende. "Dann helfe ich Ihnen!"

"Einen Moment, damit ist es nicht so eilig." sagte Vincent, der sich über den völlig verängstigten Alfred köstlich amüsierte. Er hatte Mühe nicht laut heraus zu lachen. "Zuerst möchte ich wissen warum du hier draußen liegst." Er sah Alfred ganz genau an. "Hat Herbert dich etwa rausgeworfen?" Von einem Moment auf den anderen setzte er eine verzweifelt-traurige Miene auf und sah sehnsuchtsvoll zu den Sternen. "Ja, so geht es allen mit ihm. Mich hat er auch eiskalt vor die Tür gesetzt als er dich hatte. Und jetzt habe ich ein Gnadenzimmer im Schloss. Dabei habe ich ihn wirklich über alles geliebt... und jetzt geht es dir also auch so." Er sah Alfred aus den Augenwinkeln aufmerksam an, ob dieser seine Geschichte schluckte. "Darf ich erfahren was der Grund war?" fragte er dann.

Alfred richtete sich wieder auf und sah nervös zu Vincent. Seine Finger hatten sich vor seinem Bauch ineinander verschlungen.  
"Er... er wollte sich mit mir vereinigen, aber es hat wehgetan", flüsterte er beschämt. Er kam sich irgendwie blöd vor, das zu sagen. Und er war verwirrt durch Vincents Worte. Vincent hatte Herbert also geliebt? Sicher würde Herbert ihn gerne zurücknehmen, da Alfred ihn ja offenbar nicht lieben konnte.  
Eigentlich hätte er Vincent prima fragen können, ob so wirklich eine Vereinigung ging. Der war schließlich Herberts früherer Liebhaber gewesen. Aber hatte Herbert ihm nicht erzählt, dass Vincent ihn nie geliebt hatte?  
Alfred dachte konzentriert nach, und seine Stirn runzelte sich dabei. Log nun Herbert oder Vincent? Wie sollte er das je herausfinden?

"Soso" sagte Vincent und sah zur Seite, damit Alfred nicht sehen konnte, dass er beinahe laut herausgelacht hätte. Alles verlief wunderbar nach Plan. Herbert würde sicher nicht gerade angetan davon sein, dass Alfred es nicht einmal schaffte mit ihm zu schlafen. Der Junge war wirklich eine solche Witzfigur... sicher würde Herbert bald so ausgehungert sein, dass er ganz von selbst zu ihm zurückkam und ihn anflehte, ihn zu...  
Wieder an Alfred gewand seufzte er leise. "Ja, Herbert liebt es Menschen weh zu tun. Je mehr er sie verletzt, umso besser fühlt er sich. Auch mein Herz ist gebrochen..." Er sah plötzlich auf. "Dich verstehe ich allerdings ganz und gar nicht. Du hast doch jemanden, der dich von Herzen liebt. Und sie ist ein so wunderschönes liebes Mädchen. Wie kannst du sie nur so behandeln? Ich habe Sarah gestern ein wenig getröstet, aber die Arme war gar nicht zu beruhigen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du ihr das antun kannst..."

"Was?" Alfred sah ungläubig auf. "Aber... aber als ich das letzte Mal bei ihr war, hat sie überhaupt nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würde sie mich nur ein bisschen mögen..."  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe und war hin- und hergerissen. Das Bild in seinem Kopf von Sarah, die kreuzunglücklich war weil er nicht bei ihr war, ließ sein Herz schmelzen. Aber er wusste nicht, ob es wirklich so war. Wie konnte sie ihn vermissen wenn sie letztes Mal so zu ihm gewesen war?  
Und Herbert liebte es, Leute zu verletzen? Das passte doch so gar nicht zu ihm! "Herbert... Herbert hat gesagt, du hast ihn gar nicht geliebt", sagte er zaghaft. "Er hat gesagt, er hätte es sich gewünscht. Und er hat mir Gedichte vorgelesen und Klavier für mich gespielt... Er hat sich um mich gekümmert..."  
Aber jetzt hat er dir wehgetan, sagte sein Hirn, und er schwieg kläglich. Er wollte so gerne glauben, dass Herbert ihm nicht wehtun wollte, aber er hatte es doch getan. Wieder einmal wusste er überhaupt nicht, was er denken sollte.

Vincent lachte trocken. "Ja, das hat er für mich auch alles gemacht. Und mir ewige Liebe geschworen." Dazu musste er nicht einmal lügen. Herbert hatte ihm tatsächlich seine langweiligen Gedichte vorgelesen und manchmal hatte er sich Stunden lang das Geklimper auf dem Klavier anhören müssen, wenn er eigentlich nur eins gewollt hatte... und ewige Liebe hatte Herbert ihm auch mehr als einmal geschworen. Meistens wenn sie zusammen geschlafen hatten. Dann war Herbert immer förmlich in seinen Armen geschmolzen.  
"Und was hat es mir gebracht? Kaum kommt der Nächstbessere bin ich abgeschrieben. Herbert hat mich ganz sicher nie geliebt."  
Betont melancholisch sah er zu Boden. "Und er versucht ja auch nicht dich zurück zu holen nicht wahr? Soll ich dich zu Sarah bringen? Sie würde sich so sehr freuen..."

Alfred sah betreten auf seine Schuhe. Dann nickte er. "Gut", sagte er leise. Er musste erst einmal alles verdauen, was er jetzt erfahren hatte, und eigentlich war ihm in diesem Moment ausnahmsweise einmal gar nicht nach Gesellschaft. Nicht mal nach der von Sarah. Jetzt hätte er sich gerne an eins der großen Fenster gesetzt und stundenlang hinausgestarrt.  
Er bückte sich wieder nach dem Sarg, und Vincent hob ihn am anderen Ende an. So trugen sie ihn in Richtung Schloss, und Alfred stolperte natürlich einmal, wobei er Vincent den Sarg in den Rücken rammte und sie beide zu Boden gingen. Aber Vincent sagte nichts zu ihm. Vielleicht hatte er sich getäuscht und er wollte ihm gar nichts Böses. Vielleicht war in Wahrheit er auf seiner Seite und Herbert...  
Alfred wollte gar nicht weiterdenken. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht mehr zu stolpern und schaffte es auch, bis er den Sarg in Vincents Gemächern abstellte. Es war schön hier, und bewundernd sah er sich um.

Herbert schwirrte der Kopf von all den Dingen, die sein Vater ihm aufgetragen hatte. Er war immer sehr gut darin die Dekoration für einen Ball anzuordnen, oder die Liste der Tänze und Musikstücke zusammenzustellen, aber andere organisatorische Dinge lagen ihm gar nicht. Allerdings freute er sich darauf Ludwig von Morgenstern wieder zu sehen. Sie verstanden sich außerordentlich gut und Ludwig verzierte wirklich jeden Ball, da er ein ausnehmend schöner Vampir war. Er nahm sich vor ihn um einen Tanz zu bitten.  
Aber jetzt musste er unbedingt Alfred finden. Er hatte schon ein schlechtes Gefühl, weil er ihn so lange hatte warten lassen. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut...  
Er sah zuerst auf dem Friedhof nach, aber dort war Alfred nicht. Wo konnte er also sein...?"

Sarah kam aus dem Schlafzimmer, während Alfred gerade in die andere Richtung sah. Vincent machte ihr ein paar Zeichen und sie verstand sofort. Sie wusste, dass Alfred die Sarah von früher wiederhaben wollte. Sein Idealbild eines unschuldigen liebreizenden Mädchens. Nun, sie war eine gute Schauspielerin.  
"Oh Alfred!" rief sie und fiel ihm in die Arme. "Endlich sehe ich dich wieder. Ich habe dich so vermisst. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich allein in den Wald geschickt habe. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm für dich ist."

Alfred schloss sofort die Arme um Sarah, und er konnte sein Gesicht nicht davon abhalten, zu strahlen. Diesmal klang sie wieder ganz anders, wieder viel mehr so wie damals...  
Er strahlte sie an und hielt sie fest. "Sarah", sagte er glücklich, und er konnte seine Augen gar nicht von ihr nehmen. "Lass uns das vergessen und noch mal von vorne anfangen, ja? Ich liebe dich, Sarah!"  
Ja, er war sich jetzt ganz sicher, dass er sie wiederhatte. Vielleicht war sie das letzte Mal nur verwirrt gewesen, vielleicht hatte sie selbst nicht genau gewusst, wen sie wollte... Aber jetzt wollte sie ihn. Ganz sicher. Er sah über ihre Schulter und warf Vincent einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Vincent war mehr als überrascht darüber, wie einfach das gewesen war. Und er war über sich selbst überrascht, dass er sogar einen winzigen Stachel des Mitleids für Herbert in seinem Herzen fühlte. Offensichtlich hatte diesem Alfred so gut wie gar nichts an ihm gelegen... er selbst mochte Herbert immerhin. Und er schlief gern mit ihm. Mit ihm war Herbert wirklich besser dran als mit diesem Jungen...  
Sarah zwinkerte ihm über Alfreds Schulter hinweg zu und er blinzelte zurück. Der Sex mit ihr gestern Nacht war gar nicht schlecht gewesen. allerdings nicht zu vergleichen mit Herbert...  
"Alfred. Endlich" flüsterte Sarah, ihre Rolle perfekt spielend. Dieses Mal musste sie eine Weile durchhalten, bis sie Alfred wirklich sicher hatte. Und fast machte es ein bisschen Spaß die Unschuld vom Lande zu spielen...  
"Du musst mich doch verstehen. Ich war so verwirrt. plötzlich war ich zum Vampir geworden. ich wusste kaum was ich sagen oder tun soll. aber dich zu verlieren, das war ... einfach furchtbar. Ich habe es kaum ausgehalten ohne dich." Schniefend lehnte sie sich an ihn.

Alfred drückte Sarah an sich und setzte sich mit ihr auf das Sofa, wo er ihr etwas unbeholfen über den Rücken streichelte. "Nun wein doch nicht", sagte er etwas nervös. "Ich bin doch jetzt da. Ich habe das nicht so gemeint das letzte Mal. Ich war nur verwirrt, weil... Ach, lassen wir das."  
Er löste sich etwas von Sarah und lächelte sie an. Er war so froh, dass er sie wieder hatte. Bestimmt würde jetzt endlich alles gut werden.  
Er musste nur aufhören, dauernd an Herbert zu denken...  
Vincent verließ das Zimmer und ging beschwingt die Gänge entlang. Er lehnte sich in eine Fensternische und betrachtete zufrieden seine Fingernägel. Sicher suchte Herbert bereits nach Alfred. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass er ihn nicht fand. Beziehungsweise dass er ihn, Vincent, zuerst fand... Sicher würde er bald hier vorbeikommen, wenn ihm dämmerte, dass Alfred zu Sarah gegangen war. Oh, und wie sehr er dann Trost brauchen würde...

Herbert lief Vincent tatsächlich regelrecht in die Arme. Nachdem Alfred nicht auf dem Friedhof gewesen war, war in ihm die Angst aufgestiegen, er könne wieder bei Sarah sein. Ziemlich verzweifelt lief er die Gänge entlang. Aber das würde Alfred ihm doch nicht antun, nicht wahr? Nur weil gestern etwas schief gelaufen war, würde er doch nicht...  
denn wenn er wirklich wieder zu Sarah gegangen war, dann hieß das, dass Alfred ihn wirklich nicht liebte. Sein Herz schlug wie ein aufgeregter Schmetterling in seiner Brust.  
In diesem Zustand begegnete er Vincent. Er lief in ihn hinein, als er um eine Ecke kam.   
"Lass mich vorbei, ich suche Alfred" sagte er gehetzt. "Hast du ihn gesehen? Ich habe Angst, dass ihm etwas passiert ist."

"Ihm ist nichts passiert", sagte Vincent sanft und hielt Herbert an den Schultern fest. "Und ich glaube nicht, dass du ausgerechnet jetzt zu ihm möchtest - es sei denn, du möchtest dir dein zartes Herz brechen."  
Er lächelte leicht und drehte sich um, um zu Sarahs Tür zu sehen. Einen Arm legte er um Herberts Schultern. "Dein kleiner Freund ist nicht schwul, Herbert. Das musst du einsehen, fürchte ich."

"Er ist nicht bei Sarah, oder?" flüsterte Herbert. aber er wusste, dass es so war, ohne dass Vincent es ihm sagen musste. Kraftlos sackte er in Vincents Armen zusammen. Jetzt brauchte er einfach jemanden der ihn stützte. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. "Nein, das ... das kann nicht sein. Er hat gesagt ... er mag mich..."  
Aber er wusste, dass Alfred Sarah in seinen Armen nie wirklich vergessen hatte. Er war so glücklich, wenn Alfred bei ihm gewesen war, dass er seine eigenen Gefühle, auf ihn übertragen hatte.  
"Nein!" sein Schrei hallte an den Wänden wieder und er klammerte sich an Vincent fest.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Sarah lehnte sich Schutz suchend an Alfred. "Wirst du mich auch nicht einfach wieder alleine lassen Alfred?" fragte sie süß. "Es ist so trostlos hier oihne dich. Und ich verspreche dir, dass der Graf mir gar nichjts mehr bedeutet."

Alfred fuhr auf, als er einen Schrei hörte. Das war eindeutig Herbert gewesen. Ganz eindeutig. Und er hatte furchtbar geklungen.  
Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, bereit zum Aufspringen, aber dann sah er Sarah neben sich an und er fasste sich ein wenig.  
"Was? Ja...", sagte er, aber hatte gar nicht richtig zugehört. Dieser Schrei hatte ihm in seiner Brust so weh getan, und er verzog das Gesicht. Nein, er konnte nicht einfach sitzen bleiben. Er musste nachsehen. "Warte eben", sagte er zu Sarah.

Vincent hielt Herbert fest an sich gedrückt, und fast ohne dass der es merkte, lenkte er ihn schon weg von Sarahs Tür. Wenn Alfred jetzt herauskam, würde er vielleicht alles vermasseln. Dieser Schrei war laut gewesen, und sehr verzweifelt. Sogar Vincent hatte er einen Stich gegeben. Aber er sagte sich, dass Herbert gerne übertrieb und melodramatisch war. Er würde einfach eine Phase der Verzweiflung durchleben, die si beide durchhalten mussten, und dann würde es wieder bergauf gehen. Ganz sicher.  
Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und brachte Herbert zielsicher in die Nähe seiner Gemächer.

Als Alfred die Tür öffnete, war der Flur leer. Er sah nach links und nach rechts, aber seine Sicht reichte kaum einen Meter weit.  
"Herbert?", fragte er flüsternd, aber alles blieb still. Betrübt schloss er kurz die Augen, drehte sich dann wieder um und schloss die Tür.

Herbert ließ sich willenlos von Vincent mitziehen. Jetzt war sowieso alles egal. Alfred war wieder bei sarah. Was das bedeutete war selbst ihm klar. Alfred liebte ihn wirklich nicht. Nach allem was sie zusammen gemacht hätten wäre er sonst nicht einfach wieder zu Sarah zurückgegangen. Es tat einfach zu sehr weh... Die ganze Last der Unendlichkeit stürzte in diesem Moment auf ihn ein und drückte sein Herz zusammen. Er machte sich von Vincent los und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand.  
"Warum Vincent?" flüsterte er. "Was ist falsch an mir? Warum kann mich niemand lieben?"

"Das war sicher nichts Liebling." flüsterte Sarah beschwichtigend. "Ubnd selbst wenn. Es ist doch jetzt egal. Jetzt wo wir herausgefunden haben, dass wir zusammengehören. Und wenn Herbert jetzt wütend auf dich ist, dann fliehen wir eben von hier. zusammen können wir doch alles schaffen, nicht wahr?" Sie sah Alfred mit ihrem strahlendsten lächeln an.

"Ja... ja, natürlich!", sagte Alfred und nahm Sarahs Hände in seine. Er lächelte sie an, aber das Strahlen war aus seinen Zügen verschwunden, und sein Herz fühlte sich schwer an in seiner Brust. Er sah wieder zur Tür. Er konnte diesen Schrei einfach nicht vergessen. Es klang so, als habe etwas Herbert sehr weh getan, schlimmer noch als das, was ihm selbst gestern passiert war. Er wollte nicht, dass etwas Herbert so weh tat. Und er ahnte, dass Herbert wegen ihm Schmerzen hatte. Das betrübte ihn unendlich.

Vincent trat nahe an Herbert heran und legte ihm sanft die Hand an die Wange. Er wusste, was zu tun war. Vor diesem Schritt hatte er sich immer gescheut, hatte ihn sich aufgehoben für den Notfall, und wenn das hier kein Notfall war, würde nie einer kommen.  
"Nichts ist falsch an dir, Herbert", flüsterte er und sah ihm in die Augen. "Alles ist richtig. Weil ich dich nämlich liebe, Herbert. Aber ich habe es mir nie eingestanden." Er strich ihm mit dem Daumen über die Haut. "Ich habe es erst jetzt gemerkt, als ich drauf und dran war, dich zu verlieren. Du weißt ja, wie ich bin. Von Liebe wollte ich nie etwas wissen. Aber als ich gemerkt habe, dass ich kurz davor war, dich an diesen Jungen zu verlieren... Nein, Herbert, du gehörst zu mir."  
Er lehnte sich vor, zog Herbert an sich und umarmte ihn fest.

Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. Er presste die Hände vor das gesicht, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er anfing zu schluchzen. Bald überkam es ihn und sein ganzer Körper wurde geschüttelt.  
"sag so etwas nicht Vincent" schluchzte er. "Du liesbst mich nicht., aber heute fühle ich mich so schwach, dass ich es glauben könnte." Er sank in sich zusammen bis er auf dem Boden kniete. "aber es tut so weh Vincent. Bitte hilf mir. Bitte."

Sarah bemerkte verdrossen, dass Alfred abgelenkt war. Kein Wunder, der Schrei eben war einem wirklich durch Mark und Bein gegangen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um Herbert" sagte sie deshalb. "er hat Vincent einfach eiskalt verlassen als er dich hatte und dasselbe hätte er mit dir auch bald getan, glaub mir." Sie legte Alfred eine Hand an die Wange. "Lass uns ein Bad nehmen zusammen. Das wird dir gut tun."

Vincent kniete sich neben Herbert und nahm ihn wieder fest in die Arme. Es tat ihm ja wirklich leid, Herbert so zu sehen. Aber dass er wegen diesem Bürschchen so einen Aufstand baute, war ihm unverständlich. So einen dahergelaufenen Bauerntölpel konnte er dich an jeder Straßenecke aufgabeln.  
"Doch, ich liebe dich, Herbert", flüsterte er sanft in dessen Ohr. "Wie ich mit mir gerungen habe, dir das zu sagen. Aber ich bin froh dass es für uns beide noch nicht zu spät ist." Er küsste Herbert auf die Schläfe. "Du wirst noch sehen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich werde es dir beweisen. Und ich werde dir helfen, natürlich werde ich das tun. Komm nun mit auf mein Zimmer. Dort kannst du dich hinlegen, und ich werde bei dir sein."

Alfred nickte und lächelte. "Eine gute Idee", stimmte er zu. Er ging voran ins Badezimmer und ließ warmes Wasser in die Wanne. Etwas betreten stand er davor. Es erinnerte ihn so daran, wie er mit Herbert gebadet hatte. Und dieser Schrei... Diese Schrei ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Eigentlich hätte er sich über die Maßen freuen müssen, dass er gleich mit Sarah baden würde. Aber sein Herz war so schwer, und es fühlte sich an, als würde er sich nie mehr über etwas freuen wenn er doch gleichzeitig wusste, dass Herbert traurig war.  
Warum machte ihm das denn überhaupt soviel aus, fragte er sich, als er sich gedankenverloren auf den Wannenrand setzte. Herbert hatte ihm doch weh getan... Aber trotzdem mochte er ihn. Zumindest wollte er absolut nicht, dass er solche Schmerzen hatte. Das tat ihm im Herzen weh.  
Er streckte abwesend seine Hand nach unten, um die Wassertemperatur zu fühlen, und dabei glitt er ab, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel platschend rücklings in die Wanne hinein. Prustend tauchte er wieder auf und sah sich überrascht um. Das war ja wieder so typisch...


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22 **

Was für ein unglaublicher Tollpatsch, dachte Sarah als sie auf das Platschen hin ins Bad gestürmt war. Das war ja kaum zu glauben. Aber sie erinnerte sich rechtzeitig an ihre Rolle und lachte hell auf. "Ach Alfred. Was machst du nur immer für Sachen? Ich hoffe nur es stört dich nicht, wenn ich mich zuerst ausziehe?" Unschuldig und doch verführerisch streifte sie das Kleide von den Schultern.

Alfred lächelte etwas verlegen und stieg aus der Wanne. "N-nein, natürlich... nicht...", sagte er und starrte Sarah an, als sie begann, ihr Kleid auszuziehen. Aber warum musste er jetzt daran denken, wie Herbert nackt ausgesehen hatte? Diese milchig weiße Haut, die seine Finger magisch angezogen hatte... Herbert war so wunderwunderschön gewesen... Und seine hellblauen Augen , die ihn sehnsüchtig angesehen hatten…

Er wandte den Blick von Sarah ab und begann, sich selbst von seinen tropfnassen Sachen zu befreien. Er breitete sie auf einem Stuhl zum Trocknen aus, und dabei musste er wieder an Herbert denken. Er hatte ihm diese schönen Sachen geschenkt. Und einen Pelzmantel, damit er nicht fror…

So etwas konnte man doch nicht tun, wenn einem nicht wirklich etwas am anderen lag, oder? Die Gedichte... Alfred sah noch genau vor sich, wie Herberts Wangen sich in seiner Begeisterung zartrosa verfärbt hatten. Wie er den Anblick geliebt hatte.  
Er sehnte sich Herberts Haut herbei. Er wollte sie wieder berühren. Vielleicht... vielleicht war alles doch ganz anders. Vielleicht hatte Herbert ihm nicht absichtlich wehgetan. Aber wenn doch...?  
Mit verschlossenem Gesicht, das so gar nicht zu ihm passte, stieg er in die Wanne und zog die Knie an den Körper. Er vermisste Herbert.

"Alfred nun mach doch nicht so ein betrübtes Gesicht" sagte Sarah. Sie fand es ja schon ein bisschen beleidigend, wie wenig Begeisterung Alfred für sie zeigte. aber das würde sie schon noch ändern. Sie nahm ihren geliebten Schwamm vom Rand der Wanne und stupste Alfred damit an. "Soll ich dir den Rücken waschen Liebling?" säuselte sie.

Alfred quälte sich ein Lächeln ab und drehte Sarah den Rücken zu. "Sehr gerne", sagte er. Wenn er so saß, konnte sie wenigstens seinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr sehen. Warum in aller Welt freute er sich denn nicht? Warum war ihm eher nach Heulen zumute?  
Er vermisste Herbert. Aber er wusste, dass das falsch war. Und mit der Zeit würde es auch vielleicht vergehen...

Herbert sah Vincent flehend an. Er war so sehr versucht ihm zu glauben. So sehr. Und Vincent hatte ihm noch nie gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Er war ihm immer ausgewichen oder hatte sich einen Fluchtweg offen gelassen. Und jetzt da er es sagte bedeutete es plötzlich nicht mehr so viel. er wollte diese Worte von jemand anderem hören.

"Ich habe so lange gehofft, dass du das sagst." flüsterte er. "Aber jetzt ist es zu spät, Vincent. Ich liebe Alfred. Auch wenn er mich nicht liebt. Ich habe ihn vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt..."  
Dennoch folgte er Vincent in dessen Zimmer. Er war so schrecklich einsam.

Vincent geleitete Herbert in seine Räume und auf das Sofa, wo er Herbert sofort sein Taschentuch reichte und den Arm um ihn legte. Er glaubte nicht, dass seine Chancen vorbei waren. Herbert war im Moment einfach zu betrübt. Er steigerte sich da in etwas hinein, so wie er es immer tat, aber Vincent konnte warten. Es würde vorübergehen, und dann würde Herbert sich ihm förmlich an den Hals werfen.

"Lass es raus, mein Schönster", sagte er leise. "Dieser Bursche verdient dich nicht. Er betrübt dich nur, und ich mag es gar nicht, dich so zu sehen. Du solltest wieder schillern und blühen, mein Schmetterling. ich werde dir dabei helfen."

Herbert stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Im Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass er nie wieder so werden würde wie früher. Nie wieder würde er sich so leicht fühlen und so glücklich. Er wusste, dass er schon öfter so am Boden gelegen hatte und er hatte sich immer wieder aufgerichtet, aber mit jedem Mal wurde es schwerer. Und etwas in ihm sehnte sich danach Vincents Hilfe anzunehmen. Vielleicht konnte ihn das wenigstens für einen Moment trösten und ihn vergessen lassen, wie einsam er war...

Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf und stand auf. "Ich muss noch einmal mit ihm reden" sagte er fest. "Ich muss einfach Vincent!"

Vincent hielt Herbert an der Hand fest und sah zu ihm auf. "Bist du sicher, dass du das richtige tust? Es wird dir nur noch mehr das Herz brechen, Herbert."

Sein Griff war nur locker, und natürlich würde er Herbert gehen lassen. Sarah würde das schon machen. Sicher war sie bereits mit Alfred zugange, und wenn Herbert das sah, konnte es Vincent in seinen Plänen nur hilfreich sein. Wenn Herbert seine Chancenlosigkeit vor Augen geführt wurde, würde er nur umso leichteres Spiel haben.

Er ließ Herbert los, und der ging zur Tür und verschwand nach draußen. "Ich warte hier auf dich!", rief Vincent ihm hinterher und lächelte in sich hinein.

Herbert wusste nicht wirklich, ob es eine gute Idee war zu Alfred und Sarah zu gehen. Im Grunde wusste er genau, dass es eine schlechte Idee war. Aber er musste weg von Vincent und von dessen süßer verführerischer Stimme. Er hatte im Moment einfach nicht die Kraft ihm stand zu halten, das fühlte er. Und vielleicht brauchte er es Alfred und Sarah zu sehen, um sich endlich darüber bewusst zu werden, wie aussichtslos seine Lage aussah.

Vielleicht würde dann endlich auch sein Herz verstehen, dass Alfred für ihn verloren war.  
Seine Hand zitterte als er die Klinke zu Sarahs Wohnung hinunterdrückte. Alfred und Sarah waren nicht im Zimmer, aber er hörte plätscherndes Wasser von neben an. Die Wanne...  
Er ging zur Badezimmertür, die offen stand und nahm allen Mut zusammen, um hinein zu sehen. Aber so schrecklich wie er befürchtet hatte war es nicht. Sarah seifte Alfred den Rücken ein, aber der sah ziemlich unbeteiligt und ... traurig aus. Dei beiden hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt.

"Alfred?" flüsterte er.

Alfred glaubte, zu phantasieren, als er plötzlich leise Herberts Stimme hörte. Erst wollte er sich gar nicht umsehen, aus Angst, er wäre nicht da, und vor der Enttäuschung, die er dann fühlen würde.

Aber schließlich konnte er nicht anders, und er hob den Kopf - und strahlte. "Herbert", flüsterte er, und er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Sein Herz schlug plötzlich wieder frei in seiner Brust, so wie es sein sollte, und ihm wurde wärmer, als das heiße Wasser um ihn herum es je zu verursachen vermocht hätte.

Er konnte ihn nur ansehen, wie er tatsächlich da stand, und ihn anstrahlen. Aber plötzlich mischte sich wieder etwas Angst in seine Gefühle, im gleichen Maße jedoch Hoffnung. Warum war Herbert hier?

Sarah quietschte auf, als plötzlich Herbert in der Zimmertür stand und schlang die Arme um den Oberkörper. Als hätte dieser den auch nur im Geringsten interessiert...

"Raus hier!" rief sie. Sie musste unbedingt verhindern, dass Alfred noch alles kaputt machte, indem er Herbert zu verstehen gab, dass er nicht ganz freiwillig hier war und dass sie ihm die ein oder andere Lüge erzählt hatten...

"Raus! Wir wollen in Ruhe baden."

"Ich wollte nur sehen, ob es dir gut geht" sagte Herbert an Alfred gewandt und fühlte schon wieder Tränen in seinen Augen. Am liebsten wäre er zu Alfred gestürmt und hätte ihn an sich gerissen. Er hatte gestrahlt als er ihn gesehen hatte ... er hatte so glücklich ausgesehen...  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe" sagte er, ohne den Blick von Alfred zu nehmen. "Es war keine Absicht. Wirklich, ich..." er fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und drehte sich dann abrupt um, um zu gehen.

Alfred löste sich aus seiner Starre, als Herbert sich umdrehte, und er sprang auf. In dem Moment vergaß er sogar, dass er splitternackt war. Das Wasser um ihn herum schwappte und ergoss sich auf den Fußboden.

"Herbert!", rief er und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Alfred wusste nicht viel. Er war naiv, gutgläubig und nicht der hellste. Aber jetzt wusste er eins ganz genau: Herbert durfte nicht gehen. Auf keinen Fall. Wenn er jetzt gehen würde, dann würde er weinen müssen, und im Moment kümmerte ihn nicht, was andere sagten. Er wusste nur, dass es sich echt angefühlt hatte, als Herbert so lieb zu ihm gewesen war, und dass er ihn vermisste und ihn wieder berühren wollte. Mehr noch als Sarah.

"Geh nicht!", rief er verzweifelt, und am liebsten wollte er aus der Wanne steigen und zu Herbert gehen. Aber er wusste, dass der Boden nass war, und bei seinem Glück wäre er ausgerutscht und hingefallen, und das konnte er jetzt nicht brauchen. Herbert sollte nicht schon wieder sehen, was für ein Trottel er war. Er sollte einfach nur sehen, dass er ihn brauchte.

"Alfred!" zischte Sarah und warf ihm den Schwamm an den Kopf. "halt gefälligst die Klappe du Idiot! Willst du mich schon wieder hängen lassen?"

Herbert hatte sich bei Alfreds Worten wieder umgedreht. Es war etwas in dessen Stimme, das er noch nicht kannte. Verzweiflung, aber auch Entschlossenheit. Alfred wollte wirklich ihn.  
Er rannte auf die Badewanne zu und zog Alfred in seine Arme, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er klatschnass war. Mühelos hob er ihn aus der Wanne und hüllte ihn in seinen Mantel ein. "Was hattet ihr mit ihm vor?" fuhr er Sarah an. "Das hier war ein Plan von dir und Vincent nicht wahr? Alfred ist gar nicht freiwillig zu dir gekommen!"

Seine Wut war in diesem Augenblick unermesslich. "Ich lasse euch sogar in diesem Schloss wohnen und ihr hintergeht mich so hinterhältig. Wie könnt ihr nur?"

Sarah sah ihn trotzig an. "Eigentlich sollte Alfred mir dankbar sein, dass ich versuche ihn vor so etwas Widernatürlichem wie dir zu retten." zischte sie.

Alfred war so unendlich erleichtert, als Herbert sich umdrehte und ihn dann sogar aus der Wanne hob. Er klammerte sich an ihn, und ihm war in dem Moment ganz egal, was Sarah dachte oder sagte. Er vergrub kurz das Gesicht an Herberts Hals, dann sah er zu Sarah, die sehr wütend aussah. Aber trotzdem war er im Moment einfach glücklich. Überglücklich sogar.  
Er hörte gar nicht darauf, was Sarah da in der Wanne vor sich hin zeterte. Er wollte auch nicht, dass Herbert sich mit ihr stritt. Er wollte nur bei ihm sein, mit ihm allein sein. "Bring mich weg, Herbert", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

Sarah packte den Schwamm wieder und warf ihn nach den beiden. "Alfred, du wirst noch sehen, was du davon hast! Nach ein paar Tagen lässt er dich doch wieder fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel! Aber dann kannst du nicht wieder bei mir angekrochen kommen, das schwöre ich dir! Jetzt habe ich ein für allemal genug von dir!"

Eigentlich war Herbert ja eher zu bemitleiden, dachte sie. Wenn er sich freiwillig jemanden wie Alfred aufhalste, war er wahrscheinlich schon genug gestraft. Für sie war jetzt nur wichtig, wie sie trotzdem wieder an den Grafen herankam. Aber dazu sollte Vincent ihr helfen. Schließlich hatte sie auch versucht, ihm zu helfen.

Ohne auf Sarahs Gezeter zu achten, trug Herbert Alfred aus dem Zimmer. Er hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt und Alfred hatte ihm die Arme um den Hals geschlungen. Wie hatte er sich nur so schnell etwas vormachen lassen können? Er wusste doch wie leichtgläubig Alfred war. Sarah und Vincent konnten ihm wer weiß was erzählt haben. Vincent hatte ihm sogar schließlich erzählt, dass er ihn liebte. Sie schreckten also wirklich vor nichts zurück.  
Und dabei hatte er doch geschworen Alfred zu beschützen!

Aber ab jetzt würde er das. Vincent und Sarah zusammen ins Schloss zu bringen war eine sehr schlechte Idee gewesen. Hinterhältig wie die beiden waren...

Und jetzt würden sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht so leicht daraus vertreiben lassen. Herbert legte sich nicht gerne mit anderen an. Aber wenn sein Vater zurück war...  
Alfred zitterte in seinen Armen. Schließlich war er noch immer nackt. "gleich sind wir da mein Liebling. Und dann wärme ich dich" flüsterte er.

"Warum hast du ihn her gelassen?" fuhr Sarah Vincent an, als er in ihr Badezimmer trat. "Ich dachte du hättest gesagt es wäre kein Problem für dich ihn rumzukriegen?"

"Ich hatte angenommen dass du längst mit ihm zugange wärst!", fauchte Vincent zurück. "Du hast ebenfalls klar gemacht, dass es für dich kein Problem ist, ihn wieder für dich zu gewinnen! Offenbar war das ein großer Irrtum!"

Er setzte sich gereizt an den Rand der Wanne und starrte Sarah wütend an. Aber eigentlich war er auch auf sich selbst wütend. Wenn Herbert sogar zu Alfred zurückgegangen war, nachdem er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte, war die Sache ernster als er erwartet hatte. Herbert hatte wirklich einen großen Narren an dem kleinen Verlierer gefressen.

"Ich komme jetzt erstmal raus" sagte Sarah entschlossen, so sehr sie es auch bedauerte das warme Bad verlassen zu müssen. Sie stieg aus der Wanne und bedeutete Vincent ihr das Handtuch zu reichen. Der tat es nicht unbedingt enthusiastisch. Sie wickelte es sich um den Körper und griff dann nach einer Bürste um ihre langen Haare zu kämmen. „Wir haben beide einen Fehler gemacht." sagte sie diplomatisch. "Wir haben unterschätzt, wie sehr die beiden aneinander hängen. Es nützt nichts, wenn wir uns jetzt auch noch streiten." Sie sah Vincent an und der nickte leicht. "Was das heißt weißt du ja, nicht wahr? Jetzt kommt alles raus und wenn wir Pech haben fliegen wir wieder aus dem Schloss. Irgendwas müssen wir tun bevor der Graf zurückkommt..."

Vincent nickte. Irgendetwas mussten sie sich ausdenken, bevor der Graf wiederkam. Vielleicht konnten sie Alfred irgendwie in Ungnade stürzen. Es war sicher nicht schwer, ihn dazu zu bringen, etwas falsch zu machen. Vincent erhob sich, schnappte sich Sarah an der Taille, so dass die aufquietschte und die Bürste fallen ließ, warf sie sich über die Schulter und schmiss sie im Nebenzimmer aufs Sofa. Grinsend kroch er über sie.  
"Ich brauche Inspiration", sagte er.

"Ach und ich inspiriere dich?" fragte Sarah verführerisch lächelnd.Sie hatte durchaus nichts dagegen sich mit Vincent zu vergnügen. Solange sie dabei ihr eigentliches Ziel nicht außer Augen verlor war nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Und besser als Alfred gefiel er ihr alle Mal

Alfred zitterte, aber er merkte diesmal gar nicht wirklich, dass ihm kalt war. Innerlich war ihm warm, und er liebte es, wie Herbert ihn trug. Da fühlte er sich gleich wieder beschützt und aufgehoben, und er fing wirklich an zu glauben, dass die Sache gestern ein Unfall gewesen war.

Herbert trug ihn bis zur Gruft, wo er ihn im Sarg ablegte und dann zu ihm kam. Sofort rückte Alfred ganz nah zu ihm und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Er wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er legte Herbert vorsichtig eine Hand an die Wange. Endlich konnte er ihn wieder berühren.  
"Sie haben mir so viele Sachen erzählt", sagte er. "Und ich wusste nicht mehr, was richtig ist, Herbert. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld" sagte Herbert beruhigend und zog die Decke um sich und Alfred. Ich hätte mir genauso denken müssen, dass Vincent mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Und schließlich habe ich dir gestern wehgetan. Wir müssen unbedingt zusammenhalten Alfred. Ich bin sicher, sie werden wieder versuchen uns zu trennen." Er rieb Alfreds Körper. "Wird dir schon wärmer? Oder möchtest du ein Nachthemd anziehen?"

Alfred nickte dankbar. "Ein Nachthemd wäre toll." Er war nicht so gern nackt, und Herbert stand sofort auf und holte ihm eins: weiß und mit Spitzen. Es musste von Herbert selbst sein, und Alfred zog es über und fühlte sich geehrt. Es war irgendwie schön, etwas zu tragen, von dem er wusste, dass es Herbert gehörte.

Dann kuschelte er sich sofort wieder an ihn und seufzte glücklich. Und zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er wirklich lieber bei Herbert war als bei Sarah. Dass sein Herz jetzt lauter klopfte, wenn er bei ihm war als bei ihr. Dass er lieber ihn berühren wollte als Sarah.  
Er schluckte und sah Herbert an. "Du, Herbert", sagte er etwas nervös. "Liebst du mich noch?"  
Herbert hatte kurzerhand ebenfalls eins seiner Nachthemden übergezogen. Er trug normalerweise immer eins. Nur seit Alfred da war nicht mehr, damit er ihn näher spüren konnte. Aber jetzt da Alfred selbst eins trug...

Es war so schön, Alfred neben sich zu haben. Er war warm und kuschelig wie immer. Herbert kam gerade der Gedanke, dass Alfred vielleicht Hunger hatte, aber dann hörte er dessen frage.  
"Aber natürlich liebe ich dich" sagte er überrascht. "Ich liebe dich wahnsinnig."

Alfred wurde es richtig warm und glücklich, als er das hörte. Sein Lächeln breitete sich über sein ganzes Gesicht aus, und er schloss kurz die Augen. Dann sah er Herbert wieder ins Gesicht, leicht scheu wie so oft, aber das Lächeln verließ ihn nicht.

Er nahm Herberts Hand in seine, wie um sich etwas Mut zu machen, und spielte nervös mit dessen Fingern. "Ich glaube, ich liebe dich auch", sagte er, und weil das so dumm klang, fügte er sofort noch hinzu "Ich meine, ich weiß es. Ja, ich weiß es. Ich liebe dich Herbert."

* * *

Vielen Dank an alle, die so lange auf die Fortsetzung warten mussten! Jetzt haben wir noch eine Frage an euch: Eigentlich ist das ja ein guter Schluss. Wir haben allerdings noch weitergeschrieben, wobei wir zusätzlich später noch ein paar neue Charaktere eingeführt haben. Hättet ihr lieber hier das Ende der Geschichte, oder wollt ihr auch die Fortsetzung gerne noch lesen? Wir würden uns über eure Meinung freuen!

Ganze liebe Grüße!  



	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23 **

„Oh ... Alfred" flüsterte Herbert. "Bist du ... ich meine weißt du das wirklich sicher? Du liebst mich? Das wäre ja..." seine Augen leuchteten. „Aber du musst das nicht sagen, ich möchte dich auch so bei mir behalten..."  
Aber er wusste, dass Alfred die Wahrheit sagte. Erst vor ein paar Minuten hatte er diese Worte von Vincent gehört und da hatten sie völlig anders geklungen. Alfred konnte einfach gar nicht lügen, ohne dass man es merkte.  
"Du machst mich so glücklich, Cherie." flüsterte er. Dann zog er Alfred plötzlich an sich, schob dessen Nachthemd nach oben und streichelte seine Brust. Er küsste ihn gierig, während er ein Bein zwischen Alfreds Beine schob.  
Dann löste er sich wieder etwas und sah ihn atemlos an. "Trink an mir" keuchte er und bog den Kopf zurück, Alfred seinen Hals präsentierend.

Überrumpelt keuchte Alfred auf, als er Herberts Bein zwischen seinen fühlte, und als er ihm dann auch noch seinen anmutigen weißen Hals auf diese Weise anbot, der er nie widerstehen konnte, beugte er sich sofort über ihn und versenkte seine Zähne in Herberts Haut.  
Der warme Blutstrom, der ihm in den Mund floss erregte ihn aufs äußerste, und er wand sich ein bisschen während er sich mit einer Hans an Herberts Schulter festhielt.  
Er war ja so froh, dass Herbert wieder glücklich war. Endlich, endlich. Und er war auch glücklich, denn er war wirklich in Herbert verliebt. Und Herbert liebte ihn immer noch. Das war so schön, dass er alles andere darüber vergaß, auch die Schmerzen von gestern.

Herbert stöhnte auf und drückte Alfreds Kopf fester an sich. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass Alfred ihn liebte war es noch hundert Mal schöner von ihm gebissen zu werden. Es war das intensivste, das er jemals erlebt hatte und er wand sich hilflos stöhnend.  
Seine Hand streichelte Alfreds Lenden entlang und umfasste dann dessen Erektion. Er brauchte Erleichterung und irgendwie konnte er die im Moment nur bekommen, wenn er Alfred befriedigte.  
"Jaaa hör nicht auf" stöhnte er, während er Alfred streichelte. Er schloss die Augen und Sterne schienen vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern zu explodieren. Es war wie Fliegen, nur tausendmal schöner. Und dann kam er, laut Alfreds Namen schreiend und sich unter ihm aufbäumend.

Alfred stöhnte gegen Herberts Hals, als der ihn so streichelte, aber dann zuckte er zusammen und hob erschrocken den Kopf, als Herbert seinen Namen schrie.  
"Herbert!", sagte er erschrocken. "Habe ich dir wehgetan?" Er sah völlig besorgt in dessen Gesicht, aber als er diesen so völlig weggetreten sah begriff er, dass Herbert nichts wehtat. Er wurde knallrot, als er begriff, was geschehen war.  
"Oh, tut mir leid, ich... ich dachte..." Ach, warum musste er nur manchmal so dumm sein?

Herbert blieb atemlos unter Alfred liegen. Er war völlig erschöpft. Es war gut, dass Alfred von selbst aufgehört hatte zu trinken, denn er hatte kaum noch Blut übrig, wie er jetzt merkte. Er war so sehr im Rausch gewesen, dass er nicht aufgepasst hatte. Besonders klug war das nicht gewesen, denn das hieß, dass Alfred Morgen allein im Schloss sein würde, während er sich ins Dorf begab. Schließlich war sein Vater auf Reisen. Aber er konnte Alfred doch unmöglich hier alleine lassen. Mit Sarah und Vincent...  
Nein, er musste ihn mitnehmen. Wenn sie die Kutsche nahmen würde es schon gehen. Das war weniger gefährlich.  
Jetzt zog er Alfred immer noch schwer atmend an sich. "Du hast mir nicht weh getan, im Gegenteil" brachte er hervor. "Das war der Himmel auf erden Alfred. Danke." Er gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Alfred drängte sich erleichtert an Herbert, und er konnte hören, wie schnell dessen Herz klopfte, und wie seine Atmung sich langsam beruhigte. So etwas hatte er noch nie gefühlt. Es war das erste Mal das er bei jemandem lag, der einen Orgasmus gehabt hatte, und er fand, dass es sich toll anfühlte. Es machte, dass er sich wie etwas ganz Besonderes fühlte, und das war bisher nie so gewesen.  
"Ich bin so froh, dass du auf einmal da warst", murmelte er gegen Herberts samtige Haut und küsste sie einmal kurz, das Blut ableckend. Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass er jetzt noch bei Sarah wäre, schauderte es ihn. Jetzt erst ging ihm auf, wie gemein Leute eigentlich sein konnten. Sie hatten ihn mit Absicht von Herbert weggelockt, und er wusste nicht einmal wieso. Aber von jetzt an würde er immer bei Herbert bleiben, das schwor er sich. Egal was geschah.

Herbert hätte gerne noch etwas erwidert, aber er war zu erschöpft. Dieses Mal war es anders herum und er schlief in Alfreds Armen ein.  
Genauso lagen sie auch noch da, als Herbert erwachte. Nicht einmal der Sargdeckel war zugezogen, aber in der Gruft war es ja auch so sehr dunkel. Vorsichtig löste er sich von Alfred. Er hatte entsetzlichen Durst. Er war völlig ausgezehrt. bei dem Gedanken an frisches Blut wurde ihm regelrecht schwindelig...  
Aber heute musste er besonders vorsichtig sein, da er ja Alfred mitnehmen wollte. Wieder einmal musste er sich mit dem Anziehen beeilen, aber trotzdem ließ er sich heute etwas mehr Zeit. Schließlich würde er heute gesehen werden. Eine Weile konnte er sich nicht zwischen dem silbernen und dem schwarzen Umhang entscheiden doch dann nahm er den silbernen, weil der Alfred so gut gefallen hatte. Bevor er Alfred weckte rief er nach Koukul und befahl ihm die Pferde in die Kutsche zu spannen.  
dann stieg er noch einmal in den Sarg, um Alfred sanft zu wecken. "Steh auf mein Süßer. Wir fahren heute aus" flüsterte er.

"Wwwas?", murmelte Alfred verschlafen und richtete sich auf. Er reckte die Arme in die Luft, gähnte und streckte sich, bevor er unter leichten Gleichgewichtsproblemen aufstand und aus dem Sarg kletterte. Dabei stützte Herbert ihn, sonst wäre er sicher hingefallen.  
Er kratzte sich am Rücken und gähnte noch einmal, bevor er zu Herbert hoch lächelte. "Wir fahnre aus? Wohin denn?", fragte er neugierig und ging zu dem Stuhl mit den Kleidern, die Herbert ihm herausgelegt hatte.  
Heute hatte er ihm einen weinroten Gehrock bereitgelegt, den Alfred besonders schön fand, und er hielt ihn eine Weile an sich gedrückt, bevor er begann, sich anzuziehen.  
"Ins Dorf?", fragte er und drehte sich zu Herbert um, damit der ihm die Verschnürungen zubinden konnte.

"Ja ins Dor"f sagte Herbert, während er Alfred mit den Verschnürungen behilflich war. Daran das für Alfred zu tun hatte er sich bereits gewöhnt und er wäre sich ausgeschlossen vorgekommen, wenn Alfred ihn das nicht hätte machen lassen. "Ich muss ein paar Einladungen für den Ball wegschicken. Und außerdem..." er zögerte kurz, aber Alfred würde es ja sowieso erfahren. "...muss ich etwas zu mir nehmen. Keine Angst es wird nicht lange dauern. Und wir fahren mit der Kutsche."  
Er ging, um seinen und Alfreds Pelzmantel aus der Kleiderkammer zu holen. Außerdem brachte er zwei paar Fellhandschuhe mit und für Alfred eine Mütze.  
Nachdem sie alles angezogen hatten führte er Alfred aus dem Schloss, wo die Kutsche mit Koukul auf dem Kutschbock schon bereit stand.  
"Eine Kutschfahrt im Schnee. Ist das nicht romantisch?" fragte Herbert und zog Alfred an sich.

"Ja!", stimmte Alfred aus tiefstem Herzen zu, während er sich an Herberts kuscheligen Mantel drängte. Wenn er auf einer Kutsche saß, konnte er wunderbar die Landschaft und das Mondlicht genießen, denn dann konnte er ja nicht hinfallen. Nur Koukul auf dem Kutschbock störte ihn etwas, aber darüber tröstete ihn Herberts Anwesenheit hundertmal hinweg.  
Er war ein bisschen aufgeregt, weil er das erste Mal wieder ins Dorf hinunterfuhr, seit er Vampir war. Und er machte sich auch ein wenig Sorgen. Aber er verdrängte sie, solange es noch ging.  
"Das ist wirklich soooo schön, Herbert", seufzte er, als die Kutsche beinahe lautlos durch den Schnee glitt. Er liebte die Sachen, die er anhatte. Sie waren schön und bequem und warm zugleich, und sehr kuschelig. Er fragte sich allerdings, ob Herbert nicht vielleicht an den Ohren fror, da er keine Mütze trug. Der Wind pfiff ganz schön an ihnen vorbei.

Herbert hatte einen Arm um Alfred gelegt, damit der nicht aus der Kutsche fiel. Über ihre Beine hatte er warme Felldecken gelegt. Es war wunderschön mit Alfred hier zu sein und er fühlte, dass der es ebenfalls genoss. Wahrscheinlich war es für Alfred ganz schön aufregend jetzt wieder ins Dorf zurück zu kommen.  
"Am besten bleibst du einfach in der Kutsche sitzen" sagte er. "Die Leute wagen sich nicht in Koukuls Nähe. Du bist in völliger Sicherheit. Die allermeisten werden sowieso schlafen. Und ich werde heute nur zwei Jungen besuchen, bei denen ich schon öfter zu Besuch war. Hab keine Angst Alfred, ich lasse fast nie jemanden sterben. Ich kann mich sehr gut beherrschen. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, jemanden zum Vampir zu machen."  
Er lehnte sich in den Sitzpolstern zurück. "Sieh mal, dort oben kannst du Orion sehen. Und den Saturn. Und dort ist der große Wagen, siehst du?"

Alfred war durch Herberts Worte wirklich ziemlich beruhigt und sah nun angestrengt nach oben. "Ja", sagte er und nickte, obwohl er überhaupt nichts erkannte. Der Professor hatte ihm auch immer Sternbilder gezeigt, aber in dieser Sekunde dieses und in der anderen jenes, und Alfred hatte nie gelernt, sich dort oben an irgendetwas zu orientieren. Aber es reichte ihm, Herbert zuzuhören und mit ihm zu den Sternen zu sehen. Schon das machte ihn glücklich.

Herbert ließ Koukul am Eingang des Dorfes anhalten. Einen Moment lauschte er in die Dunkelheit, aber es war alles ruhig. Auch Wölfe waren nicht zu hören, aber die trauten sich auch normalerweise nicht so nah an das Dorf heran. Er lehnte sich zu Alfred hinüber und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen.   
"Bleib einfach schön ruhig hier sitzen, Cherie." Er legte Alfred noch eine Decke um die Schultern und wickelte ihn schön warm darin ein. "Wenn irgendetwas ist, dann fahrt zurück zum Schloss. Wartet nicht auf mich. Ich komme schon allein zurück."  
Er sprang elegant vom Kutschbock und ging mühelos durch den Schnee auf die Häuser zu.  
Die Tür des Hauses in das er wollte öffnete sich mühelos unter seinen Händen. er verzog das Gesicht wegen dem widerwärtigen Knoblauchgestank. Es war so schlimm, dass er fast wieder kehrtgemacht hätte, aber in allen Häusern des Dorfes war es ähnlich. Eine Beleidigung für seine empfindliche Nase.  
Zum Glück war der Kranz aus Knoblauch der manchmal über der Zimmertür der Jungen hing mal wieder entfernt worden. Darunter hindurch zu gehen hätte er nicht geschafft. Sehr aufmerksam von den beiden. Er hatte sie immer mehr in Verdacht, dass sie seine Besuche mochten...

Alfred hielt die Decke fest um sich gewickelt und sah Herbert nach, wie er elegant durch den Schnee lief. Das bewunderte Alfred sehr. Er hätte sich spätestens nach zwei Schritten hingelegt.  
Als er Herbert nicht mehr sehen konnte - was bald der Fall war - begann er sofort, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Bald saß er auch unbequem, aber er traute sich nicht, sich anders hinzusetzen, aus Angst, Koukul würde sich dann zu ihm umdrehen. Also rutschte er kaum merklich unruhig hin und her, aber trotzdem tat ihm nach einer Weile der Po weh.  
Herbert trat an das Bett des einen Jungen und kniete vor ihm nieder. Er war wohl ungefähr vierzehn Jahre alt und sehr gesund und kräftig. Außerdem war er hübsch, was Herbert bei seinen Opfern immer sehr wichtig war. Er hatte etwas längere dunkle Haare und ein sehr feines Gesicht mit hohen Wangeknochen und roten Bäckchen. Er bewegte sich leise im Schlaf und murmelte etwas.  
"Ja, ich bin ja hier, mein Kleiner" flüsterte Herbert und schlug die Decke etwas zurück. Er würde nicht in den Hals beißen, denn das war zu auffällig. Der Junge trug ein weißes Wollnachthemd und Herbert schob vorsichtig den Ärmel hoch. Der Junge schlug plötzlich die Augen auf und sah Herbert noch halb im Schlaf an.  
"Träume ich?" flüsterte er.  
"Ja, du träumst mein Süßer." flüsterte Herbert. "Keine Angst, dir geschieht nichts."  
Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, jetzt ein wenig wacher. "Ich hab keine angst. aber ich habe schonmal von dir geträumt. Du hast mich geküsst. Franz und ich haben den Knoblauch abgenommen, damit du wieder kommst."  
"Wirklich?" flüsterte Herbert und streichelte dem Jungen über das Haar. sanft grub er seine Zähne in dessen Arm. Der Junge hielt ganz still und schloss wieder die Augen. Als er genug getrunken hatte beugte Herbert sich über ihn und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.  
"Kommst du bald wieder?" murmelte der Junge verschlafen.  
"Ja, ich komme wieder." Herbert verschwand wie ein Schatten aus der Tür, verließ lautlos das Haus und eilte dann zurück zu Alfred. Er war erleichtert, dieses wohlbehalten in der Kutsche zu sehen.  
"Geht es dir gut Liebling?" fragte er, als er sich wieder neben ihn setzte.

Alfred, froh, sich wieder bewegen zu können, nickte erleichtert. Er war immer unruhiger geworden und hatte sich gefragt, wann Herbert endlich wiederkäme. Koukul konnte von Glück sagen, dass Alfred solche Angst vor ihm hatte, sonst hätte er sich dessen nervösen Monolog sicher in einer Tour anhören müssen.  
"Endlich", seufzte er. "Das hat aber lange gedauert. Ist alles gut gegangen? Du lässt dich doch nicht erwischen, oder Herbert?" Er klammerte sich an Herberts Arm und sah zu ihm hoch. Die Vorstellung, Herbert könnte eines Tages überrumpelt und tatsächlich gepfählt werden, ließ Alfreds Herz kälter werden als seine Nase.

"Wer sollte mich denn erwischen?" fragte Herbert. "Die Dorfbewohner sind so verängstigt, dass sie sich nicht einmal trauen das Wort Vampir auszusprechen. Die würden immer noch leugnen, dass es uns gibt, während sie gerade ausgesaugt werden. Also mach dir keine Sorgen."  
Er bedeutete Koukul los zu fahren. Er fühlte sich wunderbar gesättigt. Für ein paar Nächte war sein Durst vom Blut des Jungen gestillt.  
"Es gibt sogar Bewohner, die uns willkommen heißen" sagte er lächelnd. "Der Junge bei dem ich heute war zum Beispiel. er hält mich für einen seiner schönsten Träume. Und es ist schließlich kein unangenehmes Gefühl ausgesaugt zu werden." Herbert erschauerte wohlig beim Gedanken an die gestrige Nacht.

Alfred nickte nachdenklich. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, als Sarah ihn ausgesaugt hatte. Aber da war er viel zu überrascht gewesen, um es auf irgendeine Weise genießen zu können. Außerdem war es ziemlich schmerzhaft gewesen. Herbert allerdings schien es zu lieben. Das hatte er gestern ja deutlich gemerkt...  
"Das glaube ich gern, dass er dich für seinen schönsten Traum hält", flüsterte er und errötete. Schließlich war Herbert das für ihn irgendwie auch. Er gab ihm alles, was er sich jemals gewünscht hatte, und auch Dinge, die er sich nicht hatte wünschen können, weil er sie gar nicht gekannt hatte. Dafür war er ihm sehr dankbar.  
Ziemlich in seine Träumereien versunken bemerkte er nicht einmal, wie Koukul begann, die Kutsche zu wenden, und er drehte dabei so eine scharfe Kurve, dass Alfred, der völlig unvorbereitet gewesen war, den Halt verlor und fiel. Er landete kopfüber im Schnee, und entgeistert sah er, wie die Kutsche doch tatsächlich ohne ihn davonfuhr. Koukul hatte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mitgekriegt, dass er gefallen war, oder es kümmerte ihn nicht.  
"He!", rief er, aber da hörte er Herbert schon "HALT!", schreien, und erleichtert rappelte er sich auf, rannte zur Kutsche und kletterte mit Herberts Hilfe wieder hinauf. Er warf Koukul einen empörten Blick zu, aber der sah ihn nicht einmal an.

"Alfred, hast du dir weh getan?" fragte Herbert, völlig außer sich. Er zog Alfred an sich und klopfte ihm dann den Schnee von der Kleidung.  
Er hatte nur einen winzigen Moment nicht aufgepasst...  
"Fahr gefälligst vorsichtiger!" fuhr er Koukul an. Von jetzt an hielt er Alfred wieder an sich gedrückt wie eine zerbrechliche Porzellanpuppe und ließ ihn erst wieder los, als sie am Schloss angelangt waren.  
Der Mond war gerade hinter einer Wolke verschwunden und es war stockdunkel. Herbert konnte natürlich trotzdem sehen, aber Alfred wagte es kaum einen Schritt zu gehen.  
"Komm Liebling, ich führe dich" sagte Herbert und legte den Arm um ihn. Jetzt hörte man die Wölfe in der Ferne heulen und Alfred zuckte zusammen.  
"Sie können dir nichts tun" sagte Herbert fürsorglich. "Wir gehen jetzt ins Kaminzimmer und ich mache dir ein warmes Fußbad, damit du dich nicht noch erkältest."

Alfred machte vorsichtige, tapsende Schritte wie ein Blinder, sich dabei leicht nach hinten lehnend. Herbert schob ihn sanft vorwärts bis sie im Schloss waren, wo Alfred sich die Hände rieb und hinein pustete. Es war sehr schön, draußen zu sein und Kutsche zu fahren - aber auch sehr kalt.  
Er lächelte glücklich zu Herbert hoch. "Du kannst ja mit mir das Fußbad nehmen", sagte er und strahlte selig, nach Herberts Hand greifend. "Du hast doch sicher auch kalte Füße."  
Er lief mit ihm zum Kaminzimmer und setzte sich dort auf das Sofa. Seinen Pelzmantel hatte er abgelegt, auf einen Stuhl nahe dem Feuer, und jetzt schlang er die Arme um sich und rutschte so nah es ging an den Kamin heran. Er war froh, dass der Graf heute nicht hereinplatzen konnte, denn das hätte ihn jetzt wieder nervös gemacht. Er wollte mit Herbert allein sein.


End file.
